Une leçon d'honneur
by Lexa Nedra
Summary: Lucius est le nouveau Voldemort : il veut tuer Potter pour reprendre l'honneur souillé des Malefoy, mais Drago, encore ébranlé par la guerre, ne désire que passer outre et finir sa scolarité. Un conflit d'intérêts transformera les plus banales relations.
1. Prologue

Hello!

Je sais que je suis incorrigible... J'avais à peine entamé une fiction Hermione/Drago (_Dix mois de présages_) que je l'ai interrompue et supprimée... Pour ceux qui se posent la question, voici ma réponse : dans ma hâte d'écrire une fic sur Harry Potter, j'ai publié le début de mon histoire sans aucunement connaître les détails à venir. Normalement, c'est comme ça que je fonctionne (les idées me viennent à l'esprit au fur et à mesure de ma rédaction), mais sur ce coup-ci, je n'avais même pas les grandes lignes d'écrites, alors j'ai préféré l'abandonner.

Cette fiction-ci, _Une leçon d'honneur,_ m'inspire beaucoup contrairement à _Dix mois de présages_. J'ai un bon plan qui m'inspire et qui m'encourage à écrire rapidement. Alors après des heures à essayer de trouver un titre convenable (qui même choisi, ne me satisfait pas), je poste enfin le prologue (suite à 23 610 relectures) de ce qui s'annonce être une longue fiction encore mieux ficelée que _L'exode des hostiles_. J'ai l'intention de poster lentement (un chapitre par semaine), mais il se peut fortement que je change d'avis et que dans un élan d'exaltation, j'en poste deux dans une même semaine. Puisque nous sommes actuellement jeudi, la publication de mes chapitres sera tous les jeudis (duh). Évidemment, il se peut également qu'il y ait des exceptions et que je ne poste pas certaines semaines (pour x éventuelle raison), mais ça, je ne saurais le prévoir.

Alors je vous laisse sur ces détails, espérant que je ne fasse pas comme avec _Dix mois de présages_ et que je l'abandonne en plein chemin. Je suis tellement imprévisible...

J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture!

_Lexa Nedra_

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Prologue**

L'odeur était écœurante. Des effluves de vomissures, d'excréments et d'humidité rendaient l'air humide irrespirable autour de Drago et avaient collé une grimace dédaigneuse sur son visage pâle aussitôt qu'il eut franchi le battant de bois pourri. Autant à ses pieds qu'au niveau de ses yeux, tout ne lui inspirait qu'une profonde nausée : les dalles installées sous lui et sur les murs se divisaient grossièrement par un chemin de moisissure, des toiles translucides d'araignées aussi grosses que sa main pendaient du plafond, des fluides douteux formaient des petites flaques brunâtres çà et là dans les concavités du sol… Drago n'arrivait pas à croire que son paternel ne soit pas devenu fou à force d'être séquestré dans des cachots semblables ; lui n'y était que depuis quelques courtes minutes et s'impatientait déjà à l'idée d'en sortir le plus rapidement possible.

L'homme derrière lui lui enfonça sa baguette dans le dos afin de le pousser à accélérer le pas, chose qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Les gardiens d'Azkaban étaient tous les mêmes : rustres et aussi malpropres que le bâtiment qu'ils contrôlaient. Drago aurait pu lui décocher un regard torve pour lui rappeler qu'il était un visiteur et non un détenu, mais il se ravisa après s'être souvenu qu'un gamin de dix-huit ans et une femme aussi délicate que sa mère ne pourraient certainement pas tenir tête à ce malotru. De plus, il avait lorgné Narcissa avec un peu trop de concupiscence lors de leur entrée dans la prison pour qu'il se permette de le provoquer davantage en faisant le malin.

Comme si elle avait senti le malaise de son fils, Narcissa ralentit la vitesse de son pas puis saisit sa main moite. Son comportement était devenu très étrange depuis quelques semaines ; elle avait continuellement manifesté, au Manoir Malefoy, une exaltation qui ne collait pas du tout avec les derniers incidents qui avaient secoué leur famille. Certes, elle avait d'abord été complètement détruite lors du procès qui eut sentencié Lucius, pour une seconde fois, à une incarcération à vie sans possibilité de libération conditionnelle, mais les jours avaient apporté chez elle un changement radical, et c'était exactement ce changement d'origine mystérieuse qui le traînait aujourd'hui jusqu'à Azkaban ; enfin, il allait entrer en connaissance avec ce qui semblait lui avoir échappé pendant trop longtemps.

Le gardien pressa le pas afin de doubler les deux visiteurs puis s'arrêta devant une cellule quelques mètres plus loin. Il saisit la matraque accrochée à sa ceinture de cuir marron puis cogna activement contre les barreaux de métal qui produisirent, en écho interminable, un son incroyablement agressant.

- Mal'foy! éructa le gardien comme s'il s'adressait à une déjection. Hé, Mal'foy! T'as d'la visite, p'tite fleur!

Drago grimaça, embarrassé par le sobriquet utilisé pour désigner son père. Sûrement se faisait-il constamment humilier en raison de ses origines aristocratiques et de ses tics gracieux qui contrastaient fortement avec le lieu dans lequel il avait abouti.

Lui et sa mère rejoignirent le gardien sous le regard récriminateur de celui-ci et aperçurent enfin l'homme qu'ils étaient venus visiter. Le visage de Lucius s'illumina tristement dans la pénombre de sa cellule tandis qu'il quittait sa couchette pour s'approcher des barreaux de fer.

- Z'avez di' m'nutes, déclara le gardien en chiquant insolemment un machin indéfinissable. J's'rai là-bas, d'l'autre côté d'la porte. J'vais v'nir vous chercher quand vot' temps s'ra fini.

Narcissa remercia l'homme d'un sourire affecté puis attendit qu'il s'éloigne avant de tourner son attention vers son mari.

- Ma chérie… gémit Lucius en passant une main entre deux barreaux pour approcher son visage du sien.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, laissant Drago dans une position inconfortable ; indisposé, il balaya de son pieds quelques plumes d'un blanc immaculé qui jonchaient le sol.

Depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, quelque chose en lui s'était éteint. Quelque chose qui l'avait autrefois lié étroitement à son père et à sa mère. En étant témoin de cette guerre, Drago avait pris conscience du rôle extrêmement important que sa famille avait joué dans cette ère sordide qui s'achevait. Cette lucidité lui avait été beaucoup plus néfaste que bénéfique, car maintenant, il voyait ses parents comme deux imposteurs.

- Drago, mon fils… susurra le prisonnier avec émoi en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Bonjour papa, répliqua Drago en étirant un maigre sourire.

Les nouvelles s'échangèrent mais sans réel intérêt puisqu'un sujet beaucoup plus urgent semblait brûler les lèvres écarlates de Narcissa. Durant l'entière conversation, ses deux yeux céruléens n'avaient fixé que son époux pour qui elle éprouvait manifestement encore un amour éperdu, et Drago, loin d'être dupe, devinait déjà que le but de sa visite n'allait pas l'enchanter outre mesure.

- Drago, j'estime que tu as maintenant le droit de savoir ce que nous manigançons depuis quelques semaines… admit Narcissa, le regard étincelant, tandis que Lucius plongeait une main dans sa chaussette.

Déjà, les pensées du jeune Malefoy n'étaient que confusion. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir « manigancé quelque chose » si Narcissa s'eut confinée entre les murs de leur demeure depuis mai dernier sans esquisser le moindre effort pour en sortir? Le petit miroir mal équarri que Lucius brandit sous son nez dissipa aussitôt le brouillard dans lequel il nageait sans toutefois le dispenser de fortes appréhensions. Tout ça n'augurait pas bien.

- C'est cette chose qui m'attire toute sorte de surnom semblable à celui que tu viens d'entendre, indiqua Lucius à l'adresse de son fils. Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas?

- Évidemment. Maman a le même, pas vrai?

En guise de réponse, Narcissa extirpa de son gant de dentelle noir un miroir dont les pourtours irréguliers semblaient épouser parfaitement ceux de son jumeau et le présenta à son fils.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir annoncé plus tôt que vous communiquiez ensemble? demanda sèchement le jeune homme. (Il s'adressa directement à sa mère.) C'est pour ça que tu t'enfermais dans le boudoir avec les autres? Pour discuter avec papa?

- C'est exact, rétorqua doucement la dame, mais…

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir tenu écarté de vos réunions secrètes? renchérit-il avec ardeur.

- Nous y venons, Drago, nous y venons, le coupa Lucius d'une voix qui n'inspirait que le calme. Laisse ta mère poursuivre. Mais juste avant… (Il rompit son miroir en son centre à l'aide de ses deux mains puis lui tendit une moitié.) Ceci t'appartient, dorénavant.

Drago observa l'objet avec méfiance, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui lacérer le visage. Lucius dut saisir la main de son fils pour lui-même y enfouir le miroir tant sa réaction tardait, mais il ne se montra pas amer pour autant.

- À partir de maintenant, nous pourrons discuter aisément entre père et fils, annonça Lucius sans cacher son bouleversement. Chose qui se raréfie malheureusement…

- Je pourrais être très sévèrement sanctionné si on me trouvait avec ça sur moi à Poudlard, rétorqua Drago sans s'attendrir le moins du monde. Surtout si on découvrait que je communique avec un prisonnier d'Azkaban.

- Aucun risque. Ce genre de moyen de communication est loin d'être commun.

D'un hochement de tête, le blondinet signala qu'il avait compris et enfouit l'objet dans sa poche sans grande précaution. Lucius permit ensuite à sa femme, d'un simple geste engageant, d'expliquer leurs manigances. Narcissa accueillit l'invitation avec un sourire qui découvrit de belles dents blanches parfaitement alignées, jeta un œil en direction de la porte derrière laquelle le gardien patientait depuis cinq minutes puis se concentra sur son petit récit :

- Ce miroir, Drago, nous a permis de discuter avec ton père sur un sujet bien particulier, développa-t-elle d'une voix basse. Lorsque nos amis et moi nous isolions, c'était afin de tranquillement bâtir un plan qui nous permettrait éventuellement de reproduire le scandale qui eut lieu en janvier 1996…

Sa progéniture grimaça ; il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes.

- Une évasion, Drago…! murmura Narcissa avec de grands yeux pétillants d'excitation. Un plan pour provoquer une seconde évasion massive!

Un cognard frappé directement dans le ventre par la grande Gwenog Jones aurait eu le même effet. La nouvelle, effroyable, le laissa sans voix durant la suite qui s'étendit :

- Imagines-tu? Ton père serait enfin libre… (Elle lança à son mari un regard surchargé d'affection.) Et nos amis, ceux détenus dans cette infecte prison, seraient également libérés grâce à nous! Nous qui avons évité de justesse une cellule comme celle-ci…

- C'est un plan finement ciselé, ajouta Lucius avec fierté. Tout a été peaufiné. Il ne reste que la date à fixer.

Drago aurait au moins voulu feindre l'exaltation afin de combler ses parents, mais le choc était trop colossal pour le lui permettre.

- Mais… pourquoi? bredouilla simplement leur fils.

Leur euphorie s'estompa brusquement. Narcissa sembla soudainement affreusement déçue, presque scandalisée, tandis que les traits de son père se déformèrent jusqu'à dessiner sur son visage une expression de pure haine.

- Comment oses-tu poser cette question idiote? assena le condamné en se penchant à la hauteur de son fils. Ne fais-tu pas partie de la même famille que nous? N'es-tu pas un membre de la lignée désormais déshonorée des Malefoy? N'as-tu pas vécu dans le même monde que nous lorsque ce… ce… cette… _p-pourriture_ de Potter a saboté la dignité de notre famille déchue, Drago? N'es-tu pas révolté?

Intimidé par la colère de son père, le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Contrairement à ses parents, cette guerre l'avait complètement changé, lui. Vraiment. L'effroi avait été beaucoup trop puissant lors des dernières années pour que le ressentiment l'habite encore. Mais ça, il était hors de question qu'il l'admette à voix haute, car ses deux géniteurs ne semblaient avoir tiré aucune leçon de cette tragédie qui aura marqué l'histoire. Ou si oui, que celle-ci : ils _devaient _venger la dégression des Malefoy.

- Potter paiera, lui assura Lucius après avoir apaisé son accès de rage. Ses actes ne resteront pas impunis. Du moins, pas de mon vivant.

- Alors c'est ça? fit petitement Drago sans trouver le courage de lever les yeux. Tu veux t'évader pour accomplir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas su faire?

Un ange passa. Drago, la moue aux lèvres, profita de ce silence afin de, tranquillement, lever le menton.

- Exactement. Mais contrairement à lui, j'aurai un motif _valable_ qui saura me guider correctement pour mieux réussir. Je me fiche du règne ou d'une vie éternelle. Ce que je désire, c'est d'exterminer la chose qui a mené ma précieuse famille à sa perte.

Drago déglutit avec difficulté. Une espèce d'étau de fer écrasait ses entrailles et lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Tout ça ne sentait absolument pas bon. Qu'une catastrophe pourrait résulter d'un point de vue à ce point obstiné, et Drago savait que son désir de ramener ses parents sur le droit chemin était oiseux. Leur haine l'emportait maintenant leur raison ; la terreur instaurée par Voldemort venait à peine de succomber que son père, revanchard, était prêt à réitérer.

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et Drago aurait voulu hurler afin de manifester son désaccord.

- Je comprends que tu sois effrayé, Drago, soutint Lucius en reprenant son masque de père aimant. Nous le sommes tous un peu… Mais c'est pour le bien de notre famille.

- Où iriez-vous? demanda abruptement le jeune blondinet. Le manoir sera sûrement surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et vous serez activement recherchés!

Lucius sourit, rassuré par les angoisses de son fils.

- Crois-tu vraiment que nous allons rester au manoir? railla Narcissa en posant une main délicate derrière sa tête.

- C'est de la folie! s'exclama subitement Drago en se dégageant brusquement.

La porte de bois, quelques mètres plus loin, s'ouvrit dans un crissement à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, puis le gardien, toujours aussi affable, fit signe aux visiteurs de déserter les lieux d'un geste impertinent du doigt.

- C'est tout, les di' m'nutes sont passés, lança-t-il après avoir craché contre le sol une chique de gomme grosse comme son poignet. Sortez tou' suite si vous voulez pas qu'j'vienne vous chercher.

Drago ne se le dit pas dire deux fois ; sans adresser le moindre au revoir à son père ni même attendre sa mère, il enfouit ses mains au fin fond de ses poches de pantalon puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Drago! l'interpella Lucius.

Il s'immobilisa à contrecœur puis lança par-dessus son épaule un regard à son père qui hochait lentement la tête. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, le jeune Malefoy perçut de la démence pure dans les yeux de son paternel. Azkaban, au travers des mois, lui avait fait perdre la raison et Drago ne put ressentir que de l'anxiété à cette idée.

- Tout ira bien, lui assura-t-il en étirant un sourire à faire glacer le sang.

Son fils ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répliquer, mais rien ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres tremblotantes. Seul son front, barré de plusieurs plis exprimant son trouble, su extérioriser une réaction. Après tout, comment un jeune homme tel que lui, encore fortement traumatisé, devait réagir en apprenant que son père avait l'intention de reprendre les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Cette histoire surpassait ses plus grandes craintes et la perspective d'en être impliqué l'inquiéta à un point tel qu'il faillit fondre en larmes tandis qu'il traversait le couloir glauque.

La chute définitive de Voldemort n'avait pas entrainé la fin d'une ère ; elle n'avait qu'instauré un court hiatus qui ne tarderait pas à se lever.


	2. Au nom de la loi

Ça commence bien, huh? Je fais déjà défaut à ce que j'ai dit dans mon message sur la page du prologue! Pardon, nous sommes vendredi donc j'ai une journée de retard... Mais j'ai une bonne raison : j'étais à New York! J'ai passé trois inoubliables jours, mais c'est quand même avec joie que je retourne chez moi, dans mon propre confort, pour poster ce premier chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira! Le jour de publication restera le jeudi.

Merci pour les premiers commentaires encourageants! :)

_Lexa Nedra_

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 1**  
**Au nom de la loi**

L'ambiance était à la fête. Dans la Grande Salle, tous les jeunes visages rayonnaient et portaient leur plus beau sourire. C'était la première fois depuis trop longtemps que les étudiants de Poudlard s'attablaient pour savourer l'exquisité du banquet de début d'année sans porter sur leurs épaules une perpétuelle hantise concernant les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; enfin, grâce au héros Harry Potter, Voldemort avait été annihilé.

Même Drago, lui qui n'eut jamais manifesté d'entrain particulier à l'idée de retrouver les murs de son école, paraissait être le plus heureux des Serpentards. Il n'aurait même aucune difficulté à avouer qu'il avait longuement anticipé ce premier jour de septembre tant sa demeure lui avait parue hostile suite à sa visite à Azkaban. À l'instant où il avait remis les pieds au Manoir Malefoy, il s'était senti comme un étranger dans un palais maudit. Son sentiment d'appartenance s'était développé autre part et c'était exactement pourquoi retrouver Poudlard avait agi sur lui comme un baume sur une écorchure.

Entre les rires des uns et les plaisanteries des autres, rien ne laissait croire qu'un incident inusité mettrait fin aux festivités.

Se démarquant du le vacarme ambiant, le fracas sourd et mat causé par l'ouverture des deux portes de la Grande Salle retentit en faisant sursauter simultanément les centaines d'étudiants hilares. Comme un seul homme, toutes les têtes pivotèrent en direction d'où apparut une demi-douzaine d'hommes portant tous un long imperméable de cuir marron qui leur donnait un air de tortionnaire impitoyable. Trois d'entre eux se postèrent de chaque côté du portail et au centre tandis que les trois autres marchèrent en ligne droite, entre la table des Serdaigles et celle des Poufsouffles, vers l'estrade réservée à celle des enseignants.

McGonagall, alarmée, se leva de son siège sans quitter des yeux les six inconnus qui venaient d'interrompre le banquet et d'instaurer à eux seuls un silence impressionnant dans la vaste pièce. Ses sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses yeux perçants indiquaient clairement qu'elle ignorait l'identité de leurs visiteurs ainsi que le motif de leur soudaine arrivée.

L'un d'eux – celui qui marchait à la pointe maîtresse du triangle qu'ils formaient en se déplaçant – monta sur l'estrade et se tourna aussitôt vers les observateurs intrigués sans prendre la peine de se présenter ni même de saluer la directrice qui s'était avancée afin d'inciter les explications. Il était grand, costaud et possédait une carrure impressionnante. Les deux autres hommes restèrent au niveau du sol et se figèrent de chaque côté de celui qui semblait manifestement être leur leader. Les mains croisées devant eux, ils parcoururent la Grande Salle d'un œil hermétique.

- Messieurs? intervint la directrice sans cacher l'irritation provoquée par leur inconvenance.

Aucun des trois hommes ne lui accorda d'attention. Celle des étudiants, en revanche, s'accrut considérablement. Tous semblaient attendre avidement que l'homme massif à la gueule carrée qui s'était improvisé dirigeant éclaire les esprits confus.

- Drago Malefoy, convoqua-t-il d'une voix si grave que le sol sembla vibrer.

Des murmures ça et là s'élevèrent tandis que l'attention générale se concentra sur la personne assignée. Drago eut l'impression que deux mains s'étaient mises à déchirer la fine membrane de ses organes comme si elles développaient un cadeau dont l'emballage était particulièrement robuste. Écrasé sur son banc par le pénible poids des centaines de regards rivés sur lui, il aurait voulu se glisser sous la table et traverser le plancher afin de s'effacer. Il ignorait ce que ces hommes lui voulaient, mais ils ne désiraient certainement pas conférer avec lui afin de féliciter ses talents en matière de concoction de potions.

- Drago Malefoy! répéta l'homme d'une voix impatiente qui résonna contre les murs. Manifestez-vous!

La rumeur s'accentua légèrement mais resta tout de même discrète. Certains dévisageaient Drago avec appréhension tandis que d'autres lui lançaient littéralement des éclairs qui lui suggéraient fortement de se révéler s'il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils le fassent eux-mêmes. Naturellement, le Serpentard opta pour l'abstention et enfonça sa tête entre ses épaules dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine avec une ardeur qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais avoir la malchance d'expérimenter après la Bataille de Poudlard.

- Monsieur Malefoy ne se dévoilera pas tant et aussi longtemps que vous ne m'indiquerez pas de quel droit vous osez envahir mon école sans vous annoncer! déclara McGonagall autant pour soumettre ses élèves au silence que pour pousser ces étrangers à se présenter.

Le leader fit volteface et s'approcha de McGonagall en écartant son manteau afin de mettre en évidence le badge en argent fixé à sa ceinture. Dessus, on pouvait y lire le sigle « BPM ».

- Malone, se présenta-t-il, chef de la Brigade de Police Magique. (Les chuchotis dans la salle s'amplifièrent exponentiellement suite à cette précision. Drago, le cœur dans la gorge, écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.) Nous sommes ici sous les ordres de Kingsley Shacklebolt, le ministre lui-même. (Sans laisser le temps à la directrice de réclamer un mandat, l'homme pivota sur lui-même et s'adressa de nouveau à la foule d'étudiants, son badge bien en vue.) Drago Malefoy doit immédiatement se montrer sous peine d'incarcération pour omission coopérative envers la justice magique!

L'affolement se confirma. Les Serpentards à proximité de Drago le bombardaient de questions muettes par le biais de regards inquiets qu'il ne remarquait pas en raison de ses propres interrogations qui lui brouillaient la vue. La dernière ligne mentionnée par Malone l'aurait en temps normal poussé à se manifester, mais un mauvais pressentiment l'oppressa à un point tel qu'il préféra rester dissimulé parmi ses camarades.

- Mais qu'est-ce que cette mauvaise comédie signifie? s'indigna McGonagall en retirant d'un geste brusque ses lunettes rectangulaires.

- C'est un Serpentard! indiqua un Serdaigle en se levant de sa banquette. C'est celui avec la tête platine, juste là!

Le doigt indiscret du Serdaigle pointa Drago qui sentit ses viscères éclater en un claquement de doigt. Synchroniquement, les visages des six membres de la BPM se virèrent vers lui. Une fois leur cible identifiée, chacun d'eux quittèrent leur poste d'un pas impérieux en sortant leur baguette magique afin de s'approcher de sa position. Drago, affolé et confus, eut le mauvais réflexe de s'écarter dans l'intention de se dérober, mais Malone, agile comme un singe, avait passé par dessus la table des Serpentards en envoyant contre le sol plusieurs pièces de vaisselle qui se fracassèrent dans un tonnerre strident. Des cris, protestations et aspirations de surprise s'élevèrent chaotiquement tandis que six corps musculeux se ruèrent sur le pauvre garçon qui se débattit avec la fougue d'un coupable dans l'espoir de se dégager.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? se gendarma Drago lorsqu'un des membres de la brigade lui passa des chaines ensorcelées aux poignets. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? _Lâchez-moi!_ Enlevez-moi ça! Professeur, faites quelque chose! Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie!

- Boucle-la, gamin! rétorqua Malone.

Chacun des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle s'étaient rassemblés près de la table des Serpentards afin de ne pas manquer une seule seconde de ce spectacle singulier sans toutefois oser intervenir. Les professeurs luttaient tant bien que mal pour se frayer un chemin parmi le troupeau tumultueux et arrêter ce grotesque épisode mais seule McGonagall réussit à rejoindre le premier rang. Un brouhaha assourdissant avait remplacé les murmures de la pièce en la confondant avec un zoo, mais la directrice parvint tout de même à se faire comprendre :

- Comment osez-vous attaquer un de mes étudiants, bande de macaques mal embouchés? se scandalisa-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette magique. Lâchez ce pauvre enfant immédiatement si vous ne souhaitez pas recevoir une sanction pour vos rustres méthodes!

- Sauf votre respect, madame, fit Malone en confiant sans ménagement son prisonnier chahuteur à un collègue aussi imposant que lui, nos méthodes n'ont pas lieu d'être exécutées autrement lorsque nous mettons la main sur un truand suspecté de complicité.

- Quoi? couina la femme.

- Emmenez-le, ordonna le chef à l'adresse de ses hommes.

Ils suivirent aussitôt la directive de leur supérieur et entrainèrent leur proie turbulente en direction des portes de la Grande Salle sous les regards abasourdis des étudiants. Drago, pas plus renseigné que lors de leur entrée théâtrale, fixa chacun de ses geôliers avec une pure incompréhension :

- Complicité? Quelle complicité? paniqua-t-il en secouant vivement la tête. De quoi parlez-vous? Je n'y comprends rien! Sortez-moi de là, par pitié! Je n'y comprends rien! Vous devez faire erreur!

Malone leva alors une main autoritaire en direction de celui qui traînait le prisonnier puis il s'arrêta aussitôt. Comme s'il se trouvait devant un fugitif qu'il avait longtemps traqué, le chef s'approcha de Drago d'une lenteur qui le fit geindre de peur.

- Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux, gamin, et jure-moi que tu ne savais pas déjà que Lucius Malefoy et ses copains allaient s'évader la journée exacte de ta rentrée à Poudlard.

L'affolement sur son visage s'estompa au même rythme qu'elle grandit sur ceux des témoins. Le choc, phénoménal, soutint chez lui une imperturbabilité parfaite mais n'éroda pas pour autant la panique qui se dévoila dans son regard gris. Malone se servit exactement de ce dernier détail afin de déterminer qu'il avait misé juste puis ricana froidement lorsqu'il ordonna à ses hommes de l'emmener jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie afin de lui faire subir un interrogatoire.

oOo

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors comme partout ailleurs dans le château, l'euphorie s'était tut comme si on avait changé de fréquence sur une radio. Aussitôt que la BPM avait disparue par les portes principales de Poudlard sans démontrer davantage de complaisance à l'égard de leur suspect, les spéculations avaient éclatées comme un grain de maïs sous une chaleur excessive. Si certains dramatisaient le rôle de Drago dans l'évasion de son père, d'autres, plus obligeants, étaient persuadés que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une grossière erreur. Après tout, il ne fallait pas être très attaché au Serpentard pour être au courant de la légendaire lâcheté de ce dernier. Conséquemment, qu'il soit complice d'un si grand scandale n'était que très peu envisageable.

- C'était assez dérangeant d'assister à une scène pareille, n'est-ce pas? osa timidement Hermione en fixant distraitement le feu dansant dans l'âtre.

Exceptionnellement, Hermione, en cette huitième année, n'habitait pas les dortoirs des Gryffondors ; elle ne s'empêchait pas, néanmoins, de fainéanter avec ses meilleurs amis pour autant. Sa promotion au poste de préfète-en-chef lui offrait bien plus de privilèges qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer, tel que, entre autre, le prêt d'une chambre personnelle majestueusement décorée aux couleurs de sa maison ainsi que sa salle de bain privée. Le principe et le fonctionnement des quatre maisons de Poudlard s'appliquaient également à cette cinquième qui portait le simple nom de « salle commune des préfets ». Tout comme celles des Gryffondors, Serdaigles, Poufsouffles et Serpentards, on pénétrait directement dans la salle commune des préfets lorsqu'on franchissait un objet décoratif d'apparence banale – en occurrence, une plaque commémorative en or sertie de rubis, de saphirs, de topazes et d'émeraudes –, au cinquième étage, sur laquelle figuraient les noms des quatre fondateurs de l'école.

Écrasée sur un fauteuil contre le corps de son petit ami, Hermione n'était pas pressée de rejoindre sa chambre de princesse en raison du récent incident. Ce qui s'était produit avait, selon elle, tout du présage d'un grand danger, mais une petite voix en elle tentait obstinément de la convaincre que plus rien ne pouvait mal aller maintenant que Voldemort avait été exterminé en définitive.

- Oui, vraiment, approuva Ginny qui caressait tendrement les cheveux noirs d'Harry. D'autant plus que je suis persuadée que Drago n'a aucun lien dans tout ça.

- Tu crois? se mêla son grand frère en resserrant l'étreinte de son bras autour de sa copine. Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de penser une telle chose?

- Drago est lâche, expliqua Harry afin d'appuyer l'argument de Ginny. De plus, il n'a que dix-huit ans. Imagines-tu vraiment qu'un sorcier aussi jeune et froussard que lui puisse participer à l'évasion d'un groupe de Mangemorts incarcéré à Azkaban? C'est inenvisageable.

- Pas nécessairement y participer, rectifia Ron, mais dans son cas, en être complice serait tout à fait possible. Vous ne désireriez pas accomplir la même chose si votre père était claustré à perpétuité dans une prison telle qu'Azkaban?

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Ron, réalisant la maladresse de ses mots, bredouilla des excuses à son meilleur ami.

- T'inquiètes ; ça fait un moment que parler de mes parents ne m'affecte plus. Je dois toutefois admettre que si je me trouvais dans la même situation que lui, je serais sûrement tenté par l'idée de tirer mon père de là.

- Peut-être, mais toi, tu es _Harry Potter,_ intervint Hermione. Drago Malefoy n'est en rien semblable à toi, Harry. Je ne connais pas plus pusillanime que lui. Il a peut-être été un gâté pourri toute sa vie, mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'il n'a jamais possédé, c'est le courage.

- Mais sais-tu vraiment ce qu'il serait capable d'accomplir pour sa famille, Mione? fit Ron en posant les yeux sur elle. Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire par amour?

Le rouquin lui sourit amoureusement, et Hermione, touchée par son allusion, l'imita.

- Pour débattre sur ce point, il faudrait d'abord savoir comment sa famille a réagi suite aux événements qui ont eu lieu en mai dernier, déclara Ginny tandis que Ron et Hermione s'échangeaient un doux baiser. On ne sait pas comment les derniers changements les ont affectés. Peut-être y ont-ils vu une occasion de s'unir, ou peut-être même, au contraire, que ça a semé entre eux une zizanie.

- Ça, ça ne nous concerne pas, et personnellement, je m'en contrefiche, balança Ron en balayant l'air de sa main libre. La seule chose qui m'intéresse est de savoir si oui ou non il est complice dans cette évasion.

- J'imagine que nous le saurons dès demain lorsqu'ils en parleront dans _La Gazette_, prédit Harry. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai hâte de connaître la suite. Dire que je croyais que cette année allait être mortellement ennuyeuse… Je me suis mis le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude!

Harry et Ron rigolèrent sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

- Rire des malheurs des autres est une preuve de malveillance, les chicana-t-elle en frappant la tête de son copain du revers de sa main et en lançant un coussin sur celle d'Harry.

- Mais Hermione…! ricana le rouquin en saisissant ses mains afin de l'empêcher de répéter son geste. As-tu vu sa tête lorsque la BPM a débarquée? Il avait presque l'air heureux, et _bang!_ Direction Ministère de la Magie! Pas de chance, le pauvre!

Ils pouffèrent de nouveau, et Ginny se mêla à eux. Hermione roula les yeux puis soupira bruyamment ; l'impertinence de ses amis l'exaspérait plus souvent qu'autrement, et puisqu'ils étaient si fidèles aux habitudes, elle libéra brusquement ses mains de l'emprise de son petit ami puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Justement, c'est affligeant. Vous devriez peut-être vous mettre à sa place plutôt que rire de son sort.

- Crois-tu peut-être qu'il s'est mis à notre place durant toutes les années durant lesquelles il prenait un malin plaisir à nous persécuter? fit Ron en haussant un sourcil sceptique. Selon moi, Malefoy a ce qu'il mérite.

- Et selon moi, il est temps que j'aille me mettre au lit, annonça froidement la préfète-en-chef.

Malgré les protestations de ses amis, Hermione déclara qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle préférait aller lire tranquillement dans sa chambre avant de devoir débuter des rondes quotidiennes dans les couloirs qui tâcheraient de lui voler ses veillées. C'était à peu près vrai, sauf qu'elle avait plutôt l'intention d'explorer sa nouvelle salle commune et ses environs. Les courtes minutes qu'elle avait passées dans son nouveau chez-soi, lorsque le professeur McGonagall l'y avait menée afin de l'informer au sujet de ses exclusivités et du mot de passe à retenir, avaient été incroyablement alléchantes.

Lorsqu'elle traversa la plaque commémorative qui servait de porte d'entrée à sa nouvelle salle commune, un sourire délecté étira ses lèvres rosées. L'endroit était encore plus grand qu'il n'avait semblé lors de sa première visite. À sa grande satisfaction, tout était parfaitement symétrique ; vue de haut, la salle commune devait avoir la forme d'une croix aux traits courts. Les chambres des quatre préfets se trouvaient dans les quatre creux formés par les angles de quatre-vingt-dix degrés, et deux escaliers tordus en colimaçon se dressaient dans les extrémités de la branche horizontale de ladite croix. Hermione, immobile en face du battant qu'elle venait de traverser, leva les yeux pour découvrir un balcon qui était relié aux deux escaliers. La faible hauteur de la rambarde laissait voir les portes, face à elle, des deux autres chambres réservées aux préfets-en-chef. Au centre parfait du plafond, un lustre magistralement volumineux pendait. Tout était splendide.

La pierre des murs, du sol et du plafond était de couleur ivoire. Devant elle, des fauteuils, bergères et canapés étaient esthétiquement positionnés autour d'un foyer tout en gardant une parfaite symétrie. À défaut de porter les quatre couleurs des différentes maisons et d'ainsi créer un déplorable mélange de teintes, chacun des sièges étaient recouverts d'un suède mordoré. Sur les murs, en revanche, des décorations rouges, bleues, jaunes et vertes étaient mises en évidence afin de contraster avec la sobriété du mobilier.

Hermione ne perdit pas davantage de temps et accourut vers un escalier. Une fois au sommet, elle s'installa au centre parfait du balcon et posa ses mains sur la balustrade.

- Splendide! s'exclama-t-elle avec extase dans l'intention de tester la résonnance de la pièce.

Pas terrible, mais ce détail ne lui importa guère car un roucoulement aigu derrière elle la tira subitement de sa contemplation. Au fond d'un petit couloir qui séparait les deux chambres de l'étage, sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte qui laissait pénétrer dans la salle commune une brise fraiche de septembre, un oiseau d'apparence unique sautillait de gauche à droite. D'un blanc virginal, c'était, selon les connaissances d'Hermione en matière de faune, un curieux croisement entre un paon et un phénix. Quelques plumes sur le dessus de ses ailes étaient dorées et scintillaient légèrement sous la lueur opalescente de la lune. Il était magnifique.

L'oiseau, soudainement, s'engagea dans la pièce et visita les lieux en les survolant sommairement. Lorsqu'il remonta à la hauteur du balcon, il se dirigea tout droit vers la porte de la chambre personnelle de son acolyte qui s'ouvrit à la volée afin de lui permettre l'accès. Hermione, prise de court par sa soudaine infiltration, n'osa pas le rejoindre aussitôt en se remémorant l'identité du préfet-en-chef qui habitait cette chambre, mais céda finalement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'allait pas, de toute évidence, revenir du Ministère de la Magie afin de la chasser.

D'un pas indécis, Hermione s'introduisit dans la chambre de Drago en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle venait de faire irruption dans une grotte maléfique. La disposition des meubles suivait le même plan que celui de sa propre chambre ; seules les couleurs différaient, évidemment. Les draperies, contrairement au rouge des siennes, étaient vertes, et le bois du mobilier était d'une couleur café plutôt que bronze.

Son mode « curiosité » s'activa ; la préfète-en-chef se dirigea vers le meuble le plus près et ouvrit le premier tiroir que sa main atteignit. Les bagages du Serpentards n'étant pas encore défaits, il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans l'ameublement de la chambre. Ici, il n'y avait qu'un ramassis d'objets qui avait sûrement trainé dans ses poches durant le voyage à bord du Poudlard Express : quelques gallions, un petit miroir grossièrement taillé, une boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue et quelques emballages de friandises qu'Hermione affectionnait particulièrement. Rien d'intéressant, quoi.

Des voix s'élevèrent et la jeune femme se mit à paniquer comme si on était sur le point de la découvrir en train de piller un coffre chez Gringotts. Elle referma brusquement le tiroir, et, maintenant en mode « alerte », sursauta violemment lorsque l'oiseau mystérieux se mit à battre des ailes avec fureur. Hermione l'observa s'enfuir par l'unique fenêtre que la pièce contenait puis en fit tout autant avant qu'elle ne se fasse prendre en train de fureter dans la chambre de son rival. L'air désinvolte, elle rejoignit la balustrade et sourit en découvrant ses camarades de l'année : Ginny, préfète de Gryffondor et Luna, préfète de Serdaigle. Les préfets de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard, deux garçons, lui étaient totalement inconnus.

- Ginny! Luna! appela Hermione en agitant la main.

Quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur elle et deux – ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas – retournèrent aussitôt à leurs observations. Ginny et Luna, émerveillées par leur nouvel environnement, sourirent à leur amie et imitèrent ensuite leurs camarades Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas? leur lança Hermione.

- Magnifique, tu dis? Ça n'a rien à voir avec les dortoirs, ça! s'exclama Ginny. Laquelle est ma chambre?

- Celle juste au-dessous de la mienne, juste là! lui indiqua la préfète-en-chef. Luna, la tienne est celle-ci.

Elle pointa la chambre située à la gauche de l'entrée de la salle commune et Luna s'y dirigea en gambadant.

- C'est toi la préfète-en-chef? demanda le Serpentard à l'adresse d'Hermione.

- Oui. Je suis Hermione Granger. Enchantée!

- Je sais. Moi, c'est Stevan Gomph, se présenta-t-il à la va-vite. Il est où le deuxième préfet-en-chef? Il est dans sa chambre?

Ginny rigola puis haussa un sourcil railleur.

- Le deuxième préfet-en-chef ne peut malheureusement pas être présent ce soir… plaisanta-t-elle en escaladant l'escalier afin de rejoindre son amie.

- Le deuxième préfet-en-chef est actuellement au Ministère de la Magie, répondit Hermione avec retenue.

Le Poufsouffle surgit subitement de sa chambre tandis que Stevan écarquillait les yeux de stupeur.

- Tu veux dire que c'est Drago Malefoy? s'écria le Poufsouffle.

- Un fils de Mangemort fraichement évadé comme préfet-en-chef? ajouta Stevan avec mépris. Et puis quoi encore? Je n'ai aucunement envie d'avoir un criminel comme colocataire!

Leur réaction l'outragea à un point tel qu'Hermione préféra couper court à leur conversation. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle pouvait prédire avec certitude, c'était bien qu'elle aurait du mal à endurer ces deux-là. Une chance qu'elle ne vivait pas sur le même étage qu'eux, car ce genre de discrimination l'horripilait et la faisait sortir de ses gonds. C'était le même principe qu'avec les elfes de maison ; on les jugeait d'après l'environnement qui les entourait.

- Hermione! À ce propos… fit Ginny une fois à ses côtés, McGonagall m'a demandé de te mettre au courant du possible changement du second préfet-en-chef…

Déconcertée, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi? Comment ça?

- En raison de l'incident qui s'est produit dans la Grande Salle, il y a de fortes chances que des élèves se plaignent s'ils sont représentés par Malefoy…

- Tu veux rire? C'est complètement absurde!

- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu préférerais passer l'année entière dans la chambre voisine à celle de Malefoy plutôt que de le voir déguerpir?

Hermione grimaça, ébahie par la stupidité de son argument.

- Il ne s'agit pas de combler mes désirs ambiants, mais de rester juste envers autrui. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si son père est un nigaud de récidiviste!

Ginny sourit maladroitement, ne sachant comment réagir face à cette indignation qu'elle n'avait pas prévue.

- J'irai en parler avec McGonagall moi-même, déclara Hermione en tournant les talons dans l'intention de rejoindre sa chambre.

- Elle a également dit qu'elle attendrait environ une semaine afin de constater si oui ou non il y aura des plaintes à ce sujet. (Hermione, dans le cadre de porte, fit volteface et attendit la suite.) Suite à quoi elle appliquera les conséquences nécessaires.

- Bien… Merci d'avoir passé le message, Ginny.

Les deux Gryffondors s'échangèrent des bonsoirs puis s'isolèrent dans leur chambre respective, prêtes à affronter l'année qui, finalement, ne s'annonçait pas aussi calme qu'elles ne l'auraient imaginé.


	3. Les gros bras du Ministère

Bonjour!

Je poste le deuxième chapitre juste avant d'aller à l'école... Je viens donc de me réveiller et je suis encore amorphe alors je ne vais pas trop blablater par ici. Par contre, je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont posté des reviews jusqu'ici... _DramioneForever700_ et _Loufoca-granger,_ mes seules revieweuses, merci! XD

Ce chapitre-ci se concentre davantage sur Drago. J'espère que vous aimerez!

_Lexa Nedra_

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 2**  
**Les gros bras du Ministère**

S'il croyait que le Manoir Malefoy était devenu l'environnement qui reflétait le plus de malveillance à son égard, Drago s'était carrément mépris ; ce cube sombre qui servait de salle interrogatoire au Ministère de la Magie dégageait une odeur de ruine inexorable en plus du tabac que Malone fumait devant lui. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait qu'un bureau et deux chaises installées de chaque côté. Drago en occupait une tandis que son geôlier se tenait debout devant la seconde, cigare en bouche, avec un air condescendant. Ça faisait plus de vingt minutes que le chef de la BPM lui soufflait sa fumée âcre au visage en tentant de lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Vingt minutes plus tôt, je te posais cette même question et tu y répondais avec beaucoup plus de conviction que tu ne le fais maintenant, indiqua Malone en plissant les yeux. Tu vas bientôt craquer, je le sens.

Drago soupira bruyamment, vidé de toute énergie. Depuis qu'ils étaient venus l'arracher de la Grande Salle vers dix-neuf heures, les autorités l'avaient fait attendre deux heures dans différentes salles afin de suivre toutes sortes de protocoles tous aussi ridicules les uns que les autres. Ils l'avaient, entre autre, fouillé à trois reprises et lui avaient confisqué sa baguette dans l'intention d'user une multitude de sortilèges spécifiques sur l'arme afin de connaître son historique exact et complet.

- Alors je te repose la même question, gamin : quel rôle as-tu joué dans l'évasion qui vient d'avoir lieu à Azkaban?

Les paupières lourdes, Drago baissa indolemment la tête ; s'il s'était fait moins convainquant dans les minutes précédentes, ce n'était qu'en raison d'un épuisement progressif.

- Aucun… répéta-t-il pour la millième fois. Je n'en ai joué aucun…

- Menteur.

S'il lui avait resté un tant soit peu d'insolence, Drago aurait prononcé ce dernier mot en même temps que lui tant le disque n'avait fait que passer et repasser depuis qu'il était assis sur cette chaise. Mais il ne lui restait plus rien. Il ne possédait même plus la force de pousser de misérables lamentations afin d'exprimer sa lassitude.

- Vraiment? Pourtant, nous venons à peine d'interroger les gardiens d'Azkaban et ils nous ont gentiment signalé que toi et Narcissa Malefoy avez été rendre une visite à Lucius Malefoy deux semaines avant l'incident.

- Et alors…? maugréa Drago en haussant effrontément les épaules. Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé prouver?

- Hum… Je l'ignore… marmonna Malone en feignant une méticuleuse réflexion. (Il se pencha sur la table et y plaqua ses paumes.) Peut-être le fait que vous vous y êtes rendus dans l'intention de planifier le plan d'évasion idéal?

- Mais ma mère et moi n'y sommes restés que dix minutes! signala Drago.

- Oh! Je vois! Et moi je suis le trompettiste des Bizarr' Sisters!

Drago lui décocha un regard dédaigneux. Malone se redressa, lança son cigare dans un coin de la pièce et fit craquer ses jointures.

- Je suppose que je suis sensé te croire? lui lança-t-il en esquissant une moue méprisante et en écartant les bras. Tu mens depuis le début. Tu ignores dans quel foutoir tu t'enfonces.

- Si vous faisiez vos interrogatoires convenablement, rugit Drago en perdant son sang-froid, vous seriez informés par les gardiens d'Azkaban qu'ils ne nous ont pas permis de rester plus de dix minutes avec mon père!

Poussé à bout par le comportement arrogant de son suspect, Malone se rua brusquement sur Drago par-dessus la table afin de saisir sa cravate verte et argent et de l'attirer vers lui. Apeuré par sa soudaine colère, le Serpentard tenta en vain d'écarter son visage qui s'était beaucoup trop rapproché de celui de son bourreau et lui saisit machinalement les poignets, comme si par ce geste il espérait lui faire lâcher prise.

- Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, sale ingrat! éclata-t-il sous les yeux écarquillés de Drago. Tu ferais mieux de coopérer si tu ne veux pas croupir dans une cellule d'Azkaban comme ton père l'était sensé!

Le chef lâcha l'étoffe en repoussant brutalement son prisonnier contre le dossier de la chaise. Bon sang, ce fou l'avait presque étranglé! D'une main tremblante, Drago passa un doigt entre sa chemise et sa cravate afin de détendre le nœud. La peau de son cou était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Était-ce à cause de la chaleur ou de la nervosité? Son bon sens lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un mélange des deux.

Il ne riposta pas, jugeant qu'il avait suffisamment joué avec les nerfs de Malone. De toute façon, il lui fichait une peur bleue. Après tout, il était cent fois plus large et puissant qu'il ne le serait jamais, alors mieux valait rester courtois s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à Ste Mangouste d'ici la fin de la soirée.

- Très bien… murmura Malone d'une voix mielleuse après s'être ressaisi. Tu ne veux pas parler? Je tenterai donc une approche différente…

Drago se déplaça sur son siège, inquiet ; cette brute ne semblait pas posséder la patience parmi ses qualités.

- Narcissa Malefoy est aussi portée disparue. Le savais-tu?

- J'aurais pu deviner…

- Ha bon? Et pourquoi aurais-tu été capable de deviner une telle chose?

- Elle a sûrement participé à l'évasion de mon père… Mes parents ont toujours été très amoureux et unis.

- Tout comme tu es uni avec eux, n'est-ce pas?

- Pas… Pas vraiment.

Un déclic se fit dans le regard de Malone. Le Serpentard comprit qu'il s'était sûrement attendu à ce qu'il opine du bonnet en déclarant que leur relation était comme elle avait toujours été, jadis, présentée en public, c'est-à-dire excellente.

- Tu m'expliques?

Drago déglutit avec difficulté. Ça n'allait pas être une mince tâche…

- Disons que… j'ai compris… j'ai compris bien des choses suite à la… à la Bataille de Poudlard… avoua lâchement Drago en jouant avec ses propres mains. J'ai réalisé que les activités auxquelles mes parents se prêtaient ne m'ont jamais… jamais vraiment… attiré… et que j'étais constamment effrayé à cause de leur implication… (Il s'humecta les lèvres. Jamais il ne s'était ouvert de la sorte et ça le rendait affreusement mal à l'aise.) En fait, j'ai pris conscience de l'importance qu'ils ont eue dans l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres… et moi, je n'ai jamais voulu y prendre part… Je n'ai… jamais voulu être… du… du mauvais côté…

Un ange passa. Malone, dubitatif, analysa longuement l'attitude du jeune homme et fut obligé de constater, à contrecœur, qu'il était sincère sur ce point.

- Et pour cette raison, je leur en veux amèrement! renchérit Drago en posant sur son geôlier un regard déterminé. Jamais je n'aurais participé à l'évasion de tous ces gens! S'ils se trouvaient à Azkaban, c'était pour une raison qui ne m'a jamais séduit!

- Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort, gamin?

- Co-comment…? bredouilla le blondinet en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez?

Malone se rendit jusqu'au coin du bureau rectangulaire et y assit une fesse. Comme un professeur sur le point d'encrer une leçon dans le crâne de son élève, il croisa les bras et perça le regard gris de son prisonnier du sien, abyssal.

- Les Malefoy, selon les dires qui se sont propagés à travers le temps, ont toujours eu un penchant pour la magie noire. La plupart d'entre eux, dans les dernières générations, ont été des amoureux de l'illégalité tandis que d'autres, si on avance dans le temps et sur l'échelle de la gravité, ont été Mangemorts. Ton père, comme nous le savons tous, était l'un d'eux. Un des plus fidèles de Voldemort. Et toi, tu es en train de me dire tu n'es _rien_ de tout ça et que tu aurais préféré batifoler dans les prés avec un élevage de fléreurs?

Faire quoi dans un quoi avec quoi? Cet homme disait vraiment n'importe quoi! Et puis croyait-il lui apprendre quelque chose en lui racontant tout ça? Drago se contenta de ne rien dire, interloqué.

- Alors? poussa fortement Malone afin de susciter une réaction. C'est ça? Oui ou non?

- Oui, oui, oui! s'empressa de répondre Drago. On peut dire ça comme ça…!

- Et eux, savaient-ils que tu n'approuvais pas leurs activités?

- Bien sûr que non! J'aurais été la risée de la famille et bien plus si j'avais osé partager mon avis…

- Donc ils avaient toutes les raisons de te faire complice d'une prochaine évasion, non? À défaut de te laisser y participer, ils t'ont sûrement, _au moins,_ mis au courant de leurs plans, je me trompe?

Le cœur de Drago se ratatina. Devait-il dire la vérité ou était-ce préférable de mentir? D'un côté, s'il avouait qu'il avait su qu'une évasion allait avoir lieu deux semaines avant l'incident, il se réservait immanquablement une cellule à Azkaban en raison de son silence qui passerait pour une preuve de complicité, mais de l'autre côté, s'il mentait et qu'ils découvraient la vérité par après, il ne serait pas mieux loti…

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir… Malone attendait et plus sa réponse tarderait, moins crédible il serait…

- Non, je n'étais au courant d'absolument rien, déclara-t-il solennellement.

Au même instant où Malone plissa les yeux sous l'effet de la suspicion, quelqu'un cogna à la porte et l'entrebâilla sans attendre la moindre invitation. Drago reconnut aussitôt l'homme qui apparut ; c'était celui à qui son très cher geôlier l'avait confié à Poudlard après lui avoir passé les menottes aux poignets.

- Alors, ça avance? demanda l'homme.

- Pas du tout. Il ment comme il respire.

Drago fronça les sourcils tandis que l'homme haussa les siens. Il s'adossa contre le cadre de porte avec une placidité insultante, comme s'il attendait un ordre bien spécifique qui ne trainassa pas bien longtemps :

- Va le chercher, ordonna Malone. Ça ira plus vite.

- Chercher qui? couina aussitôt Drago en se raidissant.

- Oh, et, Recksen… interpela le chef à l'adresse de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à aller « le » chercher. Fais venir Septimus.

La cadence du cœur du pauvre blondinet accélérait dangereusement. Qui est-ce que ce Recksen allait chercher? Et ce Septimus, qui était-ce? Tout d'abord, pourquoi avait-il si peur? N'était-il pas sensé se sentir en sécurité puisqu'il était entouré de gens appartenant au Ministère de la Magie? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce qui était sur le point de se produire n'était pas dans le manuel de règlements? Tout ça était beaucoup trop inquiétant ; sans réfléchir à la signification équivoque de ses gestes éperdus, Drago quitta sa chaise et s'écarta dans un recoin de la salle interrogatoire. Malone, à l'affut d'une moindre tentative de fuite, sortit sa baguette magique :

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire là, gamin? grogna le chef en se rapprochant de la seule issue.

- Écoutez… geignit Drago en plissant le front, complètement paniqué. J'ignore ce que vous avez l'intention de faire, mais vous n'avez aucunement le droit de me cogner dessus…!

Malone pouffa bruyamment.

- Te cogner dessus? Tu crois vraiment que nous nous rendrons jusqu'à ce point? Ça va être bien plus facile que tu ne le crois, gamin.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau ; Recksen et un second homme – Drago se souvenait également l'avoir aperçu à Poudlard – pénétrèrent dans la salle en se postant à gauche et à droite de leur leader. Le troisième était sûrement le dénommé Septimus. Voir ces trois armoires à glace côte à côte avait quelque chose de très… préoccupant.

- Assis-toi, ordonna Malone.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de me faire? demanda prestement Drago.

En guise de réponse, Malone soupira bruyamment puis s'approcha de son prisonnier d'un pas rapide. La riposte fut instinctive ; Drago prit la fuite en direction de la porte même s'il savait pertinemment que deux gorilles lui barreraient la route. Il ne fut donc pas bien surpris lorsque Recksen et Septimus s'emparèrent brusquement de chacun de ses bras afin de l'immobiliser. Deux secondes plus tard, malgré ses hurlements de protestation et ses jambes qui battaient l'air, Drago retrouva son siège sans néanmoins reprendre l'usage de ses bras.

- Septimus, donne-moi immédiatement le Veritaserum, fit Malone en se positionnant derrière le blondinet. Penche-lui la tête.

_- Quoi? _Du Veritaserum? s'indigna Drago. Vous n'avez pas le droit! L'usage est totalement interdit au Ministère! Vous n'av-

Une main lui broya la mâchoire afin d'incliner sa tête vers l'arrière et de lui maintenir la bouche grande ouverte. Il se débattait comme un diable, mais rien ne semblait avoir effet ; Malone avait bien calculé son coup en ordonnant à ses deux gorilles de se saisir de lui. Sa vue se brouillait graduellement et il sentit bientôt une larme couler le long de sa tempe. Les doigts puissants qui lui écartaient les mâchoires semblaient vouloir déchirer la commissure de ses lèvres, et Drago tenta tant bien que mal de bloquer l'accès au Veritaserum lorsqu'il pratiqua un chemin fluide vers le fin fond de sa gorge.

Sa tête retrouva enfin sa libre mobilité mais tournoyait dangereusement. Malone contourna tranquillement la table, comme s'il venait tout simplement de mettre une Chocogrenouille dans la bouche de son prisonnier, puis s'assit sur la chaise qui lui faisait face.

- Sais-tu qui tu es? lui demanda Malone avec un professionnalisme parfait.

Drago cligna bêtement les yeux.

- Dra… Drago Malefoy.

- Et sais-tu où est-ce que tu te trouves?

- Au Ministère de la Magie.

Satisfaits, les trois membres de la BPM sourirent. Recksen et Septimus relâchèrent les bras du jeune homme et passèrent de l'autre côté du bureau.

- Très bien. Es-tu au courant du scandale qui a eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée?

- Bien sûr ; mon père et ses acolytes se sont évadés d'Azkaban.

- Y as-tu participé de quelque manière que ce soit?

- Non.

Mécontent, Malone se renfrogna. Il aurait été plus que ravi d'entendre le contraire. Tenace, il jeta son dévolu sur une autre direction :

- As-tu été mis au courant de cette évasion avant qu'elle n'ait lieu?

- Oui.

Touché. Le chef sourit narquoisement puis se leva.

- Raconte-moi un peu comment tu as été mis au courant de cette manigance…

- Lorsque j'ai été rendre une visite à mon père à Azkaban en compagnie de ma mère, ils m'ont annoncé qu'ils communiquaient ensemble via un Miroir à Double Sens. (Recksen sortit un calepin de ses poches et se mit à transcrire tous les détails que Drago livrait.) C'est ainsi qu'ils ont mis sur pied un plan afin de sortir mon père et les autres de cette prison. Les Mangemorts qui n'ont pas été condamnés à une sentence à vie suite à la Bataille de Poudlard ainsi que ma mère se réunissaient tous chez moi et complotaient à mon insu.

- Et toi, comment te l'a-t-on annoncé personnellement?

- C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit au même moment où elle m'a raconté tous ces derniers détails.

- Et qu'a été ta réaction?

- Je leur ai déclaré que cette idée n'était que pure folie.

- Et ces autres Mangemorts, qui sont-ils?

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et un tonnerre de cris retentit. Les quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent aussitôt dans l'encadrement où un mélange disparate de bras et de jambes rendait la distinction des personnes présentes impossible.

- Nom d'une gargouille! jura Malone. Il y a un interrogatoire en cours! Qu'est-ce que tout ce cirque signifie?

- Laissez-moi passer! rugit une voix féminine à l'adresse de ceux qui lui bloquaient le chemin.

Recksen et Septimus s'approchèrent de l'action dans l'intention de la contrôler et d'y mettre un terme, mais le professeur McGonagall était enfin parvenue à pénétrer dans la pièce sans un seul cheveu de travers. En remarquant le néant qui flottait dans le regard de son élève, elle en tira rapidement une conclusion et la directrice s'empourpra instantanément de colère.

_- Milles Gorgones!_ Qu'avez-vous fait à mon élève? (Elle se rua aux côtés de Drago et le secoua légèrement en enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair de ses épaules.) Malefoy, ont-ils utilisé du Veritaserum afin de vous faire parler?

- Oui, répondit le Serpentard avec impassibilité.

Outrée à l'excès, McGonagall écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant les trois bourreaux qui se tenaient dans la pièce.

_- Comment avez-vous osé…?_

- Madame McGonagall, fit calmement Malone en s'approchant d'elle, vous n'êtes nullement autorisée à pénétrer dans une salle interrogatoire lorsqu'il y a interrogatoire en cours.

- Et vous, _messieurs,_ n'êtes nullement autorisés à utiliser du Veritaserum comme méthode afin de faire parler un étudiant! Et sans mandat à l'appui, en plus! J'espère que vous avez honte! Vous m'entendez? _Honte!_

Elle tira la chaise de Drago et le força à se lever en s'emparant de son bras.

- Venez, Malefoy. Il est temps de rentrer à Poudlard.

Malone lui barra la route.

- Madame, ce gamin n'ira nulle part! protesta-t-il en brandissant la fiole qu'il venait à peine de vider dans la bouche de son prisonnier. Le Veritaserum a révélé qu'il était au courant qu'il y aurait évasion plus de deux semaines avant qu'elle n'ait lieu! Il y aura procès et-

- Aucun procès n'aura lieu contre monsieur Malefoy puisque vous avez utilisé un moyen _complètement illégal_ afin d'obtenir des informations de la bouche d'un enfant manipulé par un père malintentionné! (Le revers de sa main s'abattit sur celle de Malone qui lâcha involontairement la fiole.) Poussez-vous si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre un sortilège là où je pense!

McGonagall n'attendit pas qu'il obtempère ; elle-même le bouscula brutalement et passa la porte en trainant Drago avec elle.

- Professeur, vous avez été extraordinairement adroite, lui lança le Serpentard en lui décochant un sourire rempli d'admiration.

- Merci, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

oOo

Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir. Certes, son immense lit était incroyablement confortable et la fatigue n'était pas ce qui manquait, mais il y avait ce petit hic purement psychologique qui l'insécurisait en raison de l'anomalie des lieux. La même chose s'était produite lors de sa première année à Poudlard ; puisqu'elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, l'environnement étranger autour d'elle avait agi comme une dose de caféine avant le coucher. Elle croisa les doigts pour que l'habitude s'installe le plus rapidement possible – plus rapidement qu'en première année, en tout cas –, car l'idée de s'installer à son pupitre lors de ses cours avec un esprit encore amorphe était impensable.

Couchée contre le dos, elle tendit l'oreille lorsqu'un bruit suspect – comme si, dans les ténèbres de la nuit, quelqu'un avait buté contre un meuble – retentit de l'autre côté des murs de sa chambre. À en juger par sa faible intensité, le son provenait de l'étage du dessous. Instinctivement, elle jeta un œil à l'horloge murale installée au-dessus de sa porte minuit. Qui pouvait bien avoir pénétré dans la salle commune des préfets à une telle heure si elle se souvenait très bien avoir aperçu chacun des préfets y entrer avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans sa chambre?

Parfaitement éveillée, Hermione quitta son lit et enfila son peignoir léger par-dessus son pyjama de coton. Rapidement, elle se rendit jusqu'à sa porte de chambre et y plaqua son oreille afin de rester attentive aux prochains bruits. Elle entendait des pas lourds dans l'escalier situé près de la chambre voisine. La préfète-en-chef fronça les sourcils, s'écarta légèrement vers la droite et entrouvrit silencieusement sa porte histoire de vérifier qui se baladait ainsi à une heure semblable…

Drago s'immobilisa sur la dernière marche lorsqu'il vit, du coin de l'œil, le visage de sa rivale apparaître dans le cadre de porte. L'interrogatoire qu'il eut tout juste subi l'ayant rendu complètement parano, le Serpentard monta instantanément sur ses grands hippogriffes tandis qu'une expression stupéfaite se peignit sur le visage d'Hermione :

_- Quoi?_ vociféra-t-il contre toute attente. (Hermione tressaillit violemment.) Non, je ne suis pas dans une cellule d'Azkaban! Vraiment désolé de te décevoir, Granger! Mon père s'est évadé et moi je reste quand même à Poudlard! C'est comme ça! Faudra vivre avec!

Sans demander son reste, il franchit en deux grandes enjambées la distance qui le séparait de sa chambre et s'y enferma en claquant la porte derrière lui. Hermione, interloquée par cette soudaine giclée de rage, cligna bêtement des yeux. Elle devina qu'il devait sans contredit avoir vécu une soirée singulièrement épuisante au Ministère de la Magie, car dans sa tirade tonitruante, il venait immanquablement de réveiller l'étage en entier.


	4. Un bain de sang

Hello!

Enfin, c'est jeudi... J'avais drôlement hâte de poster un nouveau chapitre, moi! C'est d'ailleurs exactement pourquoi c'est la première chose que je fais ce matin, avant les cours, même si je me réveille avec un mal de gorge et une légère infection aux yeux à cause de nouvelles allergies inconnues... Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ici, au Québec, il fait horriblement chaud et humide. Vraiment insupportable! Moi qui croyais que nous étions au mois de septembre? En tout cas, avez-vous réalisé que hier était la rentrée des classes à Poudlard? Bon, j'arrête mon blabla sans queue ni tête! XD

Un gros merci aux nouvelles reviews provenant de _Dairy's Scribenpenne, Emma_ et _Temperance01! _Et évidemment, merci _Loufoca-granger!_ :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres! Toutefois, si certains lecteurs sont sensibles au sang, restez sur vos gardes... Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un s'évanouisse, LOL!

_Lexa Nedra_

_

* * *

_

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 3**  
**Un bain de sang**

L'article était vieux de quelques jours, mais Drago le consultait constamment avec l'impression qu'il n'en était qu'à sa première lecture. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avait évidemment consacré la une du 2 septembre à l'évasion survenue à Azkaban et plus de cinq pages entières traitaient du scandaleux sujet. Le même amalgame d'émotions explosait en lui à chaque fois qu'il lisait l'article ; la honte qu'il ressentait en raison de l'inquiétude liée au sort hasardeux de ses parents l'irritait considérablement. Comment pouvait-il être à la fois honteux, inquiet et irrité sans devenir fou? Ça tenait du miracle…

Étendu sur un des divans positionnés face à l'âtre brûlant de la salle commune des préfets, Drago, la tête sur l'accoudoir, regardait distraitement les trois photos qui s'animaient sur la première page de l'article. Celle tout en haut, juste au-dessous du titre, était une photographie de la forteresse d'Azkaban violemment fouettée par les vagues rageuses de la Mer du Nord. La seconde, située dans la moitié inférieure gauche de la page, était un cliché de sa propre demeure – le Manoir Malefoy – prise devant les grilles de fer qui entouraient son domaine. Des grosses chaines de métal étaient entourées autour du portail et privaient l'accès au manoir. Par surcroît, un panneau de bois avait été placé contre le grillage sur lequel était inscrit, en lettres capitales écarlates : « SAISIE DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE POUR ENQUÊTE ». Drago poussa un soupir fataliste.

Finalement, juste au-dessous de la photographie du Manoir Malefoy, la photo d'identité judiciaire de son père lui décochait un regard aussi noir qu'abattu. Sur les pages suivantes, celle de sa mère, d'Antonin Dolohov, d'Amycus et Alecto Carrow ainsi qu'Augustus Rookwood figuraient également, mais Drago savait pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls malfrats impliqués. Les visiteurs avec qui sa mère s'enfermait dans le boudoir de sa demeure afin de discuter avec Lucius à travers le Miroir à Double Sens étaient tout aussi importants que ceux qui étaient déjà mentionnés par _La Gazette_ : Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange, avides de vengeance en raison de la mort de Bellatrix, étaient particulièrement désireux d'en finir avec Potter. Dire que Drago s'était installé à la table de la salle à manger et avait dégusté ses repas en compagnie de ces criminels sans jamais se douter de rien… De rien de plus qu'il savait déjà, du moins.

La chaleur du feu de foyer berça son irritation et machinalement, comme il l'avait fait des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, il entama la lecture de l'article :

_À dix-huit heures précises de la soirée précédente a eu lieu la première catastrophe de la nouvelle ère du Monde Magique en ayant instantanément pour effet de remettre en question les compétences du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt. En effet, à peine eut-il succédé au poste du défunt Pius Thicknesse que l'évasion de cinq détenus anciennement Mangemorts à Azkaban, en raison d'une sordide baisse de sécurité, rapplique une terreur sur la population magique._

_Les cinq criminels répondant aux noms de Lucius Malefoy, Antonin Dolohov, Amycus Carrow, Alecto Carrow et Augustus Rookwood sont activement recherchés par des Aurors. Lors de l'interrogatoire des gardiens d'Azkaban qui ont durement combattu en tentant de gérer la situation qui a rapidement dégénérée, l'un d'entre eux a affirmé avec certitude avoir vu un visage familier supplémentaire en plus des cinq détenus. Il s'agirait, selon Dirk Hurn, gardien de la forteresse, de Narcissa Malefoy, épouse de Lucius Malefoy. Deux autres complices ont également participé à l'évasion mais n'ont malheureusement pas pu être reconnus. Ces criminels étant considérés comme étant encore très dangereux, il est fortement conseillé à la population magique de consulter les pages 7, 8 et 9 de La Gazette du Sorcier afin de les identifier à l'aide des photographies. Quiconque apercevrait l'un de ces évadés dans les prochains jours sera prié de se cacher aussitôt et de contacter les autorités ministérielles sans délai._

_Hurn a également dévoilé quelques détails supplémentaires sur l'incident : « Narcissa Malefoy m'a semblée être la dirigeante des opérations, mais les rênes ont aussitôt été saisis par Lucius Malefoy une fois qu'il a été libéré de sa cellule », a-t-il dit. « Selon moi, ils sont les leaders dans cette affaire. » La demeure des Malefoy a donc été fouillée de nouveau et saisie indéfiniment afin de permettre à l'enquête de s'étendre, mais quoiqu'il en soit, rien de suspect n'a été trouvé en ces lieux. Apparemment, les évadés ne s'y seraient même pas rendus suite à l'évasion. Quant à leur fils unique Drago Malefoy, il_

- Bla-bla-bla, marmonna Drago de sa voix traînante en pliant le journal en deux pour le déposer sur son torse. Quant à leur fils unique Drago Malefoy, il est fatigué et devrait aller se coucher…

Ses paumes se plaquèrent sur ses paupières lourdes qu'il frotta rudement. À cette heure-ci, les cinq préfets avec qui il cohabitait – Hermione comprise – effectuaient leur ronde quotidienne dans les couloirs de l'école, mais Drago, à la dernière minute, avait renoncé à faire la sienne. Le titre de préfet-en-chef était très riche en matière de privilèges, mais en revanche, la patrouille qu'ils se devaient d'exécuter à chaque soir de la semaine était d'un ennui mortel. En temps normal, il aimait bien emmerder les jeunes quand il trainait dans les corridors et le faisait d'ailleurs de son plein gré, mais le fait de savoir qu'il le ferait dorénavant car c'était un _devoir_ de préfet-en-chef décroissait le plaisir de la chose…

De toute façon, il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Depuis que les informations liées à l'évasion de son père avaient été rendues publiques par _La Gazette du Sorcier,_ il n'avait plus envie de faire grand-chose mis à part se morfondre dans sa bulle. Et pour cause : les étudiants lui adressaient constamment des petits sourires inconfortables porteurs de compassion, mais Drago n'y voyait qu'une sorte de mépris qu'il traduisait comme un « tel père, tel fils ». Ça l'enrageait ; oui, il y eut une période dans sa vie durant laquelle il avait dépendu de son père comme Rusard de Miss Teigne, mais ces temps étaient révolus.

Des pas, derrière lui, indiquèrent que quelqu'un venait de faire irruption dans la salle commune. Drago soupira bruyamment ; ne pouvait-il pas rester seul que durant l'espace d'une courte soirée?

- Monsieur Malefoy?

Malgré ses yeux clos, Drago sut qu'il s'agissait de McGonagall. En les rouvrant, il ne put toutefois réprimer un léger bond de recul en la découvrant particulièrement proche de lui. Juste à côté de l'accoudoir où sa tête reposait, ses bras étaient étroitement croisés et elle le dévisageait avec ses petits yeux plissés. Rapidement, il se défit de son confort et s'assit sur le divan.

- Professeur…? couina Drago en souriant nerveusement.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train d'exécuter votre ronde quotidienne? le réprimanda-t-elle par-dessus ses lunettes.

Drago se leva et occupa ses mains à replacer les plis de son pantalon parfaitement lissé.

- J'ai… Heuuu… Je… bredouilla-t-il. J'avais, hum… Heuuu… Oui, en fait, je-

- Venez dans mon bureau, lui ordonna-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Le visage tordu par une grimace misérable, Drago observa McGonagall quitter la salle commune des préfets avec l'étrange sensation d'une corde autour de son cou.

oOo

Assis sur une chaise qui faisait face au secrétaire de la directrice, Drago attendait fébrilement la semonce qu'il méritait pleinement. L'expression de McGonagall lui paraissait toutefois beaucoup trop grave pour qu'il se permette d'espérer se sortir de sa faute sans de trop grandes conséquences ; c'était un mélange important de désolation et de fermeté.

- Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle enfin après avoir croisé les doigts sur son secrétaire, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous communiquer.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage ; Drago, effaré, glissa ses fesses sur le bout de son siège et s'agrippa au meuble devant lui.

- C'était une exception! Je suis désolé, professeur! Je promets que je ne recommencerai plus! C'est à cause de ce scandale, vous savez… Ça m'afflige tellement que j'ai besoin de… de… de… de m'écarter du monde afin de réfléchir! Vous comprenez? Vous pouvez comprendre, non? Je suis certain que vous comprenez…

- La raison pour laquelle je vous convoque dans mon bureau ne concerne pas les rondes que vous négligez, monsieur Malefoy.

Drago ravala ses répliques et se cala dans son siège.

- Non?

- Non.

Rassuré, il déglutit.

- Alors quelle est cette mauvaise nouvelle? demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je me trouve malheureusement dans l'obligation de vous soutirer vos fonctions de préfet-en-chef, déclara-t-elle d'une traite en pinçant les lèvres.

_- Quoi?_

Il retrouva rapidement le bout de sa chaise. Les yeux écarquillés, Drago fixait la directrice comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait toujours appartenu à la maison de Serpentard.

- Mais vous venez tout juste de me signaler qu-

- Ce n'est pas à cause de cette histoire de ronde, Malefoy, coupa-t-elle avec agacement, je viens tout juste de vous le dire. Si je suis forcée de commettre ce geste, c'est à cause de l'évasion de votre père d'Azkaban.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Ce devait être une mauvaise blague ; McGonagall le priverait de son unique source de contentement après l'avoir elle-même tiré des griffes du Ministère quelques jours plus tôt en jurant à Malone qu'il ne subirait aucune conséquence?

- Mais professeur, vous _savez _que je n'ai rien à voir dans cette affaire…

- Je sais très bien, Malefoy, ne vous méprenez pas, indiqua-t-elle en hochant tristement la tête. Croyez-vous vraiment que je vous ferais un tel coup tout en le sachant?

- Mais alors… qui…?

Elle soupira. Il ne fallait pas avoir la tête à Merlin pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas ravie de devoir se rendre jusqu'à ce point.

- C'est une décision des élèves, déclara-t-elle sombrement.

Un ange passa. Drago ne semblait pas saisir le lien.

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez fait un genre de référendum afin de déterminer si je pouvais ou non garder mon poste de préfet-en-chef?

McGonagall fronça les sourcils et le Serpentard put lire dans ses yeux qu'elle semblait le prendre pour un sombre idiot.

- Votre innocence n'a d'égal que votre stupidité, Malefoy, le savez-vous?

Drago se renfrogna, vexé par sa remarque.

- Nous n'avons pas pratiqué de référendum ni rien d'autre de ce genre, corrigea la directrice en retirant ses lunettes. Disons simplement que durant la dernière semaine, j'ai accumulé plus d'une _trentaine_ de plaintes qui manifestaient une certaine insécurité à l'égard de votre personne qui êtes une figure d'autorité auprès des élèves.

Venait-elle de parler Fourchelang ou quoi? N'ayant absolument rien compris à sa tirade, le jeune homme tordit ses sourcils d'une grotesque manière. Nombre de fois au cours de son cheminement scolaire Drago avait simplement hoché la tête suite à un des fameux monologues grandiloquents – donc vaseux – de son professeur de métamorphose ; se devait sûrement être pourquoi il ne possédait pas de très bonnes notes dans cette matière.

- Que… _Quoi?_ Qu'est-ce que ce charabia veut dire?

- Autrement dit, s'exaspéra la directrice en roulant les yeux, le fait que votre père se soit évadé d'Azkaban rend les élèves inquiets quant à vos dispositions à agir… Est-ce mieux ainsi?

C'était on ne peut plus clair, et contre tout attente, son égo en fut douloureusement égratigné. Comment ses camarades pouvaient avoir si peu d'estime à son égard? Le croyait-on vraiment capable de faire du mal – un véritable mal – à quelqu'un?

- Oui… Oui, j'ai compris, répliqua-t-il d'une voix brisée au bout d'un court silence.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, monsieur Malefoy, s'empressa de d'ajouter McGonagall. Cette idée ne m'aurait pas traversé l'esprit si les plaintes avaient été inexistantes ou moindres, mais comprenez que le bien de _mes _élèves passe avant celui d'_un seul…_

- C'est très clair. Je comprends.

McGonagall pinça les lèvres, attristée par la mimique abattue de la jeune victime.

- Donc je dois retourner à la salle commune des préfets afin de rapatrier mes choses pour m'installer dans les cachots de Serpentard, c'est bien ça?

- Oui, c'est exact… Il y a naturellement une couchette de libre – celle qui était sensée être la vôtre avant que l'on vous nomme préfet-en-chef.

Drago ne s'attarda pas et se leva aussitôt.

- Avant et après, apparemment… marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

La directrice l'interpela et le blondinet, positif, sentit une boule d'espoir se former en lui. Elle se défit toutefois aussitôt lorsque McGonagall ne fit que poser une main empathique sur son épaule.

- J'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour d'être obligée de vous faire payer pour les actes de votre père.

- Oh, c'est presque devenu une habitude…

oOo

En pénétrant dans la salle commune des préfets, voir Granger lire tranquillement à la place exacte qu'il avait occupée avant que McGonagall le convoque à son office le fit sortir de ses gonds. Granger, _elle,_ préfète-en-chef parfaite en son genre, n'aurait pas à déserter les lieux, et lui devrait exécuter sa sortie avec des bagages plein les bras sous ses yeux. C'était des plans pour lui faire dresser un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, ça, et le Serpentard préférait ne pas le remarquer lorsqu'elle manifesterait sa satisfaction à l'idée de le voir partir.

Le bruit de ses pas brutaux attira l'attention de la Gryffondor, et aussitôt que Drago vit son regard curieux apparaître derrière le dossier du divan, il ne put s'empêcher de réagir :

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Granger, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Regarde ailleurs!

Hermione ne se laissa pas impressionner et ignora son avertissement. Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendre aux marches qui menaient à l'étage du dessus, près de sa chambre.

- McGonagall t'a retiré ton titre, c'est ça? lui demanda-t-elle

En plein centre de l'escalier, Drago s'immobilisa et posa sur elle le regard de celui à qui on venait de soutirer un grand secret. Une main sur la rampe, il serra les mâchoires.

- Comment tu sais ça?

- Elle et moi en avons parlé plus tôt dans la semaine. À ce moment-là, ce n'était pas une décision coulée dans le béton.

Scandalisé, Drago descendit quelques marches et cambra les épaules comme Pattenrond le faisait habituellement lorsqu'il était sur la défensive.

- Tu veux dire que tu fais partie de ceux qui ont été se plaindre à McGonagall parce que je suis le fils d'un évadé?

- Non, bien sûr que non! rectifia la jeune femme en refermant son livre. Je dis simplement qu'elle avait prévu ce genre de réaction et que nous en avons longuement discuté puisqu'il s'agissait d'un retrait majeur.

Drago se calma légèrement sans toutefois se départir de sa colère.

- Peu importe, déclara-t-il en remontant l'escalier en entier. Je m'en moque, car de toute façon ça ne me concerne plus.

- Peut-être devrais-tu tenter de négocier av-

- Ouais, c'est ça, lui lança-t-il de sa chambre. Ferme-la.

Les narines dilatées, Hermione se mit à fulminer sur le divan tandis que le Serpentard ferma bruyamment sa porte. De quel droit osait-il la rembarrer aussi désobligeamment alors qu'elle n'avait tenté que de regonfler l'humeur de chien qu'il trainait avec lui depuis son retour du Ministère?

- Va au diable, Malefoy… maugréa-t-elle en rouvrant son bouquin.

Vingt minutes durant, Hermione toléra un grabuge incroyable provenant de la chambre de son ex-acolyte. Elle rit presque du début à la fin, se délectant des jurons et des lamentations de tout genre qu'il proférait à gorge déployée. Ça avait quelque chose d'agréable de l'entendre pester de la sorte après la réplique cinglante qu'il lui eut décochée plus tôt, mais tout ce vacarme l'empêchait de se concentrer sur sa lecture et commençait à l'importuner.

Enfin, les bruits cessèrent. Elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et le vit apparaître au balcon chargé de trois immenses valises. L'effort fut considérable pour ne pas éclater de rire. S'il avait l'intention de descendre l'escalier avec ces trucs dans les bras, Hermione parierait dix gallions qu'il gagnerait le sol plus tôt que prévu. Subtilement, cachée derrière son livre, la préfète-en-chef observa son rival s'affairer.

Les secondes passèrent… Les minutes également…

- C'est bien! s'exclama Hermione à l'adresse de Drago. Ça fait cinq minutes et tu es presque rendu à la moitié de l'escalier.

Entre deux valises que Drago tenait, il lui décocha un regard rouge de haine. Si ses bras n'avaient pas été aussi encombrés, il lui aura instantanément lancé un maléfice afin de taire son sarcasme.

Mais dans son désir ardent de lui faire ravalée son impertinence, il perdit pied et faillit tomber. Par automatisme, Hermione se raidit vivement sur le divan en jetant son livre sur le coussin d'à côté, prête à prêter main forte à son rival s'il menaçait de débouler l'escalier. Une des valises – celle qui tenait en équilibre entre les deux autres calées dans le pli de ses coudes – glissa et dégringola plusieurs marches pour finalement s'immobiliser au pied de l'escalier.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention? se fâcha Hermione. Il est plus de dix heures! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde!

Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux ; il avait failli se rompre le cou et cette idiote s'inquiétait davantage pour le sommeil de ses comparses?

- Je serais peut-être plus silencieux si tu m'aidais, merde! répliqua méchamment Drago. Tu restes étendue là à me regarder risquer ma vie sans rien faire… Tu parles d'une préfète-en-chef…! Tu veux ma mort sur ta conscience?

Hermione se leva et roula les yeux. Ce petit prétentieux avait toujours eu le don de dramatiser le moindre incident. Un peu comme Ron, quoi.

- L'idée d'utiliser un sortilège de locomotion ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit?

- Non, mais maintenant que tu le proposes, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée! rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac. Le seul problème est que mes deux mains sont occupées et ma baguette est dans ma poche!

- Tu n'espères quand même pas que j'aille la chercher…?

- Es-tu complètement stupide, Granger, ou quoi? Tu as une baguette toi aussi, non? Rends-toi utile avant que je ne m'effondre!

Ce n'était sûrement pas ainsi demandé qu'elle lui viendrait en aide. Sans cacher sa susceptibilité, la Gryffondor croisa les bras et le défia du regard.

- Voudrais-tu en plus que je te porte à destination? proposa-t-elle avec ironie. Je pourrais aller chercher une selle chez Hagrid et me l'installer sur le dos, tant qu'à y être! Il possède plusieurs modèles et plusieurs matériaux… De la couenne d'hippogriffe pour monsieur Malefoy, ça devrait être bien, non?

_- Granger, mille Gorgones…!_ ronchonna-t-il en sentant ses jambes trembler et faiblir. Je voudrais bien me mettre à genoux pour te supplier mais je ne peux plus bouger!

- Très bien, très bien. Attends un peu, je vais aller chercher la selle chez Hagrid, dit-elle en s'éloignant vers la sortie de la salle commune. Sa cabane est à environ dix minutes d'ici, tu tiendras jusque là?

_- Pitié, Granger! _Je ne peux plus supp-

Sa phrase fut interrompue par la gravité qui l'entraîna brusquement avec elle. Tandis que les deux valises que Drago tenait encore glissaient de ses bras et tombaient de chaque côté des rambardes de l'escalier, le blondinet effectua un vol plané tête devant vers le sol. Hermione, épouvantée, réagit aussitôt ; sa main s'enfouit dans la poche de sa jupe et en sortit promptement sa baguette en bois de vigne qu'elle brandit devant elle avec une agilité impressionnante :

_- Levicorpus!_

La cheville de Drago sembla soudainement être saisie par une main invisible et son corps, renversé, pendit mollement dans le vide. La jeune femme pouvait presque voir le cœur de son rival marteler sa poitrine au travers de sa chemise blanche et aurait pu jurer que le sien en faisait tout autant.

- C'est pas passé loin, hein…? ânonna-t-elle petitement.

- J'imagine que je devrais te remercier, grognonna Drago en retrouvant un certain calme, mais j'ai plutôt envie de te lancer une de mes valises en plein visage. (Hermione, dépassée par son ingratitude, fut défigurée par la colère.) Fais-moi redescendre, j'ai trop de sang à la tête…

- Comme tu voudras. _Liberacorpus._

Dans un léger _« boum »,_ son corps chuta dans l'escalier. À plat ventre contre les marches, Drago gémit douloureusement tandis qu'Hermione, se désintéressant déjà de la situation, se rassit contre le divan et rouvrit son bouquin afin de poursuivre sa lecture. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux lorsque le Serpentard se releva et descendit les dernières marches d'un pas maladroit en se massant les côtes. Il pouvait bien avoir le bras disloqué qu'elle n'en aurait eu cure.

- Pour la délicatesse, on repassera, hein? lui lança-t-il hostilement.

- Sauver ta vie a été un plaisir pour moi, Malefoy, renchérit-elle afin de souligner l'altruisme de son acte.

Drago lui adressa une moue dédaigneuse puis sortit sa baguette afin de lancer un _Locomotor Barda_ à ses bagages. Aussitôt, les trois valises se soulevèrent de terre puis suivirent leur maître qui prit la direction de la porte de la salle commune des préfets.

À la seconde exacte où il ouvrit le lourd battant de bois, Drago mit le pied dans une flaque qui troubla son équilibre et le projeta dans sa seconde chute de la soirée. Un son visqueux se conjugua à la vitesse avec laquelle son pied glissa, et, les paupières crispées en raison d'un réflexe instinctif, il tomba brusquement contre une masse molle et tiède qui heureusement amortit son atterrissage. Drago entendit la Gryffondor rigoler au même instant où il ouvrit les yeux afin de découvrir ce qui lui avait servi de coussin.

Un élève. Un élève étendu au beau milieu de… de…

Le Serpentard jeta autour de lui un regard complètement horrifié. Du sang. Une flaque de sang. Une immense étendue de sang dont ses propres vêtements, après s'être considéré avec épouvante, en étaient complètement imbibés. Les yeux aussi gros que deux vifs d'or, son corps fut incapable de réagir pendant cinq longues secondes durant lesquelles il cherchait avidement le souffle suffisant afin d'hurler son écœurement. Une fois que ses muscles se ranimèrent enfin, il poussa un cri étranglé et s'aida de ses deux mains pour se retourner et se trainer hâtivement à l'intérieur de la salle commune des préfets. Sur le sol, un long et large sillon d'hémoglobine peignit les dalles tandis qu'il tentait de mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et le cadavre.

- Vas-tu enfin cesser de crier, Malefoy? s'indigna Hermione en se levant pour contourner le divan. Les gens do-

Le spectacle la paralysa. De sa position, elle voyait chaque détail : le corps tremblant de Malefoy statufié contre le sol, une trainée de sang qui menait à un étang écarlate de l'autre côté de la porte grande ouverte et le corps sauvagement mutilé d'un élève.

- Qu'est-ce qu-que… que… Qu'est-ce que t'as f-fait…? balbutia-t-elle en sentant son diner lui remonter dans la gorge.

_- Je n'ai rien fait du tout!_ rugit-il en se retournant vers Hermione. Je suis sorti et j'ai glissé dans… dans le… le sang… Je suis tombé et je l'ai vu…

Les jambes secouées de violents soubresauts, Drago se releva à l'aide du meuble le plus près et s'écarta derrière la préfète-en-chef en saisissant sa tête entre ses mains, totalement effaré et répugné. Il remarqua alors que ses cheveux étaient tout poisseux de sang et que sa chemise normalement blanche était devenue presque entièrement cramoisie sur le devant. Elle lui collait à la peau.

- Je suis couvert de sang… C'est horrible, je… je… gémit-il en pinçant sa chemise du bout des doigts. Je vais vom-

Il dégueula vigoureusement en s'accrochant à un mur, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Hermione, malgré son estomac qui se fragilisait dangereusement, ne lui porta aucune attention pour mieux trouver le courage de s'avancer vers le cadavre afin de l'identifier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'écria subitement Drago en la voyant se diriger vers la sortie. Ne me laisse pas seul avec un cadavre!

- Oh mon Dieu! couina-t-elle tandis qu'elle voyait enfin le visage mutilé de la victime. C'est Dennis Crivey! (Elle se tourna vers Drago qui s'essuyait la bouche avec dégoût.) Dennis Crivey, un Gryffondor en cinquième année!

Trois portes de chambre s'ouvrirent à quelques secondes d'intervalle, et Ginny, Stevan ainsi que le Poufsouffle dont le nom restait un mystère apparurent que très légèrement vêtus. En apercevant le massacre, les deux préfets hurlèrent de terreur et Ginny, plus vaillante, effectua rapidement un lien entre la flaque de sang et les vêtements trempés du blondinet :

- Qu'est-ce qu-que… que… Qu'est-ce que t'as f-fait…? murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante à l'adresse de Drago.

- JE N'AI RIEN FAIT DU TOUT! répéta-t-il avec fureur.

- Nous prends-tu pour des abrutis? s'exclama Stevan qui, habillé que d'un simple slip aux couleurs discutables, ne paraissait pas plus menaçant qu'un boursouflet. Il y a davantage de sang sur tes vêtements que par terre!

- Stevan, _tais-toi!_ ordonna rudement Hermione en frappant le sol de son pied et en serrant les poings. Malefoy n'y est pour rien! Toi, le Poufsouffle, quel est ton nom?

Le Poufsouffle en question était livide et tressauta violemment lorsque le doigt de la préfète-en-chef le pointa.

- Heu… Adam… Adam Roquenoir.

- Bien. Adam et Stevan, allez immédiatement prévenir le professeur McGonagall!

- Pourquoi nous? s'indigna Stevan. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec tout ça!

_- Crois-tu vraiment que c'est le temps de jouer à la courte paille?_ vociféra Hermione en ouvrant ses mains telles des serres d'aigle. Un étudiant a été _assassiné!_

Sans crier gare, Adam s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

- Hermione, ce n'est pas la peine d'envoyer de tels incapables, déclara Ginny après avoir été chercher un peignoir dans sa chambre afin de couvrir la légèreté de son pyjama. Je vais y aller, moi…

Aussitôt, la rouquine quitta la salle commune des préfets en enjambant précautionneusement le corps de la pauvre victime. Stevan était occupé à tenter de ressaisir son copain Adam, et Drago, vacillant, s'élança en direction de la fenêtre la plus proche dans l'intention de laisser les bourrasques fraiches de septembre fouetter son visage blanc comme neige. Finalement, Hermione, surmenée par les événements qui eurent lieu dans les dernières minutes, s'écrasa contre un divan afin d'imposer un léger repos à son cœur agité.


	5. De mauvais augure

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je ne suis pas très fière de moi aujourd'hui... Habituellement, j'ai un cours à cette heure de la journée, mais mon cadran n'a pas sonné! Quelle excuse minable, non? Je me suis vraiment trouvée bête à envoyer un message à mon professeur pour la prévenir de mon absence en lui balançant cette excuse... Mais quand c'est la vérité, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose... XD

Bon, alors aujourd'hui est le temps pour moi de poster le chapitre 4 de ma très chère fiction. Au moment où je vous parle, je suis en pleine rédaction du chapitre 10 et c'est drôlement excitant! J'ai tellement hâte d'être rendue encore plus loin, parce que ce ne sont pas les idées qui manquent! J'espère que la majeure partie d'entre vous aura la patience de me suivre jusqu'à la fin de ma fic... Je croise les doigts!

À part de ça, je remercie mes charmantes revieweuses (au féminin parce que je ne me souviens pas avoir aperçu un auteur/revieweur masculin, sincèrement) qui prennent la peine d'écrire un commentaire qui exprime leurs sentiments sur le chapitre. J'aime toujours découvrir mes points forts et les points faibles!

Bonne lecture!

_Lexa Nedra_

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 4**  
**De mauvais augure**

Dans l'office circulaire de McGonagall, on étouffait. Drago, Hermione, Ginny, Luna – cette dernière ne s'étant pas réveillée au moment du bruyant incident en raison d'un voyage astral –, Stevan et Adam avaient été forcés de patienter dans la pièce en raison de la visite imminente des autorités du Ministère. Rusard et Miss Teigne étaient également présents puisqu'ils étaient les principales sentinelles du château.

Le silence était complet. Les représentants du Ministère de la Magie tardaient sur les lieux de la découverte du corps et aucun des étudiants présents ne se plaignait de leur honorable minutie ; ils avaient besoin de recul et de temps afin d'apaiser la panique que la découverte d'un corps mutilé sans vie avait provoquée. Drago, tout particulièrement, n'était pas prêt de l'oublier ; le souvenir de son propre corps maculé de ce sang étranger le révulsait. Évidemment et heureusement, lors de l'arrivée des coroners, la permission d'aller se doucher lui avait été accordée puisqu'il s'était pratiquement converti en éponge lors de sa chute. Néanmoins, même parfaitement propre, le Serpentard se sentait encore souillé jusqu'à la moelle.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le local. En reconnaissant Malone, Drago et McGonagall se raidirent aussitôt. Le Serpentard tenta de camoufler son visage en faisant mine de se gratter la tête, mais bien rapidement, le chef de la Brigade de Police Magique remarqua la singulière chevelure platine parmi le lot d'étudiants et ne put s'empêcher d'ébaucher une moue dubitative.

- Madame McGonagall, salua le chef en hochant poliment la tête.

Rien à voir avec leur dernier tête-à-tête.

- Monsieur Malone, l'imita la directrice.

- Je vous présente Ross, mon collègue. (Il désigna l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Sa manifeste déférence et son charisme avait quelque chose de réconfortant.) C'est nous qui enquêterons sur ce meurtre.

- Vous enquêtez sur bien des choses, il me semble, commenta McGonagall.

- Le Ministère préfère envoyer ses meilleurs hommes afin de rétablir l'ordre plus adroitement.

Drago poussa un bref soupir frondeur qu'il regretta aussitôt lorsque Malone lui décocha un regard agressif.

- Le corps a été déplacé à Ste Mangouste où nous déterminerons la cause du décès, expliqua le chef. L'endroit où a été découvert le corps vient tout juste d'être nettoyé et peut maintenant être fréquenté de nouveau.

McGonagall hocha la tête et étira, par respect, un court silence avant d'introduire le sujet :

- Avez-vous une petite idée de ce qui aurait pu causer de telles mutilations sur le corps de cet enfant? demanda tristement la directrice.

- Nous l'ignorons totalement ; c'est un type de blessure jamais vu auparavant. Les plaies ne semblent pas avoir été causées par un objet contondant ou tranchant, mais nous ne connaissons aucun sortilège qui soit capable de tels dommages…

- Peut-être serait-ce l'œuvre d'un sorcier qui aurait lui-même fabriqué son propre sort? proposa Hermione en pensant à l'horrible _Sectumsempra_ que Rogue avait jadis créé.

L'attention générale se posa sur elle.

- C'est une… possibilité, non? ajouta-t-elle timidement.

- Ce l'est, acquiesça Malone.

Un ange passa.

- Je crois que nous devrions diminuer notre nombre au strict essentiel, déclara subitement Malone en constatant qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. (Il s'adressa aux élèves, installés les uns à côté des autres, qui patientaient docilement.) Qui parmi vous était présent lors de la découverte immédiate du corps?

Seuls Drago et Hermione levèrent le bras. Ginny, Luna, Stevan et Adam furent poliment congédiés.

- Bien, fit Malone en sortant sa baguette magique. (Il fit apparaître deux sièges pour les deux étudiants et les invitèrent à s'y asseoir.) Qui de vous deux a d'abord aperçu le corps de la victime?

- Moi, marmonna Drago.

Malone, peu surpris, croisa les bras.

- Décris-moi la situation.

- Hum… J'étais en train de… de faire mes valises dans ma chambre et-

- Pourquoi?

Drago se renfrogna. L'idée de faire plaisir à cet homme en lui annonçant son infortune l'agaçait considérablement.

- J'ai été forcée de lui soutirer son titre de préfet-en-chef, expliqua intègrement McGonagall en devançant son élève.

- Ha bon? Et pourquoi ça? demanda Malone en retroussant la commissure de ses lèvres.

Ce détail, quoique minime, n'échappa pas à la directrice qui rétorqua glacialement :

- Je ne crois pas que cette question ait un lien pertinent avec les événements précédemment survenus.

Le chef lui accorda raison et revint à sa principale besogne :

- Poursuis, ordonna-t-il au blondinet.

- Après avoir fait mes valises, je me suis dirigé vers la sortie de la salle commune et c'est à cet instant que j'ai découvert le corps.

- Aussi simplement? Les coroners m'ont informé de davantage de détails : l'état de tes vêtements, par exemple. Pourquoi étais-tu couvert de sang?

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du jeune homme. L'animosité qu'il nourrissait à son égard ne faisait que s'accroître au fil des secondes.

- Disons que je n'ai pas aperçu le corps aussi rapidement… rectifia Drago qui sentait ses joues s'empourprer. En ouvrant la porte, mon pied a glissé dans la flaque de… de sang… et j'ai trébuché. (Il croisa les bras, légèrement embarrassé de mentionner ce détail.) Je suis tombé… directement sur… sur le corps.

Malone hocha la tête et jeta un furtif coup d'œil à Ross qui annotait rapidement les points importants.

- Et vous, mademoiselle Granger, que faisiez-vous à ce moment?

- J'étais dans la salle commune lorsqu'il a découvert le corps de Dennis. Je venais tout juste de terminer ma ronde et je me reposais en lisant un livre.

- Une ronde? s'intéressa Malone tandis que Drago se sentait sur le point d'être moralisé. De quoi s'agit-il?

- C'est l'un des devoirs de tout préfet et préfet-en-chef, expliqua Hermione. Entre neuf et dix heures du soir, du dimanche au jeudi, nous devons exécuter un circuit précis afin de faire de la surveillance dans les couloirs.

Inconfortable, Drago s'humecta les lèvres. Quant à Malone, il haussa les sourcils et darda sur le Serpentard un regard lourd d'incrédulité.

- Et pour quelle raison le gamin n'a pas fait sa ronde aujourd'hui?

- Monsieur Malefoy ne se sentait pas bien, intervint McGonagall. Je le sais car je me suis moi-même rendue à la salle commune des préfets afin d'attendre son retour – je devais m'entretenir avec lui. J'ai alors constaté qu'il n'était pas à son poste et c'est à ce moment que je l'ai convoqué à mon bureau.

- Et quel était le sujet de cette convocation?

- Encore une fois, il s'agit d'un détail qui ne vous concerne pas.

Les deux figures d'autorité se lorgnèrent avec défi et Drago et Hermione purent parfaitement sentir l'hostilité s'évaporer en aura de chaleur intense ; machinalement, ils s'échangèrent un regard déconcerté.

- Si j'ai bien compris, lança Malone avec puissance en brisant le court silence, il y avait sept sentinelles chargées de surveiller les couloirs et aucune d'elles n'a remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel dans le château?

Chacune desdites sentinelles présentes secouèrent la tête.

- Et chacune des entrées sont verrouillées chaque soir?

- Évidemment, je m'en charge personnellement, croassa Rusard qui caressait sa chatte blottie dans ses bras.

- Les réseaux de cheminée sont-ils sécurisés?

- Sans nul doute, fit la directrice.

- Y a-t-il des membres du personnel de Poudlard qui pourraient possiblement tendre une perche à un visiteur clandestin afin de le laisser pénétrer dans l'enceinte par un quelconque moyen?

McGonagall fronça les sourcils afin de mieux réfléchir.

- Non. Tous les professeurs qui auraient pu être nuisibles au bon fonctionnement de l'école ont été balayés lors de la guerre survenue l'année dernière.

- En êtes-vous certaine?

- Oui. Tous mes professeurs sont dignes de confiance.

Malone réfléchit quelques instants et annonça sa décision finale en claquant ses mains.

- Alors dans ce cas, la meilleure solution afin de prévenir un second incident de ce genre serait d'engager des Aurors qui se chargeraient de surveiller le périmètre de l'école.

- Bien. N'importe quoi pour la sécurité de mes élèves. Serait-ce possible d'en installer ce soir même? Je sais qu'il est plutôt tard, mais-

- Aucun problème. C'est notre boulot, après tout. (Malone pivota sur lui-même et s'adressa à son collègue.) Ross, va prévenir Recksen que Poudlard a besoin d'un bon nombre d'Aurors. Il faudra également prévoir une rotation pour les postes de jour ainsi que ceux de nuit. Fais une liste, et mets-moi sur celle de nuit.

Tandis que Ross quittait le local, McGonagall se leva et contourna son bureau afin de s'approcher du chef. Une fois à ses côtés, elle lui révéla subtilement qu'elle souhaitait échanger quelques mots confidentiels sur l'affaire et les deux adultes s'écartèrent légèrement dans le bureau.

- Monsieur Malone, murmura-t-elle discrètement, j'espère que vous ne me cachez rien en lien avec l'avenir de Poudlard. (Incertain de bien comprendre, l'homme fronça les sourcils.) Je veux dire par là qu'il y a quelques années, Poudlard a été le refuge d'un Basilic, et certains élèves ont été pétrifiés par la bête. Pour cette raison, l'école a menacé de fermer…

- Nous aurons une meilleure idée des conséquences lorsque nous en saurons plus sur la nature de ce meurtre, madame McGonagall. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas de ça pour le moment.

Ross réapparut rapidement aux côtés de Recksen qui trainait dans une main une baguette magique.

- Je suis entré en communication avec le Ministère et leurs meilleurs Aurors sont actuellement en route, signala Recksen. En attendant, regardez un peu ce que j'ai trouvé non loin du lieu de la découverte du corps…

- C'est la baguette magique du jeune décédé? s'intéressa Malone en prenant l'objet.

- Utilisez _Prior Incanto!_ s'exclama subitement Hermione en se levant. (Drago, captivé par la conversation, sursauta violemment.) Peut-être que Dennis s'est servi de sa baguette afin de se protéger lorsqu'on l'a attaqué!

Malone, Ross et Recksen jaugèrent la préfète-en-chef avec épatement.

- Vous avez là une brillante élève, commenta Malone en haussant les sourcils.

Hermione, flattée, sourit maigrement sous le regard blasé du Serpentard qui roula les yeux. Que ce soit par les professeurs de Poudlard ou par le personnel du Ministère de la Magie, cette fille se faisait constamment louanger et ça l'excédait considérablement.

- Et c'est exactement ce que nous ferons, décida Malone. Gare aux âmes sensibles… Peut-être serons-nous témoin d'une scène explicitement détaillée.

Tous retinrent leur souffle au moment où le chef prononça l'incantation, mais aucun ne s'attendit à voir se matérialiser devant eux la scène exacte du meurtre. Sous forme de nuage spectral flottant près du plafond, un éclair violet traversa la pièce en direction d'un jeune garçon qui, malgré le capuchon de sa cape qui camouflait la moitié supérieure de son visage, était manifestement le jeune Gryffondor assassiné. Il semblait absent, presque somnambule, et ne poussa aucun cri lorsque le sort atteignit sa cible. Pourtant, l'impact fut abominable et sanglante : comme si son corps était soudainement mitraillé, ses vêtements intacts se trouèrent à de multiples endroits et sa peau blanche découverte se couvrit d'entailles et de lésions en projetant des giclées de sang incroyables.

La scène se produisit en deux courtes secondes et Hermione, écœurée, aurait voulu avoir trouvé le temps de détourner les yeux avant qu'elle ne prenne fin, mais Malone y mit un terme au même moment où elle s'en détourna :

_- Finite!_

Son regard avait machinalement tombé sur Drago qui avait les yeux rivés sur le phénomène. Il semblait horrifié. Les jambes molles, elle rejoignit la chaise qu'elle avait précédemment occupée afin de s'y laisser tomber de nouveau.

- Quelle… Quelle horreur… bredouilla McGonagall en posant une main sur son cœur, au comble du choc.

Malone rendit la baguette à Recksen comme s'il détenait entre ses mains une bombe prête à exploser à tout moment. Il semblait regretter de s'être autant pressé à pratiquer une telle vérification devant des témoins, et si Drago n'avait pas été aussi choqué par la représentation du meurtre, il se serait très certainement moqué de son inadvertance.

- Va… Va mettre ça avec les autres indices… Nous analyserons attentivement cette scène dès demain.

Recksen disparut aussitôt.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire pour une fois, Granger? assena Drago en respirant lourdement. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal au cœur de toute ma vie…

- Je suis désolée, je… je croyais aider…

- Ne l'écoutez pas, mademoiselle Granger. Votre proposition était parfaitement bien placée. (Drago serra les mâchoires ; cet homme avait définitivement une dent contre lui.) C'est à moi que revient le blâme d'avoir effectué cette vérification devant vous.

Titubant, Rusard, sa chatte et son teint vert s'empressèrent de quitter l'office. Personne ne lui accorda d'attention.

- Une chose est sûre, annonça subitement une McGonagall encore profondément troublée. Ce meurtre a été commis avec la baguette magique de la victime.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, ajouta Malone. Avez-vous remarqué le décor? Le meurtre ne s'est pas produit dans le château ; il y avait des arbres.

- La Forêt Interdite? proposa Hermione.

- Il n'y a pas que la Forêt Interdite qui possède des arbres, Granger, rétorqua Drago avec lassitude.

- Mais à proximité, oui! rugit la préfète-en-chef.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça s'est produit à proximité?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire l'inv-

_- Assez!_ mugit McGonagall.

Le silence fut instantané. Même Malone, pourtant professionnel, se sentit rétrécir en raison de la force de la semonce. La directrice se montra tout à coup particulièrement austère et décocha à ses élèves un regard digne de celui qui aurait eu le pouvoir de faire détourner celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Hermione, navrée par sa perte de convenance, baissa la tête en coinçant ses deux mains entre ses cuisses.

- Monsieur Malone, est-ce vraiment nécessaire que ces deux-là soient présents pour la suite de l'entretien? éructa-t-elle avec humeur.

Malone répondit à la négative et aussitôt, McGonagall leur donna congé. Au pas de la porte, elle interpela toutefois le Serpentard qui se raidit :

- Je retire ce que je vous ai dit ici même avant l'incident de ce soir ; vous garderez votre poste de préfet-en-chef. Il serait fâcheux de faire coïncider le décès du petit Dennis Crivey avec votre expulsion pour ainsi attirer davantage de méfiance à votre compte.

- Merci profess-

- Je ne fais pas cela afin de vous faire plaisir, sachez-le, clarifia-t-elle. Si vous tenez à garder votre poste, vous accomplirez dorénavant vos obligations car je ne me gênerai plus afin de vous le soutirer si j'en ressens la nécessité.

Trente secondes plus tard, Drago et Hermione se trouvaient au pas de l'escalier de pierre en colimaçon, en face de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée. La préfète-en-chef était carminée par la honte d'avoir été expulsée de la sorte du bureau de la directrice. Le Serpentard, heureux d'en être enfin sorti, se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle commune des préfets.

- Bravo, Malefoy! s'exclama ironiquement Hermione en l'observant s'éloigner. Grâce à toi, je n'ai jamais parue aussi stupide devant McGonagall!

Le concerné s'immobilisa et se tourna entièrement vers son interlocutrice.

- Granger, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de personne pour paraître stupide.

- As-tu quelque chose d'autre à dire à ma copine, Malefoy? s'éleva une voix derrière eux.

Ron et Harry, accompagnés par Ginny, apparurent à l'angle d'un couloir. À en juger par les yeux bouffis des deux garçons, ils venaient tout juste d'être tirés d'un profond sommeil.

- Ça y est, marmonna Drago avec ennui. Les bas-fonds de Poudlard qui s'amènent…

- Mais que faites-vous ici? s'étonna Hermione à l'adresse des nouveaux arrivants après avoir constaté l'heure tardive. Il est presque minuit!

- Ginny est une Gryffondor, ne n'oublie pas, rappela Harry qui tenait la main de la rouquine. Elle est venue nous réveiller afin de nous raconter la terrible nouvelle…

- Tu te sens bien, Hermione? s'inquiéta Ron en se précipitant sur elle. Tu n'es pas trop choquée?

- Je serais très certainement en train de vomir si je ne m'étais pas déjà vidé l'estomac plus tôt dans la soirée, notifia le blondinet en grimaçant.

Sous l'indifférence des Gryffondors, Drago s'éloigna.

- Ginny nous a tout raconté… s'attarda Ron. Tu n'es pas trop perturbée, Hermione?

Le petit groupe, le pas lent, se mit en marche sans se donner de destination précise.

- Non, je vais bien, les rassura-t-elle en étirant un mince sourire. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu d'horreur dans mon passé…

- Mais tout de même… Un meurtre qui survient là, maintenant, en début d'année, et à l'orée d'une nouvelle période, en plus… dit Harry, éperdu. C'est choquant de constater que rien ne s'arrêtera jamais…

- Que quoi ne s'arrêtera jamais? demanda Hermione, intriguée par son raisonnement.

- Voldemort s'est enfin éteint, expliqua le Survivant en fixant sinistrement les dalles du plancher de pierre. Tous oseraient donc croire que la paix s'abattrait sur le Monde Magique pour de bon, mais voilà qu'en une courte semaine, deux catastrophes en lien avec Poudlard font rage…

- En lien avec Poudlard, tu dis? fit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. En quoi l'évasion d'Azkaban est liée à Poudlard?

- As-tu bien lu l'article de _La Gazette?_ Ils sont persuadés que Lucius Malefoy est le chef des opérations, et aux dernières nouvelles, Lucius est bien le père de Drago.

Les idées d'Hermione se plaçaient tranquillement. Harry tentait manifestement de leur communiquer ses doutes sans toutefois oser être explicite.

- Attends une minute, Harry… Es-tu en train d'insinuer que ces deux drames seraient connectés?

Il haussa les épaules en feignant l'ignorance, mais on pouvait deviner à travers sa neutralité que c'était exactement ce qu'il croyait.

- Alors tu crois que ces Mangemorts seraient responsables du meurtre de Dennis, vieux?

- C'est ce que je crois, oui.

- Mais c'est complètement impossible, Harry, appuya la préfète-en-chef en secouant la tête. Poudlard est beaucoup trop sécuritaire pour permettre à des criminels notoires d'y pénétrer…!

- Et l'Armoire à Disparaître, elle? s'emporta-t-il au souvenir de sa sixième année. Drago s'en est bien servie une fois afin de permettre à certains Mangemorts de rejoindre la tour d'astronomie, non? Alors qu'est-ce qui nous fait croire qu'il n'a pas refait le coup?

- Drago n'y est pour rien, je peux vous l'assurer, trancha Hermione. Et cette Armoire a été détruite, je te rappelle.

- Ce n'était qu'une image, Hermione ; je voulais simplement vous faire comprendre qu'il existe de nombreuses possibilités de faire entrer des intrus à Poudlard. Des possibilités, d'ailleurs, que nous ne connaitrons peut-être jamais.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

- Je dois avouer que tout ça a du sens, admit Ron. Ces deux derniers incidents doivent forcément être liés…

- Hermione, tu as dis que Drago n'était pas impliqué dans aucun de ces incidents… rappela Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une chose pareille?

Hermione rangea ses idées dans sa tête et prit une grande inspiration afin de s'assurer de bien se faire comprendre :

- Au fil des années, j'ai pu constater qu'il est un horrible acteur ; il n'est visiblement pas capable de cacher ses émotions et c'est exactement ce détail qui nous a souvent permis de douter de ses manigances. (Attentifs, Harry, Ron et Ginny hochèrent la tête.) Lorsque la BPM est venue à Poudlard et qu'elle a annoncé à haute voix l'évasion de son père, j'ai clairement vu dans ses yeux une réelle stupeur, peut-être même de l'effroi… Ça, d'après moi, c'est suffisant pour le croire innocent. Quant au meurtre de Dennis, j'en suis simplement certaine. De plus, il a un alibi : il était dans le bureau de McGonagall au moment où le corps a été déplacé devant l'entrée de la salle commune.

- Déplacé? Le corps a été déplacé à cet endroit? s'intéressa Harry. Comment le sais-tu?

Sommairement, la préfète-en-chef expliqua à ses amis les détails auxquels elle et Drago avaient eu droit dans l'office de la directrice. Elle leur indiqua également qu'elle avait assisté à la représentation exacte du meurtre par le biais d'un _Prior Incanto_ un peu trop explicite à son goût personnel.

- Le meurtrier a utilisé la baguette de Dennis afin de le tuer? fit Ron d'une toute petite voix. Mais pourquoi? Il devait sûrement en posséder une également, non?

- Sûrement voulait-il _justement_ qu'il y ait des témoins du meurtre… marmonna Harry avec gravité.

Ses trois amis le dévisagèrent avec intérêt afin de le pousser à s'expliquer.

- L'assassin entraine sa future victime à l'extérieur du château par je-ne-sais quel moyen, lui vole sa baguette magique, le tue et rapporte son corps là où l'activité est courante… résuma-t-il, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion. (Il marqua une pause.) D'après moi, il a des idées bien précises en tête et il n'a pas l'intention de s'arrêter là…

- Tu veux dire que tu crois qu'il va encore tuer? s'alarma Ron.

- Je crains que oui…

- Mais pourquoi Dennis? piailla Hermione. Pourquoi lui? Aucune raison ne pourrait pousser des Mangemorts à tuer ce si gentil garçon…!

- Et s'ils ne l'avaient pas _précisément_ choisi? Peut-être voulaient-ils simplement… tuer un élève quel qu'il soit…

- Et pourquoi voudraient-ils faire une telle chose? souffla Ginny tandis qu'un frisson parcourut son échine.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait fait que supposer, mais regrettablement, tout semblait se tenir.

Leurs pas les avaient menés au cinquième étage, précisément devant la plaque commémorative qui donnait accès à la salle commune des préfets. C'était comme si leur subconscient, embrouillé par les événements, avait déterminé d'avance et malgré eux leur destination. Sur le sol, aucune trace de sang n'était visible. On aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'était absolument rien produit.

Minuit avait passé mais les quatre Gryffondors, en raison de leurs nouveaux tourments, n'étaient pas pressés de retrouver leur lit douillet. Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient profondément plongés dans leurs pensées et spéculaient silencieusement. Si les doutes du Survivants s'avéraient justes, tout portait effectivement à croire qu'il y aurait plus d'un meurtre à Poudlard… _La_ question, maintenant, était de savoir _pourquoi…_

- Hermione, fit Harry.

L'interpelée, tirée de ses réflexions, leva les yeux sur son ami.

- Il faudrait que tu tentes quelque chose pour nous en apprendre plus sur l'évasion des Mangemorts.

- Quoi? (Elle plissa les yeux, méfiante.) Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

- Parle à Drago.

_- Pardon?_

- Une chose est claire : il n'a rien à voir avec l'évasion. Mais qui dit qu'il n'était pas au courant que ça allait se produire? Qui dit que Lucius ne l'aurait pas informé des plans qu'il entreprendrait une fois qu'il serait sorti d'Azkaban?

- Oh, et tu crois qu'il va me dire ça? À _moi?_ C'est absurde, Harry, d'autant plus que je t'ai déjà dit qu'il est _indubitable_ qu'il-

- Fais-le pour Dennis.

Hermione ravala ses mots, scandalisée par la méthode de manipulation d'Harry. Les lèvres serrées, elle pensa sérieusement à l'envoyer promener mais se ravisa rapidement en réalisant qu'elle ne perdait rien à essayer :

- Très bien, très bien! accepta-t-elle à contrecœur. Même si je suis persuadée que ce sera un échec, je vais essayer…!

En guise de remerciement, Harry sourit, mais Hermione, loin d'être enchantée de lui accorder cette faveur, fit la moue. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être de nature pessimiste pour savoir que cette tentative serait vaine. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme se promit de ne pas s'évertuer à cette tâche ; si le Serpentard s'obstinait à garder le silence ou l'envoyait paître, elle baisserait aussitôt les bras. Hors de question qu'elle se ridiculise devant Drago Malefoy en lui démontrant trop d'intérêt.


	6. Des aveux biographiques

Salut!

Je suis hyper pressée en ce moment donc je n'étirerai pas l'introduction comme je fais d'habitude... Mais je prends tout de même le temps de remercier les gens qui ont commenté sur le chapitre précédent! :)

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira!

_Lexa Nedra_

_

* * *

_

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 5**  
**Des aveux biographiques**

Le samedi était gris. En dehors de Poudlard, la pluie tambourinait violemment contre les éléments défraichis du paysage depuis le milieu de la nuit tandis que le deuil ternissait le visage de chacun entre ses murs. Les élèves avaient tous été rassemblés dans la Grande Salle en début d'après-midi afin de commémorer la perte du jeune Dennis Crivey. Naturellement, suite à la cérémonie, McGonagall avait annoncé à ses étudiants les circonstances de sa mort sans toutefois insister sur l'état dans lequel il avait été trouvé, ainsi que les méthodes entreprises afin de prévenir un second incident de ce genre. Néanmoins, plusieurs semblaient croire que l'embauche d'Aurors ne serait pas suffisante pour assurer une pleine sécurité à Poudlard. Déjà, certains pensaient à quitter l'école.

Frappée par l'ambiance mortuaire, Hermione avait préféré rester dans la salle commune des préfets plutôt qu'accompagner Harry, Ron et Ginny sur le terrain de Quidditch afin de se libérer du voile de tristesse abattu sur l'école ; elle, contrairement à eux, nécessitait un moment de solitude afin de se ressaisir, car encore, en plus d'avoir vu ce qui avait résulté du sordide meurtre, les arguments d'Harry concernant la possible connexion entre les deux derniers incidents majeurs la tourmentait. Malgré sa démence, elle était parfaitement vraisemblable.

Hermione savourait son isolation. Tandis que la grande majorité des élèves, suite au bouleversant discours de McGonagall, étaient resté dans la Grande Salle afin de pleurer ou de spéculer, la Gryffondor profitait de cette paix totale afin de compléter ses devoirs ; c'était pour elle une échappatoire. Différente des autres, certes, mais efficace à un point tel que les minutes s'enfilèrent sans qu'elle ne repense à la tragédie qui les avait frappé. Dans ce silence, le martèlement de la pluie contre les fenêtres et le crépitement du feu de foyer possédaient sur elle un pouvoir de réflexion singulier et c'est avec fougue que sa plume grattait son parchemin sans s'offrir une seule seconde de répit. Le déplaisir fut donc considérable lorsqu'elle entendit les bruits caractéristiques d'une irruption dans la pièce. Derrière elle, trois tonalités de rire différentes s'élevèrent.

- Hé, ho, Malefoy! protesta vivement Hermione en tordant le cou. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fabriques?

Zabini et Nott étaient avec lui. Les trois Serpentards, qui ne l'avaient pas aperçue avant son ardente intervention, s'immobilisèrent. L'expression qui tordait leur visage se situait à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et le dédain.

- J'ai l'air de faire quoi, d'après toi? lui lança-t-il.

- Tu as l'air de commettre une infraction aux règlements qui concernent la salle commune des préfets, déclara-t-elle en s'écartant du pupitre sur lequel elle s'était installée afin de compléter son devoir. (Drago, qui faisait la sourde oreille, invita ses amis à se diriger vers sa chambre.) Seuls les préfets et préfets-en-chef possèdent le droit d'entrer ici et tu le sais… Hé! Écoute-moi!

Drago l'ignora superbement tandis que lui et ses amis gravissaient les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon. Mais Hermione, tenace, n'en démordit pas pour autant :

- Apparemment, tu ne te soucis déjà plus de préserver ton poste de préfet-en-chef.

Dans le mille. Le blondinet se figea, et Zabini et Nott, derrière lui, lui rentrèrent dedans. Ses yeux gris se plissèrent et foudroyèrent la Gryffondor.

- Reste en dehors de ça, veux-tu? l'avertit-il en serrant les mâchoires.

- Oh que non. Ici, c'est la salle commune des _préfets,_ donc si tu ne souhaites pas que j'informe McGonagall de ton sensationnel je-m'en-foutisme, il serait peut-être préférable que tu ailles discuter avec tes copains ailleurs.

- C'est du chantage que tu me fais là?

- Peut-être.

Longuement, les deux préfets-en-chef se lorgnèrent. Drago devait déployer un effort monumental pour garder son sang-froid alors qu'Hermione ne faisait qu'afficher un flegme inébranlable. Il désirait manifestement lui balancer une grossièreté au visage, mais son poste de préfet-en-chef lui était beaucoup trop précieux pour qu'il se permette de le mettre en jeu ; à contrecœur, il ordonna à Zabini et Nott de descendre l'escalier.

- Depuis quand as-tu peur de McGo, Malefoy? pouffa Zabini tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la sortie.

- Boucle-la, répliqua Drago. Sortons.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, Hermione soupira, satisfaite. Franchement, il était hors de question que monsieur Irresponsabilité fasse de la salle commune des préfets un repère de Serpentards! Après tout, l'école était immense ; ce n'était pas les recoins lugubres qui manquaient afin d'inspirer les mauvais coups.

Le calme revint et son désir de terminer son devoir s'était accentué en raison de la désagréable interruption causée par l'arrivée du Serpentard. Rapidement, elle se rassit à son pupitre, saisit sa plume et compléta sa phrase inachevée.

oOo

Drago passa le seuil de la porte et parcourut la pièce d'un expéditif coup d'œil ; pas là. En cinq enjambées, il se rendit à l'escalier qu'il gravit en un temps record et se mit à tambouriner de ses poings contre la porte devant laquelle il aboutit.

- Granger! Je sais que tu es là! Ouvre! Allez, ouvre!

La porte s'ouvrit et une Hermione remarquablement hérissée apparut.

- McGonagall te fera payer les dommages matériels si tu défonces ma porte, Malefoy! beugla-t-elle.

- Il est absolument hors de question que je t'aie sur le dos durant toute l'année, m'as-tu bien compris? Je refuse que tu menaces de dénoncer à McGonagall tout ce qui ne te plaira pas de mes habitudes!

Hermione fronça les sourcils et enfonça ses poings contre ses hanches.

- Suis les règlements et je ne risquerai pas d'interférer dans ta vie trop souvent!

- Les règlements, les règlements, les règlements! Est-ce dont l'unique chose à laquelle tu penses? Tu m'aurais balancé à McGonagall simplement parce que j'aurais fait entrer des copains dans ma chambre?

- Non ; je t'aurais dénoncé à McGonagall parce que tu aurais permis à des élèves qui ne possèdent pas les droits nécessaires pour entrer dans la salle commune des préfets!

_- Et alors?_

- Si les règlements avaient été rédigés afin qu'on les transgresse, il n'y aurait tout simplement pas de règlements, ne crois-tu pas?

Insupporté par sa ridicule obsession, Drago leva la main dans l'intention de l'abattre sur son visage mais rectifia rapidement son geste en la posant plutôt contre le mur. Inutile de s'enfoncer dans davantage d'emmerdes en s'attirant une réputation de batteur de femmes en plus de celle d'un fils d'évadé. Hermione ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Tu es… T'es… T'es tellement… TU M'ÉNERVES! éclata-t-il tandis qu'Hermione roulait les yeux. L'effet que tu as sur moi est pire que celui de Potter ou Weasley! Tu me donnes de l'urticaire! Tu le savais, ça?

Elle croisa les bras, ennuyée.

- C'est tout?

- Non! Je te dévoilerais bien le véritable fond de ma pensée si les nouvelles lois n'empêchaient pas la discrimination, mais puisque _le cher règlement_ l'interdit, je vais me contenter de le penser avec animosité!

- Très bien! Maintenant, lâche ma porte!

- Je n'ai pas fini.

Un soupir particulièrement puissant s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione.

- Tu me laisses tranquille, lui ordonna Drago en pointant sur elle un doigt autoritaire. C'est bien compris?

- Comme je t'ai déjà expliqué, répéta-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe, si tu suis les règlem-

- Drago?

Une troisième voix, masculine et feutrée, s'était élevée. La réaction fut unanime ; Drago et Hermione canalisèrent leur attention en direction d'où elle était provenue. Ils auraient pu jurer qu'elle était venue de sa chambre.

- Tu as fait entrer quelqu'un dans ta chambre, Malefoy? s'indigna Hermione en virant au rouge.

- Non…! déclara-t-il en toute honnêteté en lui décochant un regard confus.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu-

- Drago? M'entends-tu?

Encore cette voix… Hermione plissa les yeux ; elle ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle n'aurait su déterminer l'identité de son propriétaire, mais elle restait toutefois convaincue que ce n'était pas durant un match amical de Bavboules qu'elle l'avait entendue. Ses cheveux emmêlés se dressèrent sur son crâne.

Puis tout à coup, telle la lumière aveuglante d'un Patronus, le visage du détenteur de la voix s'imposa à eux.

Drago n'attendit pas que la voix s'élève de nouveau afin de s'assurer que ses constatations étaient véridiques. Tel un Éclair de Feu, il fila en direction de sa chambre sans toutefois réussir à semer Hermione qui le talonna aussitôt. Il ouvrit la porte à toute vitesse, pénétra à l'intérieur de sa chambre puis la claqua aussitôt au nez de la préfète-en-chef qui, dans sa hâte d'entrer à temps dans la pièce, la prit de plein fouet. Le nez sensible, elle saisit la poignée et tenta en vain de la tourner ; Drago venait tout juste de lancer un _Collaporta_ au battant qui se scella dans un bruit de succion.

- Malefoy, ouvre cette porte! lui cria-t-elle en y martelant ses poings. Ouvre-la!

Inutile. Un mur serait sûrement plus coopératif.

Elle fut saisie d'un léger étourdissement dû à l'excitation subitement apparue ; aussi fut-elle obligée de maintenir son équilibre en s'accrochant à la rambarde tant sa tête tournait. Des liens se faisaient, des peurs se concrétisaient, des doutes s'installaient…

Ainsi, le miroir grossièrement taillé qu'Hermione avait vu dans un tiroir lors de sa courte fouille dans la chambre de son rival n'était pas qu'une glace banale… C'était, en fait, un Miroir à Double Sens dont il se servait afin de communiquer avec Lucius…

Lucius, son père, considéré comme étant un dangereux criminel évadé…

Hermione recula d'un pas, assombrie. Et si, après tout, Drago était complice dans cette affaire? Elle se souvenait très bien avoir débattu du sujet avec Harry, Ron et Ginny suite à l'incident qui eut lieu dans la Grande Salle lors de la rentrée. À ce moment, elle était convaincue que le Serpentard était innocent et que le débarquement de la Brigade de Police Magique à l'école n'avait été qu'une grossière erreur de la part du Ministère de la Magie. Mais maintenant qu'elle venait de découvrir que Drago avait gardé contact avec son père, elle n'était plus très certaine de ce qu'elle avait défendu avec fermeté quelques jours plus tôt…

Le pas pressé, Hermione alla chercher un manteau dans sa propre chambre qu'elle enfila à la va-vite dans l'intention d'aller rejoindre ses amis sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Ils devaient tout savoir.

oOo

La pluie ne s'était pas tempérée. Dans son élan d'indignation, Hermione avait complètement oublié d'enfiler des bottes d'eau, et voilà que ses chaussures étaient entièrement trempées et maculées de boue. Sans parler de ses cheveux, habituellement volumineux en raison de ses innombrables frisotis indisciplinés, qui étaient complètement aplatis contre son crâne et rendaient sa tête deux fois plus lourde qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Son humeur, suite à sa sortie du château, s'était considérablement massacrée.

- Granger!

Il ne manquait plus que ça! Malgré la pétarade soulevée par la violence de la pluie, Hermione distingua parfaitement la voix de Drago l'interpeler derrière elle. L'avait-il vraiment suivie jusqu'ici malgré la température? Lorsqu'elle fit volteface, elle aperçut le point flou dans les airs qui le représentait ; afin de s'assurer de la rattraper, Drago avait opté pour le balai plutôt que la course.

_- Quoi? _hurla-t-elle dans l'espoir de dominer le tapage ambiant.

Une fois à ses côtés, Drago descendit habilement de son balai et le posa contre le sol à la verticale, le tenant d'une main. Son visage était ridiculement tordu à cause du puissant déluge.

- Où vas-tu comme ça? lui demanda-t-il en perçant le tonnerre de sa voix.

- Jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch! rétorqua Hermione sans se démonter. Je vais avertir mes amis des manigances que tu combines avec ton père par l'intermédiaire d'un Miroir à Double Sens!

Dans sa voix, Drago décela autant de mépris que de colère, et le fait qu'elle ait hurler afin de bien faire passer le message ne fit qu'empirer le coup au ventre qu'il reçut. Il pouvait protester autant qu'il le désirait, mais cette fille était une véritable lumière et d'une perspicacité à rendre jaloux le meilleur Auror.

- As-tu déduit ça uniquement avec ce que… ce qui s'est… (Il ne savait manifestement pas comment décrire la scène qui s'était produite précédemment, et Hermione, impatiente, ne fit qu'hocher vivement la tête.) Vraiment…?

- Alors tu étais au courant! couina puissamment la préfète-en-chef. Tu étais au courant de l'évasion et tu n'as _rien_ signalé aux autorités!

- Écoute, Granger… Tu sautes aux conclusions beaucoup trop rapidement… Il faut qu'on parle! Je suis sérieux!

Elle croisa les bras et se mit à taper du pied. Sous sa semelle, la boue jaillissait et s'accumulait encore plus sur ses chaussures. La pluie ne semblait pas la déranger outre mesure, mais de toute façon, elle était déjà entièrement trempée.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute!

- Ici? Sous cette pluie torrentielle? On a tellement de mal à s'entendre qu'il faut se crier dessus!

- Alors nous ne serons pas trop déstabilisés! Allez, Malefoy! Explique-toi sur le champ, car j'ignore franchement ce qui me retient d'aller tout déballer au Ministre lui-même!

Drago déglutit laborieusement. Il pouvait pratiquement voir les ondes négatives générées par sa fureur émaner de sa tête telles d'épaisses volutes de fumée. S'il ne se montrait pas suffisamment persuasif envers elle lors de ses explications, il risquerait beaucoup. D'un geste machinal et nerveux, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds plaqués contre sa tête qui se lissèrent vers l'arrière.

- Je n'ai… _absolument, absolument_ rien à voir avec cette évasion, Granger… _Absolument rien!_ J'ai été aussi surpris que tout le monde dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'on l'a annoncé!

Les sourcils froncés, Hermione manifesta toute sa méfiance.

- Je le jure! renchérit Drago en joignant ses mains tout comme s'il était sur le point de faire une prière. C'est la vérité!

- Donc tu ignorais qu'elle allait avoir lieu, c'est bien ça?

- Exactement! En fait, je veux dire… Non…

_- Quoi?_ rugit-elle. Alors tu le savais?

Le Serpentard pratiqua une série de gestes complètement désespérés, comme s'il savait déjà que sa tentative de conviction était vouée à l'échec. Il laissa tomber son balai contre le sol boueux.

- Oui, je le savais! avoua-t-il éperdument. Mon père me l'avait annoncé lors d'une visite que je lui avais rendue à Azkaban, mais je n'étais aucunement d'accord avec cette décision!

- Et l'idée de prévenir les autorités ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit?

- Granger… Il s'agit de mon père! _Mon père!_ C'est un parent! J'ai beau le… (Il pinça les lèvres, refoulant sa phrase.) Écoute, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit condamné à pire qu'un emprisonnement à vie, comprends-tu?

Hermione s'humecta inutilement les lèvres, ne sachant plus comment procéder.

- Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas d'accord avec cette idée d'évasion? renchérit-elle. Tu as toujours marché dans les pas de ton père, alors pourquoi pas cette fois-ci?

Cette conversation prenait une tournure beaucoup trop personnelle au goût de Drago. Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt. Les détails intimes reliés à sa famille ne la concernaient aucunement.

- C'est… C'est personnel, ça…

- Ça ne le sera sûrement plus si tu dois subir un procès pour complicité, Malefoy! Je ne laisserai passer aucun détail, me comprends-tu? Ce qui s'est produit est _très grave,_ alors crache le morceau!

Les lèvres pincées, Drago balaya le paysage cendré de son regard dans l'espoir d'y trouver une échappatoire, mais la pluie, dramatique, le poussa à mettre ses tripes sur la table :

- Je ne voulais pas payer une _deuxième_ fois pour les gaffes de mon père…! confessa-t-il au prix d'un immense effort. J'ai déjà été forcé de le faire auparavant et j'ai failli y laisser ma peau… Je… Je ne voulais pas être encore impliqué…!

Cette réplique laissa Hermione sans voix. Bien sûr, elle l'avait forcé à avouer, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réponse aussi honnête. D'ailleurs, tout comme s'il venait tout juste de s'infliger la pire des humiliations, Drago figea son regard sur les montagnes lointaines. Il était blême.

- Je t'ai tout déballé, Granger! lui lança-t-il afin de susciter une réaction. Satisfaite, maintenant?

Mal à l'aise, Hermione hocha la tête.

- Tu ne dois rien dire à-

- Et ce miroir? l'interrompit-elle soudainement.

- Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé… Je ne me souvenais même plus que je l'avais.

- Et le meurtre de Dennis, lui?

Drago grimaça, cherchant le lien entre l'évasion et le meurtre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le meurtre?

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il ait un lien avec l'évasion?

- En quoi ces deux choses pourraient-elles être liées?

- Je l'ignore. Il faut bien spéculer.

Un ange passa. L'inquiétude du Serpentard se sentait tout comme si elle avait le nez dans une bouse d'hippogriffe.

- Jure-moi que tu ne diras rien, Granger…

- Jure-moi que tu informeras qui de droit aussitôt que tu apprendras un détail crucial de la bouche de ton père.

- Oui, parfait! s'exclama subitement Drago en voyant là une entente équitable. Tu veux passer un accord? Ton silence contre ma coopération.

Avant même oser espérer une réponse positive, le jeune homme tendit une main officielle vers sa rivale. Le désespoir devait être particulièrement grand pour s'abaisser au point de souhaiter une entente avec une Sang-de-Bourbe telle qu'elle… Indécise, Hermione fixa longuement la main du blondinet, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle se rue sur son cou pour l'étrangler.

- Tu sais que c'est d'un _immense_ châtiment que je te sauve si j'accepte ce pacte? lui indiqua-t-elle entre ses dents.

Parfaitement conscient de ce fait, Drago hocha la tête.

- Tu as une chance inouïe que ce soit moi. (D'une force singulière, elle serra la main du blondinet qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire de soulagement.) Harry ou Ron t'aurait offert en gibier aux Acromentules plutôt que te balancer aux autorités.

Derechef, Drago hocha la tête, mais cette fois-ci, en guise de gratitude. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue en raison de ces formalités ; n'importe quelle entente conclue avec Drago Malefoy ne pourrait que la mettre dans une délicate situation, et celle-ci, perfide, ne put qu'éveiller un mauvais pressentiment dans son for intérieur.

oOo

La soirée s'était précipitée sur ce samedi comme un hypogriffe sur un furet. Suite à la poignée de main inusitée échangée avec Drago, il avait aussitôt mis les voiles en direction de Poudlard sur son balai afin de se mettre à l'abri de la pluie. Hermione, quant à elle, s'était rendue au terrain de Quidditch afin d'aller encourager ses amis. Étrangement, ils interrompirent une occulte conversation lorsqu'elle les rejoignit.

Dans la Grande Salle, la jeune femme tentait tant bien que mal de paraître désinvolte afin de ne pas alerter Harry et Ginny – Ron étant mystérieusement absent –, mais la tâche était ardue. Jamais elle n'avait eu à s'efforcer de cacher un fait important à ses meilleurs amis, et le devoir de le faire éveilla chez elle un lourd sentiment de culpabilité. Si elle avait pensé à cet aspect subtil de l'entente avec Drago _avant_ de l'officialiser, jamais cette poignée de main n'aurait eu lieu. Mais maintenant que promesse était faite, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la violer.

- Où est Ron? demanda Hermione afin de déranger son inconfort.

Harry et Ginny s'échangèrent un regard complice et aussitôt, l'attention d'Hermione se focalisa entièrement sur l'absence de son copain.

- Disons simplement que Ron est en train d'organiser une surprise pour toi, dévoila Ginny tandis qu'Harry rougissait en prenant une bouchée de son pâté au poulet.

- Une surprise…? répéta Hermione en souriant timidement. Quel genre de surprise?

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas nous allons la divulguer, pas vrai? dit la rouquine. Ce n'est pas à nous de le faire…

- Alors _voilà_ la raison pour laquelle vous commériez lors de mon arrivée sur le terrain de Quidditch!

Le couple hocha la tête, et Hermione, maintenant intriguée, se pencha sur la table.

- Il a l'intention de me l'offrir quand, ce cadeau?

- Ce soir, je crois bien… dit Ginny en consultant son copain du regard. Oh, justement! (Elle leva un doigt en direction des portes de la Grande Salle et Hermione s'y intéressa aussitôt.) Le voilà!

Ron semblait plutôt timide avec ses joues rosées et ses mains au creux de ses poches. Sa copine n'attendit pas qu'il les rejoigne ; elle-même alla le retrouver, avide.

- Ron! poussa Hermione d'une voix enjouée. Tu aurais apparemment une surprise pour moi?

Le rouquin lança aussitôt un regard réprobateur à ses amis qui haussèrent les mains afin de lui signaler qu'il n'avait rien dévoilé des détails croustillants de ladite surprise.

- Alors? Qu'est-ce que c'est? ajouta-t-elle, curieuse. Je peux l'avoir maintenant?

- Évidemment… marmonna-t-il avec embarras. Hum… Suis-moi, c'est par là…

Sa main tremblotante saisit celle de sa copine et le couple de Gryffondors se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Juste avant de passer les portes, Ron jeta un œil angoissé par-dessus son épaule en direction de ses supporters qui lui offrirent un sourire dynamisant. Ron soupira afin d'évacuer toute l'angoisse qui l'animait puis entraina Hermione au septième étage du château.

- Tu m'emmènes à la Salle sur Demande, pas vrai? devina Hermione en sentant l'excitation monter en elle.

- Hé, ho! Ne devine pas tout avant d'avoir vu!

En guise de réponse, Hermione entoura le bras de Ron des siens puis le suivit jusqu'à la tapisserie familière de Barnabas le Follet. Une fois rendus, il passa trois fois devant le grand mur vide, les yeux fermés afin de penser plus profondément à ce qu'il désirait y trouver, puis observa avec contentement une porte apparaître dans l'espace.

- Tu es prête? lui demanda-t-il en tendant une main vers elle.

Hermione hocha frénétiquement la tête puis captura sa main. Dix secondes plus tard, Ron refermait la porte derrière eux.

La première chose qui frappa Hermione fut l'horrible couleur rose criarde des murs. C'était hideux. L'immense lustre doré installé au centre parfait du plafond se démarqua ensuite ; accroché depuis les petites chandelles qui entouraient le luminaire, d'interminables banderoles rejoignaient les quatre coins de la pièce qui avait la superficie de la Grande Salle. Dessus, on pouvait y lire les mots « Cinq mois d'amour » qui se répétaient infiniment. Hermione sourit ; elle savait, évidemment, qu'elle avait tout récemment franchi le cap des cinq mois avec Ron.

Mais son sourire mourut brusquement lorsqu'elle vit, là-bas, sur une mezzanine en forme de demi-cercle contre le mur du fond, un lit. Un immense lit – encore plus grand que celui qu'elle possédait dans sa chambre de préfète – dont le meuble en tant que tel semblait sortir tout droit des époques victoriennes. Le mobilier était splendide, certes, mais la couverture rouge sur laquelle des centaines de cœurs magentas dansaient paisiblement la fit grimacer ; du côté gauche et droit du lit, les coins supérieurs de la couverture avaient été soigneusement repliés en angle droit et offraient un aperçu des draps d'en dessous. Les intentions de Ron, subitement, la heurtèrent de plein fouet tandis qu'un malaise incroyable naquit dans ses entrailles.

- Hermione…

Ron l'avait attirée vers lui et entoura son corps de ses bras au niveau de sa taille. Hermione, appréhensive, posa ses mains sur les bras de son copain à défaut de le repousser.

- Le 1er septembre dernier, ça a fait cinq mois que nous sommes ensemble… déclara-t-il avec un certain émoi. Je voulais que tu saches que depuis cette fois où tu m'as embrassé pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, je n'ai connu que du bonheur d'être en ta compagnie… (Hermione sourit gauchement, incapable de s'attendrir en raison de l'évidence du désir de son petit ami.) J'espère sincèrement que notre couple perdurera à travers le temps comme un phénix à travers l'embrasement… (Hermione fronça un sourcil et haussa l'autre, incertaine de comprendre la comparaison, et Ron, nerveux, s'empressa de l'éclaircir.) Tu sais… lorsqu'il décède… il s'enflamme, non? Et il renait ensuite comme si de rien n'était… (La jeune femme hocha la tête.) Voilà, comme notre amour.

Il instaura une pause et inspira profondément. Sa maladresse empirait son embarras seconde après seconde.

- Puisque notre couple se porte si bien, j'ai pensé nous offrir un cadeau… une surprise telle que celle-ci… (Il indiqua la salle d'un geste de main.) Nous pourrions ainsi partager un moment de pure intimité afin de… tu sais… franchir une nouvelle étape…

Le cœur de la Gryffondor battait à tout rompre. Beaucoup trop mal à l'aise pour affronter le regard complètement candide de Ron, elle fixa le lit qui sembla dans son imagination se transformer en grosse bouche voluptueuse cherchant à les engloutir tous les deux. Elle déglutit difficilement et feignit l'ignorance :

- Une… Une nouvelle étape…? couina-t-elle en pratiquant un habile jeu de sourcils.

- Oui… Tu sais… Le genre d'étape que la plupart des couples auraient franchie dès le premier mois… explicita-t-il en sentant ses oreilles rougir. _Ce_ genre d'étape…

De nouveau, il présenta la pièce d'une main en s'attardant particulièrement sur l'endroit où était positionné le lit. Malgré elle, Hermione grimaça en tentant doucement de s'écarter de l'étreinte de Ron. Celui-ci, alerté par son mouvement de recul, perdit aussitôt le peu d'assurance qu'il avait réussi à amonceler.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, Ron… bredouilla Hermione. C'est très… rapide, tout ça, non…?

- Ra… rapide? répéta le rouquin en sentant ses jambes faiblir.

- Oui, c'est rapide… Je veux dire… Nous n'avons que dix-huit ans…

_- Que_ dix-huit ans…?

- Écoute, ne te méprends surtout pas, mais… nous sommes encore aux études… Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de nous adonner à de telles… de telles…

- Oh! Oh, d'accord! s'exclama-t-il avec hâte en voyant là une façon de corriger son erreur. Si c'est une question de temps, je peux faire vite, tu sais!

Hermione, offusquée, détourna les yeux en s'empourprant violemment tandis que Ron, réalisant l'obscénité de ses paroles, se frappa le front d'une main.

- No-no-no-non! paniqua-t-il en agitant ses deux mains devant lui. Ce n'est absolument pas ça que je voulais dire! Il ne s'agit que d'une nuit! Se pourrait être celle-ci, non? Tout est prêt! Ça fait quelques jours que je planifie tout ça et-

- C'est très gentil, très attentionné, répliqua Hermione, renfrognée, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine à la manière d'une coquille, mais je ne me sens pas prête à franchir cette étape. Peux-tu comprendre ça?

- Mais… pourquoi? s'évertua Ron, trop penaud pour se taire et accepter sa défaite.

- Parce que ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que j'imaginais ma première fois, Ronald!

Presque suppliant, le rouquin tendit ses paumes vers le plafond.

- Alors… comment l'imaginais-tu?

- Je l'ignore! s'énerva Hermione en haussant les épaules et en secouant frénétiquement la tête. Peut-être durant la soirée qui suivrait une journée ensoleillée durant laquelle j'aurais été prendre le thé avec mon copain chez Madame Pieddodu! Ou peut-être suite à une ballade près du lac, main dans la main, durant un coucher de soleil! Mais certainement pas ainsi, durant une journée pluvieuse qui est, en plus, la journée suivant l'assassinat d'un élève de Poudlard, et _en plus,_ dans une chambre dont la décoration est aussi horrible que l'était celle dans le bureau d'Ombrage!

Elle respira enfin. Emportée par l'impétuosité de son monologue, sa tête s'était mise à tourner et elle sentit tout son sang s'y affluer. Ron, en face d'elle, semblait complètement détruit, humilié, trahi. Son visage anciennement cramoisi était devenu livide et ses yeux grands ouverts observaient sa copine comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait autrefois entretenue une liaison secrète avec Dumbledore.

- Ça, est-ce que tu le comprends? reprit-elle en s'adoucissant.

Ron ne répondit pas immédiatement, encore sous le choc de son refus catégorique. Mais son humiliation, considérable, l'empêcha de capituler :

- Harry et Ginny l'ont sûrement déjà fait, eux! se fâcha-t-il subitement. Et Ginny est plus jeune que toi!

Insultée par son irrespectueux acharnement, Hermione pensa brièvement à lui claquer sa main au visage afin de lui remettre les idées en place.

- Alors va te joindre à leurs activités intimes si tu les envies tant! rétorqua furieusement Hermione en serrant les poings. Si tu crois parvenir à me convaincre en comparant notre couple aux autres, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, Ron!

Le pas raide, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la sortie sous le regard bouleversé de son copain.

La situation était bien pire que Ron n'aurait osé se l'imaginer ; dans ses plans, il n'avait même pas envisagé un refus, prenant pour acquis qu'elle s'offrirait ouvertement à lui après cinq mois de fréquentation. Mais la vérité était qu'Hermione n'avait jamais considéré se rendre jusqu'à ce point puisque ce sujet était confiné dans une section de son cerveau dont elle n'avait encore jamais fait usage. C'était probablement le seul département encore inexploré chez elle, d'ailleurs, et Ron, à contrecœur, dut le reconnaître en la voyant quitter la Salle sur Demande telle une vierge effarouchée.

oOo

Hermione traversa la salle commune des préfets sans rien voir autour d'elle. Un philtre rouge recouvrait sa vue tandis qu'elle se confondait avec une flèche tranchant l'air pour atteindre une cible qui était, dans les circonstances, sa propre chambre. Elle ne vit même pas les gens qui étaient pourtant sur sa trajectoire Stevan et Adam qui interrompirent leur partie d'échec version sorcier, Luna qui suspendit son enfilage de fossiles d'hippocampes dans le but de fabriquer un collier, Drago qui leva son nez du bouquin ennuyeux dont il devait lire douze chapitres pour son cours d'histoire de la magie, et Ginny qui sortit en trombe de sa chambre dans l'intention de se jeter sur son amie afin de lui réclamer des détails sur le déroulement de sa soirée. D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'immobilisa brusquement en voyant la tête que tirait sa copine puis la talonna.

- Hermione? couina-t-elle petitement tandis que la porte de la chambre de la préfète-en-chef se refermait brusquement devant elle.

Ton frère est un abruti! hurla-t-elle à travers la porte. Un incroyable goujat! (Elle poussa un furieux rugissement, et Ginny, contrainte, jeta un œil par-dessus la rambarde Stevan, Adam, Luna et Drago avaient les yeux rivés au balcon.) Je suis complètement révoltée!

Puis elle se mit à pleurer. Se souciant de l'intimité de son amie, Ginny tordit les lèvres puis se plaqua contre la porte afin de rester discrète :

- Hermione… Laisse-moi entrer. Les préfets en bas entendent tout ce que tu dis…

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles un silence impeccable plana dans les environs, et Ginny entendit les pas de son amie s'approcher. Hermione ouvrit la porte, les yeux rougis et les joues humides de larmes, puis la referma derrière sa copine lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil.


	7. Un serment violable

Bonsoir!

Croyiez-vous que j'avais oublié de poster le chapitre hebdomadaire? Hé non, le fait est que j'ai simplement eu une grosse journée... Et au lieu de faire ma dernière lecture pré-publication à la va-vite ce matin et d'ainsi négliger tout plein de détails que j'aurais pu corriger avec plus de temps, j'ai décidé de repousser la publication de quelques heures... à savoir durant la soirée, c'est-à-dire maintenant.

Et là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une tonne de choses à dire...

Tout d'abord, j'espère et j'espère VRAIMENT que vous avez vu la nouvelle bande-annonce d'HPDH... Elle est sortie hier, en soirée, et j'avoue que j'ai pleuré en la visionnant...! J'AI TELLEMENT HÂTE! Oh, oui, sachez que je suis excessivement sensible et facilement excitable. Je pleure quand je suis heureuse, triste, en colère, émue, nostalgique, neutre, ou tout simplement quand l'envie me prend. Enfin bref. Si vous n'avez pas encore vu la bande-annonce, rendez-vous sur les sites à potins d'Harry Potter IMMÉDIATEMENT. En fait, elle est publiée pas mal partout, alors ça m'étonnerait franchement que vous, fans du monde d'HP, n'en n'aillez pas encore eu connaissance...!

Deuxièmement, hier était une journée spéciale pour une toute autre raison... Vous devinez laquelle? Oui? Non? J'espère vraiment que vous savez... Bon, je vous donne un indice : anniversaire. Vous ne savez toujours pas? D'accord, hum... Second indice : acteur blond. Nah? Toujours pas? Bon, troisième et ultime indice : DRACO MALEFOY! L'anniversaire de Drago Malefoy? NON! Même pas! C'était l'anniversaire de Tom Felton, l'acteur qui incarne notre très cher Drago Malefoy! Il a eu 23 ans... Vous saviez qu'il a un compte Twitter? Je le "follow", naturellement, et je l'ai harcelé tout spécialement pour son anniversaire, hier. Non, je me corrige : je l'ai ENCORE PLUS harcelé hier, en raison de son anniversaire. Hummm... Ça me fait toujours tout drôle de savoir que Drago Malefoy a un compte Twitter et qu'on peut y lire sa vie quotidienne... Haaalala, vive Twitter! :)

Bon, mon blabla n'a plus aucun sens, alors je me tais.

Un dernier mot : un énorme merci aux commentaires. J'adore vous lire, parce que la plupart d'entre vous laissez de longs et constructifs commentaires qui énoncent les points que vous avez le mieux apprécié dans le chapitre. C'est exactement ça que je recherche! À chaque fois que je lis vos commentaires, j'ai envie de traverser l'écran et vous faire un immense câlin... Oui, oui, vraiment. En plus d'être très sensible, je suis immensément affectueuse! :D

Maintenant, j'arrête. Bonne lecture!

_Lexa Nedra_

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 6**  
**Le serment violable**

Hermione n'aurait pas été surprise de voir des centaines de petites créatures abattre de puissantes massues sur son crâne lorsqu'elle jeta un œil à son reflet dans la glace, mais elle n'y vit que dalle, sinon que son habituelle crinière indisciplinée. Les mains appuyées contre le lavabo, elle soupira bruyamment et abaissa ses paupières ; peut-être sa migraine était uniquement issue de la soudaine clarté de la pièce? Le souvenir des événements de la veille lui ouvrit subitement les yeux : Ron. À cause de leur visite dans la Salle sur Demande et de l'acharnement de son petit copain à vouloir franchir un pas qu'elle n'avait jamais considéré approcher, il était parvenu à dépasser la limite de sa tolérance et l'avait profondément ulcéré. Voilà le responsable de sa migraine.

Elle avait pleuré. Blessée par son obstination qui se traduisait comme un manque flagrant de respect envers ses principes, Hermione avait pleuré dans les bras de Ginny durant l'entière soirée. La rouquine ne lui avait rien dévoilé quant à sa vie sexuelle personnelle, mais la préfète-en-chef aurait mis sa main au feu, en raison de la gaucherie avec laquelle elle l'avait consolée, que Ginny avait déjà passé ce cap avec Harry. Ce détail, bien que ne la concernant pas, avait soulevé des doutes en lien avec ses propres valeurs ; était-ce anormal qu'à dix-huit ans, elle n'ait pas encore passé à l'acte et que l'unique fait d'y penser nourrissait chez elle un certain effarouchement?

Mais la réflexion ne s'arrêtait pas là ; Hermione ne pensait tout simplement jamais à la sexualité. Elle avait d'ailleurs une excuse qui avait le pouvoir de justifier sa négligence : depuis les sept dernières années, le profil d'Hermione avait davantage correspondu à celui d'une aventurière plutôt qu'à celui d'une étudiante normale. Entre le sauvetage d'innocents à l'aide un Retourneur de Temps, l'aide apportée à Harry afin d'aller se procurer une prophétie au Ministère de la Magie et sa recherche des Horcruxes distancés par des centaines de kilomètres, Hermione n'avait jamais trouvé le temps – et avec raison – de s'interroger sur sa sexualité.

De plus, depuis le tout début des cinq mois qu'elle partageait avec Ron, jamais leurs caresses ne s'étaient aventurées dans des recoins plus intimes que les hanches ou le bas du dos. Ron n'avait même jamais effleuré ses fesses durant leurs baisers les plus langoureux. Avait-il eu aussi peur qu'elle? Était-ce normal qu'ils soient un couple si réservé? Est-ce que cette abstention cachait une explication significative? Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle fréquentait Ron, Hermione se demanda si le couple qu'ils formaient était fait pour durer. Ils avaient été amis pendant si longtemps…

Elle ouvrit les robinets et s'aspergea le visage d'une eau glacée qui agit comme un coup de poing. Penser au futur de son couple la rendait confuse et mal à l'aise, comme si elle se doutait que ces réflexions seraient vaines. Elle n'avait même pas envie de penser à Ron, se sentant encore profondément humiliée par les événements de la soirée d'avant.

Beaucoup trop de mauvaises choses s'étaient produites dans les derniers jours et l'appel du recul se montrait timidement le bout du nez. Heureusement, puisque Ginny passerait immanquablement la journée en compagnie d'Harry qui lui devrait supporter l'humeur massacrante et les lamentations de Ron, la perspective d'une journée en solitaire lui sourit.

Elle se vêtit confortablement et noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval bien simple ; Hermione savait d'expérience qu'il était toujours préférable de discipliner ses frisotis lorsqu'elle planifiait une journée entière pour la lecture. Elle enfila ensuite ses chaussures dans l'intention de faire une courte visite à la bibliothèque.

En sortant de sa chambre, la tête lourde mais le pas léger, elle entendit des murmures lui signalant qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne éveillée à cette heure matinale. La salle commune, pourtant, était vide lorsqu'elle regarda par-dessus la rambarde ; instinctivement, elle tendit l'oreille. Les murmures provenaient de la chambre de Drago, comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un. Impossible de comprendre ce qui se disait, mais Drago _savait_ qu'il n'avait pas le droit de laisser entrer un ami dans la salle commune des préfets, donc…

La bibliothèque devint rapidement un lointain souvenir. Comme secouée d'un léger choc électrique, Hermione bondit près de la porte. Elle l'aurait bien défoncée si elle n'avait eu aucune décence, mais malgré sa forte fébrilité, elle opta plutôt pour s'improviser percussionniste.

Les chuchotements cessèrent aussitôt, et Hermione devina que Drago devait sûrement, de l'autre côté du mur, s'empresser de cacher le Miroir à Double Sens avec lequel il conversait. Il s'agissait nettement de ça, car il n'aurait pas pris le risque d'inviter un ami dans sa chambre depuis leur conversation de la veille.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la Gryffondor le devina irrité par sa visite, mais ça, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Ses cheveux en bataille indiquaient qu'il n'était réveillé que depuis qu'un court instant et il simula d'ailleurs un piètre bâillement afin d'appuyer ce dernier détail.

- Avec qui parlais-tu? demanda énergiquement Hermione en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux regarder par-dessus l'épaule du Serpentard. (En constatant que la pièce était vide, elle rabattit la plante de ses pieds par terre.) Tu discutais avec ton père, c'est ça?

- De quoi tu te mêles, Granger? riposta Drago en refermant légèrement la porte sur lui afin de bloquer le chemin si l'idée saugrenue de s'introduire dans sa chambre lui traversait l'esprit.

Contre toute attente, Hermione écarta la porte, bouscula son acolyte et franchit le seuil. Drago perdit momentanément contenance devant son culot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches? s'indigna-t-il tandis qu'elle regardait sur toutes les surfaces de la chambre à la va-vite. Sors d'ici! Immédiatement! C'est _ma_ chambre!

- Tu veux savoir de quoi je me mêle? s'emporta Hermione en enfonçant ses poings contre ses hanches. (Elle se rapprocha de lui avec le dos légèrement vouté, comme une mère grondant son enfant.) Il se trouve que nous avons passé un accord, Malefoy : mon silence contre ta coopération. Alors j'exige que tu me dises si oui ou non tu étais en train de discuter avec ton père! Je t'ai entendu parlé, alors ne joue pas à l'innocent! À moins que tu préfères que j'aille tout déballer à McGonagall?

Drago étira une longue pause en toisant sa rivale comme s'il débattait mentalement de la méthode la plus efficace pour la zigouiller. Sa visite inopinée l'avait rendu de fort mauvaise humeur ; la mauvaise grâce ne manquait donc pas lorsqu'il referma brusquement la porte afin de préserver l'intimité de leur conversation.

- J'essayais d'entrer en communication avec lui, avoua-t-il sèchement. Je n'ai pas réussi car je ne sais pas comment fonctionnent ces trucs.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi vouloir lui parler? Tu as quelque chose d'intéressant à lui dire?

À travers le ton de sa voix, Drago reconnut très nettement des sous-entendus accusateurs.

- Non! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça!

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu lui parler? Hier, tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus te mêler à ses plans!

- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit et je le pense vraiment! Je voulais uniquement avoir des nouvelles de mes parents…

Hermione haussa les sourcils, dubitative. Elle semblait autant croire à l'argument de Drago qu'à l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus.

- Je me soucie quand même d'eux! ajouta Drago suite à la mimique sceptique de la préfète-en-chef. Tu peux bien penser ce que tu veux, je m'en moque.

En guise de réplique, Hermione tendit la main vers lui. Drago observa courtement sa paume en s'attendant à une suite mais la préfète-en-chef n'esquissa aucun autre geste afin de clarifier son désir. Irrité par son silence allongeant, il haussa alors brusquement les épaules afin de l'inciter à expliquer son geste.

- Le miroir, somma Hermione.

Drago comprit et sourit froidement.

- Tu veux mon miroir? Rêve, Granger.

Dans un mouvement aussi rapide qu'instantané, la Gryffondor sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche, lança un _Accio Miroir à Double Sens _et referma ses doigts sur l'objet qui aboutit dans sa main comme deux forces magnétiques contraires s'étreignant. Aussitôt, Drago, affolé, s'élança vers elle afin de le lui saisir mais Hermione, prévoyante, s'était déjà éloignée afin d'être hors de sa portée. Elle sauta à pieds joints sur son immense lit bordélique et le Serpentard profita de sa hauteur afin de capturer sa cheville d'une main pour la faire basculer. La jeune fille poussa un petit couinement et tomba à plat ventre contre le matelas moelleux qui la fit rebondir. Sa main, dans un spasme involontaire, avait lâché le miroir qui tomba sur le sol, de l'autre côté du lit, dans un petit bruit métallique.

Au son de la chute, Drago se rua à quatre pattes parmi les draps dans l'intention de traverser le lit, mais Hermione, tenace, s'agrippa à son chandail dans un grognement d'effort afin de le retenir et de s'y rendre avant lui. Au moment où elle atteignit enfin le sol et qu'elle se penchait pour saisir l'objet, le Serpentard la rejoignit et la plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur situé à deux mètres du meuble. Hermione s'effondra dans un rugissement exaspéré puis Drago, vainqueur, s'empara du Miroir à Double Sens en le tenant bien haut dans les airs en signe de victoire. Lorsqu'Hermione se releva, toute échevelée et haletante, sa baguette encore dans la main, elle darda sur lui un regard noir.

Curieusement, les deux rivaux se mirent à rire jaune en raison de l'impressionnante chorégraphie qu'ils venaient d'exécuter.

- Trop lente, commenta Drago en étirant un sourire arrogant. C'est moi le meilleur.

_- Accio Miroir à Double Sens!_ répéta Hermione si rapidement que l'incantation parut incompréhensible.

Le miroir alla de nouveau se loger au creux de la paume d'Hermione qui, cette fois, maintint sa baguette à la hauteur de leur visage afin de dissuader Drago se tenter de le lui reprendre.

- Trop confiant, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est moi la plus rusée. Tu disais?

- C'est pas vrai! se lamenta-t-il en grimaçant. Granger, arrête ce jeu stupide et rends-moi mon miroir! Ce n'est pas drôle! Pas drôle du tout!

Hermione ignora sa plainte et observa le miroir avec attention, baguette toujours brandie. Elle non plus ne s'était jamais servie de ce moyen de communication donc ne connaissait pas son fonctionnement. Mais à peine commençait-elle à tourner et retourner l'objet dans ses mains qu'un visage familier apparut dans la glace. Elle poussa un petit cri de stupeur et lança le miroir sur le lit, comme si soudainement, il lui avait brûlé les doigts.

Un doux rire machiavélique surgit du miroir, incongru, comme une musique angoissante émanant d'une très vieille chaine stéréo. Hermione et Drago s'échangèrent un regard et voulurent saisir l'objet simultanément, mais la préfète-en-chef, plus près, en reprit possession en premier – de peur que Drago s'enfuisse avec – et scruta avec effarement le visage hilare de Lucius Malefoy, écartant toutes mesures de précaution. Maintenant qu'elle s'était volontairement découverte à Lucius, Drago ne se donna pas la peine de lui arracher le miroir des mains ; tout ce qui risquait de s'ensuivre était hors de son contrôle et indépendant de sa volonté. Il soupira en passant une main sur son visage, tendu, et, précautionneusement, s'approcha d'Hermione pour entrer dans le champ visuel du miroir.

En apercevant son fils aux côtés d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, le rire de Lucius se teinta de mépris.

- Je vois que tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie… constata l'évadé.

Drago se contenta de lorgner son père avec une touche de défi dans les yeux. Il tentait manifestement de rester indifférent, comme pour démontrer que son opinion ne l'affectait plus.

- Hermione Granger… marmonna Lucius avec intérêt.

- Où êtes-vous caché? demanda gravement Hermione, soudainement gonflée de crainte et de rage à l'idée de s'entretenir avec cet homme.

- Vous devez être de nature très positive ou particulièrement idiote pour croire que je répondrai à une telle question.

Déjà, Drago su qu'il serait finalement préférable d'éviter cette discussion ; rien de bon ne pourrait en découler. Suite à un soupir suffisamment puissant afin de manifester toute l'appréhension qu'il ressentait vis à vis de cet entretien, il secoua la tête en signe d'opposition.

- Granger, rends-moi ça, ordonna-t-il en ébauchant un geste vers le miroir.

- Non, non, Drago, protesta doucement Lucius. Laisse-moi parler à ta nouvelle amie.

- Ce n'est pas mon amie! rétorqua-t-il futilement.

- Êtes-vous responsable de la mort de Dennis Crivey? s'exclama subitement Hermione qui sentait une tension insoutenable tordre ses tripes.

Le jeune Malefoy écarquilla les yeux, ébahi par son impudence. Lucius resta froid.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne connais personne portant ce nom… Un ami à vous?

- Un Gryffondor! précisa-t-elle avec impétuosité. Il n'avait que quinze ans et il a été sauvagement assassiné avant-hier!

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Granger! intervint alors Drago du tac au tac. Comment aurait-il pu s'introduire dans le château?

Lucius, de l'autre côté de la glace, esquissa un rictus mauvais.

- Effectivement… Comment aurais-je pu m'introduire dans le château?

Son ton leur glaça le sang. Deux possibilités s'offrirent instantanément à eux : soit qu'en utilisant cet accent énigmatique, Lucius laissait entendre qu'il était responsable du meurtre de Dennis Crivey, soit qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec eux en prétendant l'être afin de semer la panique en gardant le mystère. Hermione connaissait bien cette tactique ; c'était la méthode que Voldemort avait utilisée lors de son escapade avec Harry et Ron pour retrouver les Horcruxes. En ne s'imposant pas officiellement au poste de Ministre de la Magie, il avait créé le chaos autour de lui… Hermione se dit que Lucius devait avoir appris bien de choses auprès de son Maître.

Drago, sentant un frisson de dégoût secouer son échine à cette éventualité, agrippa impulsivement le poignet d'Hermione qui tenait le miroir afin de le faire pivoter vers son propre visage.

- Tu n'as pas… Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, pas vrai? bredouilla Drago en redoutant le pire. Tu ne l'as pas… tué, hein…?

- Toi, qu'en penses-tu, Drago?

Hermione et Drago s'échangèrent un second regard, tous les deux fâcheusement intrigués, mais surtout inquiets. Lorsqu'ils reportèrent leur attention sur le miroir, il était maintenant trop tard ; il n'y avait plus que leur propre visage qui reflétait dans la glace, complètement désarçonné. Lucius, satisfait de son effet, avait mis fin à leur conversation.

La préfète laissa tomber son bras contre son corps, comme si le miroir pesait tout à coup plus d'une tonne. Son regard, absent, fixait un point imaginaire sur le sol, et dans sa tête gonflait son cerveau qui accumulait les hypothèses. La suite des opérations, maintenant que le doute était officiellement implanté en elle, semblait nébuleuse, confuse. Elle avait osé croire que l'évasion des Mangemorts et le meurtre de Dennis Crivey étaient deux malheureux incidents complètement indépendants l'un de l'autre, mais maintenant que Lucius avait évasivement prétendu le contraire, une étrange connexion s'établissait dans son esprit sans toutefois lui permettre de déterminer l'élément qui les unissait. En d'autres mots : pourquoi Lucius aurait-il tué un étudiant de Poudlard après s'être évadé? Qu'est-ce que ce geste aurait pu lui apporter?

Sans s'attarder sur les lieux, Hermione dépassa Drago, contourna le lit, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et hâta le pas en direction de l'escalier le plus proche. Le Serpentard, la sachant encore en possession du Miroir à Double Sens, la suivit aussitôt.

- Où crois-tu aller avec mon- (Rendu au niveau de la porte, il interrompit sa phrase de peur que les autres préfets qui étaient encore dans leur chambre respective l'entendent parler.) Où vas-tu comme ça, Granger?

Hermione dévala l'escalier et Drago, obstiné, l'imita en obstruant d'une main la lumière crue du soleil orange qui l'aveuglait.

Elle mit une bonne distance entre eux sans jamais signaler qu'elle se savait suivie. C'était tout comme si elle était entrée en transe et que rien n'avait le pouvoir d'infléchir sa trajectoire. C'est uniquement lorsqu'ils aboutirent dans un couloir désert et silencieux qu'il la rattrapa, le souffle court. Comme dans la salle commune, l'endroit baignait dans une agressive lumière tango.

Pour le peu qu'il connaissait de cette fille, Drago savait qu'Hermione se laissait facilement captiver par les énigmes ; aussi crut-il à cet instant que la seule façon de capturer son attention ne serait qu'en la brusquant légèrement. Modérément sans toutefois lésiner sur la fermeté, il lui saisit le bras, la fit pivoter et la plaqua contre le mur. Son geste fit mouche ; Hermione sembla tout à coup se réveiller.

- Tu fais quoi, là? murmura Drago avec puissance. (Il jeta un œil anxieux à sa gauche et à sa droite afin de s'assurer que personne n'était témoin de cette scène.) Où as-tu l'intention d'aller avec mon miroir? Rends-le-moi!

- Il faut aller remettre cette chose à McGonagall! lui assura-t-elle en resserrant l'étreinte de ses doigts sur le miroir. Avec un peu de chance, les autorités pourront sûrement mettre la main sur Lucius et les autres évadés!

Hermione voulut se dégager afin de reprendre son chemin, mais Drago, alarmé par ses intentions, la retint contre le mur en plaquant ses paumes contre ses épaules. Courroucée par son front, la Gryffondor plissa les yeux, prête à crier si la situation le lui obligeait.

- Lâche-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle.

- Non! (Il réalisa soudainement ce à quoi son geste devait ressembler vu de l'extérieur et la libéra aussitôt de son emprise.) Enfin, je veux dire… Non, tu ne peux pas aller remettre _mon_ miroir à McGonagall!

- Pourquoi? Tu as toi-même dit, et je le répèterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra, que tu ne voulais pas être impliqué dans les plans de ton père! C'est le moment où jamais de te blanchir, Malefoy!

- Non, tu ne comprends pas! renchérit Drago en grimaçant. En allant porter ça aux autorités, ils auront là une excellente preuve pour m'inculper pour complicité! À cause du Veritaserum qu'ils m'ont fait boire au Ministère, j'ai été forcé de mentionner le miroir que mes parents possédaient afin de communiquer! Ils feront immanquablement le lien avec ce miroir-ci!

- Ils t'ont fait boire du Veritaserum? s'outra Hermione en écarquillant les yeux. Mais c'est contre la loi!

Agacé par l'insignifiance du seul détail auquel elle avait accordé d'importance durant son monologue éloquent, Drago eut un haut-le-corps impatient.

- On s'en moque! Ils ont quand même obtenu les informations qu'ils voulaient et rendre ce miroir ne ferait qu'appuyer les charges contre moi! s'énerva-t-il en haussant le ton. Je ne veux pas me faire séquestrer dans une prison simplement à cause que j'aurais été involontairement au courant d'une évasion avant qu'elle n'ait lieu! Tu le comprends, ça?

- Ces charges ne seront pas admissibles devant un jury puisqu'ils ont acquis ces informations par un moyen illégal! Je le sais, je l'ai lu dans _Justice magique et lois indémodables!_

Son agacement devint exaspération et Drago recula de quelques pas en se saisissant la tête, ne sachant plus comment procéder afin de lui faire comprendre à quel point il était _important_ pour lui que le Ministère n'entre _pas_ en possession de cet objet.

- Granger… Écoute. C'est la deuxième fois en trois jours que je te supplie stupidement… Ne crois-tu pas que je dois particulièrement tenir à ce silence pour que je me ridiculise de la sorte? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?

Hermione étira un long silence en soutenant le regard sincère du Serpentard. Ce qu'il disait avait du sens, d'autant plus que la déclaration de Lucius quant à son rôle dans le meurtre de Dennis n'était pas _irréprochablement_ authentique. Il n'avait rien affirmé. Drago et elle marchaient sur une corde raide s'ils choisissaient de garder cette conversation secrète, et peut-être, en supposant que Lucius soit le véritable assassin et qu'il planifierait étendre sa terreur, qu'un second meurtre surviendrait à cause de leur silence. Mais d'un autre côté, se pardonnerait-elle un jour d'avoir envoyé un jeune innocent derrière les barreaux en raison d'une complicité contrainte si l'évadé, après tout, n'était pas le responsable du meurtre?

Un flash subit et monstrueusement déplaisant lui fit perdre le cours de ses réflexions : elle vit consécutivement les visage de Lucius, de Narcissa et de Drago, ainsi que celui de Fenrir Greyback qui la lorgnait avec une ignoble convoitise, mais surtout le visage émacié et cireux de Bellatrix Lestrange qui portait l'expression la plus hargneuse qu'elle n'eut jamais vue chez un être humain. Décontenancée par la soudaineté de cette vision importune, Hermione battit des paupières avec frénésie, tentant tant bien que mal d'effacer l'image imprimée sur sa rétine.

Un dernier flash lui rappela la lame qui avait taillé une mince cicatrice sous sa gorge. Machinalement, elle effleura cette cicatrice du bout des doigts d'un air absent, et Drago parut presque choqué de la voir exécuter ce geste si singulier, indiscret, évocateur, durant un tel moment. Malgré lui, il effectua aussi un brusque saut dans le temps et revécut cette scène si barbare produite dans sa propre demeure par un membre de sa propre famille. Il se souvenait très bien s'être promis de ne jamais se rendre à ce point… Jamais il ne serait comme _eux._ Les cris déchirants qu'Hermione avait poussés en encaissant les _Endoloris_ que Bellatrix lui lançait l'avaient hanté durant trop de nuits pour s'autoriser à revivre une telle expérience, tout comme la vision du corps faible de la pauvre fille se tortillant violemment sous la douleur criante du Sortilège Impardonnable l'avait beaucoup trop ébranlé pour souhaiter assister de nouveau à un tel spectacle. Cette torture ayant été pratiquée sur une personne qu'il avait côtoyée durant six longues années, les effets, traitres, avaient été décuplés. L'animosité entre eux n'avait certainement pas eu sa place au moment de l'incident…

Ce souvenir, involontaire, lui procura un sentiment de honte et de malaise incroyable, et même, caché au fin fond de ses entrailles, de pitié. Drago baissa la tête, espérant par ce geste lui cacher l'amertume que ses traits faciaux avaient reproduit.

- C'est d'accord, déclara Hermione d'une petite voix chevrotante.

Drago haussa aussitôt le menton. La Gryffondor avait encore la tête baissée, mais il s'aperçut distinctement que son expression s'était assombrie.

La décision d'Hermione avait été fixée rapidement suite à son court voyage psychique ; si Drago désirait _véritablement_ rester loin du genre d'ignominie que Bellatrix Lestrange avait été capable de commettre de son vivant, la préfète-en-chef le soutiendrait aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait.

- C'est… C'est _d'accord?_ répéta-t-il comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Oui. Je ne dirai rien.

Il aurait voulu la remercier, mais l'inconfort et la gêne du souvenir dans lequel ils s'étaient plongés coinça sa gratitude dans son œsophage. Drago en oublia même d'être le désagréable et méprisant Serpentard qu'il avait toujours été. C'était comme si l'évocation de cette soirée dans sa demeure l'avait giflé pour ensuite lui mettre sous le nez la bonté excessive que faisait preuve Hermione en acceptant de garder le silence ; elle aurait très bien pu se venger de toutes ses années de tourments en ne prononçant que quelques mots, mais elle, tout comme lui, avait accepté de tourner la page suite à l'anéantissement de Voldemort. C'était comme un nouveau départ, un nouveau livre fraichement entamé. Mais un livre qui dès les premières pages, s'annonçait sinistre…

Pour toute réponse, Drago hocha faiblement la tête, et Hermione eut la délicatesse de l'interpréter comme un remerciement plutôt que de se choquer en raison de son mutisme. Elle aussi avait ressenti le soudain malaise, mais elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de se montrer misérable devant lui ; elle s'était toujours montrée forte et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant qu'elle flancherait, maintenant qu'ils partageaient ensemble, tous les deux, le poids d'un doute qui se confirmerait potentiellement.


	8. L'album des souvenirs

Bonjour!

Voici le septième chapitre! Il va falloir que j'accélère mon rythme d'écriture car de mon côté, je ne suis rendue qu'au douzième... En revanche, pour éviter les grosses erreurs de cohérence qui pourraient tout massacrer l'histoire, je souhaite absolument avoir AU MOINS trois chapitres d'écrits de plus que le dernier que j'ai posté. Mais avec les cours et le travail... Oufff il va falloir que je me botte le derrière!

Ce chapitre-ci est beaucoup plus léger, mais vous allez voir que le prochain sera tout autre chose ; je l'aime tellement que j'ai presque envie de le poster en même temps que celui-ci afin de voir vos réactions, mais je vais me retenir... Simplement pour vous donner un avant-goût du chapitre 8, voici le titre : "Paume et jointures". Ça vous évoque quoi?

Bon, alors sur ce, bien que j'aie répondu aux revieweurs individuellement, je tiens encore à vous remercier pour cet encouragement! ^^ Le nombre d'abonné augmente à chaque chapitre et j'adore ça! Aux nouveaux lecteurs, n'hésitez surtout pas à me partager vos commentaires! :)

_Lexa Nedra_

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 7**  
**L'album des souvenirs**

Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la deuxième semaine de cours que Ron esquissa enfin un geste courageux envers Hermione afin de se faire pardonner.

Lorsque la porte qui, de l'autre côté du mur, apparaissait comme une simple plaque commémorative à l'effigie des fondateurs de Poudlard pivota sur ses gonds, Hermione et Drago s'immobilisèrent brusquement ; devant eux, Ron avait le poing suspendu dans les airs, comme s'il s'apprêtait à cogner contre le battant. En apercevant sa petite amie sur le point de quitter la salle commune des préfets aux côtés de leur rival, il y eut un moment de flottement, comme s'il tentait de figurer le genre d'incident qui avait pu se produire durant son hiatus pour qu'Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy quittent l'endroit ensemble, comme de vieux amis sortant de chez Les Trois Balais.

Tandis que Ron baissait lentement le poing, décontenancé, Drago contourna désintéressement le Gryffondor en adressant à Hermione un geste imprécis de la tête qu'elle traduisit comme un « à plus tard ». Celle-ci l'imita en enfonçant encore davantage son copain dans une profonde stupéfaction et croisa les bras afin de lui signaler qu'elle lui accordait maintenant une attention impatiente.

Ron reprit aussitôt contenance en écartant le court épisode auquel il venait d'assister mais fut subitement saisi d'une appréhension ridicule ; Hermione aurait-elle mis Drago au courant de leur dernier accroc dans la Salle sur Demande à titre de vengeance? Non… Non, impossible, car se faisant, elle l'aurait informé de sa virginité et il était impossible qu'elle fasse autant défaut à sa pudeur. Bon sang, après tout, Drago et elle n'avaient fait que sortir d'une pièce en même temps! Ça ne voulait absolument rien dire! Quant au mouvement de tête d'Hermione à l'adresse du Serpentard, ça n'avait sûrement été qu'un spasme nerveux en raison de sa présence. Oui, voilà.

- Hermione, nous devons parler, déclara solennellement Ron, son visage virant au rose.

- Dépêche-toi. Il reste dix minutes avant le début des cours.

Déjà, Ron se sentit rapetisser. Elle ne s'était manifestement pas radoucie depuis leur querelle et il devrait se montrer très habile s'il espérait réparer son erreur.

- Je… Je suis venu te demander pardon.

Hermione ne broncha pas, mais intérieurement, une légère satisfaction papillonnait dans son estomac.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à mon attitude, et je suis conscient qu'elle est impardonnable… ajouta-t-il tandis que son visage prenait maintenant une teinte rougeâtre. Je suis désolé de t'avoir manqué de respect à ce point… J'imagine que je souhaitais uniquement te prouver mon affection autrement, mais Ginny m'a fait comprendre bien des choses ; entre autre, que l'amour, le vrai, va bien au-delà des démonstrations physiques…

Un léger malaise lui donna le vertige, et soudainement, la préfète-en-chef ne souhaita plus entendre ses explications. Elle voulut plaquer une main contre sa bouche afin d'étouffer le sujet qui n'aurait jamais dû être entamé afin de se rendre à son cours bras dessus, bras dessous, comme les meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient _vraiment._ Parler de sexualité avec Ron avait quelque chose de… malsain, presque incestueux.

Lorsque ce dernier terme vint à son esprit, elle sentit son cœur se briser. _« Incestueux… »_ Son monde vacilla telle une chaloupe instable brusquement renversée par la force d'un raz de marée. _« Incestueux… »_ Ses yeux s'humectèrent aussitôt, et afin de ne pas alarmer son copain qui étirait une tirade sans queue ni tête, elle enroula son bras autour du sien et l'entraîna en direction de leur salle de classe. _« Incestueux… »_

- Ça va, Ron, lui dit-elle afin d'effacer l'expression hagarde qui l'abrutissait. Je te pardonne. Laisse tomber.

- Vraiment? s'exclama-t-il en levant enfin le voile sombre qui avait recouvert sa vision depuis leur litige. C'est du passé?

- C'est du passé, acquiesça-t-elle.

Ron voulut l'embrasser afin de solenniser la chose, mais Hermione ne lui présenta que sa joue, encore troublée par la dure révélation qui s'était imposée à elle.

_« Incestueux… »_

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Elle ne pouvait pas, après cinq mois de fréquentation agréable, soudainement comparer leur relation à de _l'inceste!_ Son jugement devait sûrement être brouillé en raison des derniers événements : l'évasion, le meurtre, la découverte d'une possible liaison entre ces deux éléments par le biais d'un miroir… Tout ça l'avait secouée et devait immanquablement être la raison de sa confusion, car la réalité ne pouvait pas lui flanquer une telle gifle, si cruelle, si destructrice…

Mais elle l'avait pensé, il était maintenant trop tard… _« Incestueux… »_ Tel un film moldu défilant en mode _fast-foward,_ Hermione revécut des dizaines et des dizaines de séquences dont sa fraternité avec Harry et Ron avait été la clé de leurs problèmes et se surprit à les regretter.

Ô combien ces temps lui manquaient…

À côté d'elle, le rouquin marchait joyeusement et serrait son bras avec une force étonnante, comme s'il cherchait par ce geste à démontrer publiquement que tout entre eux était rentré dans l'ordre – car évidemment, leur discorde n'avait pas passé inaperçu aux yeux des autres élèves. Mais à son grand contraire, Hermione affichait une mine déconcertée, inquiète. De toute évidence, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'un coup aussi dur lui saute au visage alors qu'elle croyait que cet épisode n'avait été qu'une banale dispute de couple. Jamais elle n'avait cru qu'au moment où Ron se repentirait, elle remettrait leur relation en question.

Durant l'entière journée, elle eut l'impression d'avoir été transformée en Inferius. Elle ne parlait que quand on lui adressait la parole et ne répondait que par monosyllabes ; de toute façon, les mots lui paraissaient vains, fades, dénués de sens. Ses cours lui avaient semblés inintéressants et ses professeurs ennuyants. C'était du jamais vu, et plus d'un s'inquiétèrent pour elle, car ses camarades Gryffondors comptaient normalement sur son infaillibilité afin de procurer des points à leur maison en répondant correctement à des questions pièges durant la théorie ; or, elle n'avait pas levé la main une seule fois durant les quatre cours de la journée. On aurait dit qu'elle était exposée à la présence d'un Détraqueur invisible en permanence qui n'affectait qu'elle-même.

- Hermione, ne nous prends pas pour des idiots, dit gravement Harry tandis que lui, Ron et Hermione quittaient leur dernier cours de la journée. Il y a manifestement quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi aujourd'hui.

Ron restait discret, pressentant que sa morosité avait un lien avec lui. Depuis qu'il avait vraiment remarqué la taciturnité d'Hermione, il s'était tenu en retrait, marchant à côté d'Harry plutôt qu'à côté d'elle, s'asseyant au même pupitre que lui plutôt que celui de sa copine, mangeant de biais à elle, dans la Grande Salle, plutôt qu'en face ou à côté… Puis, lorsqu'Harry et lui s'étaient enfin retrouvés seuls alors qu'ils se rendaient au devant de la classe afin d'aller chercher un ingrédient spécifique pour la concoction d'une potion dans le cours de Slughorn, le rouquin avait cédé et sollicité l'aide de son meilleur ami afin de découvrir ce qui clochait chez Hermione à défaut de le faire lui-même.

- Tout va bien, répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois. Je n'ai pas bien dormi, c'est tout. Je me sentirai sûrement mieux dès demain.

Malgré son scepticisme, Harry n'insista pas et hocha la tête tandis que Ron, moins perspicace, extériorisa toute l'étendue de son soulagement par un sourire niais.

- On se rejoint dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner? demanda Harry.

La perspective d'être encore coincée avec Ron la contraria tant qu'elle sauta sur le premier mensonge qui lui parut crédible afin de l'éviter :

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Hermione…

Harry n'était pas dupe ; Hermione découvrit, en raison de l'intensité de son regard, qu'il savait qu'elle tentait d'éviter son petit ami. Elle décela également dans ses prunelles vertes qu'il espérait pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec elle d'ici la fin de la soirée, et la préfète-en-chef en éprouva une grande gratitude ; elle avait presque oublié, depuis qu'elle fréquentait Ron et qu'Harry sortait avec Ginny, qu'il était un ami incroyablement bon et à l'écoute. Bien qu'ils formaient maintenant un populaire quatuor, ils étaient, en quelque sorte, subdivisés en deux groupes : Harry et Ginny, et Ron et Hermione, ce qui rendait leur intimité moins étroite que lorsqu'ils n'étaient tous qu'amis.

Sachant leur entretien urgent en raison des yeux de la Gryffondor qui s'embuèrent subitement, Harry tendit ses bouquins à Ron qui les prit en haussant un sourcil.

- Ron, tu voudrais bien aller porter nos bouquins et nous rejoindre ensuite dans la Grande Salle? Je vais accompagner Hermione à la salle commune des préfets.

Le rouquin acquiesça, supposant que son ami devait sûrement encore avoir dans l'intention de découvrir ce qui rendait Hermione si malheureuse, puis s'éloigna en direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Aussitôt, Harry et Hermione prirent le chemin qui menait à la salle commune des préfets et la jeune femme ne put refouler un petit sanglot. Certains élèves autour d'elle l'observèrent d'un œil curieux.

- Oh, Hermione… marmonna tristement Harry en l'arrêtant pour l'étreindre.

- Non, non, Harry… riposta-t-elle en repoussant doucement ses bras. Ne me parle pas sur ce ton-là sinon je vais me mettre à geindre comme Mimi Geignarde!

Pas vexé le moins du monde, Harry hocha la tête et se remit en marche aux côtés d'Hermione qui lui emboita naturellement le pas. Les mains dans les poches, il observait son visage tourmenté en attendant patiemment qu'elle se sente prête à parler.

- Harry… Je crois que je doute de mes sentiments pour Ron… avoua-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Harry n'eut aucune réaction ; il s'en était douté.

- Lorsque nous étions dans la Salle sur Demande, j'étais horriblement en colère… expliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. Je l'étais encore lorsque j'ai été me coucher, d'ailleurs, mais… je n'y ai presque plus repensé depuis, comme si notre dispute ne m'avait pas tant perturbée… jusqu'à ce qu'il se pointe devant ma salle commune ce matin afin de me demander pardon… (Hermione savait que sa nouvelle découverte partagée avec Drago l'avait sûrement aidé à occuper son esprit, mais elle ne le mentionna pas, se souvenant de sa promesse envers le Serpentard.) Et à ce moment-là, j'ai réalisé que… que je ne m'imaginais pas du tout faire… faire _ça_ avec Ron, tu comprends?

- Tu n'es simplement pas prête, Hermione, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien de mal à ç-

- Non, Harry…! Tu ne comprends pas… Lorsque j'y ai pensé, j'ai aussitôt associé cet acte à… _à de l'inceste!_

Harry parut soudainement embarrassé. Éperdue, Hermione pinça les lèvres, le visage ravagé par la tristesse.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, maintenant? On dirait que cette brouille m'a ouvert les yeux…

- Ouvert les yeux sur quoi exactement? demanda Harry en ayant déjà une idée préconçue de la réponse.

- Que Ron est avant tout un ami…

Un silence étrangement léger plana entre eux. Mis à part la rumeur des étudiants maintenant tous concentrés vers la Grande Salle, il n'y avait que le crépitement des torches installées sur les murs qui rompait le mutisme parfait du corridor. Hermione renifla timidement.

- Tu sais quoi? Je crois que tu es encore offensée par ce que Ron t'a dit, affirma Harry. J'ignore ce qu'il t'a balancé au visage et je ne tiens pas à le savoir, mais je pense que tu devrais attendre de t'être pleinement calmée avant de prendre une telle décision.

Un groupe de six élèves courut en direction inverse, et les flammes murales dansèrent au mouvement de l'air provoqué par leur furtif passage. Hermione, pour toute réponse, gémit faiblement, en accord avec sa proposition.

- C'est Malefoy, c'est ça?

Décontenancée par le curieux changement de sujet, Hermione grimaça grotesquement.

- Pardon? Malefoy?

- Oui. Ron et moi avons remarqué que tu sembles t'être rapproché de Malefoy durant les derniers jours…

Contre toute attente, la Gryffondor d'esclaffa bruyamment. Harry jugea bien rapidement qu'il s'était mépris à ce sujet et rigola maladroitement en se grattant la nuque.

- C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'aie entendu depuis que je te connais, Harry! Et Merlin sait à quel point j'en ai entendu… C'est vraiment très drôle!

- Ouais… Hé bien Ron était persuadé que tu n'étais pas pressée de lui reparler parce que tu étais occupée à sympathiser avec Malefoy.

Hermione cessa aussitôt de rire, passablement insultée.

- S'il y a bien une seule raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas pressée de lui reparler, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas excusé son comportement. Malefoy n'a aucun lien avec mon isolement. (Elle fit une courte pause, indignée.) Malefoy… marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Et puis quoi encore? Faire porter le chapeau à _Malefoy…_

Elle soupira, découragée par la constante dramatisation de Ron, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils montèrent un escalier qui les rapprochait de la salle commune des préfets.

- Lui as-tu parlé? demanda-t-il en se souvenant de la tâche qu'il avait confiée à Hermione quelques jours plus tôt.

- Oh…

Cette mission lui avait complètement sorti de la tête. Depuis les quelques incidents qui s'étaient produits entretemps, la pensée de tenir Harry informé des réponses qu'elle se devait de soutirer à Drago s'était tout bonnement éclipsée, et voilà qu'au moment où il le lui rappelait, elle en savait beaucoup plus que ce dont il avait été entendu qu'elle découvre. Naturellement, il était criant qu'elle devait rester aussi muette qu'une tombe, car Drago avait été très clair à ce sujet : si les autorités apprenaient qu'il possédait un miroir magique lui permettant de communiquer avec un évadé d'Azkaban, il s'assurait un aller simple à cette même place. Par conséquent, Hermione devait mentir.

Mais mentir à Harry, lui qui lui eut dévoilé tous ses plus sombres secrets et découvertes, lui avec qui elle avait voyagé afin de rechercher les Horcruxes, avec qui elle avait combattu le Mal et affronté les forces de Voldemort, équivalait à une grave trahison. Une grave trahison qu'elle se devait de commettre pour protéger Drago.

Drago Malefoy.

C'était une situation franchement aberrante.

- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était au courant de rien, toutefois, répondit-elle avec un détachement qui contrastait fortement avec sa culpabilité naissante.

- Bien sûr… Il pourrait dire n'importe quoi et prétendre que c'est la vérité… Tu le crois, toi?

- Quelle importante ça a? Je veux dire… Nous ne saurons jamais s'il dit la vérité ; tu viens de le déclarer toi-même.

- Je sais…

Étrangement, Harry semblait _désirer_ que Drago ait un rôle à jouer, aussi minime soit-il, dans l'évasion de son père. Comme si, depuis les événements survenus en sixième année, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constamment se méfier de lui. Comment lui en vouloir? N'avait-il pas su trop tard que Drago, dans la Salle sur Demande, avait réparé une Armoire à Disparaître afin de créer un passage entre la boutique Barjow et Beurk et Poudlard? Peut-être désirait-il, au fond de lui, pouvoir être au courant du degré d'implication du Serpentard – s'il y en existait un – afin de mieux pouvoir contrarier d'éventuels plans qui sauraient réparer son ancienne lacune?

Quoiqu'il en soit, Hermione préférait ne plus y penser. Maintenant qu'Harry avait obtenu une réponse négative quant à la tâche qu'il lui avait confiée, il allait sûrement s'en désintéresser et passer à autre chose. Hermione, ainsi, pourrait considérer son mensonge comme étant de petite envergure… si seulement ses doutes concernant tout ce qui entourait l'évasion ne se confirmaient pas.

oOo

Elle tourna la page de carton, nostalgique. C'était le bon temps, ça. Au moment où ces photos avaient été prises, Hermione n'éprouvait pas encore de sentiments amoureux envers Ron, et les choses étaient nettement moins compliquées ainsi… Ils étaient tout simplement, avec Harry, les meilleurs amis que le monde ait connu. Jamais, à la période de sa vie que ces photos immortalisaient, elle n'aurait cru qu'elle deviendrait la petite amie de Ronald Weasley peu d'année plus tard.

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle regrettait son élan, le premier jour de mai 1997, lorsqu'elle s'était ruée sur Ron afin de l'embrasser lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. C'était elle qui avait fait le pas décisif qui marqua le début de leur relation amoureuse, et Hermione craignait être également celle qui ferait le second afin de la rompre.

Elle renifla, replia ses jambes contre son propre corps et tourna la page de son album photographique installé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Elle avait bien essayé de s'isoler dans sa chambre pour consulter le recueil, mais le silence mortuaire qui planait inspirait beaucoup trop des larmes mélancoliques qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à libérer ; la salle commune des préfets lui avait donc parue comme un salon accueillant et propice pour faire revivre des souvenirs qui lui paraissaient aussi vieux que le monde. Avec la présence de Stevan, Adam et Luna, même s'ils ne lui adressaient pas la parole et ne lui portaient pas attention, Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir une raison de retenir ses larmes et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

Lorsque Drago vint s'écraser sur un fauteuil adjacent au sien, elle ne leva pas les yeux de son album, trop subjuguée par son contenu qu'elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir. Agacé par son indifférence, le Serpentard pensa lui jeter un coussin sur la tête pour attirer son attention mais opta plutôt pour la méthode douce ; sans prendre la précaution de se montrer discret, il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche de pantalon de pyjama et l'agita vers son acolyte :

_- Accio album._

L'album glissa aussitôt des mains d'Hermione qui poussa un petit cri de surprise, comme arrachée à des rêveries véreuses. Drago l'attrapa au vol, le posa contre ses cuisses disgracieusement écartées et se mit à le feuilleter bien qu'il n'avait cure de son contenu.

- Malefoy, rends-moi ça… ordonna Hermione d'une voix lasse, peu convaincante.

- Tu as eu l'air d'une coquille vide toute la journée, Granger. Tu le sais, ça?

Hermione, épuisée par ses propres réflexions qui s'étaient étendues sur toute la journée, haussa les épaules. Discuter était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie.

- T'en as encore l'air, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il.

Intriguée par ses remarques, la préfète-en-chef posa sur son interlocuteur un regard plus attentif. Mille Gorgones, s'inquiétait-il pour elle? Mais Drago, malgré son expression ennuyé, avait le nez dans son précieux album et ne semblait pas véritablement intéressé par la conversation qu'il avait lui-même débutée.

- Merci pour la constatation, marmonna Hermione en appuyant sa joue contre son poing.

- On aurait dit qu'un Détraqueur avait trouvé ton âme un peu trop gaie, rigola-t-il sans lever les yeux des pages qu'il tournait sans paraître le moindrement captivé.

- Oui, c'est bien, j'avais compris l'image, rétorqua abruptement la Gryffondor en se renfrognant.

- C'est Weasley qui te rend aussi désagréable?

Était-ce l'indignation provoquée par son qualificatif ou l'affolement lié au fait qu'il connaissait la cause de sa langueur qui la fit subitement réagir? Hermione n'aurait su le dire, mais quoi qu'il en soit, sa réplique avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide ; elle s'était redressée et fronçait les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une telle chose?

Une partie d'elle, bien que très maigre, se mit à craindre qu'il soit au courant de l'épisode de la Salle sur Demande.

- Il était là lorsque nous avons quitté la salle commune ce matin, et c'est exactement ensuite que tu m'es apparue comme étant aussi affable que McGonagall.

- McGonagall est _très_ affable!

Sur la défensive, Hermione lui jeta un regard noir qui lui conseilla fortement de ne pas tirer le diable par la queue. Drago haussa aussitôt les sourcils et les mains en guise de capitulation et reposa les yeux sur les photos qui s'animaient sur les pages de carton. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que la froideur avec laquelle il consultait son album était froissante, presque offensante. Mais elle broyait déjà du noir et seulement l'idée de devoir réagir lui arracha l'infime parcelle d'énergie qui lui restait encore. Hermione rangea donc ses armes et laissa tomber son dos raide contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle ferma les yeux.

Les photos étaient monotones et insipides. Plus Drago tournait les pages, plus il découvrait à quel point le populaire trio paraissait ennuyeux dans leur étroite amitié. C'était kitsch, simplet, et les innombrables clichés pris d'eux dans de différents lieux et dans de différentes situations ne lui évoquaient que la dérision ; le trio à Pré-au-Lard, le trio dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, le trio dans la Grande Salle, le trio dans la cabane d'Hagrid, le trio sur le terrain de Quidditch, le trio au Terrier, le trio par-ci, le trio par-là… Il y avait également quelques photos individuelles d'Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna et plusieurs autres, et même deux ou trois d'Hermione elle-même.

Drago grimaça d'ennui. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il perdait son temps à observer un tel recueil d'âneries. Il ne restait toutefois qu'une seule page, donc machinalement, il la tourna. Ce qu'il y vit, contrairement aux pages précédentes, le tint en haleine.

C'était une photo de Poudlard. Pas dans son meilleur état, néanmoins, car la photo avait été prise suite à la guerre contre Voldemort. D'épaisses volutes de fumée noire s'échappaient des endroits où le toit avait été détruit et, de l'angle duquel la photo avait été prise, Drago pouvait parfaitement voir les quelques parties manquantes du château, sûrement rasées par la force démente des sortilèges qui avaient fusés dans le feu de l'action. Non sans surprise, le Serpentard sentit l'émotion nouer sa gorge lorsqu'un flot de pénibles souvenirs envahit son crâne.

Les secondes s'étendirent et Hermione, assoupie, reprit soudainement conscience lorsque le bruit des pages tournées par Drago ne fut plus là pour la bercer. Le regard vaseux, elle le vit, chamboulé en fixant la représentation d'un Poudlard qu'ils n'auraient tous jamais dû voir dans cet état et qui évoquait toute l'horreur que de son côté, il avait dû vivre. Drago dû manifestement sentir le poids de son regard sur lui car subitement, il eut un haut-le-corps et referma l'album avec une certaine brusquerie. Il se leva, déposa le recueil sur la table basse installée en face de l'âtre et escalada l'escalier en colimaçon afin de gagner sa chambre.

oOo

Il était presque onze heures. Sans oublier de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Stevan et Adam qui s'entraidaient pour un devoir – Luna avait gagné sa chambre quelques minutes plus tôt –, Hermione alla se réfugier dans la sienne.

En ouvrant la porte, elle eut l'impression que des centaines de mâchoires aux dents acérées se refermaient sur ses bras nus et sur son visage. Le froid anormal l'avait figée, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit un puissant courant d'air qu'elle remarqua la raison de cette basse température : la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Hermione s'y précipita d'emblée afin de la refermer mais un mouvement sur son lit interrompit son chemin vers le mur. Lové sur les épaisses couvertures, le même oiseau qu'elle avait vu quelques jours plus tôt la regardait en mouvant constamment la tête. Même dans la pénombre, il était magnifique, et malgré le manque de luminosité, la préfète-en-chef put parfaitement voir qu'il n'était plus aussi blanc qu'il l'avait déjà été des taches foncées recouvraient son plumage près de ses pattes.

Le croyant blessé, Hermione s'immunisa momentanément contre le froid et se dirigea plutôt vers l'animal. Aucun doute, c'était du sang séché, mais aussitôt qu'elle tendit une main afin de s'en assurer, l'oiseau fit claquer son bec à quelques centimètres de ses doigts, comme pour se défendre. Hermione rétracta aussitôt sa main.

- N'aie pas peur… dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je ne te veux aucun mal… Es-tu blessé?

Elle renouvela sa tentative, mais cette fois-ci, l'oiseau bondit promptement sur le côté en faisant claquer son bec de nouveau. S'il avait pu émettre un autre son que le piaillement, il aurait très certainement rugi. Son comportement n'était pas trompeur ; ce n'était pas par peur qu'il réagissait, mais par agressivité. Mais la Gryffondor n'eut même pas le temps de s'interroger sur le pourquoi de son attitude que l'oiseau, dans un dernier claquement de bec fielleux, s'envola par la fenêtre qui se referma violemment derrière lui.


	9. Paume et jointures

Voilà le chapitre 8!

Merci à Loufoca-Granger, DramioneForever700 et Tuti-Fruity pour les longues reviews qui font toujours aussi plaisir :) !

Bonne lecture.

_Lexa Nedra_

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 8**  
**Paume et jointures**

Une silhouette noire, encapuchonnée, se tenait devant le grillage condamné et observait la bâtisse qui s'érigeait derrière, imposante, majestueuse, avec un mélange d'excitation et de nervosité. Un bruit de pas s'approcha tranquillement de lui qui ne chercha pas à savoir qui avait rompu le demi-cercle formé dans son dos. Une main délicate prit la sienne, plus costaude, et l'étreignit avec force.

_- Saisie du Ministère de la Magie pour enquête…_ lut Lucius Malefoy en étirant un sourire froid.

Narcissa, à côté de lui, ricana discrètement. Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, le silence était absolu, d'autant plus que le Manoir Malefoy et son vaste domaine qui l'entourait, en retrait des autres habitations du Wiltshire, étaient condamnés et n'attiraient aucun visiteur. Les huit Mangemorts présents avaient tout de même pris la précaution de cacher leur visage harassé sous le rabat du grand capuchon de leur cape noire bien que ce fut une très maigre mesure de prudence dans les circonstances. Mais la demeure avait été fouillée de fond en comble et avait été déclarée comme étant soustraite de danger ; il n'y avait donc que très peu de chance qu'elle soit excessivement surveillée. Le Ministère de la Magie, en tout cas, ne se doutait certainement pas que huit Mangemorts activement recherchés retourneraient dans un lieu aussi intimement relié à eux.

Antonin Dolohov, Amycus et Alecto Carrow, Augustus Rookwood et Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange se rapprochèrent de leur leader sans rompre la courbe parfaite du demi-cercle qu'ils formaient. Lucius agita faiblement sa baguette et les grosses chaines interdisant l'accès au manoir se déroulèrent dans une pétarade métallique. Aucun des Mangemorts ne grimacèrent en raison de leur manque de discrétion ; l'habitation la plus près était beaucoup trop éloignée pour que quiconque se fasse réveiller en raison du remue-ménage ambiant.

_- Bombarda Maxima._

Le panneau de bois placé contre le grillage éclata aussitôt, et le portail de fer forgé se torsada pour, au bout de quelques secondes, former un visage inexpressif. Les Mangemorts, habitués à cette vision pour le moins étrange, n'esquissèrent aucun geste de surprise lorsque le visage se mit à parler d'une voix risiblement monocorde :

- Maîtres Malefoy, quel bonheur de vous revoir.

La voix était claironnante à un point tel que Rabastan et Rodolphus s'échangèrent un bref regard.

- Des enchantements? demanda Lucius.

- Oui. Plusieurs sortilèges de protection ont été appliqués sur votre demeure, expliqua le visage de fer. Des sortilèges, toutefois, d'une efficacité dérisoire.

Lucius sourit, satisfait, et s'adressa à sa tendre femme :

- À toi l'honneur, ma chérie.

Les commissures des lèvres pâles de Narcissa s'étirèrent vers le haut puis elle sortit sa baguette :

_- Finite._

Une barrière jusque là invisible, en forme de globe qui entourait la superficie de leur propriété, brilla courtement avant de se désintégrer dans une sorte de bruissement stridulant. Les enchantements venaient d'être levés.

- Bonne visite, dit le visage atone avant de se séparer en deux lorsque les portes pivotèrent sur leurs gonds.

oOo

Drago ne pouvait supporter davantage le mystère des regards oppressants que les étudiants lui lançaient. Son pas tranquille s'accéléra, et bientôt, il sentit les racines de l'angoisse pousser dans son for intérieur et lui tordre l'estomac. Que se passait-il encore? Il avait senti l'hostilité du climat aussitôt qu'il eut mis un pied en dehors de la salle commune, et son intensité n'avait fait qu'accroître au fil des pas qui le conduisaient jusqu'à la Grande Salle. À en juger par la tête des gens qu'il croisait, tous semblaient être au courant de quelque chose qu'il ignorait encore et il lui tardait d'enfin mettre la main sur un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier,_ car il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que la raison qui poussait tous ces regards à s'attarder sur sa personne était liée à son père.

Comme pour répondre à ses prières, Hermione bifurqua à l'intersection de deux couloirs alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner le coin. La réaction de la préfète-en-chef fut instantanée ; à peine avait-elle identifié la personne qu'elle avait quasiment renversée qu'elle lui saisit le bras et l'entraina à l'intérieur d'un placard à balais.

- J'imagine que tu es celle qui va m'expliquer pourquoi tous ces gens me dévisagent aussi singulièrement, déclara Drago tandis qu'Hermione refermait la porte de la minuscule pièce en prenant le soin de la verrouiller.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais comme il s'en était douté, Hermione brandit _La Gazette_ de la journée à deux pouces de son visage. Le Serpentard grimaça, agacé par son extravagante promptitude, puis lui arracha le journal des mains afin de mieux lire le titre qui noircissait pratiquement toute la une :

_- Des intrus détournent la sécurité ministérielle…_

- Lis l'article. Il est court. Page 3.

Drago se rendit à ladite page 3 et son visage se relâcha subitement lorsqu'il vit, sur la moitié supérieure de la page, une photo du Manoir Malefoy. À la grande différence de celle qu'il avait vue dans l'édition du 2 septembre, le portail de fer forgé était grand ouvert et sur le sol jonchaient les débris d'un panneau de bois. Sans plus attendre, il débuta la lecture :

_Les autorités ministérielles ont été informées que les mesures de sécurité installées autour du manoir de la famille Malefoy pour en interdire l'accès ont été détournées au cours de la nuit précédente. Les sortilèges d'alerte et de détection d'individus ont été dissouts, mais il a tout de même été possible de découvrir que les défenses ont été percées par un total de huit personnes, soit le nombre exact de Mangemorts et complices impliqués dans l'évasion d'Azkaban. Simple coïncidence? Kingsley Shacklebolt affirme que non._

_La demeure ayant été vidée de tout objet possiblement relié à la magie noire et fouillée par la Brigade de Police Magique aussitôt l'évasion du 1__er__ septembre survenue, il a donc été confirmé que le passage de ces intrus, après vérifications, n'avait pas comme but un vol quelconque. D'ailleurs, aucun objet n'a été déclaré manquant ou ajouté, et d'après les photos prises lors de la saisie de la propriété, rien ne semble avoir été déplacé. La poussière ne semble même pas avoir été remuée._

_Toutefois, le chef de la BPM, monsieur Alric Malone, a laissé échapper au cours d'une interview qu'en dépit des efforts pour rétablir les sortilèges de protection autour du manoir, il a été impossible de le sécuriser comme il l'était avant sa violation. « Notre magie n'œuvre pas », m'a-t-il dit. « Lorsque nous avons tenté d'entourer derechef le domaine de sortilèges de protection, ils ont tout simplement ricoché comme un vulgaire souafle. C'est très embêtant. »_

_Le Ministère de la Magie soupçonne qu'un puissant maléfice de nature mystérieuse soit à l'origine de cette difficulté, mais Shacklebolt reste penché sur ce prodige et promet au Monde Magique que la question sera rapidement résolue._

_Rita Skeeter, en date du 10 septembre 1998_

Il leva la tête, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir suite à cette nouvelle. Une sorte de vertige remuait ses entrailles. Hermione avait un bras sous sa poitrine et l'autre replié sur lui-même, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec sa lèvre inférieure. Drago put très clairement deviner qu'elle réfléchissait profondément.

- Pourquoi…? murmura Drago en guise de réflexion personnelle.

- Que tu me poses la question est plutôt ironique, tu ne crois pas? lui fit-elle remarquer en haussant un sourcil. C'est _toi_ qui vis là-bas.

- Qui _vivais…_

Hermione fit un geste vague de la main.

- Peu importe. Je ne t'ai pas tiré dans ce coin douteux afin de débattre sur l'accord des verbes à utiliser.

- Comment veux-tu que je sache pourquoi ils se seraient rendus là-bas? Au cas où tu ne l'aies pas remarqué, je n'ai pas quitté Poudlard depuis la rentrée scolaire!

- Mais comme j'ai dit, c'est _chez toi._ Il n'y aurait pas une raison, chercher un objet, par exemple, pour laquelle ils seraient revenus?

Pour toute réponse, Drago agita _La Gazette_ devant ses yeux.

- Tu as lu l'article, non? (Il ouvrit le journal.) _D'ailleurs, aucun objet n'a été déclaré manquant ou ajouté, et d'après les photos prises lors de la saisie de la propriété, rien ne semble avoir été déplacé. La poussière ne semble même pas avoir été remuée. _C'est plutôt clair, non? Tout porte à croire qu'ils n'ont même pas mis le pied à l'intérieur du manoir!

- Oui, je sais bien… Mais ça, c'est ce que _La Gazette_ avance… Il s'agit de _ta_ famille, de _ta_ demeure ; tu dois savoir mieux que quiconque ce qui aurait pu les attirer là-bas, non?

Quelle plaie, cette fille! Drago soupira bruyamment, exaspéré par sa ténacité. Simplement afin qu'elle lui fiche la paix, il fit mine de ruminer puis secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne vois pas.

- Tu n'as même pas réfléchi dix secondes, Malefoy…

- Non, je te dis que je ne vois pas! Tu voudrais que j'invente une raison, peut-être?

Hermione soupira à son tour. Son manque de coopération l'hérissait mais elle ne chercha pas à insister davantage. Elle s'accota contre le mur et croisa les bras.

- Tu pourrais peut-être utiliser le m-

- Le miroir? N'y pense même pas, trancha Drago. C'est hors de question.

- Et pourquoi pas? s'empressa Hermione de demander puisque cet objet lui était apparu comme étant la seule solution pour obtenir une réponse.

- Je ne vais pas tenter de communiquer avec mon père à chaque fois que le moindre de ses gestes se publicisera! Je ne veux surtout pas lui donner l'impression que je m'y intéresse!

Malgré elle, la Gryffondor dut capituler ; elle se souvenait très bien des paroles dites par Drago concernant sa délicate relation avec ses parents, et puisqu'elle n'était pas insensible face à ce genre de choses, elle détermina que la discussion était close.

- D'abord, pourquoi se sont-ils évadé? (Hermione plissa les yeux sous l'intensité de sa réflexion. Malgré l'évidence de la question, c'était la toute première fois qu'elle se la posait réellement.) Simplement pour être… _libres?_ C'est idiot, car ils doivent constamment se cacher, être en fuite… Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle de la liberté…

Le corps de Drago fut comme secoué d'une onde électrique, mais Hermione ne le remarqua pas, trop absorbée par ses propres questions. Il croisa les doigts pour qu'elle ne soit pas douée en matière de legilimancie, car dans le cas contraire, elle découvrirait instantanément la raison de l'évasion de son père tant elle trottait dans sa tête à l'instant même.

- As-tu une idée du pourquoi? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non!

Sa réponse fut si expéditive qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager avec suspicion.

- Simplement parce que je suis le fils de Lucius Malefoy ne signifie pas que je sois au courant du pourquoi de ses moindres faits et gestes! s'énerva Drago dans l'espoir de dissimuler sa soudaine frayeur.

- Ah non? répliqua Hermione afin de le provoquer.

- Non! répéta-t-il avec force.

Longuement, ils se mesurèrent du regard. Le fait de constater qu'Hermione doutait encore de lui même après ses multiples révélations personnelles l'inquiéta considérablement. Le sujet devait infléchir le plus rapidement possible s'il ne souhaitait pas que son cerveau surdéveloppé fasse preuve d'un peu trop de sagacité.

- Bien… dit Hermione, résignée.

Drago hocha la tête d'un coup sec, satisfait de son abdication, mais un désagréable fourmillement dans ses viscères persistait à l'incommoder. D'une certaine façon, cette fille avait un côté menaçant qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'étendue de sa puissance ; non, il s'agissait de son flair époustouflant. Le langage corporel et l'intonation de la voix semblaient être pour elle comme les pages d'un livre : communicateurs. C'est donc avec un grand soulagement qu'il déguerpit du placard à balais lorsqu'ils mirent un terme à leur discussion.

Hermione referma la porte derrière elle, observa Drago s'éloigner avec perplexité et pensa instinctivement, en raison de son pas pressé, aux cours qui ne tarderaient pas à débuter. Aussitôt, elle pivota sur elle-même afin de consulter l'horloge murale la plus proche et se figea en apercevant Ron, à quelques mètres d'elle en plein centre du couloir vide, qui la regardait avec une indifférence qui lui fit froid dans le dos. C'était une indifférence étrange, comme un emballage qui cachait une furie émotionnelle.

- Alors c'est ça, dit-il simplement en un murmure.

Malgré la distance qui les séparait, la voix murmurée de Ron résonna sur les murs et atteignit Hermione de plein fouet. C'était une voix incroyablement saturée de reproches, mais surtout de douleur. Une douleur dont la jeune femme ignorait la source. Troublée, elle se dirigea nonchalamment vers lui.

- De quoi parles-tu? demanda Hermione sans se douter des idées folles que se faisait son copain.

- Je le savais, en plus, poursuivit Ron sans démontrer plus expressif. (La préfète-en-chef s'arrêta et plissa les yeux.) Je le savais, mais Harry était persuadé que je me faisais du cinéma.

- Attends… Qu'es-tu encore en train de t'imaginer?

Ron vira au rouge en un claquement de doigt.

_- De m'imaginer? _Tu dois vraiment me prendre pour un imbécile, Hermione! rugit-il en serrant les poings. Toi et Malefoy dans un placard à balais… Maintenant, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu as refusé ma proposition lorsque je t'ai emmenée dans la Salle sur Demande…! Tu préfères faire _ce genre de choses_ dans des endroits crades avec lui!

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient si ronds qu'un vif d'or en aurait pâli d'envie. La colère était montée si subitement en elle qu'elle s'était coincée dans sa gorge et empêchait ses mots de sortir, mais la honte d'une telle accusation avait fait naître de lourdes larmes de rage sur le coin de ses yeux.

- N'essaie même pas de démentir ce que je dis! ajouta Ron d'une voix déchirée. Je… Je… Je…

Mais Hermione n'était pas curieuse de découvrir la suite de sa phrase. Elle poursuivit sa route vers le rouquin d'un pas si dur qu'il aurait très certainement fracassé les dalles de pierre sous elle si elle n'aurait pas su contrôler sa fureur.

_- Comment oses-tu, Ronald Weasley…? _vociféra-t-elle en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui.

Le visage pourpre, elle s'était mise à pleurer en donnant l'impression que sa tête allait éclater au moindre petit choc. C'en était trop. Le comportement de Ron, impulsif, irrespectueux, paranoïaque, avait eu raison d'elle et inspira les mots qu'elle cracha comme un tonnerre impitoyable :

- Comment _oses-tu_ m'humilier de la sorte? s'époumona-t-elle en sentant les larmes chatouiller son menton. Comment _oses-tu_ simplement penser que je puisse agir avec une telle impudence? _Et comment oses-tu m'accuser aussi délibérément?_

- Hermione! rétorqua Ron du tac au tac en brandissant une main en direction de l'endroit d'où il l'avait vue sortir. Je t'ai vu sortir d'un _placard à balais_ avec Malefoy! Que veux-tu que j'en pense?

- Pour ta gouverne, sache que je ne faisais que _discuter!_

- Ne me fais pas rire! Dans un placard à balais?

Le coup partit de son propre chef. Lorsqu'Hermione retrouva pleinement ses esprits voilés par la frustration, l'intérieur de sa main droite chauffait comme si elle tenait entre ses doigts une poignée de braise, et Ron, le haut de son corps légèrement tordu par la force de la gifle, affichait une joue cramoisie.

- Merci de m'avoir tendu l'ultime raison de te quitter définitivement, Ronald Weasley! se lamenta-t-elle en détalant aussitôt. _C'est ter-mi-né!_

oOo

Harry tapotait sourdement son pupitre des doigts, tracassé par l'absence injustifiée de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait pourtant pris son petit-déjeuner en leur compagnie quelques instants plus tôt…

Le cours de sortilèges avait débuté depuis une vingtaine de minutes et Flitwick, simplement en raison de l'inhabituel manque de son élève-prodige, avait légèrement retardé le début de la théorie du jour. Le directeur des Serdaigles avait simulé un maigre ménage dans la paperasse sur son bureau pendant les cinq premières minutes avant d'entamer la matière pour de bon, mais Harry l'avait très bien vu regarder d'un œil intrigué les places vacantes que Ron et Hermione occupaient habituellement.

Le balafré avait d'abord cru que Drago avait un lien avec leur absence – les Serpentards et les Gryffondors partageaient le même cours de sortilèges – puisqu'il avait légèrement tardé, mais ses doutes s'étaient rapidement dissipés lorsqu'il l'avait vu, pantelant, franchir le seuil de la porte à huit heures tapantes. Rien dans son comportement n'indiquait qu'il avait eu un face-à-face avec Ron, donc Harry jugea que ses deux amis avaient sûrement cru bon de sécher un cours afin de rattraper le temps perdu – perspective plutôt étrange en considérant qu'Hermione Granger était l'une d'eux.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Flitwick, de sa voix flûtée, invita le nouveau venu à entrer et c'est avec surprise qu'Harry vit Hermione pénétrer dans la salle de classe avec un visage fumant de rage. Ses lèvres étaient étroitement serrées, ses yeux vitreux et la main qui retenait ses manuels de classe contre sa poitrine s'y accrochait si fermement que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Malgré son irritation manifeste, elle maugréa des excuses au professeur et gagna sa place.

- Ça va, Hermione…? demanda discrètement Harry une fois qu'elle fut assise tandis que Flitwick poursuivait sa théorie.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle déposa doucement ses livres contre le coin du pupitre qu'elle partageait avec Harry et ouvrit son manuel à la page indiquée sur le tableau noir. Autrement dit, elle lui accorda autant d'attention que s'il faisait partie du décor.

- Ron n'est pas là…? s'enquit-il.

- Ron? rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt avec dureté. Ron qui? J'ignore de qui tu veux parler, Harry.

Des visages agacés se tournèrent vers eux et Flitwick les fusilla du regard afin de les faire taire. Harry se recroquevilla, embarrassée par la forte voix de son amie qui ne semblait pas avoir cure de son manque de discrétion.

- Vous êtes-vous encore disputé? chuchota-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à mon _ancien_ petit ami, d'accord? cracha-t-elle froidement.

- S'il vous plait, ici! intervint aussitôt Flitwick alors qu'Harry écarquillait les yeux de stupeur.

Hermione ne parut pas le moindrement navrée par le dérangement qu'elle occasionnait, pas plus qu'Harry qui fixait son amie avec effarement. Il mourrait d'envie de lui réclamer des explications, mais le professeur de sortilèges darderait immanquablement un œil attentif sur les deux éléments perturbateurs de sa classe pour la durée restante du cours donc se promit de ne pas laisser la chance à Hermione de filer une fois qu'il prendrait fin.

oOo

Les élèves quittaient tranquillement la salle de classe et malgré les protestations d'Harry qui priait son amie de l'attendre, Hermione regroupa rapidement ses bouquins et déserta sa place. Toutefois, plutôt que de se diriger vers la sortie, elle se rendit jusqu'au bureau du professeur Flitwick qui discutait avec un autre élève puis attendit. Harry, saisissant sa chance pour l'interroger, la rejoignit aussitôt.

- Hermione, dis-moi que c'est faux… s'empressa-t-il de lui dire comme si ces mots lui avaient brûlé les lèvres durant la durée entière du cours.

- Pardon? marmonna-t-elle en feignant le désintérêt.

- Réalises-tu vraiment ce que tu fais?

- Bien sûr, Harry. Je souhaite demander au professeur Flitwick une reprise du cours afin de compléter les notions que j'ai manquées lors de mon absence.

Harry grimaça, exaspéré par l'immaturité de son comportement.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! s'impatienta-t-il en agitant les mains. Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre un mot de ce que je te dis.

- Je comprends très bien ce que tu dis, Harry, lui annonça Hermione. Seulement, je n'ai aucunement envie d'en parler. Tu peux comprendre ça? Je viens de _rompre!_

Son dernier mot avait résonné dans la salle de classe et la plupart des élèves encore présents la dévisagèrent avec ahurissement. Réalisant seulement maintenant la délicatesse de leur conversation, Hermione regretta la force de sa voix et jeta un œil embarrassé autour d'elle avant de baisser la tête, mal à l'aise de s'être laissée emportée de la sorte. Néanmoins, elle ne vit pas, tout au fond de la pièce, Drago qui rapatriait toutes ses choses en prêtant une oreille attentive à la discussion.

- Y as-tu bien pensé, Hermione? Car ce geste aura peut-être pour effet de détruire notre amitié…! Te rends-tu compte de ça?

Le cœur d'Hermione se tordit. Dans la fureur du moment, elle n'avait pas su réfléchir convenablement et avait agi sur un coup de tête. Coup de tête qui, soit dit en passant, était pourtant parfaitement légitime. Mais malgré l'éventualité que leur amitié soit dissoute en raison de leur rupture, Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à regretter son geste ; l'humiliation, encore très fraiche, l'emportait haut la main sur sa lucidité.

- Ron m'a insultée, Harry. Non, pire ; il m'a humiliée! s'exclama Hermione. Encore plus qu'il ne l'avait fait dans la Salle sur Demande! Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux et faire semblant que ça ne m'a pas affecté! Il a dépassé les bornes!

- Mais que s'est-il produit, bon sang? s'énerva Harry, agacé par le mystère de la situation.

- Il m'a accusé de m'envoyer en l'air avec Malefoy dans un placard à balais! rugit-elle malgré elle, emportée par un élan de rage à l'évocation de sa dispute.

- QUOI? s'écria une troisième voix.

Drago, défiguré par la honte, en échappa ses bouquins. Il s'était rapproché et passait tout près au moment où l'information fut livrée. Même Flitwick, encore en entretien avec un élève, fut désarçonné par les propos inconvenants qui sila à ses oreilles. Le professeur fit toutefois mine de n'avoir rien entendu, les joues traitreusement rosées, et proposa à son interlocuteur d'aller converser à l'intérieur des murs de son office qui communiquait avec la salle de classe. Harry, Drago et Hermione étaient maintenant seuls dans la classe.

- Oh, toi! protesta Hermione. Ne te mêle surtout pas de ça!

- Pardon? À en juger par ce que j'ai cru entendre, je suis concerné! répliqua vertement Drago. J'exige des explications!

- T'as envie de participer? Parfait! lança la Gryffondor d'un ton cinglant. Tu pourrais peut-être aller dire à Ronald que nous ne nous retrouvons pas dans les placards à balais du château pour batifoler lors de nos temps libres!

Le visage du Serpentard rougit encore davantage. Il voulut rétorquer quelque chose, mais visiblement, les mots lui manquaient tant l'absurdité de la situation l'assommait.

- Mais pourquoi penserait-il une telle chose? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait absolument rien. C'est complètement ridicule!

- Oui, complètement! approuva Drago en tentant de chasser son embarras. (Il se tourna vers Hermione.) Va dire à ton copain qu'il est un taré!

- Ce n'est plus mon petit copain! vociféra la jeune femme en serrant les poings. Va le faire toi-même! Moi, je ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole!

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Comme un seul homme, Harry, Drago et Hermione pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes en direction de la source de la voix ; Ginny, vêtue de sa cape de sorcière et chargée de ses manuels scolaires, haletait comme si elle venait de courir un marathon.

- Harry, Hermione, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé à Ron? demanda-t-elle avec contrariété. Je l'ai croisé près des serres alors que je quittais mon cours de botanique et il paraissait furieux. Quand j'ai été le voir, il s'est presque transformé en beuglante! Que se passe-t-il?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répondre mais la referma aussitôt lorsque Drago, le corps raide, passa devant elle et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas soldatesque. Son air buté n'augurait pas dans le positif.

- Où vas-tu, Malefoy? lança Hermione.

- Vers les serres! J'ai deux mots à dire à Ouistiti!

- Non! Attends! se récria Hermione.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? répéta Ginny avec force.

La préfète-en-chef ignora les cris de la rouquine et s'élança à la poursuite de son acolyte non sans tenter de découvrir ses intentions qu'elle devinait belliqueuses. Ginny se fit bousculer au passage mais n'en fit aucun drame ; les circonstances semblaient être houleuses et le fait de ne pas en être informée avait éveillé chez elle un sentiment de frustration. Maintenant seule avec Harry, elle l'implora du regard de l'informer de la situation mais le balafré haussa prestement les épaules afin de lui signaler qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

Ils s'élancèrent à leur poursuite sans tarder.

oOo

Rien à faire ; Drago faisait la sourde oreille. Hermione ne savait plus quoi inventer pour le dissuader de commettre un quelconque geste qu'il pourrait possiblement regretter. Suivis de près par Harry et Ginny, Drago et Hermione étaient maintenant hors du château et se dirigeaient vers les serres d'un pas excessivement rapide. La température était frisquette mais ne laissa pas freiner le pas de la préfète-en-chef ; elle voulait être présente pour intervenir si les choses dégénéraient – ce qui était fort probable puisqu'elles concernaient Ron et Drago.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra subitement lorsqu'elle aperçut Ron, au loin, et aussitôt elle sut que cette hâte n'avait rien à voir avec les papillons du premier rendez-vous. Au contraire, son sang se mit à bouillonner et l'envie de lui administrer une seconde gifle provoqua dans sa main une sorte d'élancement, comme si elle-même réclamait la joue du rouquin.

Ron était assis sur un banc de marbre, seul, le dos courbé et la tête entre les mains. Les élèves autour de lui auraient pu croire qu'il était triste, mais Hermione savait pertinemment que comme elle, il fulminait encore.

- Weasley! vociféra Drago.

Ron leva aussitôt la tête et Hermione crut que ses oreilles écarlates rejetteraient une épaisse fumée blanche d'un instant à l'autre. Il quitta le banc et se dirigea vers eux en effectuant de gigantesques pas.

_- Malefoy, espèce d'ordure! _lança Ron tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Des têtes curieuses se tournèrent vers eux et bientôt, ils devinrent le centre d'attention. Hermione, redoutant l'instant où plus rien ne les séparerait, se rapprocha de Drago à un point tel qu'elle aurait très bien pu embarquer dans ses chaussures. Harry et Ginny, derrière, pressèrent l'allure.

- C'est toi, le malade qui invente des histoires à dormir debout? beugla le Serpentard.

- T'as peut-être envie que je te fasse dormir, moi? rétorqua Ron en levant le point.

Que quelques petits mètres les séparaient, maintenant. Hermione était assurée que Drago allait être renversé par le poing de Ron, mais celui-ci ne fit que le pousser brutalement au niveau des épaules. Drago fut légèrement projeté vers l'arrière et sembla être sur le point de basculer, mais Hermione, n'ayant pas vu l'attaque venir, n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter et lui rentra littéralement dedans. Le souffle coupé, elle poussa un petit couinement et tomba durement sur ses fesses.

- Hermione! s'inquiéta Ginny en la rejoignant. Tu n'es pas blessée?

- Ça va pas, non? s'indigna Drago à l'adresse de Ron.

- Ne bouscule pas Hermione, sale bouse d'hippogriffe! cria Ron en refusant d'admettre qu'il était le responsable de sa chute.

- Oh! Comme si ça t'importait! tempêta Hermione se relevant avec l'aide de Ginny.

- C'est moi que tu traites de bouse?

Drago imita Ron et le bouscula sans ménagement. Il faillit perdre pied mais se retint de justesse. Furibond, il se rua sur le Serpentard dans l'intention de répéter son geste.

- Ron, calme-toi! ordonna Harry en s'interposant entre les deux bagarreurs.

- Dégage, Potter! C'est entre Weasmoche et moi!

- Ouais, c'est entre la fouine et moi, Harry! Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui!

- Toi? T'occuper de moi? Ne me fais pas rire! Espèce de malade!

- C'est toi le malade!

- À ce que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui invente des histoires simplement pour me donner une raison de paraître imbécile aux yeux des autres!

- Pardon? Tu peux répéter?

- Arrêtez! protesta Hermione tandis que Ron et Drago, retenus par les bras écartés d'Harry, se lançaient piques après piques. Arrêtez, ça suffit maintenant! Vous êtes pathétiques!

Drago écarta le bras d'Harry avec rudesse et, chancelant, recula d'un pas en jaugeant son ennemi avec condescendance. Ron voulut s'élancer sur lui mais le balafré l'en empêcha en saisissant ses épaules.

_- Ron, calme-toi!_ C'est ridicule!

- Ridicule? répéta-t-il avec virulence. Il a touché à Hermione! Il a fait je-ne-sais-quoi avec elle dans un placard à balais!

Les amants imaginaires s'empourprèrent brusquement. Les témoins de la scène, jusque là silencieux, poussèrent unanimement des exclamations de surprise. Certains pouffèrent sans retenue. Ginny, qui nageait dans le brouillard jusqu'à maintenant, écarquilla les yeux.

- Non! Non, ce n'est pas vrai! s'écria Drago.

- C'est faux! Complètement ridicule! rétorqua vivement Hermione en s'adressant davantage à la foule de curieux plutôt qu'à son ancien petit ami. Ron, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas vrai!

Mais Ron contourna Harry en deux enjambées et projeta un poing puissant sur le visage du blondinet distrait par l'ampleur de son humiliation. Drago se transforma en toupie et tomba dans les bras d'Hermione, derrière lui, qui, outrée par son geste, tenta de le retenir du mieux qu'elle le put.

- Ron! s'indigna Harry et Ginny d'une même voix.

- Malefoy! couina Hermione, déstabilisée par le poids de la victime.

_- Mon œil! _se lamenta le Serpentard en plaquant une main contre son œil gauche. _Aïe! Mon œil! Il m'a crevé un œil!_

Ne pouvant plus supporter son poids, Hermione se laissa choir contre le sol et tenta en vain de constater l'étendue des dégâts sur le visage de Drago.

- Ron, tu es vraiment méprisable! s'offusqua-t-elle en lui décochant un regard noir. Il n'a rien fait! _Nous_ n'avons rien fait! Tu n'es qu'un idiot!

- Ouais, c'est ça! C'est toujours moi, l'idiot!

Flitwick, qui avait pressenti un drame lors de la vive discussion qui eut lieu dans sa salle de classe, les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et imposa une retenue à Ron lorsque Drago se plaignit de l'attaque dont il fut victime. Le rouquin encaissa la nouvelle sans broncher et disparut aussitôt en compagnie d'Harry sans s'intéresser de l'état de son ennemi. Les témoins, maintenant ennuyés, retournèrent à leurs activités en attendant le début de leur deuxième cours de la journée et Ginny eut l'amabilité de demander à Drago si la douleur de son œil lui était supportable.

- Évidemment, répondit-il avec dureté. Je ne sens presque rien.

Son œil était toujours caché derrière sa main et la torsion de sa bouche indiquait le contraire, mais Ginny haussa les épaules et s'éloigna à son tour. Discrètement, elle lança un regard inquiet à sa copine qui lui indiqua en un hochement de tête que tout allait bien.

- Assis-toi, proposa Hermione en se dirigeant, avec Drago, vers le banc que Ron avait précédemment occupé.

Il s'exécuta. Hermione en fit tout autant et observa discrètement le Serpentard qui grimaçait en palpant doucement sa pommette.

- C'est douloureux?

- Pas si mal.

- Fais-moi voir.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Ça picote, c'est tout.

Hermione soupira bruyamment et roula les yeux.

- Veux-tu voir mon troisième bras? lui demanda-t-elle.

Drago la dévisagea aussitôt en retirant instinctivement sa main de son visage. La préfète-en-chef s'intéressa alors à sa blessure et pinça les lèvres en constatant les dommages : son œil était injecté de sang et ne tarderait pas bien longtemps avant d'afficher une jolie ecchymose dans cette même région. Le Serpentard prit conscience de l'originalité de son astuce et, distrait, ne put s'empêcher de rigoler faiblement.

- Tu vas avoir un œil au beurre noir, Malefoy, lui annonça Hermione.

- Génial, marmonna-t-il en reposant les yeux sur les élèves, plus loin, qui attendaient le début du second cours de la journée.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie…

- Certainement pas! Ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Et puis ça ne fait pas si mal.

Bien qu'elle savait qu'il mentait, elle n'insista pas davantage. Un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux durant lequel ils ne firent qu'entendre la rumeur des conversations lointaines. Personne, parmi les étudiants présents, ne semblait se souvenir de l'incident qui venait à peine d'avoir lieu entre Ron et Drago. Ce dernier tapotait doucement son œil tuméfié, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… marmonna Drago en ressassant les derniers événements. Ce Weasley est vraim-

- J'ai froid, déclara Hermione en se levant subitement. Je vais rentrer.

Sans demander son reste, Hermione étreignit ses propres bras dans l'espoir de se garder au chaud et courut en direction du château, les cheveux dans le vent. Une boule énervante s'était logée dans sa gorge et lui indiqua que malgré son désir de balayer son ancienne relation avec Ron d'un revers de main, cette situation lui fendait le cœur plus qu'elle ne pouvait se l'admettre.

Elle ne revit pas Ron de la journée. Vendredi, le lendemain, passa également sans qu'elle ne l'aperçoive nulle part. Le rouquin, apparemment, avait trouvé comme solution à ses tourments de sécher les cours – du moins, ceux qu'il avait en commun avec Hermione – et Hermione lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie d'Harry, celui-ci ne restait muet quant à l'état dans lequel leur rupture l'avait mis et elle ne fit rien pour s'en informer.

C'était devenu le cadet de ses soucis.


	10. Les intentions de Lucius I

Salut!

Wow, j'ai toujours de plus en plus hâte au jeudi suivant pour poster la suite! Je constate que le chapitre précédent vous a fait réagir (bah, plus que les autres en tout cas!) et j'en suis bien contente! Un total de 7 reviews pour un seul chapitre : c'est mon record! Le battrez-vous pour ce chapitre-ci? Promis, il y a beaucoup plus d'action... Alors faites-moi plaisir et partagez-moi vos impressions! Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est stimulant de lire vos commentaires!

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma nouvelle amie Maëva qui est une lectrice assidue depuis plusieurs mois déjà... Merci beaucoup pour le support que tu m'offres toujours! ^^ Je tiens également à remercier toutes celles qui ont posté une review lors du chapitre précédent! Je vous adore! Si vous n'étiez pas là pour m'encourager, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire, alors, merci!

Quant à ceux qui s'impatientent au sujet d'un éventuel développement de la relation Drago/Hermione, je dis : patience... Une histoire serait si ennuyante si tout se produisait dès les premiers chapitres, non? Mais je vous rassure, c'est tout près... :)

Bonne lecture!

_Lexa Nedra_

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 9**  
**Les intentions de Lucius**

Elle croyait être enfin parvenue à se calmer, mais un énième sanglot, aussi bruyant qu'inattendu, s'échappa malgré elle. Aussitôt, Hermione plaqua son visage dans l'oreiller en le frappant d'un poing, excédée par la ténacité de son chagrin. Elle était exténuée ; une heure entière avait passé durant laquelle elle n'avait fait que chialer en s'infligeant un incroyable mal de tête. Ginny et Luna l'avaient entendue de l'étage du dessous et, en bonnes amies qu'elles étaient, s'étaient rapidement jetées à son secours. Toutefois, malgré les caresses réconfortantes et les paroles consolatrices, Hermione n'avait pas cessé une seule seconde de pleurer, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle avait vaillamment luté durant la journée entière pour ne pas se laisser subjuguer par son envie de pleurer. Qu'un seul jour avait filé depuis qu'elle s'était officiellement séparée de Ron, mais elle avait l'impression de s'être isolé du monde depuis des lustres. Elle se sentait faible et fragile en se sachant maintenant totalement indépendante de lui, car malgré l'horreur de la constatation, Hermione était parfaitement consciente que ce n'était pas qu'à leur amour qu'elle avait mis un terme, mais à leur amitié également. Elle connaissait trop bien la personnalité impulsive du rouquin pour déterminer qu'il ne lui adresserait plus la parole durant des mois… voire même plus jamais.

Quant à elle, elle regrettait déjà sa susceptibilité. Elle était encore en colère contre lui, ça oui, mais de là jusqu'à mettre en péril leur amitié presque décennale…

- J'ai tout gâché! s'écria-t-elle dans son oreiller. Tout, tout, tout! Je suis une horrible amie! Je ne mérite rien!

Ginny plissa le front, bouleversée. Luna pinça les lèvres et écarta une mèche de cheveux qui couvrait la tempe de son amie.

- Ne dis pas de telles choses. Je trouve que tu es une amie fantastique, moi.

- Tu ne dois pas rejeter le blâme sur toi, Hermione, déclara gravement Ginny. Ron est certainement celui qui a le plus de reproches à se faire.

- Mais je l'ai giflé! rétorqua Hermione en levant brusquement la tête, comme s'il s'agissait d'une excuse suffisante pour se lacérer les cordes vocales.

- Et alors? Il le méritait. Te manquer de respect à ce point est inacceptable.

Hermione laissa tomber sa tête contre l'oreiller humide, le visage face au mur sur lequel l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre offrait un portrait assombri d'un magnifique paysage qui était pourtant si laid, cette soirée-là. L'oiseau blanc qui lui rendait souvent visite était posé contre le rebord de la fenêtre fermée et observait la scène, mais elle ne lui accorda aucune attention. Ginny avait raison.

- J'ai perdu un ami… geignit Hermione en déparant sa phrase de reniflements. Un ami merveilleux… Tout ça, à cause de sa foutue paranoïa…

- Vous n'étiez simplement pas fait pour être amoureux, je crois, affirma Luna en étirant un triste sourire. L'amitié entre vous était plus forte que votre amour.

- Je ne crois pas, contesta la préfète-en-chef en poussant un rire dépourvu de joie. (Elle se redressa, s'assit en tailleur et replaça sa jupe fripée d'un geste brutal.) Ginny, toi qui le connais plus que moi, tu _sais_ à quel point il est rancunier…

- Peux-tu me dire ce que la rancune vient faire là-dedans? S'il y a un de vous deux qui possède le droit d'être rancunier, c'est bien toi!

- Je sais bien! Mais lui, il est convaincu que je l'ai trompé, Ginny! Tu le sais. Tu étais bien là, hier, lorsqu'il l'a hurlé devant… devant tous ces témoins…

Repensant à cette humiliation publique, Hermione contracta pathétiquement les traits de son visage qui annoncèrent un prochain sanglot. Ginny haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise, et regarda Luna qui enroulait distraitement une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds autour de son doigt. La rouquine espérait un peu de renfort.

- Il a tort, dit alors la Serdaigle de sa voix rêveuse. D'après moi, lors de votre visite dans la Salle sur Demande, il a été insulté par ton refus à un point tel qu'il a sauté sur la première occasion pour te reprocher quelque chose puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une raison valable de t'en vouloir.

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté. Était-ce dont _ça?_ Son refus de passer à l'acte sexuel serait-il _véritablement_ à l'origine de tout ce drame? Était-ce vraiment si primitif? Un frisson de rage parcourut son échine. Non… Ron n'était pas aussi simple d'esprit.

- Ou, tout simplement, il est jaloux de Malefoy, proposa Ginny d'un ton ferme.

- Jaloux? couina Hermione, incrédule, en haussant un sourcil. De Malefoy? Mais _pourquoi? _Pourquoi tout le monde s'évertue à croire qu'il a un rôle à jouer dans tout ça?

- C'est évident, non? Suite à ton rejet, tu as eu le réflexe instinctif de t'éloigner de Ron, et-

- Et avec raison, coupa la préfète-en-chef d'un ton qui la défiait de la contredire.

- Et avec raison, approuva aussitôt la rouquine. Et ton recul a eu comme conséquence ton… ton léger rapprochement avec Malefoy. D'où provient sa jalousie. Ça m'a paru évident.

Les joues d'Hermione rougirent, comme si entendre ce fait de la bouche d'autrui connotait d'une plus grande absurdité que simplement le constater par soi-même. Ginny remarqua ses nouvelles couleurs et plissa les yeux.

_- Léger _rapprochement, n'est-ce pas?

_- Très léger!_ s'empressa de préciser Hermione, écarquillant les yeux. Je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée qu'on puisse penser que je sois devenue… _proche_ de lui. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. On se parle à l'occasion, c'est tout.

- Il est gentil? demanda Luna.

L'attention de Ginny se dédoubla, et Hermione la devina curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle pensait maintenant de leur fameux ennemi commun. Prise de court par sa question, elle mit un certain temps avant de répondre ; qualifier sa relation avec lui n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une mince tâche, car elle était, en toute vraisemblance, franchement indéfinissable.

_- Gentil_ n'est pas vraiment le mot approprié… expliqua Hermione en haussant mollement les épaules. Disons qu'il est… réglo.

Un ange passa. Ginny parut déçue par la réponse qu'elle avait espérée plus croustillante mais Luna était visiblement satisfaite.

- Il te plait? ajouta cette dernière en toute innocence.

Hermione se raidit promptement, mais un martellement à la porte l'empêcha de s'élancer dans une tirade enflammée. Ginny se leva avec humeur, jugeant que le visiteur avait mal choisi son moment pour se manifester, puis ouvrit la porte.

Drago s'était attendu à ce qu'il y ait trois filles dans la chambre – il avait vu Ginny et Luna y pénétrer au moment où les cris de la préfète-en-chef était devenus insupportables –, mais certainement pas à ce qu'elles le dévisagent ainsi. Ginny, en premier plan, lui décochait un regard qui témoignait de sa langueur à recevoir sa visite. Luna l'observait avec une curiosité polie. Et Hermione, la plus intriguée des trois, étira le cou afin de darder sur lui deux grands yeux ronds et rosis. La présence du Serpentard était si impromptue qu'elle en oublia l'état dans lequel elle devait être en raison de sa dernière heure de larmoiement.

- Je suis certaine que ta visite aurait pu attendre, Malefoy, déclara Ginny. Au cas où tu ne l'aies pas remarqué, Hermione ne se sent pas très bien.

Il ne répondit pas, ne sachant perceptiblement pas comment introduire l'objet de sa visite, mais ne manifesta aucun désir de quitter.

- Je dois te parler, Granger, dit-il au bout d'un moment en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de la rouquine.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda l'interpelée en regagnant le sol.

En s'approchant, Hermione remarqua que la santé de l'œil blessé de Drago s'était détériorée. Il ne s'était manifestement pas encore rendu à l'infirmerie et elle se promit de le réprimander à ce sujet aussitôt qu'elle en aurait l'occasion ; ce n'était pas très joli à voir.

- McGonagall. Elle veut nous voir pour un truc de… de préfets-en-chef.

- Oh, franchement, intervint Ginny, ça aurait définitivement pu attendre, ça. (Elle s'adressa à Hermione.) Ne te sens pas obligée d'y aller, Mione. Tu as encore beaucoup de peine…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, assura-t-elle en essuyant ses joues d'un geste furtif. Elle veut sûrement nous parler de la fête d'Halloween. Quoiqu'il est un peu tôt… Mais tout de même, me changer les idées ne me ferait certainement pas de mal.

Drago croisa les bras et roula les yeux, ennuyé par tant de guimauve.

- De toute façon, c'est urgent, trancha-t-il.

Ginny le fusilla du regard puis abdiqua. Hermione remercia aussitôt ses amies d'avoir fait du mieux qu'elles purent pour soulager son calvaire moral puis elles quittèrent toutes la chambre pour retourner à leur occupation respective.

Drago et Hermione passèrent la porte de la salle commune. Il était neuf heures et les élèves se faisaient rares dans les corridors.

- Elle est pourquoi, cette rencontre? s'enquit Hermione en frottant ses yeux fatigués.

- J'ai menti. McGonagall ne nous demande pas.

Hermione s'arrêta, interloquée. Drago fut forcé de l'imiter et, après s'être approché d'elle dans l'intention de rester discret, parut tout à coup fortement accablé. Sous la lumière des torches murales, son œil paraissait encore plus mal en point qu'elle n'aurait su le dire lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune.

- Je viens de parler à mon père.

Le cœur de la Gryffondor pratiqua un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Elle eut un haut-le-corps et saisit involontairement l'avant-bras de Drago qui ne tenta pas de se dégager.

- Et alors? rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, avide de savoir.

- C'est… C'est grave… J'aimerais te raconter notre conversation dans sa totalité, mais j'étais si choqué que je n'ai retenu que les grandes lignes et-

- Attends, attends, attends… le coupa précipitamment Hermione.

L'excitation était à son comble ; soudainement, jamais sa crise de larmes ne sembla avoir eu lieu. Ses idées étaient si chaotiques qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

- Nous ne pouvons pas discuter ici, c'est trop dangereux qu'on nous entende. Suis-moi.

D'un pas de course, ils se rendirent au septième étage, devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Autant pour Drago que pour Hermione, se retrouver en ces lieux n'évoqua chez eux que le mauvais souvenir de leur dernier passage qu'ils s'efforcèrent de chasser aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le temps de se laisser opprimer par la misère ; Drago avait une information à livrer et Hermione n'attendait que de la recevoir.

Le Serpentard, après avoir reposé les prompts battements son cœur, passa trois fois devant le grand mur vide. Hermione s'agitait comme si elle était soudainement saisie d'une envie d'uriner.

- Je veux un endroit fermé aux oreilles indiscrètes, marmonna-t-il.

Une porte apparut.

La Salle sur Demande, ce coup-ci, leur offrit le somptueux décor d'un oratoire vieux comme le monde, plongé dans les ténèbres. L'endroit était très petit et directement devant eux se trouvait une seconde porte qui, dans les quatre interstices, diffusait une faible lueur bleutée. Il n'y avait aucun doute, en raison de l'espace considérable que prenaient les bancs de bois sombres dans la superficie de la pièce, que l'espace consacré à une discussion « fermée aux oreilles indiscrètes » se trouvait derrière cette porte. Drago et Hermione s'y dirigèrent donc, se heurtant régulièrement les tibias sur les bancs qu'ils ne pouvaient voir en raison de la faible luminosité sans toutefois oser blasphémer.

Seuil franchi, ils se retrouvèrent dans un confessionnal. Le silence était total, presque troublant, mais tellement beau. Dans ce silence, toutefois, il y avait un son. Un son si moindre qu'il pouvait quasiment s'y fondre, caressant leurs oreilles telle une étoffe de cachemire. C'était une sorte de bruit ambiant, aérien et feutré. Le genre de son que devait probablement émettre le paradis s'il en existait un. Indescriptible. Il était si apaisant qu'Hermione eut la soudaine envie de s'étendre contre le sol pour dormir. La quiétude était totale.

Un objet vaguement familier à Hermione s'érigeait au centre de la pièce ; un guéridon massif et magnifiquement sculpté du même bois que les murs du confessionnal. C'était l'unique meuble. Dans la surface était creusé un petit bassin renflé duquel émanait une sublime lumière opalescente. Fascinée, Hermione s'en approcha. Des filaments blanchâtres, ni liquides ni gazeux, tournoyaient paresseusement en envoyant des reflets féériques contre les murs.

- Une pensine… chuchota Hermione.

Son visage était faiblement éclairé par la lueur de la pensine. Drago, ne sachant pas ce que c'était, s'en approcha également en fronçant les sourcils.

- Une quoi?

- Une pensine, répéta-t-elle en souriant inconsciemment. C'est une sorte de… de recueil immatériel de souvenirs.

Hermione comprit. La Salle sur Demande devait avoir « entendu », dans la requête de Drago, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas dit à haute voix ; sûrement avait-elle appris, dans son for intérieur, qu'il souhaitait partager l'exacte conversation qu'il avait entretenue avec son père et lui avait ainsi livré le matériel nécessaire afin que ce soit possible. En effet, quoi de mieux qu'une pensine pour revoir un souvenir tel qu'il existait?

- Sais-tu comment ça fonctionne? demanda-t-elle en posant ses paumes contre le bassin.

Mais Drago avait déjà l'extrémité de sa baguette contre sa tempe. Il l'écarta lentement de sa tête afin d'en faire sortir une volute vaporeuse et la fit tomber paresseusement, d'un léger coup de baguette, dans la pensine. Son souvenir, éthéré, se mêla à la salade diaphane avec fluidité.

- Prête?

Drago et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard et la Gryffondor hocha la tête. La nervosité grimpa sur elle comme une araignée, mais disparut en un claquement de doigt lorsqu'elle plongea sa tête dans le bassin.

oOo

Elle se trouvait maintenant dans la chambre du Serpentard. Malgré ses connaissances sur le fonctionnement d'une pensine, la vision de deux Drago parfaitement similaires et ce, dans la même pièce, la dérouta. Le « faux » Drago portait les mêmes vêtements que le « vrai » Drago – après tout, c'était un souvenir qui datait de la même journée – qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Même lui, d'ailleurs tout aussi informé qu'Hermione au sujet des caractéristiques d'utilisation de ces objets, parut décontenancé de se voir là-bas, sur son propre lit, alors que son véritable corps se trouvait à côté de la porte. Une fois la surprise passée, le vrai Drago ainsi qu'Hermione s'approchèrent du faux Drago qui lisait un interminable texte dans son manuel de défense contre les forces du Mal. Il semblait blasé.

Tous les deux attendirent patiemment que la voix de Lucius retentisse. Le vrai Drago, qui savait évidemment ce qui allait se passer et se raconter, croisa les bras et s'adossa contre le mur le plus près.

- Drago? Es-tu là, mon fils?

La voix assourdie de Lucius, comme prévu, s'éleva à peine trente secondes plus tard du tiroir sur lequel Hermione s'était accoté les fesses. Aussitôt, elle s'en écarta comme si de là était provenu un bruit indécent et alla s'installer près du vrai Drago. Silencieuse, elle observa la scène avec attention, la respiration déjà pantelante.

Le faux Drago avait brutalement plaqué son livre contre ses cuisses, et Hermione identifia une panique naissante sur son visage. Sa respiration, tout comme la sienne, se saccada et il fixa pendant de longues secondes la porte de sa chambre. La jeune femme comprit qu'il menait un débat intérieur au sujet de la procédure à suivre : devait-il immédiatement aller la prévenir tandis qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans la chambre voisine ou devait-il l'en informer après ce qui suivrait?

Le faux Drago s'assit sur le bord de son lit, comme s'il avait été sur le point de faire quelque chose qu'il s'était subitement dissuadé d'exécuter, puis attendit.

Il se leva au bout de quelques secondes et rejoignit, d'une démarche pesante, le tiroir d'où était provenu la voix de son père. Il l'ouvrit d'une lenteur excessive puis saisit le miroir dans le creux de sa main en refermant solidement ses doigts autour. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Le pas indolent, le faux Drago retourna s'asseoir contre le lit et Hermione, avec prudence, en fit de même. Elle voulait voir Lucius au fond de la glace.

- Bonjour Drago, fit Lucius lorsque le Serpentard riva ses yeux sur le petit miroir.

Hermione remarqua que Lucius semblait affaibli. Son visage était légèrement émacié et son teint grisâtre, mais en revanche, ses cheveux étaient impeccablement peignés, comme à leur habitude. Était-ce en raison de leurs voyages constants pour fuir les autorités qu'il paraissait au bout du rouleau?

- Bonjour, marmonna le faux Drago sans se donner la peine de se montrer ravi.

- Comment vas-tu, dis-moi? Comment vont tes études?

Le faux Drago mit un certain temps à répondre. Il paraissait déstabilisé par le comportement insouciant de son père.

- Bien… Tout va bien.

- Tu me rassures.

- Et… Et toi? Maman et toi, comment allez-vous…?

- Oh, très bien. Ta mère, nos amis et moi-même avons tout récemment débuté l'exécution de notre ingénieux plan. Nous croyions devoir faire face à quelques difficultés, mais pénétrer au cœur de Poudlard n'aura jamais été aussi facile…

_- Quoi?_ s'écrièrent le faux Drago et Hermione d'une même voix.

Hermione s'était levée, courroucée. Elle tenta d'abord vainement de saisir le miroir que tenait le faux Drago dans l'intention d'interroger Lucius elle-même, mais se souvint à regret qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un souvenir lorsque sa main passa au travers de l'objet. Éperdue, elle se tourna vers le vrai Drago qui n'avait pas bronché d'un seul centimètre. D'un bref coup de menton, il désigna son double et Hermione comprit qu'elle devrait rester attentive jusqu'à la fin du souvenir si elle ne voulait pas passer outre un important détail.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda le faux Drago en s'agrippant au miroir avec une force démesurée. Tu… Tu es venu à Poudlard…? Comment as-tu pu entrer?

- J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre plusieurs choses alors que je croupissais à Azkaban, mon cher Drago… déclara Lucius en souriant fièrement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire? s'exclama Hermione à l'adresse du véritable Drago, incapable de rester indifférente.

- Calme-toi et écoute, ordonna-t-il simplement.

Elle lui décocha un regard noir et canalisa son entière attention sur la conversation qui évoluait beaucoup trop lentement à son goût. Elle se rassit près du faux Drago, une jambe repliée sous une fesse. Ses mains étaient entièrement moites et un tic nerveux secouait son pied qui pendait dans le vide.

- Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi être venu ici…? bredouilla petitement le faux Drago en ayant une idée préconçue de la réponse.

- Pour plusieurs raisons, répondit Lucius. Mais disons que la raison maîtresse était que je me devais de commettre… un certain geste… afin de passer à l'étape suivante.

_- C'est lui qui a tué Dennis!_ cria subitement Hermione en plaquant ensuite ses mains contre sa bouche. Il l'a fait! C'est lui! _Le monstre!_

Le faux Drago semblait en être venu à la même conclusion qu'elle, car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle lança un regard scandalisé au vrai Drago, celui-ci, le visage tordu par la honte et le tourment, hocha faiblement la tête afin de confirmer son accusation. L'indignation était si puissante qu'Hermione se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Évidemment, elle restait attentive à la conversation.

- C'est toi qui… qui as tué Dennis Crivey…? demanda le faux Drago avec appréhension.

- Dennis Crivey? Ta nouvelle amie l'a mentionné lors de notre courte discussion… J'ignorais ce qu'était son nom.

L'impassibilité avec laquelle Lucius parlait du défunt Gryffondor la surpassa à un point tel que ses yeux s'embuèrent sous l'effet de la colère. Elle se figea. Jamais ou rarement elle ne s'était sentie aussi révoltée. Ce sentiment était si puissant qu'elle fut saisie d'une soudaine envie de se défouler : rugir, hurler, courir, frapper…

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu te soucis d'un Gryffondor, Drago, ajouta Lucius d'un ton frondeur. J'ai fait bien attention de choisir ceux qui ne t'importent rien…

Hermione vit le visage du faux Drago se tordre davantage et ses lèvres remuer, mais sa voix tonitruante enterra intégralement la sienne :

_- Ceux?_ Il va… (Elle parlait au vrai Drago, mais, réalisant que s'adresser à lui ne lui procurerait aucun bien, Hermione répéta plutôt sa vaine tentative de saisir le miroir, trop aveuglée par la colère.) _Argh!_ vociféra-t-elle en tapant brusquement le sol de son pied lorsque sa main passa au travers. (De nouveau, elle se tourna vers le vrai Drago qui semblait fortement ébranlé par sa crise de nerfs.) Il va tuer d'autres élèves? C'est ça? Réponds-moi!

La conversation contenue dans le souvenir se poursuivait derrière elle, mais elle ne possédait plus la patience nécessaire pour attendre les prochains détails. Le vrai Drago esquissa d'ailleurs un timide geste en direction de son deuxième lui-même afin de lui signaler que toutes les réponses se trouvaient dans la discussion qu'elle ignorait, mais Hermione fendit l'air en croisant et décroisant ses deux bras pour lui faire comprendre que le cinéma s'arrêtait maintenant. La situation était devenue critique et n'était plus du tout propice au tranquille visionnement d'un souvenir. Furibonde, Hermione s'approcha de lui.

- J'en ai assez de ce suspens inutile! Raconte-moi tout! lui ordonna-t-elle. _Maintenant!_

Drago déglutit laborieusement. Hermione Granger n'était pas sensée posséder la capacité de se mettre dans un tel état et ce fut très exactement cette particularité qui le poussa à obtempérer sans faire le fier.

Une main invisible se saisit du collet d'Hermione, près de sa nuque, et la tira par-derrière. Elle vacilla. La seconde suivante, avant même qu'elle réalise ce qui s'était produit, la chambre de Drago s'était évaporée afin de refaire place au confessionnal qu'ils semblèrent avoir quitté depuis des heures. La poigne qui agrippait sa chemise se relâcha ensuite et elle comprit que c'était Drago qui l'avait tirée de là.

- Raconte-moi, dit catégoriquement Hermione en s'approchant du blondinet. Maintenant.

- Il y a rien d'autre à dire… répondit-t-il en appliquant une plus grande distance entre elle et lui. Tu as tout compris.

Hermione soutint le regard gris du Serpentard, refusant de croire ce qui pourtant avait été avoué de la bouche du coupable. Le silence s'étirait inconfortablement tandis qu'elle réalisait que les suppositions d'Harry en lien avec l'éventualité de plusieurs meurtres, qui, au départ, lui étaient apparues comme étant tirées par les cheveux, s'étaient officiellement confirmées.

- Il est devenu fou, expliqua Drago d'une voix posée mais tendue. Complètement fou. Azkaban l'a rendu dément, je l'ai bien vu lorsque j'ai été le vi-

- Tu n'es pas en train de le défendre, tout de même?

_- Non!_ Je relate les faits, c'est tout!

- Alors saurais-tu me dire quel est le fameux « ingénieux plan » dont il a fait mention? D'après sa façon de dire les choses, il semblait naturellement soutenir que tu _sais _qu'il a toujours eu quelque chose derrière la tête!

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il ignorait le plan, mais en revanche, il savait pertinemment qu'il mènerait à la mort de Potter si ses démarches s'avéraient être des succès.

- Je viens de te dire qu'il est complètement timbré! rétorqua-t-il avec force. Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut penser! Il est devenu fou!

- A-t-il dit autre chose durant la conversation? lui demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Drago fouilla courtement dans ses pensées.

- Non… Il n'a fait que déclarer qu'il reviendrait à Poudlard.

- Et je ne le laisserai pas faire!

Tel un ressort, Hermione se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Le Serpentard, inquiet quant à ses nouvelles résolutions, s'élança aussitôt vers le battant et le referma brutalement d'une main, par-dessus l'épaule de la Gryffondor, avant qu'elle ne passe le seuil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'écria Hermione en se retournant afin de lui faire face.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je vais prévenir McGonagall! Il n'est pas question que Lucius commette un second meurtre à Poudlard!

Elle fit volteface et voulut ouvrir la porte derechef, mais la main de Drago appliquait encore pression et l'en empêcha.

- Laisse-moi sortir! rugit-elle.

- Et lorsqu'elle va t'interroger sur la source de ces informations, que vas-tu lui dire?

Hermione pivota de nouveau sur elle-même et dévisagea Drago comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles.

- D'après toi, Malefoy? Je vais lui parler du miroir! Qu'est-ce que ça importe, de toute façon? Maintenant, arrête ton petit jeu et laisse-moi sortir d'ici!

Une paranoïa s'était saisie d'elle ; c'était comme si garder cette information pour elle-même était une preuve de respect envers les projets de Lucius. C'était une impression insupportable. Le choc de la nouvelle était si grand et ses proportions si alarmantes qu'elle ressentait le besoin immédiat de la partager avec une autorité supérieure afin de se débarrasser de ce lourd fardeau. Ce désir la démangeait.

- Granger, tu ne peux pas! protesta Drago en saisissant ses épaules.

- Je te demande pardon?

- Te souviens-tu de notre entente? Si tu parles du miroir à McGonagall, tu m'envoies directement à Azkaban!

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Tandis qu'Hermione réalisait le pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient mis les pieds, Drago libéra ses épaules et laissa tomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. Il était désespéré, complètement égaré, mais incroyablement soulagé de constater que la préfète-en-chef n'avait pas oublié son accord avec lui.

- Mais on ne peut _pas_ garder ça pour nous, trancha-t-elle funestement. C'est absolument _impensable._

Son ton était catégorique, et Drago eut le désagréable sentiment que s'ils ne trouvaient pas de solution afin de contourner l'obstacle qui s'était dressé devant eux, elle transgresserait volontairement leur entente et irait, malgré tout, vers McGonagall pour tout déballer.

- Je sais… Mais tu m'as promis. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

- Tu penserais davantage au confort de ta petite personne plutôt qu'à la vie d'élèves innocents?

Il ne répondit pas, mais Hermione connaissait la réponse. L'égoïsme de Drago Malefoy n'était un secret pour personne.

- Alors si tu veux que je te sauve la mise, Malefoy, active tes neurones et aide-moi à trouver un mensonge qui saura convaincre McGonagall de la méthode avec laquelle nous serions entré en connaissance de ces informations.

Elle avait appuyé sur chacun des mots afin de mettre en évidence son déplaisir à commettre cet outrage, et Drago, qui n'en était pas inconscient, proposa un moyen qui s'imposa subitement à lui avec la certitude qu'il serait gagnant :

- Une lettre.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Nous n'avons qu'à rédiger une lettre et prétendre que c'est mon père qui me l'a envoyée, s'explicita Drago.

Le visage de la Gryffondor s'illumina mais perdit son éclat peu de temps ensuite.

- Non. Le Ministère comparera sûrement la calligraphie de notre lettre avec un document créé de la propre main de ton père retrouvé à votre manoir. L'analyse démontrera aussitôt qu'il n'est pas le rédacteur.

- Nous n'avons qu'à nous pratiquer afin de copier le plus fidèlement possible son style d'écriture, non? Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué…

Hermione se dirigea vers le mur opposé en contournant son acolyte, les bras croisés, et fixa le plancher comme si elle espérait y lire la solution. Elle réfléchissait si fort que les tempes de Drago se mirent à bourdonner. Le mal qu'ils se donnaient afin de prévoir de fausses réponses aux questions dont la vérité leur était connue était complètement irrationnel.

_- Scribenpenne!_ s'écria soudainement Hermione, les yeux écarquillés.

- Qui? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

- Scribenpenne! répéta-t-elle en souriant. Le magasin de plumes et accessoires à Pré-au-Lard!

Drago ignorait totalement où elle voulait en venir, mais l'expression hilare qu'arborait Hermione lui donna la soudaine envie de bondir de joie.

- Il y a toutes sortes de plumes, là-bas! Certaines inspirent des émotions en particulier, d'autres corrigent les fautes d'orthographes… (Elle s'approcha de Drago, confiante. Son attitude n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'hystérie dans lequel elle s'était elle-même plongée quelques instants plus tôt.) Mais nous, ce qui nous intéresse, ce sont les plumes qui imitent la calligraphie d'une personne au choix : les Plumes Plagiaires!

- Tu… Tu me fais marcher…? bredouilla Drago. Ces trucs existent…?

Hermione hocha frénétiquement la tête et le Serpentard se mit à rigoler, ahuri par cet incroyable signe du destin.

- Toutefois, nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre que la première visite à Pré-au-Lard soit organisée puisqu'elle n'aura lieu que dans deux mois. Il faudra nous y rendre de notre propre chef.

Drago acquiesça vivement sans néanmoins avoir une seule idée de comment parvenir à destination sans se faire voir par les professeurs ou les Aurors chargés de surveiller les alentours.

- Je sais comment nous y parviendrons, déclara-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, et nous nous y rendrons dès ce soir.

L'enthousiasme de Drago s'évanouit.

- Ce… Ce soir?

- Ce soir. Ne compte surtout pas sur moi pour attendre que ton père tue quelqu'un d'autre avant de passer à l'action.

En détaillant la tête que tirait Drago, Hermione roula les yeux et se lança dans d'ardentes explications :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je connais la méthode pour nous y rendre sans nous faire voir : il existe plusieurs passages secrets au cœur de Poudlard qui permettent de se rendre autre part. Celui auquel je pense nous mènerait directement dans la cave de Honeydukes. Je connais également celui qui nous mènerait dans la Cabane Hurlante, mais il est beaucoup trop risqué…

Drago avait l'impression qu'elle s'adressait à elle-même plutôt qu'à lui, mais il s'accrocha à ses paroles comme à une bouée de sauvetage, convaincu que son plan serait sans faille. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à s'avouer inquiet quant au déroulement de cette expédition illégale et il préférait ne pas penser aux conséquences si on les pinçait hors du château.

- Il y a de grosses chances qu'on nous repère, non…? signala craintivement Drago.

- Pas si on utilise un sortilège de désillusion, lui assura Hermione en agitant un doigt dans le vide. Il ne nous sera pas nécessaire lorsque nous traverserons le passage qui sépare Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard, mais lorsque nous aurons atteint Honeydukes, il faudra impérativement l'appliquer.

D'une main indépendante, le Serpentard lissa ses cheveux platine. Il ne s'était jamais autant aventuré dans l'illégalité et la perspective de se faire apercevoir l'effrayait considérablement. Mais son choix était limité : ça, ou l'aveu d'une sournoise vérité…

- C'est ce que nous ferons, déclara résolument la préfète-en-chef en posant sur Drago un regard inflexible.

Il déglutit avec toute la misère du monde et hocha la tête avec maladresse. Hermione remarqua distinctement son inconfort mais n'en eut cure ; à moins qu'il ne préfère qu'elle divulgue la vérité, c'était leur seule option.


	11. Assaut chez Scribenpenne

Café en main, Lexa poste ce dixième chapitre avec un manque important de motivation pour affronter la journée qui se dresse devant elle... Euuurrrk... Moi qui aime habituellement l'automne, je dois dire qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de lui cracher dessus. Il est 7h30 et il fait aussi noir que lorsque je dois me réveiller à 5h30! De plus, ces derniers temps sont les temps durs d'une mi-session presque terminée... Il pleut davantage de travaux que de pluie, et je me retrouve constamment dans l'obligation de les faire la journée d'avant la remise... C'est tout moi, ça! :) J'ai tellement hâte d'en finir avec tout ça...

En tout cas, je suis pas là pour me plaindre... Voici un chapitre avec pas mal d'action... Notre Hermione et notre Drago quittent Poudlard en douce pour se diriger vers l'inconnu... Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre que j'ai bien aimé écrire, et je vous informe du titre du prochain, qui sera posté la semaine prochaine : "Une chambre pour deux".

Bonne lecture!

_Lexa Nedra et son café_

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 10**  
**Assaut chez Scribenpenne**

Le cœur de Drago tambourinait rudement contre sa poitrine, mais il était certain que les risques directement liés à leur voyage n'étaient pas l'unique cause de cette nouvelle effervescence ; s'ils échouaient, Hermione serait, puisque sa morale l'exigeait, contrainte de tout avouer à McGonagall qui ne pourrait faire autrement que de prévenir les autorités du Ministère afin de mieux protéger l'établissement qu'elle dirigeait. Une fois qu'on aurait fouillé sa chambre afin de mettre la main sur l'objet qui le liait à des criminels, on lui ferait immanquablement subir un procès qui le soumettrait au verdict de passer le reste de ses jours à pourrir en prison simplement parce qu'il aura été le fils d'un homme avide d'honneur et de vengeance.

Drago secoua frénétiquement la tête afin de chasser ces lugubres pensées tandis qu'il talonnait Hermione sans avoir une seule idée de l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Elle paraissait tout aussi angoissée que lui. Mystérieusement, ce détail avait sur lui un pouvoir rassurant.

La chance leur avait plutôt souri en matière de synchronisme ; les vendredis libéraient les élèves du strict couvre-feu qu'ils devaient respecter lors des jours de cours et dispensaient les préfets de leur ronde quotidienne. À cette heure tardive, leur promenade expéditive dans les corridors n'attirait donc pas de regards curieux et c'est sans problème qu'ils se rendirent au troisième étage. Ils firent halte, haletants, devant la statue de la sorcière borgne.

- Nous y sommes, enfin… marmonna Hermione en essuyant ses mains moites contre sa jupe.

Les environs étaient déserts, mais Hermione étira le cou de tous les côtés, à la manière d'un hibou, afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis ou observés. Déconcerté, Drago haussa un sourcil et l'imita distraitement, cherchant, à sa différence, un quelconque détail qui révélerait un passage secret. Il n'y vit que dalle.

- Il n'y a rien ici… dit-il en dévisageant la Gryffondor qui étendait ridiculement son inspection.

- Veux-tu bien jeter un œil de ce côté? Il ne faut vraiment pas nous voir.

Non sans grimacer, Drago s'exécuta et alla vérifier les lieux là où Hermione le lui avait indiqué. Lorsqu'il fut convaincu qu'ils étaient seuls, il fit volteface et découvrit avec stupeur que la jeune femme avait disparu.

- Heu… Granger?

Un bras armé d'une baguette magique lui fit signe derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne.

- Ici! Fais vite, quelqu'un pourrait arriver.

Drago la rejoignit aussitôt, à la fois lassé et intrigué par ce petit jeu téméraire. Il avait la grotesque impression de jouer à cache-cache et pour cette raison, il lui tardait d'enfin entrer dans le feu de l'action.

_- Dissendium,_ murmura alors Hermione en tapotant la statue de sa baguette.

Lentement, la statue glissa sur le côté en découvrant, dans le mur, un espace suffisamment large pour qu'une personne relativement mince puisse s'y faufiler. Aucun problème pour eux. Drago écarquilla les yeux, épaté par cette soudaine apparition, et observa attentivement Hermione s'insinuer dans le trou. Il s'attendait à tout moment que d'immenses mâchoires se saisissent d'elle une fois qu'elle se retrouverait de l'autre côté, car un passage secret sûr menant hors de Poudlard ne pouvait possiblement pas exister.

- Malefoy! Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Qu'on nous découvre, peut-être? lança-t-elle en lui faisant signe de se hâter. Amène-toi! Vite!

Aussi docile qu'un elfe de maison, Drago jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui avant de pénétrer dans le trou. Lorsqu'il traversa l'ouverture, la sorcière borgne reprit sagement position, indifférente face à l'épreuve qu'elle leur imposait en leur cédant le passage.

oOo

Les ténèbres absolues du tunnel les avaient obligé à utiliser _Lumos_ afin de guider leur pas sur le sol froid et inégal. Longuement, ils marchèrent en suivant les courbes qui s'additionnaient et se multipliaient et qui même parfois étaient si serrées qu'ils devaient s'arrêter afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne faisaient pas demi-tour en l'empruntant. Drago, légèrement plus grand qu'Hermione, devait constamment faire attention pour ne pas se cogner le sommet du crâne contre le plafond bas, et souvent, lorsque la Gryffondor entendait le bruit mat d'un impact précédé d'un juron, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire discrètement.

L'angoisse était palpable. Le silence parfait du passage et l'air glacé qu'ils respiraient avaient généré une sorte de vertige au creux de leur estomac et mettaient leurs nerfs à vif. Fréquemment, ils jetaient un œil nerveux par-dessus leur épaule lorsque la folle impression d'être suivi se ressentait, mais Hermione, se remémorant ce qu'Harry lui avait mentionné au sujet des passages secrets de Poudlard révélés par la Carte du Maraudeur, se giflait mentalement à chaque coup d'œil qu'elle lançait.

- Ça ne sert à rien de regarder derrière toi, indiqua Hermione tandis que le Serpentard dirigeait sa baguette derrière son dos. Personne ne connaît l'existence de ce passage.

Drago fronça les sourcils et l'envoya paître d'un simple coup de menton.

- Tu me dis ça comme si tu ne faisais pas la même chose.

- C'est machinal, rétorqua-t-elle en évitant une convexité du plafond. Je ne crois pas vraiment qu'on puisse être suivi.

- Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Drago en roulant les yeux. Pareil pour moi.

Le couloir souterrain, comme s'il n'était pas déjà suffisamment étroit, se rétrécit davantage, et bientôt, Drago et Hermione furent obligés de marcher en plaquant leur épaule l'un contre l'autre en permanence afin d'éviter les parois rocailleuses.

- Comment peux-tu être certaine que cette voie soit inconnue, d'abord? demanda le Serpentard.

- C'est Harry qui me l'a dit, déclara la Gryffondor à défaut de lui parler de l'existence de la Carte du Maraudeur.

- Oh, je vois. Alors si Potter le dit, c'est que ce doit clairement être la vérité.

Hermione lui décocha un regard noir.

- Je _sais_ que ce passage est inconnu. J'en ai la preuve. Seulement, elle ne te regarde pas.

- Si tu savais le nombre de choses que tu sais à mon sujet qui ne te concernent pas, Granger, dit Drago après avoir poussé un bref rire jaune, tu n'oserais pas faire la fière.

- Tu confonds deux situations totalement dissemblables, signala sèchement Hermione. Actuellement, tu ne te trouves pas dans l'_obligation_ de savoir pourquoi je _sais_ que ce passage est secret.

- Tu étais _obligée_ de connaître ma vie personnelle, peut-être?

- Évidemment! Si je ne savais pas ce que je sais maintenant sur toi, ne crois-tu pas que j'aurais tout dévoilé à McGonagall dès la première occasion? C'est grâce à ces informations personnelles que je suis indulgente à ce point.

Drago se renfrogna à défaut de lui donner raison.

- Ne va pas croire que t'arracher ces informations était pour moi un plaisir, déclara Hermione.

- Hum-hum…

Vexée par le sarcasme criant de sa réaction, Hermione, légèrement essoufflée, ralentit le pas.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Malefoy. Tourner le couteau dans la plaie des gens ne m'amuse aucunement. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'essaie au contraire de t'aider.

- Attention la tête.

- Quoi?

Sa tête heurta violemment le plafond qui, à partir du point auquel ils s'étaient rendus, était plus bas de quelques centimètres. Hermione poussa un petit cri aigu et perdit l'équilibre de ses jambes, aveuglée par la douleur cuisante de son front. Elle se serait sûrement écorcher les genoux sur le sol gelé si Drago ne l'avait pas, par réflexe, attrapé durant sa chute.

_- Aïïïïïe!_ se lamenta Hermione tandis qu'il la posait délicatement par terre.

Un mince filet de sang s'écoula d'entre ses doigts plaqués sur la blessure de son front. Drago dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il remercia d'ailleurs le ciel de lui avoir fermé les yeux au moment où il s'accroupissait près d'elle pour jouer les infirmiers ; si Hermione osait lever les paupières, elle apercevrait immanquablement son sourire hilare.

- Oh, non! Je saigne! _Aïe…!_ couina-t-elle en grimaçant. Sac à gargouille…

- Ça ne fait pas trop mal? demanda Drago en s'efforçant médiocrement d'effacer l'amusement contenue dans sa voix.

Mais Hermione la détecta. Elle ouvrit les yeux malgré la souffrance que ce simple mouvement lui causa et constata que le Serpentard se moquait d'elle. Aussitôt, elle pinça les lèvres et balança un poing puissant sur l'épaule du blondinet qui vacilla et tomba sur les fesses. Démasqué, Drago pouffa bruyamment sans se soucier de l'embarras de son acolyte.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, espèce d'imbécile! C'est très douloureux!

Celle-ci se leva maladroitement et essuya précautionneusement le sang qui avait coulé sur son nez et sa joue. Elle tira la langue lorsqu'une goutte amère se faufila jusque dans sa bouche.

- Oh, Granger! Ne joue pas les offensées! s'exclama Drago en se redressant à son tour. Ce n'est qu'une petite égratignure… Tu vois, maintenant, nous sommes semblable.

De son index, il désigna son coquard, et malgré son irritation, Hermione sentit avec déshonneur un rire se frayer un chemin sinueux jusqu'à sa bouche. Non, il n'était pas question qu'elle rit. Elle voulut d'ailleurs cacher le petit sourire qui naquit malgré elle sur ses lèvres en se penchant pour faire mine d'épousseter sa jupe, mais la situation eut raison d'elle puis la força à rire. Drago, satisfait de son effet, ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

- Je savais que tu dramatisais, dévoila-t-il.

- C'est très douloureux, répéta-t-elle en maîtrisant son rire. Je ris car tu es un crétin.

Pour toute réponse, le Serpentard brandit sa baguette à deux pouces de son visage. La lumière qu'elle diffusait l'aveugla, mais Hermione devina ses intentions et le laissa faire.

- En tout cas, tu t'es fendu le crâne, constata Drago. C'est pas joli.

- Je m'en soucierai plus tard, trancha-t-elle en écarta son poignet d'un léger coup de main. Nous avons du pain sur la planche.

Au bout d'un temps incroyablement long durant lequel la tension fut considérablement relâchée, Drago et Hermione aperçurent un vieil escalier de pierre qui leur indiqua que leur destination n'était plus bien loin. Par précaution, ils turent la conversation qu'ils avaient engagée puis se mirent à gravir les marches ; il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils alarment quiconque au-dessus d'eux durant leur ascension.

Des centaines et des centaines de marches défilèrent sous leurs pieds jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, en tête du duo, se frappe de nouveau le crâne sur quelque chose de dur. La plaie sur son front, légèrement coagulée, se remit à saigner tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait sur les marches en se mordant le poing pour ne pas extérioriser sa souffrance une nouvelle fois. Elle plaqua aussitôt une main sur sa tête.

- Ça va? chuchota Drago, immobilisé sur une marche moins haute que celle sur laquelle Hermione s'était assise. Tu t'es remise à saigner…

- Pas grave, pas grave… couina-t-elle, le visage convulsé, en s'efforçant de ne pas gémir. Nous sommes arrivés, je crois… Je trouverai peut-être de quoi bander ma plaie dans la cave…

- Sûrement… On a un plan, d'ailleurs? Il serait pratique de savoir exactement la procédure à suivre si on veut éviter les mauvaises surprises…

Une petite coulisse de sang chatouilla sa joue, et Hermione, faiblement étourdie, l'essuya furtivement à l'aide de sa seconde main.

- Oui… Dès que nous passerons la trappe, nous devrons utiliser le sortilège de désillusion. Il faudra trouver un moyen pour que nous ne nous éloignions pas trop l'un de l'autre… Ensuite, nous quitterons le magasin et nous nous rendrons chez Scribenpenne. Je crois qu'il est bientôt minuit ; les commerçants ne devraient plus être dans leur boutique…

Drago, qui n'avait pratiquement pas écouté les instructions de la Gryffondor, l'observa étancher sa plaie à grand-peine. Elle était pâle. Sans plus hésiter, il dénoua prestement sa cravate verte et argent et la retira d'autour de son cou. Hermione l'observa bêtement lorsqu'il lui tandis l'étoffe.

- Panse ta tête avec ça. Ça devrait dépanner en attendant que tu te rendes à l'infirmerie.

Machinalement, Hermione posa une main dans son cou et se rappela qu'elle avait ce matin opté pour le pull, en raison de la fraicheur de la journée, plutôt que la chemise et la cravate. Surprise par la singulière galanterie du Serpentard, elle saisit délicatement l'étoffe en lui décochant un sourire reconnaissant.

- Brillante idée. Merci beaucoup.

L'inconfort grandissait et Hermione décida de briser le contact visuel avant que l'un des deux ne rougisse. Rapidement, elle noua la cravate autour de sa tête.

- J'ai l'air de quoi?

- Plutôt ridicule.

- Parfait. Allons-y.

Tout en douceur, Hermione poussa la trappe au-dessus de leur tête. Elle se sentait déjà mieux en sachant qu'elle ne se viderait pas de son sang avant la fin de leur expédition. Lorsqu'elle jeta un œil par l'interstice, elle n'y vit que de la poussière et des caisses. Le silence et l'obscurité – _Nox_ avait été nécessaire afin de se fondre le plus possible dans la pénombre – étaient totaux. Elle et Drago se glissèrent donc par l'ouverture en s'entraidant et pénétrèrent dans la cave sans émettre le moindre bruit.

- Et maintenant? susurra Drago.

- Sortilège de désillusion, indiqua Hermione en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle. Mais d'abord, puisque nous serons invisibles et que nous ne pourrons pas communiquer librement, il faudrait trouver un moyen de ne pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Drago haussa les épaules. Il avait une idée en tête mais refusait obstinément de la partager. Hermione sembla aussi débattre de quelque chose et le Serpentard se raidit lorsqu'elle suggéra le même moyen qui lui avait traversé l'esprit :

- Nous n'aurons qu'à nous prendre la main…

- Oui, je te prendrai le _poignet._

- Oui, d'accord. (Elle marqua une courte pause durant laquelle elle repéra l'escalier de bois qui menait au rez-de-chaussée.) Tu es prêt? Lorsque nous serons là-haut, nous ne pourrons prendre le risque de parler… Du moins, pas à moins d'une urgence.

Il secoua la tête.

- Bon, alors dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'à agir… Je me charge de tout, d'accord? Tu n'as qu'à me suivre…

Deux minutes plus tard, Drago et Hermione étaient entièrement invisibles et se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée de chez Honeydukes. Suite à un court affrontement dans la cave qui mettait en cause l'habileté du Serpentard à jeter des sorts fonctionnels, ce fut finalement Hermione, au grand déplaisir du blondinet, qui pratiqua le sortilège de désillusion sur lui. Ainsi, ils étaient assurés que les effets perdureraient aussi longtemps qu'ils le nécessiteraient même si la Gryffondor crut pendant un instant qu'elle avait mal prononcé la formule.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur la route principale de Pré-au-Lard, la frayeur les gagna ; minuit approchait peut-être, mais au loin, en direction de La Tête de Sanglier, on devinait l'activité encore effervescente. Scribenpenne se trouvant à l'intersection de deux allées qui offraient une vue parfaite sur le pub douteux, la démarche devenait drôlement hasardeuse. Tout à coup, ils n'étaient plus aussi convaincus que cette expédition était une bonne idée, mais la distance qu'ils avaient franchie était trop importante pour qu'ils se permettent de reculer maintenant. C'est donc à contrecœur que Drago suivit Hermione lorsqu'elle tira brusquement sur son bras afin de le pousser à bouger.

Heureusement, les clients du pub étaient beaucoup trop ivres et bruyants pour porter attention à la boutique d'accessoires située à quelques mètres de là, et qui était, par surcroît, enténébrée par l'absence de lampadaire. Qui plus est, Drago et Hermione étaient invisibles. Ils auraient aussi bien pu chanter l'hymne de Poudlard à tue-tête et sautiller sur place en agitant les bras dans tous les sens qu'on ne le remarquerait même pas. Tout de même, ils préférèrent ne pas prendre ce risque farfelu et optèrent pour la subtilité et la discrétion.

_- Alohomora,_ chuchota Hermione en tapotant la serrure du magasin de sa baguette.

Un faible cliquetis retentit et Drago, impatient à l'idée de dresser une barrière entre lui et les ivrognes qui hurlaient et chantaient des insanités, pressa Hermione en poussant doucement son dos invisible. Celle-ci inspira bruyamment, terrorisée par son geste impulsif, et lança aussitôt un _Immobilus_ à la clochette commerciale installée au plafond qui n'eut le temps d'émettre qu'un bref tintement. Ils avaient failli se faire repérer. Le Serpentard, réalisant les risques de sa bourde, louangea son invisibilité et leur obligation au silence ; Hermione devait ressentir une insatiable envie de le sermonner de toutes ses forces.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique avec une prudence exemplaire. Hermione tenait le poignet de Drago avec une force épatante – comme en guise d'avertissement – lorsqu'elle referma la porte du magasin, et la clochette, qui avait retrouvée sa libre mobilité, ne produisit aucun son. Bien que la boutique lui était particulièrement familière, elle parcourut tout de même les rayons d'un regard attentif afin de s'établir un parcours. L'angoisse et la hâte d'en finir avaient troublé sa mémoire, et l'emplacement des plumes à caractères spéciaux ne lui était plus aussi évident qu'elle n'aurait osé le croire lorsqu'elle se trouvait encore à Poudlard.

Une fois son itinéraire tracé, elle s'intéressa au joli parquet verni qu'elle découvrit en bois ; ce type de plancher allait inévitablement couiner sous le poids de leur corps. Elle espéra de tout son être que les propriétaires qui vivaient à l'étage du dessus dormaient à poings fermés et ne seraient pas plus alarmés par ces bruits que par les cris obscènes des picoleurs.

Hermione, les doigts toujours enroulés autour du poignet moite de Drago, se dirigea lentement vers le fond de la boutique. En passant devant une grande fenêtre par laquelle elle vit, au loin, des gens festoyer devant La Tête de Sanglier en renversant le contenu de leur énorme chope partout sur le sol, un réflexe instinctif la poussa à s'accroupir. Drago, derrière elle, l'imita sans réaliser la futilité de cette précaution. En sourdine, ils pouvaient entendre les chants et les rires grossiers des clients du pub, et Hermione n'eut aucun doute quant à la destination des passants lorsqu'elle entendit, tout près des murs extérieurs du magasin, le bruit de pas lents. Ce léger tapage ambiant, quoique trivial, sécurisa les âmes inquiètes des deux jeunes hors-la-loi. Un silence de mort aurait facilité leur détection.

En pénétrant dans l'allée la plus profonde de Scribenpenne, la jeune femme se félicita mentalement pour son incroyable flair ; des centaines de plumes toutes aussi originales les unes que les autres s'alignaient sur des petits présentoirs installés sur les murs. Au-dessous de chacune d'elles, un petit écriteau indiquait les propriétés propres à sa plume. Sans porter attention à l'équilibre précaire du lourd fardeau qu'elle traînait derrière elle, Hermione s'élança dans les profondeurs du rayon et s'arrêta à un certain point.

- La Plume Plagiaire, lui rappela Hermione en un imperceptible murmure.

Drago hocha inefficacement la tête, et sans prévenir, la Gryffondor libéra le poignet du blondinet qui se sentit soudainement paniqué à l'idée de dépendre de lui-même. Il prit toutefois conscience qu'il serait facile de repérer sa complice en cas d'urgence dans un espace aussi restreint : il suffirait de parcourir l'allée, bras tendus pour occuper sa pleine largeur, afin d'éventuellement bousculer le corps invisible d'Hermione. N'empêche qu'être privé de guide éveilla chez lui un sentiment d'insécurité.

Dos à dos, ils entamèrent la recherche de l'affichette identificatoire de ladite Plume Plagiaire dont ils ignoraient totalement l'apparence. Plusieurs d'entre elles, au fil de son exploration, éveillèrent chez Drago une profonde curiosité, mais à chaque fois qu'il se sentait dominé par le désir d'en glisser une – plutôt coûteuse – dans la poche de son pantalon, il se remémorait la gravité des risques de leur périlleux voyage et abdiquait aussitôt. Il était, en revanche, persuadé qu'Hermione commettrait secrètement un tel geste puisqu'elle se trouvait ici dans son univers, mais lorsqu'il tournait la tête en direction de sa position, il ne voyait que des plumes flotter courtement dans les airs avant d'être sagement reposées sur leur présentoir, comme si elle ne faisait que les examiner. Le garçon roula les yeux ; non, effectivement, Hermione Granger ne pourrait _jamais_ voler.

Hors de la boutique, tout à coup, il y eut un bruit amorti. Très bref, semblable à celui d'une semelle de chaussure frottant contre un sol de pierre. Puis un silence. Mis à part les cris lointains des ivrognes, la quiétude était totale. Trop, d'ailleurs. Drago et Hermione, qui avaient réagi au faible son comme si on venait de leur balancer un chaudron d'eau glacée sur le crâne, s'immobilisèrent simultanément.

Subitement, un tumulte abasourdissant remplaça le silence de la boutique : la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment sous le choc d'un coup particulièrement furieux, la musique affolée de la clochette vrilla leurs tympans tel un signal de mort, une interminable pétarade de pas fut soulevée et une voix d'outre-tombe trop familière vibra à leurs oreilles en vociférant un _Finite Incantatem_ qui leur déroba aussitôt leur invisibilité. Drago et Hermione, les yeux écarquillés par l'épouvante, s'échangèrent un regard pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes de pondération. On leur avait arraché leur invisibilité.

- Il est là! _Là!_ cria la voix distincte de Malone. Là-bas! Dans le fond! _Attrapez-le-moi!_

Il n'y avait aucune issue. Il n'existait apparemment aucune porte arrière, et utiliser l'escalier qui menait au premier étage les dévoilerait immanquablement aux yeux des Aurors et des membres de la Brigade de Police Magique qui venaient de débarquer. Ils étaient perdus.

Pourtant, Hermione plongea sa main dans sa poche, en sortit de petits objets métalliques que Drago n'eut guère le temps de distinguer et s'éloigna en direction du comptoir où reposait la caisse enregistreuse. Le Serpentard la suivit spontanément, persuadé qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de les sortir de ce monstrueux pétrin, mais lui fonça littéralement dedans lorsqu'elle rebroussa le chemin, les cheveux emmêlés devant son visage en raison de la bousculade de ses gestes. Dans la panique du moment, Drago s'agrippa à Hermione et étreignit ses bras avec une telle force que la Gryffondor eut toute la misère du monde à extirper sa baguette magique de sa jupe.

_- Bombarda Maxima!_ s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette en direction de la fenêtre devant laquelle ils avaient précédemment passé.

La vitrine éclata en mille morceaux dans une stridente détonation, détournant l'attention des Aurors qui avaient presque atteint le rayon qu'ils occupaient. Drago et Hermione virent, entre deux planches qui servaient de support aux plumes, une bonne dizaine d'hommes armés de leur baguette se diriger vers la fenêtre qu'elle venait de faire exploser. Hermione ne se laissa pas dominer par sa victoire ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'ils ne constatent que le bri de la fenêtre n'était qu'une piètre diversion pour leur permettre de fuir.

- La fenêtre! Il va s'enfuir! s'écria Malone. _Là!_ La fenêtre! _Vite! Vite! Vite!_

Deux autres agents pénétrèrent dans la boutique au moment où Drago et Hermione allaient se risquer à contourner les allées par la voie libre afin de gagner la sortie. Démarche rapide et baguette brandie, les nouveaux arrivants se dirigèrent vers le fond du rez-de-chaussée, exactement là où les deux étudiants se trouvaient, en jetant un œil parmi les allées qui s'étalaient. Par chance, ils ne les avaient pas encore aperçus entre les tablettes. Mais avec ces hommes qui menaçaient de leur mettre le grappin dessus à tout moment, Drago et Hermione étaient cernés, car de l'autre côté de l'allée qu'ils occupaient, certains Aurors tardaient encore près de la fenêtre fracassée. Certains avaient même passé par l'encadrement afin de s'élancer à la poursuite du mystérieux cambrioleur qui n'avait pourtant pas encore quitté les lieux du crime.

Une constatation aussi désespérée qu'inattendue traversa soudainement l'esprit d'Hermione ; ils n'étaient plus dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, ravivée par leur dernière chance, et s'accrocha à Drago comme s'il s'était transformé en radeau de sauvetage au beau milieu d'une mer de requins.

_Crac!_

Ils avaient transplané.


	12. Une chambre pour deux

Jour de paye et jour de publication... J'aime les jeudis!

Bonjour, gens! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui... Mis à part un immense merci aux revieweurs qui me font toujours si plaisir en laissant une jolie review! Lecteurs anonymes aussi, merci à vous! De mon côté, je suis en train de terminer le chapitre 16... et je ne suis pas mécontente! Je ne vous dirai pas pourquoi, en revanche! :P

Et maintenant, je m'adresse à ceux qui croyaient à tort que "Une chambre pour deux" traiterait peut-être d'un contenu... hum, disons... suggestif ; non, ce n'est pas le cas. Désolée! Mais nous ne sommes qu'au chapitre 11, après tout! J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même cette lecture, car après ce chapitre, je pourrais dire que nous pénétrons dans la "deuxième partie" de ma fic. Il n'y a pas vraiment de "partie", mais disons qu'il va y avoir un saut dans le temps. Et ce saut emmènera beaucoup de conséquences ; son contenu, d'après moi, est largement plus intéressant que cette première partie que je conclus aujourd'hui. J'ai vraiment hâte de vous la partager!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite d'apprécier ce chapitre!

À jeudi prochain!

_Lexa Nedra_

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 11**  
**Une chambre pour deux**

Hermione s'effondra sur Drago qui bouscula deux ou trois poubelles de métal avant de s'étaler contre le sol d'asphalte froid. Le fracas fut assourdissant mais se confondait à une comptine en comparaison avec la symphonie angoissante qui s'était élevée chez Scribenpenne à peine cinq secondes plus tôt. Le soulagement de s'être sorti d'un tel bourbier sans qu'ils ne se fassent prisonniers était si colossal que la Gryffondor ne se dégagea de sa très gênante proximité avec Drago que très lentement ; haletante, elle s'écarta de son corps immobile en se traînant à quatre pattes entre les contenants qui dégageaient une odeur pestilentielle. Un peu plus loin, elle s'écrasa par terre au même moment où Drago, qui retrouva subitement sa pleine lucidité, se redressa sur ses genoux en s'improvisant un bouclier à l'aide d'une des poubelles frigorifiées.

- Où sommes-nous? murmura-t-il en posant sur Hermione ses yeux exorbités de panique. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Bouge-toi! Ils sont encore là, je les entends!

Hermione expulsa tout le stress accumulé en un interminable soupir. Sa connotation, toutefois, témoignait de son irritation face à l'excitation qui habitait encore Drago ; ne pouvait-il pas voir qu'ils étaient saufs?

- Ce ne sont pas eux… Nous ne sommes plus à Pré-au-Lard, Malefoy. Nous sommes hors de danger.

Le Serpentard ne comprenait pas ; aussi fut-il obligé de jeter un œil par l'interstice que formaient deux poubelles adjacentes afin de se donner une idée plus précise de leur nouvel environnement, car les alentours – deux murs de briques sombres qui se dressaient à leur gauche et à leur droite – ressemblaient beaucoup au village de sorciers. Un couple étroitement étreint passa à quelques mètres d'eux sans jeter un seul regard dans la ruelle sombre où ils se trouvaient. Une fois qu'il disparut, leur rire s'évanouissant avec la distance, Drago constata que se trouvait devant lui une rue sinistrement éclairée par des lampadaires, et que de l'autre côté était stationnée une de ces boîtes roulantes typiquement moldues ; effectivement, ils ne se trouvaient plus à Pré-au-Lard.

- Où sommes-nous? redemanda-t-il, cette fois-ci plus posément.

- Au Chaudron Baveur.

Suite aux secondes que nécessita le passage de l'information de ses oreilles à son cerveau, Drago éclata d'un rire agressant. Hermione s'était assise, adossée contre une des poubelles, et referma ses doigts écartés par l'aigreur de son humeur sur son crâne. En plus de sa plaie au front qui s'était remise à élancer douloureusement, une migraine incroyable évoluait à une vitesse phénoménale que le rire hystérique du blondinet brusqua encore davantage.

- Tu veux dire qu'on leur a échappé? s'écria-t-il sans plus se donner la peine de mesurer le volume de sa voix. Nous sommes saufs?

- Oui. Oui, c'est exactement ce que je viens tout juste de dire.

Son ton tranchant voulait communiquer un message, mais au grand déplaisir d'Hermione, il s'esclaffa de nouveau ; Drago, qui avait manifestement été, d'eux deux, le moins vaillant, ne sut comment exprimer son soulagement autrement que par le rire involontaire et incontrôlable. Lui-même avait senti la fatigue s'abattre sur ses épaules comme si un Sombral l'avait confondu à une piste d'atterrissage, mais cette manifestation échappait à son contrôle et ses maigres forces restantes ne suffisaient à la refouler.

_- Incroyable!_ s'exclama-t-il en se redressant sur ses pieds. Tu peux croire ça? (Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant tout autour de lui, comme s'il venait tout juste de gagner le paradis.) Incroyable… Pas possible… _La chance…!_

- Malefoy, pourrais-tu baisser ta voix d'un cran ou deux? demanda sèchement Hermione.

- Mais on s'en moque! Nous sommes _à Londres,_ maintenant! Ils ne nous ont certainement pas suivis jusqu'ici!

- Je ne te demande pas ça à cause de ça, mais plutôt parce qu-

- On a tellement, tellement, _tellement_ passé près de se faire déplumer! Imagine un peu ce qui nous serait arrivé si Malone nous avait capturé! Malone… _Malone…!_ Cet imbécile! Pourquoi était-il là, d'abord? Oh, et puis ça aussi, je m'en moque! L'important, c'est qu'on lui a filé entre les doigts! L'abruti! L'incompé-

Ses yeux, tout à coup, s'écarquillèrent, et Hermione craignit pendant un instant que les forces de la justice avaient retrouvé leur trace. Mais Drago riva les yeux sur elle.

- La plume… marmonna-t-il, livide. Par pitié, dis-moi que tu as la plume.

- Évidemment. Tu me prends pour qui?

Les épaules de Drago s'affaissèrent alors, et pendant qu'il remerciait le ciel de ce cadeau béni des dieux, Hermione en profita pour discrètement tapoter la poche de sa jupe ; elle avait instinctivement acquiescé afin de taire l'irritante surexcitation de son complice, mais elle-même n'avait pas écarté la possibilité de l'avoir échappée durant leur départ précipité. Par chance, elle sentait son frêle volume au travers du tissu.

- Montre-la-moi donc, lui dit-il en tendant une main.

Drago resta momentanément interdit devant l'apparence de l'objet tant convoité : rien ne laissait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une plume aux caractéristiques extraordinaires. Elle était bleue royale et de taille moyenne, semblable à toutes celles que pouvait posséder un étudiant banal.

- C'est _ça?_ Elle n'a rien de bien spécial… déclara-t-il avec déception en tournant et retournant l'objet entre ses doigts.

- Tu as peut-être envie de retourner chez Scribenpenne afin de t'assurer que c'est bien elle, la Plume Plagiaire? rétorqua-t-elle rudement en le défiant de l'accuser d'avoir fait erreur. C'est elle. J'ai lu l'écriteau. L'apparence ne nous importe peu.

Il fit la moue, jaugeant la plume avec ennui, puis la rendit à Hermione qui la glissa précautionneusement dans sa poche. Lentement, elle se releva tandis qu'une fine pluie se mit à tomber sur le paysage nocturne. Le froid commençait à engourdir sa peau nue et l'envie de se réfugier dans un lit douillet se faisait de plus en plus insistante.

- Et maintenant? Comment allons-nous faire pour retourner à Poudlard? demanda Drago qui parut tout à coup tracassé.

- Nous attendrons jusqu'à demain, déclara catégoriquement Hermione. Pas question d'y retourner maintenant avec toute l'agitation que nous devons avoir causée là-bas.

- On ne va tout de même pas passer la nuit dehors!

À en juger par la tête qu'il tirait, retourner à Pré-au-Lard, dans la gueule du loup, semblait être une meilleure perspective que de passer une nuit en sécurité à la belle étoile.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je nous ai fait transplaner près du Chaudron Baveur, Malefoy?

- Tu as sur toi de quoi payer une chambre, peut-être? lança Drago avec ironie.

- Bien sûr! Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai volé cette plume, dans la boutique? Que crois-tu que j'ai été faire près de la caisse enregistreuse avant qu'on ne s'enfuisse?

- Attends… Tu n'as _tout de même_ pas été _payer_ cette plume pendant le débarquement massif d'Aurors, j'espère…?

_- Mais oui!_ renchérit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un réflexe naturel. Je ne suis pas une voleuse!

La bouche de Drago était grande ouverte ; les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer l'absurdité de son geste par rapport à la situation critique dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés.

- Réalises-tu ce que nous avons risqué? s'indigna-t-il en écartant les bras. Nous aurions pu nous faire virer de Poudlard! Ils croient sans doute que nous étions l'assassin prêt à frapper une seconde fois! Ils ne nous auraient certainement pas uniquement tapé sur les doigts s'ils nous avaient mis le grappin dessus! Et toi, tu as été _payer une plume_ là où nous sommes entrés _par effraction? _On ne peut plus logique, ça! ajouta-t-il, encore, avec ironie.

- Tu peux bien parler, toi et tes deux pieds gauches! riposta Hermione du tac au tac. Tu ne faisais que trembler du début à la fin! C'est moi qui ai tout fait depuis que nous avons franchi la statue à Poudlard! Si je n'avais pas eu l'idée de transplaner, nous serions encore dans la boutique ou pire encore : au Ministère de la Magie!

Drago s'était empourpré. Ses lèvres tremblèrent durant l'instant où il tenta de trouver une réplique convenable afin de contredire ce qu'elle affirmait, mais la justesse de ses paroles l'en empêcha :

- Je… Je n'ai pas fait que trembler! rétorqua-t-il.

- Oh, non, pas _que_ trembler ; tu étais également constamment en train de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues à cause de ta trop grande lâcheté! Il ne s'agit que de ça! Tu ne réalises pas tout ce que je fais pour toi, et moi non plus, d'ailleurs! Ça serait si facile pour moi de simplement tout déballer aux autorités, mais regarde où je suis maintenant à cause de toi! (Elle agita les bras autour d'elle afin de désigner les poubelles et Charing Cross Road, près d'eux.) _À Londres!_ À je-ne-sais-combien de kilomètres de Poudlard parce que _j'ai fait le choix de t'aider!_ Alors d'après toi, Malefoy, _est-ce que je sais ce que nous risquons?_

La dernière syllabe ricocha contre les murs et s'élança dans les ténèbres de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mêle au souffle du vent qui l'emporta avec lui. Le silence, suite à ce puissant monologue, parut alors si lourd qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient les seuls habitants de la Terre. Drago, humilié, ne chercha pas à se défendre ; au contraire, sa tirade l'avait tant secoué qu'il se renfrogna sombrement, perdant ses rênes. Elle avait raison et c'est exactement ce détail qui l'empêchait de lutter pour sa dignité qui se flétrit.

Les deux rivaux se lorgnèrent longuement. Drago aurait voulu fendre le silence afin de balayer cette soudaine hostilité qui s'était dressée entre eux, mais sa honte étouffait sa répartie. Physiquement, il affichait un flegme déconcertant, mais un étau de fer se refermait fermement sur son cœur. C'était comme si la gifle avait été si puissante qu'elle avait paralysé sa trop grande fierté qui eut toujours empiété sur sa résignation. Mais maintenant que la vérité avait été criée avec un zèle perturbant et ce, durant cette période si déstructurée, elle l'avait atteint là où elle devint le plus vulnérable. Enfin, il put constater qu'en effet, toute sa vie, il n'avait été que la définition même de la lâcheté. Elle avait raison. La honte le consuma.

Mais Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à ce que sa tirade fasse mouche au point de lui soustraire la capacité de réagir. Soudainement, l'embarras se saisit d'elle, et aussitôt elle rétracta ses crocs et ses griffes. D'apparence, elle semblait regretter sa perte de contrôle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour déverser sur Drago une telle cascade de reproches, et c'est avec inconfort qu'elle croisa les bras en rompant enfin le contact visuel qui leur avait quasiment brûlé les rétines. Ses sourcils restaient froncés et son humeur rembrunie, mais en revanche, le venin craché l'avait libérée de son impatience à l'égard du Serpentard.

Les secondes s'étirèrent et le mutisme persistait encore. Drago pouvait sentir croître en lui les racines sournoises du regret et se surprit d'ailleurs à ne pas les mépriser. Il devait admettre, même à contrecœur, qu'il avait été un véritable malotru à l'égard d'Hermione, car l'altruisme et la générosité de son attitude face à sa situation ne pouvaient lui apparaître comme étant négligeables. La honte liée à sa lâcheté rampa jusqu'à son comportement qu'il reconnu comme étant inacceptable.

Au prix d'un effort considérable, il osa enfin parler. On aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient tut depuis des heures.

- Alors, heu… on… on loue une chambre pour passer la nuit?

Hermione sursauta presque au son de sa voix et se désintéressa de la flaque d'eau qui produisait des sillons à l'accueil de chaque fines gouttes de pluie qui s'y mêlaient. Elle croisa ses bras avec un peu plus de fermeté afin de sous-entendre qu'elle ne lui avait pas pardonné son ingratitude et qu'elle attendait des excuses.

- J'y ai bien pensé, et ce n'est pas une bonne idée, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Le visage du garçon se relâcha, désarçonné par la nouvelle. Ne venait-elle pas d'annoncer qu'elle avait transplané près du Chaudron Baveur après avoir prévu de dormir à l'auberge?

- Comment…? Pourquoi ça?

- Nos vêtements, indiqua-t-elle en ajustant autour de son crâne la cravate verte et argent qui faisait office de bandage. (Elle était dans une telle colère qu'elle la retira brusquement et la jeta dans une poubelle.) L'uniforme de Poudlard que nous portons va certainement attirer des regards. Inutile d'éveiller des soupçons.

- Tu n'escomptes tout de même pas dormir ici, dehors, à cette température? Nous allons nous réveiller avec une hypothermie…

Hermione soupira bruyamment : son dégourdissement vocal avait peut-être rajusté son taux de patience, mais les caprices de Drago lui parurent plutôt ridicules en regard avec la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Si tu as une autre solution, Malefoy, je t'écoute. La situation nous oblige à nous plier à quelques fâcheuses exceptions.

- Transplanons à l'intérieur d'une chambre.

- Afin de violer une fois de plus une propriété? Non. Pas question.

- La situation nous oblige à nous plier à quelques fâcheuses exceptions, Granger.

Aucune riposte ne put déloger la proposition de Drago, si bien que suite à quelques précisions sur les précautions à employer, Hermione et lui transplanèrent à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur.

oOo

La chambre avait un aspect miteux qu'aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de souligner malgré le manifeste dédain qu'ils éprouvèrent en le constatant ; il faisait sombre, mais Drago et Hermione avaient senti leurs pieds s'enfoncer dans un épais tapis qui était beaucoup trop moelleux pour être du tissu. D'après l'odeur qui menaçait de les étouffer à chaque inhalation, ils surent qu'il s'agissait d'une couche compacte de poussière. Hermione se lança aussitôt des fleurs ; de toute évidence, elle avait transplané dans une chambre qui n'avait pas été occupée depuis des semaines – voire des mois. Tant mieux. Ainsi, les risques de tête-à-tête indésirables avec un des membres du personnel du Chaudron Baveur étaient beaucoup moins élevés.

La main de Drago qui tenait l'épaule d'Hermione était raide, et c'est avec une hâte singulière qu'il la retira une fois qu'ils assimilèrent ces faits rassurants. Aussitôt, non sans se remémorer la quête aux Horcruxes, Hermione sécurisa leur refuge : un _Assurdiato_ par-ci et un _Collaporta _par-là, puis le tour fut joué. Elle fut plutôt reconnaissante de savoir que contrairement à cette période, aucun Mangemorts ni Rafleurs n'étaient à leurs trousses.

Hermione remédia à l'obscurité en allumant les luminaires muraux d'un simple coup de baguette puis inspecta les alentours avec une attention plus pointilleuse. Ce n'était vraiment pas le luxe, mais la chambre aurait aussi bien pu être un taudis qu'elle n'en aurait eu cure ; l'importance était qu'ils avaient un toit sur leur tête pour les protéger des intempéries et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'on ne les trouve ici. Qu'un seul élément la titilla au point d'en devenir épineux : il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Il pouvait facilement accueillir deux personnes de leur taille, certes, mais cette éventualité était inenvisageable. Obliquement, elle jeta un regard à Drago qui sembla également le remarquer, mais qui détourna aussitôt son attention vers le coin opposé de la pièce, comme s'il se refusait de le signaler. En vérité, il ne souhaitait simplement pas manifester une réaction qui saurait hérisser davantage Hermione, quelle qu'elle soit.

Tandis que Drago se dirigeait vers un bureau isolé contre le mur du fond, la Gryffondor jeta un œil à l'horloge antique qui reposait sur une table de chevet. Malgré les toiles d'araignées et la poussière qui rendaient la lecture de l'heure plutôt difficile, Hermione devina qu'il devait être approximativement deux heures du matin.

- Prends le lit, je m'en moque, proposa Drago en enfonçant ses mains au creux de ses poches. Je dormirai par terre. Il y a tellement de poussière contre le sol que je n'aurai pas besoin de matelas pour me sentir à l'aise.

Hermione rigola, aussitôt imitée par Drago, encouragé par sa réaction ; finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi en colère contre lui qu'il ne le pensait. Soudainement, la tension qui les distançait se dissipa faiblement sans néanmoins s'évanouir en totalité.

- Tu es sûr? demanda Hermione avec indifférence. Je veux dire… Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas, je me suis habituée à ce genre d'inconfort lors de l'année précédente…

Drago, qui gardait péniblement en mémoire les frais reproches d'Hermione concernant sa lâcheté et son détachement, secoua la tête. Il souhait et allait se racheter :

- Non. Prends le lit.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et considéra le lit de plus près ; il était gris. Plusieurs teintes de gris, mais entièrement gris. Son petit doigt lui indiqua que son aspect d'origine devait certainement être plus reluisant. Elle passa son index sur la couverture afin de vérifier ses suppositions et découvrit avec stupeur une couleur carmine sous la couche de saleté. C'est uniquement à cet instant, lorsqu'elle grimaça de dégoût, qu'elle réalisa qu'il serait impossible pour eux de parvenir au terme de cette nuit sans mourir asphyxiés durant leur sommeil. D'un mouvement fluide exécuté sous le regard curieux du Serpentard, Hermione lança donc un _Récurvite_ à la pièce qui, en quelques secondes, retrouva une allure impeccable. Le décor autrefois fade et déprimant était devenu enluminé et chaleureux. Impressionné, Drago esquissa une moue admirative, mais Hermione ignora ses éloges muets et tira les draps du lit afin de lui signaler qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'interagir avec lui.

Le blondinet, qui croyait l'avoir radoucie avec sa plaisanterie, se renfrogna. Son désintérêt pour sa personne le dissuada de tenter une toute autre forme d'approche afin d'alléger l'ambiance.

Silencieusement, ils s'alitèrent. Hermione avait offert un oreiller à Drago qui l'accepta sans cérémonie et lui indiqua qu'il devait sûrement avoir des couvertures supplémentaires dans une des penderies de la chambre ; puisque celle qu'ils occupaient était restée vacante depuis un bon nombre de jours, le personnel du Chaudron Baveur avait jugé bon de couper le chauffage dans cette partie de l'auberge, ce qui rendait la température froide et inconfortable. Détail à part, Hermione détermina qu'ils devaient sûrement se trouver sur un étage très peu fréquenté, car dans le cas contraire, on ne l'aurait certainement pas privé de chaleur.

Malgré l'indifférence qu'elle affichait, Hermione n'appréciait pas plus cette tension que Drago. Puisqu'elle s'était volontairement impliquée dans cette si délicate situation, elle aurait minimalement souhaité entretenir rapport un tant soit peu cordial avec son acolyte, mais voilà que le contraire agissait pratiquement en permanence. Avait-elle raison de l'aider comme elle le faisait? Drago lui était-il reconnaissant pour tous les règlements qu'elle violait afin de faire de son problème une situation, à la limite, endurable?

Nonobstant, elle ne jouait pas les aveugles ; elle avait bien vu le regret habiter les traits du Serpentard suite à sa puissante réprimande, mais tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne les exprimerait pas en _mots,_ elle considérerait cette omission comme une preuve d'égoïsme. Décidément, Drago Malefoy devait comprendre que dans l'espace d'une vie, tout ne lui serait pas offert gratuitement, et que paiements seraient exigés en retour. En l'occurrence, le paiement n'était que le respect, paiement qu'il n'avait pas respecté.

Étendue sur le dos, Hermione fixait le plafond sans véritablement le voir. Elle aurait normalement dû s'effondrer dans les bras de Morphée dès le premier contact avec la douce étoffe qui l'enrobait, mais ses réflexions la tenaient éveillée. De plus, elle sentait Drago, installé à côté d'elle au niveau du sol, aussi songeur qu'elle ne l'était. Il pensait beaucoup, elle pouvait le deviner, et étrangement, la Gryffondor avait l'impression que les ondes émises par son cerveau se rendaient jusqu'au sien.

Effectivement, Drago ressentait ce besoin _viscéral_ de parler. De _lui_ parler. Il se savait incapable de s'endormir sans avant tout avoir réparé la faille qu'il avait creusée par son ingratitude. C'était plus fort que lui. Le sommeil, à maintes reprises, avait failli l'emporter sur ses tracas, mais fuyait constamment aussitôt qu'il le frôlait, comme si par cette agacerie, il voulait l'exaspérer pour détourner son attention là où elle était nécessaire.

Mais il avait honte. Il avait honte de son attitude, mais également honte de se trouver dans l'obligation de s'excuser pour s'être comporté de la sorte. Mais pourquoi? Il n'avait pourtant jamais eu de difficulté à manipuler les autres…

Ce sentiment, cette honte, le poussait à prononcer ce satané « pardon » tout comme elle l'en dissuadait. C'était les remords, oppressants, versus l'orgueil, démesuré. Le combat était dur et pourrait le travailler pendant des heures, mais l'évidence restait dans l'absence de choix ; il _devait_ s'excuser, autant pour tranquilliser son esprit que par respect pour Hermione. Et ce faisant, il lui prouverait que l'image qu'elle avait de lui allait changer pour le mieux, car après tout, il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle croie devoir tout faire d'elle-même aussi longtemps qu'elle sera impliquée ; la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était qu'elle se lasse et l'abandonne à son propre sort.

- Incroyable, hein…? osa timidement Drago. D'en arriver là, je veux dire… Ici…

Machinalement, Hermione tourna la tête en direction d'où provenait la voix du Serpentard bien qu'elle ne puisse le voir. Simplement par l'insignifiance de son intervention, elle sut qu'il souhaitait introduire un sujet beaucoup plus délicat qu'il développerait au rythme de son aise.

- Hum-hum… marmonna-t-elle simplement.

- Dire que nous sommes encore bien loin de la fin…

Il guetta sa réponse, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ne soit pas défavorable. Le silence ne fut pas rompu et l'encouragea à poursuivre :

- La, heu… La tournure des événements ne… ne te contrarie pas trop, j'espère…? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton gêné.

Ce coup-ci, Hermione ne put refouler un maigre sourire. Il n'y avait plus de doute sur le but de cette conversation et il approchait sensiblement de son but. Sa méthode était toutefois si maladroite qu'elle ne pouvait inspirer que la malice.

- Ça va, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton plus aérien. J'ai connu pire.

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas le cran qui te manque, ajouta rapidement Drago, content de revoir surgir sa capacité à parler.

La nuance était spectaculaire ; plutôt qu'opter pour la sobriété d'une phrase sujet-verbe-complément, il avait emprunté une voie indirecte qui véhiculait la même information sans néanmoins faire défaut à son extraordinaire égo. Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit, et bientôt, dévoila ses dents. Elle n'avait même plus envie d'être en rogne tant c'était… adorable.

- Merci, marmonna-t-il.

Hé bien voilà! Le mot avait été prononcé posément, comme si Drago avait subitement réalisé que tous ces chichis et ces façons étaient complètement ridicules.

- Il t'en aura fallu, du temps! lança doucement Hermione en secouant sa voix d'un petit rictus.

Drago poussa un court soupir qui s'apparentait au rire et se sentit tout à coup bien plus léger. L'envie de se perdre dans une conversation s'éprit soudainement de lui, et le sujet idéal se présenta naturellement :

- Comment proposes-tu que nous procédions, demain?

Avec la fatigue qui était apparue et sa querelle avec Drago, Hermione avait presque oublié qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas au Chaudron Baveur par simple plaisir de briser les règles. Elle se souvint alors que la Plume Plagiaire résidait encore dans sa poche et la retira aussitôt afin de la poser sur la table de chevet.

- Nous devrons nous réveiller de bonne heure, lui indiqua-t-elle. Il faudra rédiger cette lettre d'abord et avant tout. Dès notre réveil.

- Je m'en chargerai, intervint Drago, revivifié par l'idée d'enfin exécuter une tâche par lui-même. Je connais le style d'écriture de mon père… (Hermione hocha la tête.) Est-ce qu'il serait préférable de l'écrire ici ou de nous rendre à Poudlard avant?

- Ici, sans nul doute. Il y aurait moins de risque qu'on nous surprenne.

À son tour, Drago hocha la tête. Hermione se rapprocha alors du bord du lit afin de pouvoir établir une connexion visuelle entre son acolyte et elle-même, et le blondinet, bien qu'il n'eut retiré aucun vêtement avant de se glisser sur la couverture, sentit son intimité transgressée à la vue de la Gryffondor perchée au-dessus de lui. Les bras croisés sous son menton, Hermione pinça les lèvres, inconsciente de sa gêne.

- La suite des événements ne sera pas simple… ajouta-t-elle, le front plissé par la réflexion. D'abord, je nous ferai transplaner directement dans la cave de Honeydukes afin d'éviter les inconvénients. Ensuite, nous nous rendrons à la volière…

- La volière?

- Oui… Il serait préférable de monter un véritable scénario afin de rendre cette manœuvre crédible : je veux dire par là qu'il serait préférable de nous rendre à la volière et de confier cette fausse lettre à un hibou qui lui se chargera de venir te la livrer lors du courrier dans la Grande Salle. Tu comprends? Si plusieurs personnes voient ce hibou se rendre à toi, ils deviendront des témoins si jamais des doutes s'éveillent quant à l'authenticité de cette missive…

Le visage de Drago s'illumina.

- Tu viens vraiment de penser à tout ça? s'intéressa-t-il, stupéfait.

Hermione se surprit à rougir et cacha son sourire en le dissimulant derrière ses bras.

- J'ai pris l'habitude de réfléchir pour trois, lors de notre chasse aux Horcruxes, à Harry, Ron et moi… avoua-t-elle timidement.

Drago esquissa une moue. Un drôle de silence régnait dans la chambre.

- En tout cas, trancha subitement Hermione en se secouant, ce plan ne pourra fonctionner que si nous nous levons très tôt.

- Ça marche, acquiesça le Serpentard.

L'inquiétude lui saisit alors l'estomac telle une main emprisonnant un oiseau affolé, car la suite des opérations allaient certainement devenir problématique : Drago devrait faire de lui _un comédien…_

- Tu… Tu devras ensuite lire la lettre… poursuivit Hermione d'une voix ombrageuse. Tu devras jouer la comédie dès cet instant, Malefoy…

Il hocha la tête sans manifester la moindre trace d'angoisse, comme s'il acquiesçait aux ordres habituels d'un caporal. Si Hermione considérait son jeu d'acteur comme étant médiocre, lui-même, en revanche, se croyait plutôt compétent.

- Il faudra que tu paraisses choqué, ébranlé, inquiet… ajouta-t-elle avec gravité.

- Je sais bien, répliqua-t-il en agitant une main dans les airs afin de lui signaler de passer à l'étape suivante. Ça ne sera pas trop difficile.

- Bon, d'accord, si tu le dis… Ensuite, tu devras t'empresser de trouver McGonagall afin de lui montrer cette lettre.

L'étau se resserra davantage sur son cœur ; Hermione avait du mal à croire que les aptitudes de Malefoy à feindre la panique sauraient convaincre la clairvoyance de McGonagall.

- Tu connais McGonagall, hein? Tu devras te montrer très, très, _très _convainquant…

- Aucun problème.

Elle ignorait s'il affichait un tel flegme parce qu'il souhaitait prouver qu'il savait se montrer courageux ou simplement parce qu'il croyait vraiment en lui, mais de ces deux perspectives, aucune n'avait le pouvoir de la rassurer.

- Si tu penses échouer sur ce coup-là, autant abandonner dès maintenant, conclut-elle. Il n'y aura pas de test préliminaire…

- Douterais-tu de moi? lui demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- Oh! Non, non! mentit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Je tiens simplement à m'assurer que ce leurre sera un succès… Je préfère ne pas penser aux conséquences si McGonagall apprenait que ce n'est qu'un coup monté…

Drago étira les lèvres en une grimace angoissée sans toutefois s'étendre sur le sujet ; il préférait largement escompter la meilleure des conclusions. D'ailleurs, le plan qu'Hermione lui avait proposé semblait parfait, et il n'avait aucune difficulté à avouer que ce qu'elle avait organisé en moins de quelques minutes lui aurait probablement demandé des semaines entières de ruminations.

Le silence redevint roi et c'est uniquement lorsque plus rien ne put détenir son attention qu'Hermione remarqua que dans le ciel tout comme dans leur chambre, une pleine lune laiteuse diffusait une pâle lueur fantomatique. Cette lumière, apaisante, effaça tous les tracas qui rendaient son corps si lourd depuis quelques jours. Ron n'existait plus. Lucius Malefoy non plus, ni sa femme et leurs confrères. Le menton enfoncé dans la chair de son bras, Hermione ferma les yeux sans trouver la force de déplacer sa tête sur son oreiller, sentant son écrasante fatigue devenir sereine et agréable. Puis, tout comme si elle venait de vivre une journée d'études particulièrement acharnées, elle s'endormit doucement sans se douter que Drago, sous elle, ne pouvait même pas penser à fermer l'œil tant son visage juché au-dessus de lui le troublait.


	13. Les plans des fêtes

Bonjour!

Pas d'école pour moi aujourd'hui! Je prends mon temps, savoure mon café et planifie passer la journée entière à jouer au Sims avant d'aller bosser. Mais tout d'abord, il m'a fallu relire ce chapitre-ci afin de faire mes corrections de dernière minute avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre! ;)

Julie, une lectrice, me demande pourquoi je ne poste qu'un seul chapitre par semaine... Tout d'abord, merci Julie pour cette question qui témoigne de ton enthousiasme, et voici ma réponse qui se trouve malheureusement à être plutôt triviale : c'est simplement parce que j'espère donner plus de temps aux gens pour lire ET REVIEWER. Je dois toutefois avouer que ça ne fonctionne pas du tout! ^^ Pas mal de gens me lisent, ça c'est vrai, mais quasi personne laisse de review, ce qui est plutôt décevant... Mais je ne poste qu'un seul chapitre par semaine également car mon fonctionnement me demande du temps de recul pour réviser et réviser encore mes chapitres. Si j'ai habituellement quatre ou cinq chapitres d'avance sur celui que je poste, c'est pour que je ne me retrouve pas dans la m*rde si un détail dans un chapitre que j'ai déjà posté ne coordonne plus du tout avec un second détail que je glisse dans un autre chapitre. J'ignore si c'est clair... En tout cas, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question! :)

Alors cessons le blabla. As usual, merci aux lecteurs et surtout aux revieweurs! Peut-être qu'éventuellement je posterai plus d'un chapitre par semaine si vous vous déchainez? Sait-on jamais!

Bonne lecture!

_Lexa Nedra_

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 12**  
**Les plans des fêtes**

_- Les Moldus, jusque là passifs, s'éprennent de doutes quant à notre existence et se décident à agir. Nommez un élément majeur, situé entre les années 1300 et 1325, qui se rapporte à cette révolution et qui aura marqué la période archaïque,_ lut Hermione en levant les yeux de son manuel scolaire. _Expliquez votre réponse à l'aide d'éléments pertin-_

Hermione s'était interrompue ; Drago, distrait, avait tourné la tête vers elle au moment même où elle avait levé la sienne afin qu'elle ne le devine pas lassé de cette étude, mais il constata aussitôt que son geste n'avait pas passé inaperçu :

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas! lui reprocha-t-elle en grimaçant.

Exaspérée, elle jeta – ou « déposa avec humeur » – son bouquin sur la table basse devant elle en le laissant ouvert à la page destinée aux questions préparatoires aux examens et jeta un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Dehors, une tempête de neige faisait rage et martelait constamment la vitre de ses petits grêlons. Le paysage du lendemain allait certainement ressembler à ces petits villages enneigés dans un globe.

- Tu t'en moques! poursuivit-elle. Tu n'as pas répondu correctement à une seule des vingt questions que j'ai posées! Pourtant, c'est la matière que nous avons vue aujourd'hui même, Drago!

- Je n'y peux rien si l'histoire de la magie est assommante! protesta-t-il avec humeur.

- Elle n'est pas assommante ; au contraire, elle est passionnante. C'est toi qui ne t'intéresses à rien.

Le Serpentard étira ses jambes et les croisa sur la table devant lui au niveau des chevilles. Hermione poussa une exclamation indignée en le voyant poser ses talons contre son manuel et le força à lever les pieds pour le reprendre.

- Je m'intéresse à tout plein de choses, la contredit Drago en croisant les bras tandis que la préfète-en-chef cajolait les pages de son bouquin. Je ne vois toutefois pas en quoi connaître les faits du passé pourrait nous être utile aujourd'hui.

- Il nous faut connaître notre passé afin de mieux comprendre notre présent, expliqua-t-elle en s'affectant un air légèrement hautain. Et puis pourrais-tu me dire à quoi tu t'intéresses, dis-moi? Je meurs de curiosité à l'idée de connaître tes si nombreux centres d'intérêts.

Pris au dépourvu, le blondinet réfléchit un court instant et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux. Lorsqu'il parla enfin, elle estima qu'elle aurait déjà énuméré plus d'une dizaine de ses passions si la question lui avait été adressée.

- Le Quidditch, déclara-t-il.

- Le Quidditch? répéta la Gryffondor en haussant un sourcil sceptique. Un passionné de Quidditch aurait tenté sa chance durant les éliminatoires de début d'année, ne crois-tu pas?

- Parce que tu crois que j'avais la tête à faire une activité parascolaire? Et la chance qu'on m'inclus dans une équipe avec la réputation que je trainais, peut-être?

Drago n'était pas choqué par sa pique ; il ne se choquait plus pour ça, maintenant. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il côtoyait assidument Hermione depuis pratiquement trois mois entier et qu'il savait ces taquineries vides de malveillance, mais également car ladite réputation qu'il s'était appropriée dès la rentrée scolaire s'était affadie, presque effacée.

En effet, la missive qu'ils s'étaient engagés à écrire suite à leur dangereuse expédition chez Scribenpenne eut en retour plus d'une seule conséquence positive. Écrite d'une main de maître qui était, en l'occurrence, celle de Drago, la calligraphie tracée par la Plume Plagiaire avait été, comme promis, la réplique exacte de celle de Lucius. C'est donc avec la conviction inébranlable que leur plan serait un triomphe que le duo avait exécuté les étapes précises du plan que la Gryffondor avait élaboré la veille.

À quatre heures du matin, le lendemain de leur arrivée au Chaudron Baveur, ils s'étaient réveillés et avaient rédigé la lettre sur laquelle tous leurs espoirs reposaient. À cinq heures, ils transplanaient déjà dans la cave de Honeydukes sans problème et traversaient l'interminable passage qui liait clandestinement Pré-au-Lard à Poudlard.

Ils avaient retrouvé les couloirs vides du château vers six heures du matin. Aussitôt, comme s'ils avaient été dotés d'un mécanisme automatique, Drago et Hermione s'étaient dirigé vers la volière qu'ils gagnèrent en trois minutes. Personne ne s'était mis en travers de leur route. La jeune femme avait sélectionné un hibou qui semblait digne de confiance et lui avait confié, non sans appréhensions, la lettre que Drago avait écrite et qui portait comme signature celle d'un évadé d'Azkaban ; tout tomberait donc à l'eau si elle se perdait ou si on l'interceptait. Elle lui avait indiqué le lieu et l'heure de la livraison et le hibou s'était aussitôt envolé.

Dans la Grande Salle, à dix heures tapantes, le hibou sur lequel Hermione avait jeté son dévolu s'était mêlé au nuage de dizaines d'autres qui volaient au-dessus de la tête des étudiants. Drago avait attrapé la lettre au vol lorsque l'oiseau avait ouvert le bec au-dessus de lui et l'avait lue en s'affectant un air horrifié. Au loin, du coin de l'œil, Hermione avait observé la scène avec un mélange d'admiration et d'estime ; lorsque Drago s'était élancé vers la table des enseignants afin de réclamer le jugement privé et urgent du professeur McGonagall, la Gryffondor l'aurait gratifié d'un oscar.

Elle n'avait pas craint pour la suite ; d'après l'aperçu auquel elle avait assisté dans la Grande Salle, sa performance isolée auprès de McGonagall, dans son office, ne pouvait être que remarquable. Effectivement, lorsqu'il avait regagné la salle commune des préfets quelques heures après le passage des hiboux, Drago avait retrouvé Hermione afin de lui annoncer, non sans vanité, que McGonagall n'y avait vu que du feu. Dans un élan d'euphorie, la préfète-en-chef s'était jetée dans les bras du Serpentard afin de le féliciter.

Le Ministère de la Magie avait choisi de garder l'identité du meurtrier confidentielle afin d'éviter un remue-ménage à Poudlard, mais aussi afin de protéger Drago des médisances et des récriminations puisqu'il était son fils. Certes, il y avait certaines personnes qui clamaient catégoriquement que l'assassin de Dennis Crivey ne pouvait être que Lucius Malefoy en raison de la proximité temporelle des deux incidents majeurs de septembre, mais ce n'était qu'une infime partie des étudiants ; le reste se contentait de spéculer et de songer. Parmi les sorciers qui étaient directement menacés – les résidants de Poudlard –, que quelques élèves avaient définitivement quitté l'école par peur que l'assassin ne fasse de nouvelles victimes.

Le système de sécurité de Poudlard avait été considérablement accru suite au jaillissement de la fausse missive ; le château, maintenant, était surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Jour et nuit, en dehors comme en dedans, beau temps ou mauvais temps, des sentinelles appartenant au Ministère erraient, baguette en main. La « mystérieuse » effraction à Pré-au-Lard n'avait pas été mentionnée dans _La Gazette,_ mais le Ministère jugea tout de même bon de faire profiter au village adjacent du même niveau de protection que l'école. Bientôt, leurs moindres faits et gestes étaient surveillés. Drago fut même convoqué au Ministère à la demande avide de Malone afin de subir un second interrogatoire, mais McGonagall, qui avait presque fait du Serpentard son protégé, lui avait plutôt formellement conseillé de « s'en prendre aux babouins tout aussi primitifs que lui » sous peine de plainte officielle auprès de son supérieur.

Indépendamment, les jours restants de septembre ainsi qu'octobre, novembre et décembre n'avaient été porteurs d'aucune nouvelle sur les Malefoy. Ni par les journaux, ni par le Miroir à Double Sens. Drago et Hermione ignoraient totalement s'ils devaient s'en réjouir ou non – car peut-être était-ce le calme avant la tempête – mais ils redécouvraient néanmoins la joie d'une vie banale d'étudiant et la savourait pleinement.

Du moins, Hermione la savourait.

- En tout cas, trancha-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Pour ta gouverne, la réponse à la question est les quarante-sept mises à mort au bûcher de Gwendoline la Fantasque sous différents costumes. Elle utilisait le sortilège de Gèle-Flammes.

Pour toute réponse, Drago haussa les épaules et Hermione, exaspérée par son désintérêt, reposa son bouquin contre la table basse en l'éloignant le plus possible de ses pieds malfaisants.

- De toute façon, étudier est inutile pour l'instant. Je dois t'annoncer à ton grand désarroi que demain débuteront les vacances de Noël…!

- Je suis très contente, au contraire, le corrigea la préfète-en-chef en fronçant les sourcils. C'est toi, plutôt, qui ne devrais pas l'être… Que vas-tu faire à Poudlard durant tout ce temps? As-tu des amis Serpentards qui restent ici?

Drago fit la moue en fixant ses pieds. Le sujet semblait l'ennuyer.

- Sais pas. Je verrai. Je trouverai bien quelque chose à faire pour m'occuper.

Il sembla soudainement réaliser quelque chose et fronça les sourcils.

- Et puis où tu vas, toi? Toi et Weasley ne vous êtes pas réconciliés, il me semble… Il ne t'a sûrement pas invité dans sa tanière, j'ai raison?

- Tu sais, j'ai aussi un domicile, riposta-t-elle avec ironie. Je ne vis pas au Terrier comme Harry. J'irai fêter Noël avec mes parents…

- Potter vit avec Weasley? Comme c'est romantique!

Étrangement, Hermione sentit ses joues rosir. Elle bouscula son épaule d'un coup de coude afin de cacher ses nouvelles couleurs.

- Idiot! Harry n'a plus de demeure, alors les parents de Ron lui ont proposé de vivre avec eux, c'est tout.

- Il y a suffisamment de place dans leur hutte pour qu'ils accueillent quelqu'un de plus? pouffa Drago en jetant un œil vigilant vers la porte de chambre de Ginny qui était fermée.

- Ce n'est pas une hutte! protesta Hermione en le frappant de nouveau. Arrête de te moquer d'eux… Tu sais que ce n'est plus vraiment approprié.

Il y avait du bon dans leur relation devenue solide : maintenant, il fallait beaucoup plus pour les fâcher l'un contre l'autre. Ridiculiser les Weasley, par exemple, n'éveillait plus chez Hermione le même genre de réaction que lors des années précédentes, et ce, pour deux raisons : premièrement, parce qu'elle était encore en froid avec Ron, et deuxièmement, parce qu'elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, que Drago se moquait d'eux par habitude plutôt que par haine.

- Ouais… Au moins, Potter, _lui,_ a un toit en dessous duquel habiter, rétorqua-t-il en regrettant son manoir perquisitionné.

- Oh, arrête un peu… marmonna Hermione en se voulant rassurante. Tout s'arrangera éventuellement, j'en suis certaine. Poudlard ne te jettera pas dehors après tes études en sachant que tu n'as nulle part où aller.

Drago, encore, haussa les épaules.

- Je pense plutôt que d'ici-là, le manoir sera de nouveau accessible… poursuivit Hermione. Il est banni pour le moment, oui, et avec raison, mais rien ne permet au Ministère de la garder pour eux indéfiniment. Tu es l'héritier de cette maison, Drago. Elle est à toi.

- Ils n'arrivent même pas à appliquer de simples sortilèges de protection, alors crois-tu vraiment qu'ils vont me la léguer lorsque je sortirai d'ici? De plus, avec cette grande faille que _La Gazette_ a jugé _utile_ de mentionner, ma maison deviendra un refuge pour sans-abris et autres racailles de ce genre… (Il fut secoué d'un frisson de dégoût.) Des gens malpropres ont sûrement dormi dans mon lit…! Non merci, je n'en veux plus…

Sous le regard indigné du Serpentard, Hermione s'esclaffa :

- Les gens ont peur de ce qu'est devenu ce manoir. S'il devenait un refuge quelconque, ce serait des évadés, rien d'autre. Ce qui serait vraiment très stupide de leur part.

Le mystère du Manoir Malefoy n'avait toujours pas été résolu. Plusieurs articles dans _La Gazette_ traitant de l'étrange impossibilité d'entourer le bâtiment de sortilèges de protection étaient parus au cours des semaines qui suivirent le passage d'intrus dans le manoir et on y lisait constamment qu'aucun progrès n'avait eu lieu quant aux tentatives. Toutefois, avec les mois qui défilèrent et la paix qui s'étirait, les rédacteurs du journal avaient cessé de publier des articles sur le sujet ; la possibilité que les autorités aient abandonné leurs essais était donc envisageable, car une réussite aurait forcément été mentionnée si elle avait eu lieu.

- Sait-on jamais… Sans protection, rien ne les empêche d'y retourner, indiqua Drago.

- Mais pourquoi retourneraient-ils là-bas?

- Je l'ignore. Peut-être pour la même raison pour laquelle ils s'y sont rendus lorsque la sécurité ministérielle a été détournée… (Hermione ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de parler mais Drago la devança sans lui laisser le temps d'émettre un son.) Et non, Granger, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont bien pu fabriquer là-bas.

Hermione referma la bouche et les deux amis se soumirent au silence.

Le vent était si puissant, à l'extérieur, que les fenêtres de la salle commune attiraient leur attention comme un écran de télévision. Il était très tard, mais quelque chose d'inconscient les retenait là, à bouillir dans leur fatigue, tandis que leur lit n'attendait qu'eux ; peut-être était-ce car le lendemain partirait le Poudlard Express et les séparerait l'un de l'autre pour la durée des vacances des fêtes? Depuis leur retour du Chaudron Baveur trois mois plus tôt, Drago et Hermione étaient devenu de très bons amis. C'était une amitié houleuse, parfois même volcanique, mais ils ne pouvaient nier le rapprochement qu'ils avaient subi lors de leur escapade hors du château. Les jours qui avaient suivi les avaient uni naturellement, comme si maintenant qu'ils partageaient un secret, l'un dépendait de l'autre.

Si Harry n'approuvait pas cette nouvelle relation, il était un très bon dissimulateur. Ginny, de son côté, semblait s'en amuser. Quant à Ron, aussi bien dire qu'il avait passé à autre chose ; en effet, le rouquin avait retrouvé confort dans les bras de nulle autre que Lavande Brown. Hermione savait, à cause de son choix douteux, qu'il ne tentait que de la rendre jalouse. Ce que lui ne savait pas, toutefois, c'est que son ex petite amie n'en avait cure.

oOo

Bien qu'il était contraint à rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, Drago s'était rendu à la gare de Pré-au-Lard avec Hermione afin de « profiter de l'air frais de la magnifique journée qui s'était levée sur la Grande-Bretagne en ce 23 décembre ». Des diligences qui faisaient la navette entre l'école et le Poudlard Express, la vue sur le paysage était à couper le souffle ; tout était d'un blanc impeccable. Le château peinait même à se découper du ciel tant il était clair, et les élèves, aveuglés, n'avaient d'autre choix que de faire de grotesques grimaces afin de se protéger les yeux.

- Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas venir passer les vacances chez moi? proposa Hermione pour la énième fois tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient nonchalamment vers le train écarlate. Je trouve tellement dommage que tu restes seul pour la période des fêtes!

- Oh, non! rétorqua-t-il vivement en repoussant l'air de ses mains gantées. Il n'est pas question que j'aille chez toi, Granger. Je te l'ai dit au moins cent fois.

Hermione roula les yeux et desserra légèrement son écharpe d'un doigt ; la neige était peut-être abondante, mais la température était étonnamment douce.

- C'est ridicule d'insister comme tu le fais, maugréa la Gryffondor.

- C'est toi qui insistes! protesta aussitôt le blondinet. Moi, j'ai été clair dès la toute première fois que tu m'as invité.

- Mais tu ne m'as jamais précisé pourquoi tu ne fais que refuser ma proposition. Qui a envie d'être seul durant le jour de Noël et le jour de l'An?

- Moi.

Drago fixait ce qui se dressait devant lui, tentant à tout prix d'éviter le sujet du « pourquoi ». Les élèves se pressaient à pénétrer dans le Poudlard Express tandis que d'autres tardaient sur le quai. De petits et paisibles flocons blancs tombaient sur leur tête, leur donnant des allures de bonshommes de neige.

- Alors? insista Hermione après un court silence.

- Alors quoi?

- Pourquoi déclines-tu constamment mon invitation?

Il enfouit ses mains au creux de ses poches et enfonça sa tête entre ses épaules afin de se donner une contenance – et peut-être, éventuellement, pour cacher ses joues rosies.

- Ça ne concerne que moi, dit-il sur un ton sans réplique.

Beaucoup de raisons le poussaient à refuser sa proposition qui, aux premiers abords, lui avait semblée tentante : la présence de ses parents qui étaient de véritables Moldus, entre autre, le rendait inconfortable à l'idée de les côtoyer, mais également la perspective de passer deux semaines entières qu'avec Hermione, et ce, dans un environnement qui lui était totalement étranger. Le malaise serait inévitable et perpétuel, et il était impensable pour lui de devoir endurer un tel handicap pendant une si longue durée.

En revanche, l'envie de la convaincre de rester à Poudlard ne s'était pas faite discrète durant les jours qui avaient précédés celui-ci. Néanmoins, il avait opté pour la solitude plutôt que se ridiculiser en la laissant sous-entendre que sa compagnie lui plaisait, car il ne désirait en aucun cas mal se faire comprendre.

S'il y avait vraiment lieu d'être mal compris.

L'heure du départ approchait et les tuyaux d'échappement du train crachaient d'épaisses volutes de fumée noire qui contrastaient fortement avec le décor enneigé. Rapidement, les élèves traînards se ruèrent dans le Poudlard Express qui criait de plus en plus impatiemment tandis que certains couples étiraient leurs au revoir romanesques. Drago et Hermione détonnaient considérablement dans ce théâtre dramatique ; aussi se pressèrent-ils d'en finir afin de ne pas attirer de soupçons erronés :

- Bon, alors, heu… marmonna petitement Hermione. Passe de joyeuses fêtes, Drago.

- Ouais, toi aussi, rétorqua-t-il en étirant ses lèvres en un sourire raide.

Ni un ni l'autre n'esquissa un quelconque geste de recul. Ils ne souhaitaient manifestement pas se séparer avec une telle humilité et Drago retira d'ailleurs ses mains de ses poches afin de suggérer les formalités. Hermione interpréta son mouvement, cessa aussitôt de jouer avec ses propres mains et s'approcha maladroitement de lui afin de les poser sur ses épaules. Le Serpentard l'imita dans l'intention d'introduire une étreinte purement amicale mais se sentit tout à coup affreusement bête lorsqu'il constata qu'Hermione avait tenté de lui faire une bise qui s'était avérée désastreuse – mais surtout baveuse. Le duo se sépara alors hâtivement, comme s'ils s'étaient découvert allergiques à l'un à l'autre, puis ricana avec inconfort.

- Salut, rigola-t-elle en montant finalement à bord du train.

- Salut. Bonnes vacances, lui souhaita Drago en se sentant devenir cramoisi.

Et le Poudlard Express, lentement, quitta la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

oOo

Drago avait tout prévu. Son sac à dos était posé sur son lit et patientait, impressionnant par son volume. Dans la fébrilité des préparatifs, il avait glissé un peu n'importe quoi à l'intérieur, guidé par l'automatisme plutôt que par la logique, puisqu'il avait été incapable de réfléchir intelligemment à ce qui risquait de s'avérer utile ou non : quelques vêtements de rechange, un peu de nourriture dans l'éventualité de devoir étirer son expédition ainsi que quelques items supplémentaires tels qu'un canif tout-usage, son miroir magique et sa brosse à dents. Ceci fait, il se considérait comme étant fin prêt et avait mis un terme à ces préliminaires en refermant brusquement la fermeture à glissière.

Mais toutes ces précautions n'étaient qu'une histoire de principe, qu'en cas d'inconvénient, de secours, d'urgence… car il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'une catastrophe se produise lors de son passage au Manoir Malefoy.

Il était minuit. Drago savait le château déserté de pratiquement tous ses étudiants mais avait jugé préférable d'attendre la tombée de la nuit avant de se trimbaler dans les couloirs avec un sac de voyage aussi gros qu'une tête de troll sur le dos. Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. Assis sur le bord de son lit, si nerveux qu'il n'en tremblait plus, il attendait. Quoi? Il n'aurait su le dire. Peut-être attendait-il ce flot d'adrénaline qui saurait le pousser vers l'avant, le précipiter au cœur de l'aventure, évoquer le courage qu'il s'était promis d'avoir, mais l'attente risquait d'être longue si rien n'avait le pouvoir de le provoquer.

L'improviser lui apparut comme étant donc la meilleure des solutions ; en se donnant un bon coup de pied au derrière, il se leva et se vêtit conformément pour la saison. Bientôt, il fut emmitouflé dans un épais manteau noir et rabattait sur sa tête le capuchon de la veste de coton qu'il portait en dessous avant d'installer son sac à dos bien solidement sur ses épaules ; même si l'expérience datait de mois auparavant, il se souvenait très bien du froid de canard qui l'avait tendu dans le passage que cachait la statue de la sorcière borgne. Depuis, l'hiver s'était installé et l'air allait immanquablement lui crisper la gorge avec une dureté bien plus prononcée. Après s'être assuré de la fluidité de ses mouvements, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir devant lui, hocha la tête en signe de satisfaction et quitta en douce la salle commune des préfets.

Il se rendit à la statue de la sorcière borgne sans embuche et déboucha rapidement dans la cave de chez Honeydukes après une longue heure de marche dans le passage glacial. Comme lors de sa dernière visite, le silence dans le sous-sol était total et l'obscurité tout autant, ce qui aurait en temps normal balayé ses craintes ; en revanche, il se doutait de la loyauté des circonstances et s'attendait à tout moment qu'un événement impromptu rectifie la régularité des choses. Entretemps, il s'estimait chanceux et tâchait de préserver sa chance en employant toutes les précautions nécessaires.

La première étape de son plan était accomplie mais ne permettait pas le repos pour autant. Concentré comme jamais, Drago canalisa toute son énergie sur sa demeure dans l'espoir de ne pas se désartibuler lors de son transplanage ; oublier une jambe ou un bras qui pourrait s'avérer fortement utile au manoir était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il localisa rapidement les lieux, familier avec sa destination, et transplana comme un pro.

Le tableau le figea sur place. Jamais il n'avait vu une quelconque propriété des Malefoy dans un état aussi décrépit, et jamais il n'aurait cru que son nid, qui était resté dressé au travers des siècles et avait abrité une lignée aristocratique, serait la première exception à cette fierté familiale. Bien qu'il croyait s'être détaché de la situation de sa famille, Drago fut chamboulé par cette vision hétéroclite qui ne collait pas avec eux, les Malefoy. Le portail de fer forgé était tordu, privé de ses portes qu'il ne voyait nulle part aux alentours. Les bras pendants de chaque côté de son corps, il traversa le seuil d'une démarche trainante, le faciès déformé par l'affliction. Était-ce donc tout ce qui restait des Malefoy? Les haies, jadis une grande fierté de sa mère et taillée avec une précision maladive et ce, même en hiver, n'étaient plus que des tiges brisées couvertes de fragiles excroissances. La fontaine, là-bas, avait été fendue comme si des griffes géantes s'y était attaquée, et entre les deux moitiés couchée contre le sol, l'eau qu'elle avait autrefois contenue avait gelée en plein mouvement. Ce n'était pas les intempéries qui avaient causé ces dommages ; c'était des dissidents, des sorciers normaux qui souhaitaient la paix avec un tel zèle qu'ils n'avaient trouvé comme exutoire que de briser les biens de ceux qui la menaçaient.

Drago avait baissé ses gardes, ne se souciait plus d'être vu. Il tardait sur le chemin rectiligne en promenant ses yeux vitreux sur le passé de sa famille, car aucun futur ne résidait dans ces ruines. Certaines fenêtres, au rez-de-chaussée et aux étages, avaient été fracassées, mais l'absence de traces de pas dans la neige indiquait que la violation n'était pas récente. Les portes d'entrée jumelles, immenses, étaient entrouvertes, et les poignées forcées. Drago serra les dents. Ces gens ne s'étaient pas uniquement contentés de saccager le décor extérieur du manoir ; il mettrait sa main au feu qu'après sa visite, il constaterait un nombre incroyable d'objets de valeur disparus, autant sentimentale que monétaire. Des objets appartenant à sa propre personne, ou à son père et sa mère… À sa famille.

Une sourde colère monta en lui et fit naître dans ses yeux des larmes brûlantes. Il contracta ses mâchoires avec plus de force afin de se retenir d'hurler et serra les poings afin de contrôler son envie de s'arracher les cheveux de la tête.

Drago n'était pas totalement inconscient. Il connaissait les _véritables_ responsables de ce brusque chavirement, et ce n'était certainement pas ceux qui avaient rendu sa demeure méconnaissable. Les responsables étaient les propriétaires de cette demeure. Les responsables étaient Lucius et Narcissa. C'était eux qui avaient préféré courir après ce qu'ils avaient perdu plutôt que marcher vers ce qu'ils pourraient gagner ensemble avec ce nouveau départ. Maintenant, leur fils n'avait plus de parents, plus de maison, plus de repère. Des intrus avaient violé son intimité, vandalisé les murs entre lesquels tant de souvenirs avaient forgé ce qu'il était devenu. Et ses parents, aveuglés par leur désir de vengeance, avaient laissé tout ça se produire, se moquant totalement de l'avenir qu'ils imposaient à leur progéniture en se proclamant criminels.

Sa main nue saisie la poignée qu'il tira vers lui. Dans un couinement qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendue, la porte s'ouvrit pour exposer un spectacle encore plus désastreux.

L'hiver avait littéralement pénétré dans le manoir. De la neige recouvrait la moquette souillée et les meubles étaient vernis d'une mince couche de glace. Certains avaient disparus, sûrement extorqués par des voleurs qui avaient profité de la désertion du manoir pour s'enrichir illégalement. Ce qui était encore à l'endroit où Drago l'avait laissé en partant pour Poudlard était vandalisé. Il traversa le hall et rejoignit le salon. Même tableau. Des bouteilles d'alcool jonchaient le sol près des fauteuils installés devant le foyer, l'horripilant au plus haut point ; des itinérants ne s'étaient pas gênés pour exploiter la place et tirer plaisir des luxes des Malefoy. La pensée que certains occupent encore des chambres aux étages supérieurs, comme dans une auberge misérable, lui traversa subitement l'esprit.

- Si j'en trouve un, je le tue.

Il crispa les paupières, refusant de faiblir devant tant de profanation. Jamais il n'aurait cru se retrouver en plein cœur d'un champ de bataille le jour où il mettrait de nouveau le pied au Manoir Malefoy.

Un bruit trop furtif pour être ambiant le mis soudainement sur le qui-vive. Instantanément, il extirpa sa baguette magique de sa poche et s'approcha d'un amoncellement de meubles déplacés afin de s'offrir la possibilité de se cacher. Il s'accroupit derrière le fauteuil que son père affectionnait tant, et d'un geste rapide, rabattit son capuchon noir sur sa tête platine ; un si grand contraste entre les ténèbres de la nuit et sa chevelure claire risquait de rendre sa détection beaucoup trop facile. Ses doigts, insensibilisés par le froid, serrèrent son arme qui se mit à trembler légèrement.

La haine montait subrepticement en lui. S'il y avait vraiment un itinérant là-bas, peu importe sa condition, Drago l'attaquerait. Tant pis s'il le tuait ; il avait besoin de faire mal, de faire regretter leur geste à ceux qui s'était introduit impunément dans sa demeure.

Une silhouette arc-boutée se détacha lentement de la pénombre. Elle émergeait du couloir du fond, à environ une vingtaine de mètres de sa position, qui connectait le salon dans lequel il se trouvait et la salle à dîner. Son pas était beaucoup trop vigilant pour que Drago ose tenter l'effet de surprise ; de toute évidence, l'intrus _savait_ qu'il n'était pas seul. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, les yeux par-dessus l'accoudoir du fauteuil. La silhouette tenait quelque chose dans sa main, une chose qui pendait, comme un sac… L'intrus lui avait-il dérobé quelque chose? Drago était-il sur le point de se retrouver face à face avec un voleur? L'adrénaline surgit si précipitamment en lui qu'il en ressentit un vertige. Il pouvait presque flairer les bijoux dispendieux de sa mère qui s'y trouvaient…

L'intrus avançait encore, et bientôt, il pénétrerait dans la lumière opalescente de la lune qu'une fenêtre sans rideau dessinait sur le sol. Il verrait son visage…

Toute la tension, soudainement, se relâcha en un claquement de doigts. L'adrénaline, la frustration, l'indignation, le chagrin… Tout le quitta comme s'il venait de tirer une chasse d'eau. Cette délivrance le rendit si léger qu'il se redressa malgré lui, prêt à engager la conversation.

Mais l'intrus, baguette tendue, ne prit pas le temps de mettre un visage sur celui qui venait de se manifester avant d'agir ; il pivota vers Drago avec l'agilité du fauve et éructa une incantation qu'il ne put entendre tant la panique soulevée par cette attaque imminente le brusqua.

_- Protego!_ hurla-t-il en fendant obliquement l'air d'un bras.

Le sortilège violet qui se dirigeait tout droit vers lui frappa violemment la bulle protectrice dont Drago s'était entouré. La fureur des deux sortilèges avait été telle que l'impact généra une très brève mais puissante tempête dans le salon ; plusieurs meubles vacillèrent et d'autres furent écartés par la force du vent. La neige, réveillée, s'agita fébrilement dans les airs avant de nonchalamment retomber par terre. Le silence revint et Drago, ébahi par la frénésie de cette rencontre, n'osa pas se défaire de son bouclier dans l'immédiat.

- Granger, c'est moi!


	14. Avant la tempête

Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginez à quel point je suis de bonne humeur... Ce jeudi et le vendredi de demain étaient censés être les pires journées de la semaine à cause de mes cours (je suis en mi-session), mais l'exposé oral que je devais présenter aujourd'hui a été un véritable succès et le document de plus de 100 pages que je dois remettre demain est déjà fini. Que demander de plus? Ah, oui... Peut-être qu'on soit ENFIN le 19 novembre pour voir le prochain film d'Harry Potter?

Je peux à peine vivre normalement tellement j'ai hâte. J'ai déjà acheté ma carte iTunes pour me procurer la bande sonore d'HP qui sort lundi à minuit et je prévois manquer mon cours du vendredi matin pour me rendre au cinéma jeudi soir pour la représentation d'HP à minuit... Je suis dingue. C'est tellement long. Je n'en peux plus.

Je suis d'ailleurs tellement de bonne humeur que si vos réactions sur ce chapitre m'encouragent suffisamment, je posterai le chapitre 14, exceptionnellement, lundi prochain!

Alors ça dépend de vous ;) ! En passant, encore une fois, un immense merci aux revieweurs. Je vous aime tant!

_Lexa Nedra_

_

* * *

_

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 13**  
**Avant la tempête**

La joie de se retrouver aussi rapidement était réciproque, mais ni Drago ni Hermione n'osaient la manifester telle qu'elle se présentait, c'est-à-dire affectueusement. Lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent en plein centre du salon, le Serpentard put enfin constater ce qui l'avait empêché de la reconnaître plus tôt lorsqu'elle s'avançait dans l'ombre tel un prédateur vigilant : ses épais cheveux étaient dissimulés sous un capuchon et semblaient avoir été noués puisqu'aucune mèche ne cadrait son visage habituellement attaqué par la masse chaotique.

- Drago! s'écria-t-elle radieusement en saisissant ses avant-bras. Bon sang, j'étais si nerveuse que j'aurais pu te tuer avec ce sort! Il s'est échappé malgré moi! Mais que fais-tu ici? Comment es-tu sorti de Poudlard?

Drago dut également s'agripper aux siens afin de retenir son envie de l'étreindre.

- Par le passage qui mène à Pré-au-Lard, sac à gargouille! rétorqua-t-il sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire traitreusement attendri. Celui que tu m'as montré! Par où ailleurs?

- Mais que fais-tu ici? répéta-t-elle avec force, incapable de contrôler l'ordre de ses idées. Tu aurais pu te faire prendre! T'imagines un peu si l'inspecteur Malone t'était tombé dessus alors que tu te rendais ici?

_- Toi,_ plutôt, que fais-_tu_ ici? Je te rappelle que tu es chez moi…!

Hermione perdit momentanément contenance lorsqu'elle s'avisa du fait. Elle jeta un œil ahuri autour d'elle, cherchant de toute évidence à justifier l'objet de sa présence autrement que par la vérité. Lentement, elle se dégagea de leur étreinte, embarrassée. Une main indépendante alla frotter son nez rougi par la température, geste qui trahit aussitôt sa nervosité.

- Je… Je passais par là, et… et…

Le sourcil sceptique qui s'arqua au-dessus de l'œil gauche de Drago la dissuada d'enjoliver sa comédie :

- J'avais prévu me rendre ici durant mes vacances, corrigea-t-elle piteusement, peu fière de s'être exécutée sans son consentement. Je voulais vérifier par moi-même s'il n'existait pas une raison pour laquelle tes parents seraient revenus ici…

- Et puis? As-tu trouvé quelque chose de pertinent?

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina, soulagée. Ses traits étaient décidément très expressifs, cette soirée-là.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas?

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais?

- Parce que j'ai agi sans te prévenir…

Drago balaya l'argument d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

- Et puis quoi encore? Maintenant que le choc est passé, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment surpris de te retrouver ici.

- Mais moi, je suis surprise de _te_ voir ici… enchaîna-t-elle. Pour quelle raison es-tu venu? La même que la mienne?

Drago haussa les épaules, balaya la pièce de ses tristes iris gris et reprit douloureusement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. De véritables vestiges…

- Je m'ennuyais ferme. Cette première semaine de vacances m'a fait réaliser que j'ai pris goût à l'action, et cet ennui m'a poussé à la provoquer. Et puis je voulais également revenir chez moi afin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'ils sont venus. Difficile de constater les changements maintenant que… que… bah, tu vois.

Sa main présenta vaguement le salon afin de mettre en évidence le piteux état de la pièce. Il aurait également pu ajouter qu'il avait eu en tête, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, d'impressionner une fille en lui partageant son aventure rocambolesque au retour des vacances, mais maintenant que ce détail avait perdu son effet croustillant, il préféra le taire à défaut de se ridiculiser.

Hermione observa avec embarras le spectacle morose que le bras de Drago avait désigné et croisa gauchement les bras, comme pour témoigner de son apitoiement. Le petit sac en perles qu'elle tenait dans sa main se balança paisiblement dans le vide.

- Je… Ça fait un moment que je suis arrivée… l'informa-t-elle d'une voix que l'on réservait habituellement aux malades. Deux heures, peut-être… et… j'ai visité toutes les pièces. Elles sont toutes sans dessus dessous…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête de manière imperceptible, le regard éteint fixant un point imaginaire au-dessus de l'épaule de son interlocutrice. Il sentait l'émotion reprendre tranquillement le dessus et l'idée qu'Hermione le remarque ne le séduisait pas le moins du monde.

- Mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose, Drago. Quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Aussitôt, il la regarda ; l'empathie que ses traits dessinaient plus tôt s'était muée en anxiété. Maintenant qu'elle possédait son entière attention, Hermione s'accroupit et posa son petit sac contre le sol. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle y plongea aussitôt sa main – qu'elle enfonça jusqu'à l'épaule – afin d'en sortir un grimoire qui était visiblement beaucoup trop grand pour être contenu dans ce minuscule fourre-tout. Drago grimaça, interloqué par cet étrange prodige, mais s'en désintéressa lorsqu'il reconnu ledit grimoire comme étant l'album photographique des Malefoy. Jamais cet album n'avait quitté le manoir en des siècles d'occupation. Machinalement, il s'en empara.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ça?

Déstabilisée par son brusque geste, Hermione resta courtement muette puis s'éclaircit la gorge :

- J'ai… J'ai vu cet album par terre, dans une des pièces, étrangement épargné du carnage. Croyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un livre banal, je l'ai pris, consulté, et… (Drago plissa les yeux, manifestement froissé.) Pardonne-moi, Drago, je suis parfaitement consciente que je n'avais pas à y mettre mon nez, mais… les photos m'ont captivées alors je les ai toutes regardées… Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur les dernières pages.

Il anticipait bêtement la suite, les bras enserrés autour de l'album, comme s'il attendait le dénouement d'une histoire angoissante tirée des Contes de Beedle le Barde. Mais voyant qu'Hermione soutenait son regard sans réagir, les brumes se dissipèrent, comme chassées par un ouragan, et il ouvrit le recueil vers ses dernières pages. Son geste approximatif lui présenta deux pages en vis-à-vis qui accumulaient une dizaine de photographies datant de ses quatorze ans. Ses yeux d'acier s'attardèrent brièvement sur une photo riante de lui et ses parents, mais sa main, vulnérable à ces souvenirs qui ne semblaient avoir jamais existés, fit défiler les pages avec une brusquerie qui laissait présumer qu'il n'y tenait pas autant que ce que sa réaction auprès d'Hermione avait suggéré.

Inopinément, il entraperçut des visages singuliers qui le forcèrent à interrompre son réflexe d'automate. Mais la page suivante, qu'il entrevit furtivement avant de rabattre celle qui avait d'abord attiré son attention, affichait également ces visages qui n'étaient pas ceux des membres de sa famille. Croyant halluciner, il choisit l'une d'elles au hasard et la tendit à son maximum à l'aide d'une main. Non, il ne rêvait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Des photos d'Hermione. Des photos de Ron, aussi, et également d'Harry. Certaines les exposaient individuellement, mais d'autres les présentaient en groupe, souriants, en compagnie d'amis. Drago fixa l'une d'elles avec stupeur sans véritablement la voir, la bouche entrouverte et le front barré de grands plis, et tourna la page, convaincu que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Mais d'autres photos du trio de Gryffondors s'étalaient sur la page qui suivait, comme si sans en avoir été informé, ses parents avaient glissé dans l'album, parmi la chronologie soigneusement établie par Narcissa, une subdivision exclusivement réservée à trois gamins que les Malefoy avaient toujours méprisés.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…? souffla Drago dans un murmure déconcerté.

Il n'osait pas regarder Hermione. S'il cédait, son regard sombre et tracassé l'obligerait viscéralement à lui avouer les informations qu'il avait passé sous silence, et ça, il en était hors de question. Soudés et impliqués comme ils l'étaient, tout avouer causerait bien trop de dommages à leur relation. S'il osait, il briserait tout ; Hermione lui en voudrait à mort, peut-être même le livrerait-elle elle-même aux autorités dans un élan de fureur.

- Tu ne remarques rien? lui demanda-t-elle.

Drago céda et leva la tête, l'interrogeant d'un mouvement de sourcils. Il savait qu'elle ne parlait pas uniquement du fait que ces visages n'avaient nullement leur place dans ce recueil.

Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi troublée.

- Ces photos… Ne te souviens-tu pas les avoir déjà vues en quelque part? insista-t-elle.

Il comprit aussitôt. Mais c'était… _impossible._

- Elles proviennent de _mon_ album photographique, confirma Hermione en le regardant avec une intensité peu commune.

Le souvenir, jusque là brumeux et confus, s'imposa brutalement. Il se souvenait très bien de la soirée durant laquelle il avait consulté l'album photographique d'Hermione, tout comme le désintérêt avec lequel il avait considéré ces photos si anodines. C'était les mêmes que celles-ci. Vraiment _les mêmes._ Il s'en souvenait, car il les avait dédaignées. Mais plus maintenant.

Les intentions de son père, soudainement, se précisèrent, et Drago dut retenir un brusque haut-le-corps. Avait-il l'intention de s'en prendre à Hermione pour atteindre sa cible? « J'ai fait bien attention de choisir ceux qui ne t'importent rien », avait-il dit, mais Lucius ne savait _pas_ ce qu'était devenue cette fille aux yeux de son fils au cours de ces dernières semaines. Et, parallèlement, il ne voyait pas de motifs autres que le meurtre quant à la raison du vol de ces photos…

Puis un détail le gifla avec la force d'un puissant sortilège ; pour que ces photos se retrouvent ici, dans un album qui n'eut pas quitté le Manoir Malefoy depuis des lustres, on avait forcément dû les extirper de celui qui reposait à Poudlard…

- Quelqu'un est venu les chercher dans ta chambre… conclut Drago en un murmure si grave qu'un frisson lui griffa le dos.

- J'ignore comment ils s'y prennent, enchaîna la jeune femme en déglutissant laborieusement, mais ils peuvent s'introduire à Poudlard comme bon leur semble… Apparemment, les champs de protection magique qui entourent l'école _et_ celle offerte par les sbires du Ministère ne suffisent pas. (Elle étira une pause, ouvrant et refermant sa bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, comme si les mots se succédaient dans son esprit sans être suffisamment éloquents pour être prononcés.) C'est… C'est gros, Drago. Très gros. Ils ne s'y prennent pas de main morte ; leur plan d'action doit être finement ciselé pour qu'ils parviennent à traverser de telles défenses…

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Lentement, comme si sur elle reposait le poids du monde, Hermione se rendit au fauteuil le plus près et s'y laissa tomber. La fine couche de glace qui recouvrait le coussin se brésilla sous ses fesses dans un petit crépitement.

Drago, paralysé par ses propres réflexions qui allaient au-delà des siennes, l'observa soupirer en portant une main jusqu'à son front. D'un geste impatient, elle dégagea sa tête de son épais capuchon rose. Ses cheveux étaient effectivement noués. Une jolie tresse française.

- Et ces photos… poursuivit-elle en fixant ses bottines de cuir acajou. Pourquoi les avoir saisies sinon pour garder en mémoire les visages de leurs prochaines cibles?

Drago frissonna ; la légèreté avec laquelle elle s'autoproclamait potentielle victime avait de quoi d'outrageant. Refusant cette perspective, il rejoignit le fauteuil voisin au sien – celui derrière lequel il s'était caché plus tôt – d'un pas vif.

- Non, trancha-t-il. Cet album était _dans ta chambre,_ Hermione ; s'ils souhaitaient t'éliminer, ce serait chose faite à la minute où nous parlons. Ils auraient aussi bien pu te tuer alors que tu t'y trouvais plutôt que de choisir un moment où tu n'y étais pas afin de te le voler.

Il referma avec la fougue d'un obstiné le recueil qu'il jeta ensuite par terre. C'était comme si suite à cette observation, l'album avait perdu tout intérêt à ses yeux. Il avait parlé avec une éloquence indéniable mais lui-même n'était pas entièrement convaincu par son hypothèse. Hermione doutait également de son authenticité mais soutint le silence que sa réplique provoqua ; il avait prononcé un mot qui avait pratiquement fait vibrer l'air autour d'eux.

« Hermione ».

- J'ignore dans quel but ils t'ont volé ces photos, mais ce n'est pas pour te tuer.

- Il faut tout de même envisager le pire.

Drago leva les yeux, cherchant à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Ce que tu dis a du sens, lui accorda Hermione. Il est vrai que s'ils avaient souhaité m'assassiner, ils auraient déjà eu l'occasion de le faire… Mais il y a tout de même une raison qui les a poussé à voler ces photos. Peut-être planifient-ils s'en prendre à Harry, à Ron, ou à d'autres amis qui y figurent? Peut-être les ont-ils simplement volées dans le but de m'effrayer? Je l'ignore, mais négliger un détail pourrait nous être fatal…

- Alors que proposes-tu? demanda le blondinet en haussant les épaules.

Hermione, éperdue, soupira bruyamment en s'effondrant contre le dossier du fauteuil.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Drago… J'ai du mal à comprendre la logique des choses. Je suis si troublée que j'aurais tendance à dire qu'il serait préférable d'attendre que la situation se développe afin d'espérer obtenir un indice supplémentaire…

- Mais attendre la suite permettrait peut-être un se-

- Oui, un second meurtre… Je sais.

Un long silence s'ensuivit durant lequel Drago et Hermione évitaient de se regarder, comme honteux de leur impuissance face à la situation. Ils se trouvaient dans une impasse.

- Il… Il y aurait peut-être une solution, déclara Drago au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion.

Hermione s'arracha à la contemplation du lustre de cristal restitué au plafond. Elle ne fut pas mécontente qu'il l'arrache à ces désagréables souvenirs.

- Tout dévoiler au Ministère, dit-il.

Le visage impassible, elle soutint longuement son regard. L'information semblait bloquée quelque part entre ses oreilles et son cerveau ou ne voulait tout simplement pas se rendre.

- Toute cette histoire prend des proportions alarmantes, élabora-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû t'arrêter lorsque tu as voulu informer les autorités de l'existence d'un lien entre l'évasion et le meurtre de Crivey… C'est la meill-

- Non.

Sur ce, elle se leva posément sous le regard hébété de son acolyte, considérant qu'elle avait mis un terme à la discussion, et se dirigea vers le hall.

- Quoi…? Comment ça? lui demanda Drago, désarçonné par son refus catégorique. Où vas-tu?

- Partons d'ici. Nous n'avons plus rien à y faire. N'oublie pas l'album.

- Attends! s'écria-t-il soudainement en se levant à son tour. As-tu bien entendu ce que je viens de dire? Je suis sérieux!

- Oui, j'ai entendu, et il en est hors de question, statua Hermione en pivotant sur elle-même afin de lui faire face.

Sa tresse dansa dans l'air et alla se poser contre sa clavicule. Pour une raison obscure, sa réaction mit Drago dans un état de bouillonnement. Pour qui se prenait-elle? Pour le chef? Une tension palpable s'installa rapidement entre eux tandis qu'ils se lorgnaient avec défi.

- Et pourquoi pas? protesta-t-il avec impétuosité. Tu étais pourtant prête à tout déballer, quelques mois plus tôt, lorsque tu as découvert l'utilité que pourrait avoir le Miroir à Double Sens! Maintenant, la situation a empiré ; les autorités ont_ besoin_ de ce miroir afin de mettre un terme à cette boucherie, car _nous,_ nous ne pouvons plus rien faire!

- Non, je refuse! Nous pouvons certainement encore faire quelque chose! Tu baisses les bras trop rapidement! Ce miroir ne doit pas être rendu!

_- Pourquoi?_ Tu me reprochais d'être égoïste, de me préoccuper de mon confort plutôt que de la vie des autres! Et là, je propose d'inverser la situation et tu-

- Nous trouverons bien une autre soluti-

- Oh! Et puis tu sais quoi?

Son dernier mot résonna dans le salon avec ténacité, et Hermione, foudroyée par son impact, devint muette.

- Ça ne concerne que _moi, _affirma Drago d'un calme pétrifiant.C'est _moi_ qui subirai les conséquences de mon silence, alors tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. J'irai. Peu importe ce que tu en penses. C'est l'unique moyen.

Écarlate, la jeune femme chercha des mots suffisamment persuasifs afin de l'en dissuader, mais l'affolement généré par une telle perspective brouillait ses idées. La pensée que Drago se livre à la justice avec une telle preuve de complicité était impensable, affolante ; elle avait encore besoin de lui. Elle ignorait en quoi il était devenu un support dans son équilibre, mais l'éventualité qu'on l'enferme derrière les barreaux d'une prison qui le rendrait éventuellement fou nourrissait une panique qu'elle n'avait encore jamais expérimentée jusqu'à présent.

Et puis pourquoi, tout à coup, faisait-il preuve d'une telle bravoure? Pas si longtemps auparavant, il était l'emblème de la lâcheté, de l'égoïsme ; jamais il n'aurait décidé de retourner dans un manoir abandonné par lui-même, même s'il était sien, sans guide et sans aide. Il n'aurait jamais osé briser les règlements de Poudlard sans quelqu'un pour endosser le blâme et sans bouclier humain pour réagir à sa place. Quelle était donc la foutue motivation qui le poussait à devenir aussi audacieux, aussi admirable?

Somme toute, Hermione le préférait lâche. Ainsi, il ne risquait rien.

Des larmes provoquées par son impuissance face à son obstination se logèrent aux coins intérieurs de ses yeux noisette, et bientôt, réalisant que toute tentative de persuasion était vaine, son cœur prit la parole :

_- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à Azkaban! _hurla-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Une botte de fer défonça vertement l'estomac de Drago. Ses traits tendus se relâchèrent graduellement sous l'effet de l'effarement. Hermione essuya rageusement ses yeux avant de poursuivre :

- Nous trouverons une autre solution! Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à Azkaban! répéta-t-elle en baissant progressivement le volume de sa voix. Ces situations de tension me sont familières, je suis parfaitement capable de les gérer sans devoir me tourner vers les autorités!

Appréhensions partagées, elle sentait maintenant une gêne étouffante empiéter sur sa colère. Tout ça qu'en quelques secondes. Son visage frigorifié par le froid se réchauffa brusquement et ses paupières lourdes la forcèrent à baisser les yeux – ou peut-être était-ce la vivacité du regard de Drago qui provoqua ce geste de soumission.

- Nous ne sommes pas capables de réfléchir correctement à cause du choc provoqué par la découverte de ces photos, ajouta la jeune femme en fixant ses pieds. Je suis très fatiguée, aussi, et tu dois forcément l'être également. Demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, nos capacités intellectuelles seront redynamisées et nous pourrons mieux nous pencher sur la procédure à suivre.

Elle tentait de chasser sa gêne en distançant dans le temps la véritable raison pour laquelle elle refusait sa proposition, mais Drago n'y prêtait pas attention. Il avait déjà renoncé.

Car elle ne voulait pas qu'il aille à Azkaban.

- D'accord?

Sa voix était toute petite, inoffensive, presque craintive. On aurait dit un enfant demandant pardon à sa mère pour avoir commis une bêtise. Aussitôt qu'Hermione, angoissée par son silence, releva la tête, le blondinet hocha la sienne, toute griffe rétractée. Dehors, le vent sifflait contre les parois du manoir abandonné. Une neige tranquille s'était remise à saupoudrer les meubles du salon.

- Bien, marmonna-t-elle en serrant ses propres bras contre elle. Maintenant, partons… s'il te plait.

Drago hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes.

Sous le regard appréhensif de sa partenaire, il fila en direction de l'immense escalier qui menait au second étage. Son pas gravit les larges marches craquelées et tapissées de glace, sa main glissant paresseusement sur la rambarde dont l'équilibre précaire tenait du miracle. Elle l'observa se fondre dans l'obscurité avec un pincement au cœur ; sa chambre, pièce dans laquelle il prévoyait sûrement se rendre, était dans le même état que celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. À vrai dire, toutes les pièces, aussi différentes devaient-elles avoir été dans leurs plus beaux jours, se ressemblaient toutes suite au sabotage que la bâtisse avait subi.

- Je t'attends ici, lui annonça-t-elle mollement.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et disparut.

Hermione reprit place sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait précédemment occupé et plaqua ses deux paumes contre son visage, son creux épousant parfaitement la forme arrondie de ses globes oculaires. Que venait-il de se produire? Elle avait encore envie de pleurer. Pourquoi? À cause de sa découverte dans l'album photographique? À cause du cul-de-sac dans lequel ils s'étaient engouffrés? À cause de sa querelle avec Drago? À cause du geste fou qu'il s'était proposé de faire afin de donner un coup de pouce au Ministère dans cette affaire?

Il n'était pas censé prendre de telles initiatives. Il était censé ne se soucier que de sa propre sécurité, Serpentard qu'il était. Lâche. Égoïste. Arrogant.

Et elle ne pouvait même plus le lui reprocher.

Les traits de son visage se convulsèrent sous l'effet du chagrin, et elle ne réprima un sanglot que de justesse. Le magma de larmes, bloqué par une volonté réfractaire, projeta son corps vers l'avant, et c'est en lutant durement pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la confusion qui l'avait gagnée qu'elle appuya ses coudes contre ses genoux. Pourquoi cette peine? Elle devrait être satisfaite de l'évolution de Drago, soulagée de ne plus être l'unique cerveau de l'opération. Il était enfin devenu responsable, autonome… et téméraire.

Pourquoi voulait-il jouer les héros? Qu'avait-il à prouver, et à qui?

Le crissement léger de pas dans la neige chassa sa torpeur. C'était tout près. Malgré l'étourdissement que son brusque redressement causa, Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle découvrit que Drago était déjà revenu, un sac de voyage supplémentaire à la main, et la dévisageait avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard assombri par ses sourcils froncés.

- Oh! Déjà? s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

- Ça fait dix minutes que je suis là-haut, lui indiqua-t-il de son habituelle voix trainante.

- Vraiment? Je pensais trop, je crois.

Drago ne réagit pas plus que le mur du fond et Hermione se mit à considérer le sac qui pendait dans sa main, inconfortable. En fait, elle pouvait sentir la brûlure de son regard qui la sondait avec attention, et c'est avec horreur qu'elle sentit son menton la chatouiller : une larme. Traitre. Voilà pourquoi il la fixait ainsi. D'un geste violent, elle l'essuya et s'intéressa à brûle-pourpoint à ce qu'il avait cru bon de ramener de l'étage supérieur :

- Il y a quoi, là-dedans?

- Oh… Quelques fringues et certains autres trucs qui n'ont pas encore été volés. Je ne reviendrai sans doute plus jamais ici, alors… (Compatissante, Hermione baissa la tête, et Drago feignit l'indifférence en ébauchant une moue nonchalante. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était d'avoir l'air d'un petit chiot errant réclamant une main caressante.) Bon, partons. Je connais une auberge moldue dans le coin. Elle est bien.

- Tu devrais plutôt retourner à Poudlard avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de ton absence, lui conseilla Hermione sans véritablement souhaiter qu'il obtempère.

En guise de refus, il haussa vivement les épaules.

- J'ai joué les isolés durant toute cette première semaine de vacances ; mon absence passera inaperçu.

Hermione sourit, ravie. Ses doigts étaient si rigidement enserrés autour de l'anse de son petit sac que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches.

- Et toi, tes parents ne t'attendent-ils pas?

- Je leur ai dit que je rendais visite à un ami qui était seul pour la période des fêtes… (Elle rougit ; son mensonge, après tout, était devenu sincère.) Peut-être pourrions-nous organiser des plans pour passer le jour de l'An, heu… ensemble? Qu'en penses-tu? On pourrait tenter de démystifier tout ça… s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

À son tour, Drago rougit et sourit malgré lui.

- Pourquoi pas…

Calmement, les deux voyageurs s'affairèrent dans le salon. L'agitation dissipait la tension qui s'était installée plus tôt, la rendait frivole, mais on la sentait quand même, tapie dans l'ombre, prête à ressurgir. Hermione enfouit les deux énormes sacs de Drago à l'intérieur du sien – qui était, soit dit en passant, quatre fois moins volumineux – et ajouta finalement l'album photographique dont ils mirent une bonne dizaine de minutes à déterminer si oui ou non l'arracher de son lieu d'entreposage était une sage idée.

Lorsque la Gryffondor souleva sa sacoche de perles en lui mettant sous le nez la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était exécutée malgré son lourd contenu, les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent d'eux-mêmes, charmé par l'éclat qui émanait de son regard joueur. Qui donc avait joué les machos en sous-entendant qu'elle ne pourrait soulever un tel poids? Cette fille avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui le troublait.

En jetant un dernier regard mélancolique au salon qu'il souhaitait ne plus jamais revoir, Drago, une main autour du coude de son amie, transplana.


	15. Elbury House

Salut!

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est dur pour moi de me retenir de parler du film... J'ai d'ailleurs promis de ne pas divulguer de spoilers, ce que je ne ferai pas, mais en revanche, je vais vous donner mes impressions... Parce que je ne peux manifestement pas ne pas en parler! Sachez toutefois que mes impressions sont parfois un peu trop explicites, donc...

**CEUX QUI NE VEULENT ABSOLUMENT RIEN CONNAÎTRE DU FILM AVANT DE LE VOIR, NE LISEZ PAS CE QUI SUIT ET SAUTEZ DIRECTEMENT À LA LIGNE EN DESSOUS DE LA SECONDE PHRASE EN CARACTÈRES GRAS!**

C'est très certainement le plus dark de la série. C'est quand même logique quand on constate que plus les films avançaient, moins ils s'adressaient à un jeune public. Mais dans celui-ci, j'ai cru un moment que je regardais un film d'horreur/suspens (durant la scène chez Bathilda Tourdesac, par exemple). Pas une seule fois il n'y avait de petit rayon de soleil, car comme le savent ceux qui ont lu HP7, "malheurs" s'empilent les uns à la suite des autres. C'est certain qu'il y a certains passages comiques/mignons, ça va de soi, mais ce n'est pas du tout la prédominance du film. Mais c'est si beau...! C'est rempli de tension, d'angoisse, et même si j'ai lu le livre au moins 3 ou 4 fois, je me demandais toujours ce qui allait suivre, car on ne peut jamais savoir quelles scènes ils ont adapté à l'écran... Ce qui m'amène au second point : à mon avis, c'est le film le plus fidèle au livre! J'ai été agréablement surprise. Vraiment!

Un dernier petit détail... Je ne suis pas du tout une fan du couple Ron/Hermione, mais je dois avouer que dans le film... C'est vraiment ultra mignon.

**VOLET "CRITIQUE DE FILM" TERMINÉ!**

Maintenant, en ce qui concerne le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, sachez qu'il est vraiment très léger. Mais je vous avertis : c'est le calme avant la tempête, car dès le prochain chapitre, les emmerdes recommenceront pour nos héros... J'espère que vous l'apprécierez! Un petit indice : le chapitre s'intitulera "Le second morceau".

N'hésitez pas à me partager vos commentaires sur le chapitre ou sur le film quand vous le verrez! En ce qui me concerne, je retourne le voir ce soir à minuit! Je suis aussi impatiente que ce lundi à l'avant-première!

Revieweurs, un immense merci pour vos commentaires qui me stimulent toujours autant!

Bonne lecture!

_Lexa Nedra_

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 14**  
**Elbury House**

Un panneau émergeant d'un monticule de neige indiquait qu'ils se trouvaient sur Leigh Road, et Hermione ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce qu'ils transplanent sur un chemin rural solitaire ; lorsque Drago avait mentionné l'auberge moldue, elle s'était imagée un bâtiment du même genre que le Chaudron Baveur, coincé entre deux immeubles en plein cœur de la ville. Mais c'était tout autre chose.

De l'autre côté de la route, une maison rustique s'érigeait en bordure d'une plénitude enneigée. Puisque les alentours étaient quasi déserts, Hermione détermina que se devait être elle, ladite auberge moldue. Mais comment Drago pouvait-il connaître l'existence de cet endroit isolé qui dominait la campagne, loin de la luxuriance et de la majesté? Ce panorama ne ressemblait en rien à lui et à son mode de vie, d'autant plus qu'il avait appris à mépriser les Moldus durant de longues années et que rien ne devait l'avoir poussé à les fréquenter.

Sous la lumière d'un soleil resplendissant, le paysage immaculé devait obliger les passants à plisser les yeux tant son éclat devait être aveuglant. Les conditions actuelles, toutefois, rendaient les éléments difficiles à distinguer ; il devait être une heure du matin et le seul éclairage provenait de l'intérieur de l'auberge et des lampes à huile installées de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée. Il y avait bien un lampadaire en bord d'allée, mais il ne créait qu'une tache lumineuse à son pied. Une voiture stationnée se détachait laborieusement de la pénombre à la gauche du bâtiment, devant un petit garage.

- Elbury House, indiqua Drago en devinant les questions qu'elle ne posait pas. Je n'y suis jamais entré mais je survolais souvent la région lors des vacances d'été. En plein jour, c'est magnifique.

Hermione hocha la tête en appréciant la vue. Le silence était troublant. Tranquillement, ils traversèrent la chaussée déserte et pénétrèrent dans l'auberge.

L'aubergiste, une femme dans la trentaine dont les formes rappelaient celles de Rosmerta, la propriétaire du pub Les Trois Balais, les accueillit avec chaleur en dépit de l'heure tardive. L'épaisseur de sa chevelure d'or rivalisait avec celle d'Hermione, mais à sa grande différence, ses mèches parfaitement bouclées et négligemment hissées sur le dessus de sa tête ronde ne laissaient aucun doute sur le temps d'entretien qu'elle devait y mettre. Elle portait un tablier parfaitement propre qui affinait sa taille voluptueuse, mais les deux jeunes gens étaient certifiés qu'elle était celle qui, dans la cuisine, apprêtait l'odeur ragoûtante qui s'agrippa à leurs narines aussitôt qu'ils eurent traversé le seuil ; c'était un parfum de dinde farcie et de pâté. Typiquement Noël. Drago découvrit avec stupeur qu'il pouvait sécréter une quantité importante de salive en un temps record, constatation qu'Hermione parut également effectuer lorsqu'elle s'humecta goulument les lèvres. Uniquement à cet instant ils se rendirent compte que leurs tracas avaient brûlé beaucoup de leur essence et que le bidon qui leur servait d'estomac quémandait un urgent remplissage.

Puisqu'ils étaient leurs seuls clients en raison du temps des fêtes qui rapatriait toutes les familles dans leur demeure respective, Isadora, leur charmante hôte, leur proposa aussitôt sa meilleure chambre que Drago, la bourse pleine, accepta sans formalité.

- Désirez-vous le service qui inclut deux repas? proposa la dame derrière le comptoir d'accueil. C'est uniquement deux gallions supplémentaires au coût total.

Drago voulut consulter Hermione par simple convenance bien qu'uniquement le mot « repas » eut provoqué dans son estomac de violentes lamentations, mais celle-ci, le dos tourné, était complètement fascinée par des bijoux soigneusement installés sur une table près de l'escalier principal.

- Oh! Ces bijoux sont fabriqués de la main de ma propre fille! lui signala fièrement Isadora, d'une voix forte, en étirant le cou. (Hermione, sachant qu'on s'adressait à elle, pivota la tête. Drago roula les yeux, ennuyé.) Elle a onze ans. Elle les a confectionné exclusivement pour les clients qui désireraient faire un cadeau à un proche pour Noël.

- Elle est très douée! s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui, je prendrai ce service, déclara Drago, impatient mais courtois, en se penchant par-dessus le comptoir.

Isadora lui sourit, amusée par son agacement, et aussitôt le Serpentard sentit ses jambes ramollir. Hermione, derrière lui, roula les yeux à son tour.

Drago paya le montant indiqué et agrippa le bras d'Hermione lorsque ses doigts s'apprêtèrent à se glisser dans son sac de perles ; pas de temps à perdre avec les coquetteries féminines. Elle rouspéta légèrement mais se laissa entrainer vers leur chambre « de luxe », se laissant convaincre par sa fatigue, mais aussi par l'initiative du garçon qui lui tenait fermement le bras.

Le moins qu'ils purent dire, c'était que le décor n'avait rien à avoir avec l'espèce de taudis glauque dans lequel ils avaient passé une nuit au Chaudron Baveur quelques mois plus tôt. Tout étincelait, exactement comme si un elfe de maison avait verni chacune des surfaces en apercevant les deux sorciers transplaner devant l'auberge par la fenêtre située sur le mur du fond. C'était toutefois impossible puisqu'il s'agissait d'une auberge moldue. Les draps des deux lits étaient impeccablement placés ; pas un seul pli, pas même une infime ondulation, ne venait briser cette perfection. Hermione sourit. Le confort que dégageait cette pièce en comparaison avec le Manoir Malefoy était extrêmement reposant – d'ailleurs à un point tel qu'elle en oublia le nouveau danger qui venait tout juste de se présenter.

Rapidement, après avoir considéré leur nouveau logement temporaire, Hermione se rendit à la salle de bain avant de donner la chance à Drago, qui s'était empressé de réserver le lit le plus près de la fenêtre, de le faire avant elle. Elle ne trouva que très courtement le temps de grimacer lorsqu'elle l'aperçut s'avachir sur le lit avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce.

- Et si tu allais nous chercher quelque chose à manger, Drago? proposa-t-elle de la salle de bain en retirant un à un les vêtements qui l'étouffaient.

Drago, étendu sur le lit, roula les yeux.

- Sur un plateau d'or ou d'argent? lui rétorqua-t-il avec ironie.

- Oh! Je mangerais même dans une gamelle pour crapauds!

Pour toute réponse, le Serpentard se tira de son confort et retira son épais manteau noir. Le bruit du jet de la douche vibra alors, interrompant son geste. Un étrange fourmillement dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la nature s'éveilla dans son estomac. Était-ce la faim ou autre chose? Il se débarrassa en définitive de son manteau, écoutant attentivement les sons qui provenaient de la salle de bain, et réalisa intempestivement qu'Hermione, de l'autre côté du mur, était entièrement nue. Il se sentit rougir. D'un pas lent, non sans se sentir légèrement embarrassé par ses pensées impures, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, souriant à l'air que son amie fredonnait sous la douche : c'était une chanson des Bizarr' Sisters.

oOo

L'odeur était si appétissante qu'Hermione se serait avachie sur le lit, exactement à l'endroit où Drago avait étalé les plateaux de service d'argent qui contenaient de véritables œuvres alimentaires, si elle n'avait eu aucune retenue. À en juger par les quelques plats vides, celui-ci s'empiffrait depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes, et les trois fourchettes qu'il tenait dans ses mains lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir d'immenses griffes d'acier. Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme lâcha la serviette avec laquelle elle avait entrepris d'éponger sa crinière et se rua sur le lit afin de saisir le dernier ustensile restant. Son long peignoir blanc voltigea derrière elle comme une cape, découvrant brièvement, entre les deux pans de la robe, ses jambes filiformes.

- Mille méduses! Ça sent exactement ce que la dame préparait lorsque nous sommes entrés! L'as-tu stupéfixée pour voler tous ces plats, dis donc?

Drago avala la goulée qu'il mâchait avec énergie et secoua la tête d'un petit air suffisant.

- Je l'ai charmée avec tant d'expertise qu'elle m'a refilé tout ce qu'elle avait préparé pour son festin de demain, la corrigea-t-il en agitant sa fourchette dans les airs, méditant sur le choix de sa prochaine bouchée.

Hermione haussa un sourcil narquois et resserra son peignoir au niveau de sa poitrine. Sa fourchette rencontra celle de Drago lorsqu'ils piquèrent dans le même saucisson, mais c'est la Gryffondor, après une dure lutte encouragée par leurs rires, qui emporta le match et l'engloutit d'une traite.

- Chérieujement, elle nous a fraiment offert tout cha?

- J'ai payé un petit surplus pour avoir droit à un dîner et à un petit-déj. Elle me l'a proposé. Tout ça n'a même pas coûté dix gallions.

Elle eut un haut-le-corps et le blondinet sut instantanément qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester :

- Pas besoin de ta cotisation. Garde ton argent, ce n'est que de la broutille.

Malgré son mécontentement, elle n'insista pas.

Les minutes passaient et les plats se vidaient à une vitesse vertigineuse au son d'interminables conversations qui traitaient de tout et de rien. Aussitôt qu'une assiette se dégarnissait, ils l'écartaient du lit afin de faire place à celle qu'elle dissimulait, bombée par sa charge, leur donnant l'agréable impression qu'elles se multipliaient indéfiniment. Le même phénomène se produisit lorsqu'ils s'attaquèrent aux desserts qu'Isadora leur avait prodigués : une bûche, une tarte au sucre et des petits gâteaux teints en vert parés de crème chantilly et de friandises aux couleurs des fêtes. On aurait dit qu'ils mangeaient des sapins de Noël miniatures, et c'est avec voracité, malgré leur estomac gorgé, qu'ils enfouirent leurs dents dans la pâte pour en découvrir une saveur vanillée. Ils étaient aux anges.

Mais Drago sentit une subite nervosité lui couper la faim aussi nettement qu'elle était apparue lors de leur entrée dans l'auberge. Hermione, qui élaborait maintenant à elle seule un récit passionné malgré sa bouche pleine – elle rejetait le blâme de sa griserie sur la bonne bouffe –, ne s'aperçut de rien, s'appliquant trop à gesticuler le plus vastement possible. Les yeux gris du Serpentard allaient et venaient entre le petit paquet de papier bleu royal coincé entre deux assiettes et le visage expressif d'Hermione qui ne cessait de drainer son attention en raison de ses mains agitées qui le giflaient pratiquement à chaque envolée, mais franchement, Drago n'avait qu'une vague idée du sujet qui l'animait tant.

- …tellement risqué! Et puis, tout naturellement, nous volions au-dessus de l'eau, comme si nous ne chevauchions qu'un banal hippogriffe, mais en réalité, nous étions sur un _dragon!_ Tu imagines? J'avais si peur qu'il nous avale! Le pauvre, il était maltraité chez Gringotts et devait certainement être affamé…!

Une main indépendante du reste de son corps, tandis qu'elle n'accordait aucune pause à ses cordes vocales, interrompit un geste turbulent pour saisir l'élément le plus près d'elle – qui fut, en l'occurrence, le paquet bleu. Le cœur de Drago fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il la vit, distraitement, retirer la ficelle argentée sans réaliser qu'aucun des plats qu'ils avaient dégustés jusque là n'avaient été emballés. Pour se donner une contenance, il saisit un gâteau et en prit une énorme bouchée. Son sang affluait à sa tête et l'envie de le lui arracher des mains afin de le projeter par la fenêtre le tentait de plus en plus. Mais il était…

- …jetés à l'eau comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffon! Par Merlin, c'était-

…trop tard.

Elle avait baissé les yeux vers le paquet ouvert comme une fleur dans ses mains. À l'intérieur, sur un petit coussin décoré d'un motif étoilé, reposait un bracelet de pierres précieuses. Le silence fut roi.

Drago retint sa respiration, guettant avec appréhension une réaction qui tardait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Il grimaça, interloqué par sa – stupide – question. Visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas ce que ce bijou venait faire là, au beau milieu d'assiettes de desserts.

- Oh…! fit Hermione, tout à coup, en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle sourit et leva sur son ami un regard ému.

- Tu as vu? demanda la jeune femme en tendant ses mains vers lui. C'est celui que j'avais l'intention de m'acheter!

Évidemment, qu'il avait vu! C'était lui qui lui avait l'avait payé en guise de cadeau de Noël! Étouffé par l'angoisse, il se mit à douter de la conclusion qu'elle avait tirée.

- Elle est si gentille! s'exclama Hermione en saisissant délicatement le bijou entre ses doigts. Elle m'a sûrement vu le couver du regard lorsque nous sommes arrivés… Je n'arrive pas à croire que miss Dora l'ait glissé parmi tous ces plats! Étais-tu au courant?

Le souffle coupé, Drago était partagé entre la honte et l'indignation. Devait-il se manifester en pestant contre son manque de considération ou ne simplement rien faire et accepter son karma?

Il testa la neutralité ; le regard brillant d'Hermione était beaucoup trop beau pour le ternir en s'indignant de cette injustice. Tant qu'elle était heureuse…

- Je l'ignorais.

- Peut-être t'a-t-elle glissé un petit cadeau dans l'un des… (Elle regarda parmi les assiettes et constata que le paquet dans lequel son bracelet avait été enveloppé n'avait pas de jumeau.) Peut-être t'a-t-elle glissé un petit cadeau dans l'une des assiettes…? se reprit-elle.

Touché par sa délicatesse, le jeune homme rigola.

- Je n'ai que faire de ces bijoux, Granger. Apprécie ton cadeau.

Hermione, qui venait tout juste d'entourer son poignet du bracelet orné de breloques d'argent serties d'améthystes, l'observa en le tâtant doucement.

- Oui, il est franchement magnifique…

oOo

La chaleur du soleil de cette dernière journée de décembre était surprenante. Uniquement en raison du rayon lumineux qui la couvrait de la tête aux pieds, Hermione sut qu'il devait être environ midi lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin l'œil. Elle s'étira en gémissant, souriant allégrement face à l'incroyable confort de son réveil. La pièce entièrement faite de bois – du plancher et murs jusqu'aux meubles – baignait dans une lumière blanche crue. Elle osa un regard par la fenêtre et découvrit avec ébahissement une température au-delà de la splendeur ; ses yeux, agressés par l'éclat aveuglant de la neige frappé par le soleil, se refermèrent aussitôt. Ils se reposèrent quelques secondes et se rouvrirent de nouveau afin de découvrir, sur le lit voisin, un Drago profondément endormi.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent démesurément. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait dormir, mais c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'elle l'entendait ronfler. Faiblement, certes, appartenant davantage à la respiration forte qu'au ronflement, mais suffisamment fort pour la faire rire sous sa couverture. Drago remua dans son sommeil, dérangé par son ricanement, mais ne se réveilla pas. Silencieusement et à regret, Hermione s'extirpa du lit chaud, se rendit à la salle de bain afin de se vêtir convenablement et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, là où comme lors de leur arrivée la journée précédente, une odeur aguichante excita ses narines vierges.

Les effluves de crêpes, de gaufres et de brioches l'entraînèrent près de la cuisine. Isadora portait le même tablier que la veille, toujours aussi propre, et ses cheveux bouclés aux couleurs d'or étaient maintenus par un chignon au-dessus de sa nuque. Quelques mèches qu'Hermione pouvait qualifier de « rebelles » fuyaient de son catogan et près de ses tempes. La femme dégageait tant de bienveillance que la Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, silencieusement, faire la navette entre la cuisinière et les comptoirs chargés d'une multitude de plats salis par la farine. Elle croisa les bras contre la surface plane du battant qui servait de séparation entre la cuisine et le hall et se dit que sa jeune fille et son mari étaient bien chanceux d'avoir comme mère et épouse cette bonne samaritaine.

- Oh! s'exclama Isadora en l'apercevant enfin. Bonjour Germine!

- Hermione, la corrigea-t-elle en pouffant.

- Pardon, pardon! Ma mémoire à court terme me fait souvent défaut…

Hermione secoua doucement la tête afin de l'informer de la futilité de l'erreur. Isadora essuya ses mains pleines de farine contre un torchon ornementé de filaments d'or et invita la jeune femme à entrer d'un bref signe de main. Subtilement, Hermione se mit à jouer avec le bracelet qu'elle portait autour du poignet.

- Alors? Bien dormi, jeune dame?

- Et comment! Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que je me suis réveillée à une heure semblable. Ça me gêne…

- Oh, pas de soucis. Vous, les jeunes, êtes en vacances, ne l'oubliez pas! J'en ai profité pour vous préparer un petit-déjeuner complet.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et la dirigea, d'une main chaude au milieu du dos, vers la salle à manger qui communiquait également avec la cuisine. Son flair avait eu raison : crêpes, gaufres et brioches étaient servies entre les tasses de café, le verres de jus d'orange – la couleur lui rappelait le jus de citrouille servi à Poudlard mais elle était à peu prêt certaine que ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait dans son verre – et de lait chocolaté. Son ventre, bien qu'il ait gardé les séquelles du gavage de la veille, se mit à grogner avec humeur.

- Sac à gargouille! s'étonna Hermione en écarquillant les yeux. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner cette peine, miss Dora. Tout ça a l'air succulent!

- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… riposta l'aubergiste. J'adore cuisiner. De plus, votre petit copain a payé pour ce service.

Le rose attaqua subitement le visage d'Hermione qui ricana maladroitement.

- Drago n'est pas mon petit co-

- Oh! Mais que vois-je! s'écria soudainement Isadora en fixant son poignet de ses deux yeux céladons. Je vois que vous portez votre cadeau… Il vous plait? Assoyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Isadora tira une chaise et Hermione s'installa en la remerciant d'un mouvement de tête.

- Je l'adore! À ce sujet, je tenais à vous remercier. C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part, mais vous n'auriez pas dû en faire autant… (Elle rit, fière de la blague qui enchaîna :) Vous ne pouvez pas contrattaquer en affirmant que c'est Drago qui a payé pour _ça,_ pas vrai?

Elle s'esclaffa sous le regard désarçonné de l'aubergiste qui ne savait manifestement pas se défaire de son éternel sourire. Seulement, il paraissait instable, comme si la réaction à manifester lui était trouble.

- Si… Si, justement, rétorqua-t-elle simplement. Café?

Le sourire d'Hermione mourut tranquillement en constatant qu'Isadora ne démentait pas son affirmation et semblait déjà avoir oublié cette partie de leur conversation. Elle approcha le lait, la crème et le sucre de sa tasse de café fumante, insouciante. Tandis que sa généreuse poitrine effleurait quasiment son visage, Hermione la dévisageait avec incompréhension, tentant tant bien que mal d'assimiler l'information qui avait sûrement mal été comprise.

- Lait? Crème? Sucre? proposa Isadora en se redressant enfin. (Elle aperçut alors l'expression de la jeune femme et la dévisagea avec inquiétude.) Je vous ai offensée?

- N-non, miss Dora, mais… bredouilla Hermione. Qu'avez-vous… Vous venez de… Que venez-vous de dire à l'instant, miss Dora?

- Je vous proposais de quoi agrémenter votre café…

- Non, pas ça… Juste avant. Au sujet du bracelet…

La femme regarda muettement Hermione et prit finalement conscience de la nature de la confusion.

- Oh, le bracelet… (Elle pinça les lèvres, et Hermione crut pendant une fraction de seconde qu'elle allait se mettre à glousser comme une gamine.) Ce bracelet est un cadeau de votre petit ami, Hermione, pas de moi.

Un ange passa.

- Drago a… Il… Ce… C'est lui qui m'a acheté _ça…?_

- Hum-hum, acquiesça Isadora.

Elle leva son poignet et regarda le bijou dans l'espoir qu'une bouche apparaisse pour lui confirmer la chose. Les petites breloques serties pendaient dans le vide, brillant de mille feux sous la lumière du soleil que la fenêtre derrière elle laissait jaillir dans la pièce. Face au silence qu'imposa cette révélation, Isadora mit son professionnalisme de côté et s'installa sur la chaise adjacente à la sienne, un poing sous le menton.

- Hier, avant de remonter l'escalier avec tous ces plats que j'avais préparé, il s'est arrêté devant la table sur laquelle j'entrepose les bijoux de ma fille. Il s'est retourné pour me demander si j'avais remarqué lequel d'entre eux avait retenu votre attention lorsque vous êtes arrivés puis me l'a acheté sans même s'informer du prix. J'en ai aussitôt déduit que vous étiez… _ensemble._

Hermione souriait rêveusement, les yeux scotchés au bracelet que ses doigts effleuraient. Un bijou… Il lui avait acheté _un bijou._

- Non, dit-elle doucement. Drago et moi ne sommes qu'amis.

- Oh, alors si je peux me permettre, laissez-moi vous dire, Hermione, que ce n'est pas un genre de bijou qu'on offre à une _amie._ Ce Drago a certainement le béguin pour vous.

La Gryffondor leva la tête sur ces mots, les yeux aussi brillants que l'avait été le ciel étoilé de la nuit morte depuis peu. Au-dessus de leur tête, le plafond se mit à grincer ; Drago ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre.

- Et vous aussi, d'ailleurs… ajouta-t-elle d'un air espiègle en se relevant.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione baissa de nouveau la tête. Si son esprit la poussait à démentir cette constatation, son cœur, le plus fort des deux, n'en ressentait aucune envie. De ses deux mains, elle saisit sa tasse de café fumante et la porta à ses lèvres. Au même moment, Isadora passa le seuil de la porte que Drago franchit en sens inverse.

- Bon matin David!

- Heu… (Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à quelqu'un d'autre.) Bon matin.

Il s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit face au couvert installé à l'autre bout de la table, en face d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'arracha à ses rêveries et leva les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant. Des étoiles habitaient encore son regard et Drago ne put s'empêcher d'ébaucher un sourire déconcerté en le remarquant.

- Salut Granger, fit-il en échappant un bref rictus.

Plus de « Hermione », apparemment. Cela dit, elle ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure.

- Je crois définitivement que je plais à l'aubergiste, taquina le Serpentard en se penchant sur la table. Elle m'a salué avec un de ces sourires…

Espérant susciter chez Hermione une vive réaction, sa curiosité ne fut que titillée lorsqu'elle se mit à rire.

- Dis donc, Granger… Tu te sens bien ce matin? Tu es toute bizarre…

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'est toi qui m'as acheté ce bracelet?

Jamais Hermione n'avait vu quelqu'un s'empourprer aussi subitement – elle ne savait pas que c'était humainement possible, qui plus est. Drago s'était figé ; même sa respiration semblait s'être interrompue, et lorsque ses membres retrouvèrent leur mobilité, ils étaient si lents qu'on aurait dit qu'ils se réveillaient tout juste d'un long coma.

- Comment… Comment as-tu su…? demanda-t-il tranquillement en canalisant son attention sur la crêpe que sa fourchette happa dans le plat de service.

- J'ai voulu remercier miss Dora pour ce cadeau – ce que j'ai fait, d'ailleurs… Léger quiproquo.

Il hocha lentement la tête, refusant de croiser son regard. Sa main tremblante saisit le manche du verseur à sirop et en étala un peu partout dans son assiette – et à côté. Le compas de ses yeux semblait dysfonctionnel.

- M'en aurais-tu informé si je ne l'avais pas découvert?

- L'aimes-tu?

- Quoi…? Le bracelet?

- Oui.

- Évidemment que je l'aime.

- C'est ce qui importe. Le reste, on s'en moque.

Hermione sourit et l'observa engloutir une immense et disgracieuse bouchée. Inutile d'insister d'avantage ; elle connaissait la vérité et son affection envers lui n'en fut que dédoublée.

- Merci, Drago.

- Humphfff.

En silence, ils terminèrent leur repas. Derrière Drago, dans le cadre de la porte, Isadora lança à Hermione un clin d'œil complice et leva le pouce avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.


	16. Le second morceau

Boo-yah!

Alors comme ça, le film vous a plu? Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont partagé leurs commentaires, c'est toujours amusant à lire! Je crois que tout le monde est d'accord sur le fait que la danse Harry/Hermione était, hum, disons... spéciale. Je dis "spéciale" afin de souligner que j'ai cru à un moment qu'ils allaient tout simplement s'embrasser, mais certains disent "spéciale" à cause des "talents" de danseur de Dan Radcliffe... LOL! Mais j'ai adoré cette petite scène, c'était vraiment mignon!

Sinon... C'est que j'avais hâte de poster ce chapitre-ci, moi!

Alors comme mentionné dans le chapitre précédent, on entre dans une nouvelle vague de panique et de tension... Écrire ce chapitre a été un calvaire pour moi, sérieusement (précisément le passage POV Drago), mais au final, je l'aime bien! Ici, vous lirez au point de vue de trois personnages... J'espère franchement que vous aimerez!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 15**  
**Le second morceau**

Le Poudlard Express ralentit enfin. Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Ron – ce dernier ayant, comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé tous ensemble, agi comme si la préfète-en-chef était un élément du décor –, avaient déjà leurs bagages sous les bras et attendaient que le train s'immobilise totalement afin d'en sortir. La température, toutefois, les invitait plutôt à rester abrité ; par les fenêtres des compartiments, on devinait Mère Nature agitée en ce retour des classes. La tempête de neige était si puissante qu'on ne pouvait que très difficilement percevoir les différentes constructions de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Tout n'était qu'une toile blanche chaotique et bruyante.

Lorsqu'ils posèrent pied sur le quai, Ron prit de l'avance sans avertir et s'éloigna du petit groupe, sur le chemin menant au portail de l'école, afin de rejoindre, plus loin, Seamus et Dean qui pressaient le pas dans l'espoir de gagner plus rapidement un endroit où se réfugier. Hermione l'observa jogger impassiblement, le visage à demi camouflé sous son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor, en redécouvrant pour la énième fois combien elle avait hâte de retrouver la salle commune des préfets ainsi que sa chambre. Mais également et _surtout…_ Drago. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert par l'intermédiaire d'Isadora qu'il avait été le donateur du bracelet qu'elle avait porté chaque jour depuis, sa compagnie était presque devenue un besoin.

Hormis les cris du vent, elle ne pouvait pratiquement rien entendre de l'animation autour d'elle, aussi Harry dut-il lui agripper le bras pour capturer son attention :

- Hier, Ron m'a dit qu'il en avait assez d'être en froid avec toi, hurla-t-il pour percer la tempête.

Hermione ne cacha pas sa stupéfaction :

- N'est-il pas retourné dans les bras de sa _très chère_ Lavande Brown?

- C'est plutôt pour combler le vide qui l'habite que par amour, intervint Ginny en roulant les yeux.

- Il t'aime encore, Hermione, ajouta Harry.

Ginny hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres, l'air grave, mais aurait aussi bien pu lui dévoiler que Ron pratiquait chaque soir un rituel ésotérique avec une de ses mèches de cheveux qu'Hermione refuserait tout autant d'engager le sujet. Ron, pour elle, était du passé. En fait, leur amour l'était. Depuis qu'elle avait le pouvoir de comparer ses sentiments amoureux, l'évidence de la pauvreté de l'amour qu'elle avait ressenti envers le rouquin était flagrante. Ron n'avait _toujours_ été qu'un ami. Leur relation s'était, dès leur première année à Poudlard, basée sur le concept de _l'amitié,_ et les maigres sentiments éprouvés à son égard n'avaient été qu'une dysfonction en cours de route, le résultat d'une période perturbatrice. Ça n'avait pas été une aberration, non, pas du tout ; ça n'avait été qu'un pas dans la mauvaise direction.

En revanche, elle ne pouvait faire la lumière sur sa relation avec Drago à partir de ces mêmes motifs. Chez l'humain, la « normalité » des choses voulait qu'une adversité hargneuse telle que celle qui avait toujours lié le trio et Drago Malefoy ne pouvait évoluer en s'assoupissant, mais la vérité était qu'Hermione et lui n'avaient jamais eu de base amicale stable. L'amitié, malgré les apparences parfois trompeuses, était la plus indestructible des relations humaines, donc puisque la leur, fraiche et fragile, ne s'était nourrie que de trois petits mois d'accointance, elle ne pouvait se dresser entre eux en protestant contre l'apparition de sentiments amoureux – ce qui avait été le cas entre elle et Ron. L'amour, contrairement à l'amitié, naissait sans nécessiter une structure de base. Il pouvait surgir dès le premier regard ou éclore tranquillement au rythme d'un apprivoisement.

Hermione sourit inconsciemment en pensant à l'étrange parcours de sa relation avec le Serpentard. Elle ne pouvait que difficilement se faire à l'idée que d'ennemis jurés, ils étaient devenus aussi proches l'un de l'autre – et tout ça contre leur gré. Pourtant, le souvenir de leurs affronts était si lointain… Peut-être était-ce dû à l'énormité, en termes d'événements majeurs, de l'année durant laquelle elle s'était lancée à la recherche des Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron? Durant cette période, tout semblait s'être arrêté hormis l'agitation dans laquelle elle avait baigné avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle avait eu un mal fou à croire que la terre continuait de tourner à l'extérieur de leurs champs d'action – car l'avenir du monde avait bel et bien reposé sur eux seuls pendant de longs mois.

- Toi aussi? fit subitement Harry, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Sa voix semblait provenir des profondeurs d'un puits. Comme s'il venait de claquer deux doigts devant ses yeux, la préfète-en-chef tressauta et darda sur lui un regard interrogatif. De quoi parlaient-ils, déjà?

Ils avaient franchi la moitié du chemin qui séparait la gare et le portail du château. À leur droite, le lac complètement gelé ressemblait à un immense miroir givré. Un petit point blanc, difficile à distinguer, apparut dans la grande surface laquée en décrivant une spirale dans les airs. Ce devait être une chouette qui se rendait à la volière.

- Pardon?

- L'aimes-tu encore? demanda le Survivant.

Hermione était sur le point de s'offusquer, excédée par son optimisme agaçant – et oiseux –, mais Ginny la devança avec habileté :

- Harry, laisse tomber. Je crois qu'Hermione à la tête et le cœur ailleurs. Pas vrai, Hermione?

Violemment, le visage d'Hermione s'empourpra, et Harry, répugné par ce qu'il en déduisit, se désintéressa complètement de la conversation. La préfète-en-chef lança un subtil regard à Ginny derrière le dos voûté du balafré et sourit lorsqu'elle lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Obtenir l'approbation de son amie, par ce simple geste, fut comme une libération.

oOo

Madame Rosmerta, terrifiée, n'arrivait pas à calmer sa respiration sonore. Pourtant, la furie qui s'était jetée sur elle en pénétrant dans son pub avait été très persuasive quant aux conséquences qu'elle lui réservait si elle ne cessait de « respirer comme un troll excité ». Mais les sept intrus qui l'avaient suivie ensuite, simplement par leur intrusion, l'avaient persuadée en définitive de se tenir calme – surtout lorsqu'elle en reconnut un en particulier qui avait nourri chez elle un vif sentiment d'insécurité lorsqu'on l'avait informée de son implication dans le meurtre du jeune Dennis Crivey. Le visage de la femme blonde qui s'était ruée sur elle après l'avoir bâillonnée lui fut tout à coup familier, et c'est en reconnaissant la menace que ces huit individus représentaient que madame Rosmerta, malgré la panique qui avait eu raison d'elle, avait renoncé à lutter.

Sa joue ronde était tailladée par la dizaine de gifles que Narcissa Malefoy avait pris plaisir à lui administrer, laquelle portait une alliance maintenant tachée de sang. Devant la fenêtre du pub, Lucius Malefoy, Alecto et Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange ainsi qu'Augustus Rookwood fixaient l'action qui se déroulait à quelques dizaines de mètres de là : des paquets d'étudiants passaient par intermittences derrière les commerces, sur la route de Poudlard, encombrés et repliés sur eux-mêmes en raison du grand froid. Lucius sourit comme s'il s'était trouvé devant un festin de roi et délaissa la bouteille de whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait « confisquée » à madame Rosmerta en dénotant que le pub était fréquenté par beaucoup d'étudiants mineurs. Dolohov, lui, avait déniché un rhum qu'il partageait à contrecœur avec Rookwood.

- Lequel ce sera aujourd'hui, chéri? demanda avidement Narcissa en rejoignant son mari, laissant ainsi madame Rosmerta à l'écart sur le sol.

La propriétaire du pub se redressa avec peine, les mains et les pieds prisonniers de cordes ensorcelées, mais les Carrow, d'un torve regard, la dissuada d'esquisser un quelconque autre geste qui serait susceptible de trahir ses intentions. Elle se figea, craignant à tout instant que l'un d'eux ne s'impatiente et lui jette le sort fatal.

- Je n'en sais trop rien. Je suis comme un gamin chez Zonko, déclara Lucius, le regard fou.

- Saisis-toi d'un gros morceau, un qui saura ébranler Potter avec plus de considération, lui conseilla sa femme d'une voix suave en plaquant sa poitrine contre son dos. Il faut qu'il sente qu'il n'a aucun contrôle…

Ses mains délicates grimpèrent sensuellement sur les bras de son époux. Lucius, sans se départir de sa vigilance, sentit la passion élargir son sourire. Ce but commun les avait rapproché, lui et sa femme, et avait même attisé, en bonus, la flamme sexuelle qui s'était éteinte avec l'emprise que Voldemort avait eu sur eux durant les dernières années. Constamment, leurs moindres gestes se confondaient avec des préliminaires. Chacun des regards qu'ils s'échangeaient semblaient porteurs de messages incendiaires. C'était comme si, en permanence, ils se désiraient, même lorsqu'ils se trouvaient au « boulot » – comme à cet instant précis.

Les beaux-frères Rabastan et Rodolphus s'échangèrent un regard éloquent face à cette démonstration d'affection suggestive impromptue. C'était fréquent mais rebutant.

Tout à coup, l'agitation éclata sans transition ; chacun des évadés se pressa contre la fenêtre comme s'ils s'étaient trouvé à bord d'un bus qui aurait freiné trop brusquement. Les évadés se bousculaient pour obtenir une meilleure vue, se donnaient des coups de coude et d'épaule, grognaient, susurraient. La menace qui planait dans l'air grimpa d'un nouveau degré, tendant les muscles de chacun et chacune. Le mouvement surprit d'ailleurs madame Rosmerta à un point tel qu'elle se recroquevilla contre le comptoir en gémissant, les mains devant son visage en guise de bouclier, dans l'espoir de se soustraire d'un potentiel danger. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu susciter une telle réaction en raison de la trop grande hauteur de la fenêtre par rapport à celle de ses yeux mais n'était nullement tentée par l'idée d'étirer le coup pour s'informer ; un seul mouvement de trop pourrait bien être son dernier.

Narcissa était toutefois moins indulgente que ses copains ; elle s'était vivement retournée suite à la manifestation de sa plainte. En faisant claquer ses talons contre le parquet, elle s'approcha de la dame et la gifla de toutes ses forces en envoyant sa tête frapper le comptoir. Puis, comme si elle ne venait que de taire un bébé en lui chantonnant une berceuse, Narcissa retourna près de la fenêtre, là où huit paires d'yeux virent Ronald Weasley, le meilleur copain de leur cible principale, apparaître dans leur champ de vision en compagnie de deux autres vauriens de Gryffondor qu'ils avaient aperçus sur les photos saisies dans l'album photographique de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

- C'est Weasley! s'exclama avidement Rookwood.

- Oui, c'est bien lui, confirma Alecto en hochant la tête. Ronald Weasley. C'est le meilleur copain de Potter.

_- C'est un détail que nous savons tous!_ cracha impatiemment Rodolphus, visiblement le plus affecté parmi des évadés par l'apparition de Ron. Lucius, c'est le fils de la mégère qui a tué ma femme…! (Il tourna brusquement la tête vers son supérieur, dont les yeux auraient rendu jaloux le plus étoilé des ciels.) Tue ce petit salopard, Lucius… _Tue-le maintenant!_

Lucius, d'une lenteur qui témoigna de son ennui, dressa une main devant le visage de son comparse afin de l'exiger à tenir sa langue. De mauvaise grâce, Rodolphus remblaya les armes et échangea un regard noir avec son beau-frère qui serrait les dents.

- C'est un trop gros morceau et vous le savez, trancha fermement Lucius en suivant les trois Gryffondors des yeux. Weasley et Granger ne seront pas _ce genre de cible…_

- Bella sera vengée, leur assura Narcissa, une lueur démoniaque dans les prunelles. Mais pas maintenant. Weasley ne doit surtout pas être tué maintenant. Notre plan pourrait échouer…

_- Alors qui?_ éructa sauvagement Rodolphus, à bout de nerfs, en faisant sursauter madame Rosmerta qui sanglotait silencieusement. Lucius, choisis ta victime si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse moi-même!

Le leader, aussi lentement que terriblement, tourna la tête vers le mari de Bellatrix qui l'importunait un peu trop à son goût. Celui-ci se rembrunit instantanément sans toutefois se démonter, le menton relevé, puis s'humecta les lèvres, la bouche soudainement sèche. Était-ce les éclairs que ses yeux lui lancèrent qui drainèrent sa salive?

Narcissa, en voyant son homme manifester toute sa prestance, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, refoulant un rire dément.

- Rappelle-toi que tu as fait le Serment Inviolable, Rodolphus. (Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction des élèves ; Ron, Seamus et Dean étaient sur le point de disparaître pour de bon derrière une construction.) Comme vous tous, d'ailleurs! ajouta-t-il en s'adressant au groupe. Vous êtes _mes_ disciples. Libre à vous d'aller à l'encontre de ce qui a été entendu, mais c'est à vos risques et périls.

Aucun d'eux ne réagit, et Lucius détermina avec satisfaction qu'aucun d'eux n'avait envie de périr dans d'atroces souffrances en brisant leur pacte de complicité. En un las clignement de paupières, le leader reporta son attention vers l'extérieur.

- Pas Weasley, non… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Mais les deux autres, selon les photos, appartiennent également à Gryffondor. Cissy, lequel souhaites-tu que je découpe sous les yeux de madame ci-présente?

Narcissa sourit cruellement et pointa Seamus Finnigan tandis que madame Rosmerta se mit à chialer en se débattant comme un diable. Les évadés ricanèrent, et Lucius leva la main qui tenait sa baguette magique pour la pointer vers son second morceau.

_- Impero._

oOo

Ils devaient être une centaine dans la Grande Salle. À ce stade-ci des vacances, les étudiants qui avaient fait le choix de les passer à Poudlard le regrettaient amèrement et anticipaient le retour de leurs camarades ; le château, sans son animation habituelle, était tout simplement ennuyant, et les deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient tous promis de passer à s'éclater dans chacune des salles de classe jusqu'aux petites heures du matin s'étaient avérées plutôt décevantes. En effet, les préfets et préfets-en-chef n'étaient peut-être pas de service durant cette période de l'année, mais les professeurs, en revanche, l'étaient et ne faisaient pas défaut à leurs obligations. McGonagall aimait tout particulièrement son emploi.

Drago, comme tous les autres, attendait fiévreusement que la masse enjouée de passagers du Poudlard Express passe les portes de la Grande Salle. À la table des Serpentards, ils n'étaient que onze, et le blondinet ne connaissait les dix autres que de vue puisqu'ils étaient plus jeunes que lui de quelques années – ils étaient probablement en quatrième, tout au plus. Qui plus est, le groupe de ces dix Serpentards s'était installé tout à l'autre bout de la table, de sorte à être le plus loin possible de Drago, ce qui ne l'encouragea pas, suite à son retour d'Elbury House, à socialiser avec ses semblables ; ils l'évitaient comme la dragoncelle depuis le tout début des vacances. Mais de toute façon, les couillards, depuis peu, lui étaient tout aussi insupportables que les lâches.

Il sourit narquoisement, fier de se compter hors du lot, et écarta d'un coup de fourchette une pomme de terre à moitié grugée. Il n'avait pas faim, mais l'appétit lui viendrait sûrement lorsqu'il verrait enfin Hermione franchir ses satanées portes. Entretemps, son visage riant apparut dans la concavité que ses dents avaient creusée dans le légume ; il s'obligea à l'avaler, embarrassée par l'obstination de son esprit à constamment vouloir projeter l'image de la Gryffondor partout où ses yeux se posaient. Depuis l'épisode à Elbury House, c'était devenu une habitude chez lui – habitude plutôt agaçante, il devait l'admettre.

Aux tables de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, quelques étudiants se mirent subitement à agiter la main en direction de l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Drago, aussitôt, sut, d'après le sourire qui flottait sur leur visage, que les occupants du Poudlard Express devaient enfin être arrivés. À peine eut-il le temps de se lever pour mieux étirer le cou qu'un amas de sorciers vêtus de cape noire pénétra dans la salle en se répartissant rapidement entre leur table respective. Le calme fut aussitôt remplacé par un bruyant mais agréable chahut. Le cœur battant, Drago serra les poings contre la table qu'il n'osait quitter ; l'envie de s'y mêler afin de retrouver Hermione était taraudante, certes, mais il ne ressentait nullement le désir de la rejoindre au cœur de son groupe d'amis dont il se moquait éperdument. En outre, manifesteraient-ils la joie réciproque de leurs retrouvailles devant des témoins? Sûrement pas.

Un maléfice ralentisseur, phénomène dont il fut le seul à percevoir, s'abattit alors sur la foule. Drago vit, supplantant quelques têtes par sa densité, une crinière brune indomptée émerger dans la Grande Salle. La cadence de son cœur s'accéléra mais la scène tout autour, pour une raison qui l'échappait, s'obstinait à défiler au ralenti. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, d'elles-mêmes, s'étirèrent chétivement, allongeant toujours le cou afin de mieux pouvoir la distinguer, de voir son visage qui lui manquait tant, son sourire qui l'enchantait. Hermione agitait la tête dans tous les sens, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un qui n'était pas venu à sa rencontre. Mais il était ici, juste là… Ne pouvait-elle pas entendre la musique du tambour qui lui faisait office de cœur? C'est à ce moment précis, lorsque le désir du Serpentard de crier son nom devint agressif, que le stupide Serdaigle qui s'obstinait à circuler selon les déplacements d'Hermione s'éclipsa dans une autre direction et la dévoila intégralement. Dans un mouvement prompt, comme si elle avait soudainement senti la brûlure de ses iris sur sa peau, elle pivota la tête directement vers lui. Leur regard se croisa aussitôt, sans recherche. Ses yeux sombres avaient-ils acquis le pouvoir de transformer le sang en hydromel? Car Drago eut la folle impression d'être complètement ivre à ce contact.

Elle lui sourit allègrement. Enivré, il l'imita, le visage engourdi par la tendresse.

Elle rompit la connexion quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'Harry l'entraîna, la faisant sursauter, vers la table des Gryffondors qui grouillait de monde. Dans la tête du Serpentard, le _pop!_ sonore qui retentit le ramena à la réalité ; les sons retrouvèrent leur ampleur et son champ visuel s'élargit, découvrant avec surprise que la table à laquelle il se tenait s'était remplie en un rien de temps. Zabini, Nott et Parkinson l'avaient rejoint mais l'ignoraient quasiment. Mais Drago s'en moquait.

Amoureux, il se rassit.

oOo

Ron était livide. Sa trajectoire, sinueuse. Ses jambes, aussi molles que du coton, fléchissaient dans tous les sens à chaque pas qu'il effectuait ; par chance, les sentinelles du Ministère lui enserraient fermement les bras pour le maintenir debout alors qu'ils s'avançaient hâtivement vers la Grande Salle. Tant pis pour la discrétion ; si du sang encore frais maculait les vêtements du rouquin, c'était parce qu'un incident grave s'était produit. Malone et ses hommes avaient beau l'avoir assailli de questions en le voyant s'approcher vers l'entrée du château en titubant comme un ivrogne, mais rien, mis à part un immonde vomis, n'avait sorti de sa bouche.

En franchissant le seuil de la Grande Salle, personne ne leur accorda d'attention ; chacun des élèves mangeaient goulument, discutaient bruyamment et riaient tapageusement, heureux de se retrouver les uns les autres, de raconter ce qu'ils avaient fabriqué de leurs vacances et d'énumérer les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçu. Personne ne se doutait qu'une tragédie s'était produite non loin de là, dans le village voisin. Même les professeurs, situés directement sur la trajectoire de l'escorte, n'avaient pas encore remarqué l'intrusion pourtant considérable. Mais soudainement, un cri hystérique déchira l'air :

_- RON!_

Hermione s'était promptement redressée, les yeux écarquillés, en apercevant son ami badigeonné de sang entre les mains des agents. Une loque. Un pantin sans fil. Son cri, malgré le tumulte de la salle, perça chacune des voix au point de les taire en une seconde à peine. Bientôt, l'attention fut concentrée sur elle, puis sur le groupe qui continuait d'avancer vers la table des professeurs, indifférent aux regards incrédules qui l'assujettissaient. Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel tous retinrent leur souffle, puis une rumeur gonfla tranquillement, discrète mais appréhensive. Hermione, pendant ce temps, avait rapidement quitté sa table et s'était dirigée vers celle des professeurs, là où l'escorte se rendait, afin de rejoindre Ron dont les pieds n'exécutaient plus aucun pas – ils glissaient simplement sur le sol. Harry l'avait talonné, puis Ginny. Quelques autres curieux, s'étaient avancé – Lavande aussi, complètement horrifiée.

_- RON!_ répéta Hermione, les yeux enflés par les larmes, en s'élança vers lui. (Un agent lui barra la route. Harry tenta de contourner l'homme mais un second imita son comparse.) Que lui est-il arrivé? Est-il blessé?

- Poussez-vous! hurla Harry. Laissez-moi voir mon ami! _Ron!_

McGonagall avait contourné la table à laquelle elle était installée et, le visage déformé par la terreur, se rua vers le pauvre rouquin qui fixait un point invisible sur les dalles de pierre. Son teint avait tourné au vert.

_- Weasley! _s'exclama-t-elle, une main sur le cœur et l'autre sur le bras mou du rouquin qu'elle secouait délicatement. (Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, réclamant la présence de madame Pomfresh qui s'avançait déjà.) Par tous les mages, monsieur Malone, qu'est-il arrivé à cet enfant? Pourquoi est-il couvert de sang?

- Nous nous posons la même question, madame la directrice, rétorqua le chef avec gravité. Il s'est rendu jusqu'à nous tel quel et est incapable de proférer la moindre parole… Des hommes sont déjà en train de ratisser les alentours. Nous avons aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se produire ni à quel endroit…

- Le pauvre! geignit madame Pomfresh en palpant le visage de Ron. Il porte tous les symptômes d'un grave traumatisme! Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie sur-le-champ!

Hermione, Harry et Ginny avaient abandonné toute tentative de feinte pour s'approcher du rouquin mais observaient la scène avec effroi, tout comme les centaines d'autres étudiants qui avaient étiré le cou. Drago, à la table des Serpentards, se confondait dans la masse mais avait le cœur qui se débattait avec une panique singulière – _il savait._

- Est-ce qu'il est blessé? demanda Ginny qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Il ne porte aucune lésion… Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de son sang, répondit la soignante à la va-vite en tendant le bras en direction des portes de la Grande Salle afin de guider les porteurs de Ron vers l'infirmerie. Par là, s'il vous plait…

_- Il… Il est mort…_ souffla faiblement Ron, les lèvres tremblantes.

Tout mouvement se suspendit. Le silence devint absolu ; que le vent violent, en dehors des murs, sifflait telle une menace.

Ron tourna la tête vers ses deux amis et sa sœur, à demi dissimulés derrière les corps massifs des agents qui leur avaient bloqué l'accès. Aussitôt, les trois Gryffondors bousculèrent la barrière que leurs bras avaient improvisée et se ruèrent sur la loque rousse. Hermione, la plus rapide, s'empara d'une de ses mains peintes de rouge et l'étreignit avec force.

- Il l'a tué… poursuivit Ron en un murmure. Sous mes yeux… Déchiqueté… Vidé de son sang…

- Qui? couina Hermione en sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue. Qui a été tué, Ron?

- Seamus…

McGonagall plaqua rudement une main contre sa bouche, horrifiée. Harry et Ginny s'échangèrent un regard épouvanté, et cette dernière se blottit dans les bras de son copain en sanglotant. Hermione ne manifesta aucune émotion apparente, mais dans sa tête une photo de Seamus apparut : celle qu'elle avait glissée dans son album photographique.

C'était donc _ça…_

- Tu as vu l'assassin? demanda vertement Malone.

- Ma-Malefoy…

Le visage de Malone se détracta funestement ; il aurait mis sa main au feu que Lucius et ses sbires étaient les responsables. Tandis qu'il échangeait un regard avec les cinq collègues qui composaient l'escorte, Hermione sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Discrètement, entre la tête de deux agents, elle lança un regard en direction de la table des Serpentards et croisa celui de Drago. Aucun élève n'avait pu entendre la réponse de Ron en raison de sa faiblesse, mais simplement par cette connexion, le blondinet sut quelle conclusion en tirer. Éperdu, il s'affaissa sur le banc duquel il s'était levé, le front contre sa paume.

Au même moment, deux autres agents apparurent dans la Grande Salle, haletants. La totalité de la pièce les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent près de leur supérieur. Drago, en levant légèrement les yeux, reconnut Septimus et Recksen, deux membres de la BPM qui avaient été présents lors de son interrogatoire au Ministère de la Magie.

- Un gamin est mort dans le village d'à côté, annonça Septimus en surveillant le volume de sa voix. C'est Malefoy et les autres évadés qui ont frappé de nouveau, Alric ; la propriétaire d'un pub a été prise en otage dans son propre commerce et a été forcée d'assister au meurtre. Elle est sauve et a été apte à nous décrire la scène en détails. Il y a également un troisième témoin qui est approximativement dans le même état que celui-ci. (Il pointa Ron.) Il est encore au village, avec quelques agents. L'escouade médicale est en route.

Malone semblait fortement contrarié.

- Aucune trace des évadés?

- Non. Ils ont fuit aussitôt après avoir tué le garç-

_- Mon frère est sur le point de s'évanouir! _s'écria rageusement Ginny. Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, pour l'amour du ciel!

La directrice fut arrachée de sa torpeur et sembla enfin réaliser l'inconvenance de l'endroit où ils conversaient tous, aux yeux de centaines de curieux. Elle bomba le torse afin de se rapproprier toute l'autorité dont elle bénéficiait et pivota vers la table des enseignants pour désigner quatre professeurs qui se chargeraient de convoyer tous les élèves des quatre différentes maisons, sans exception, vers leur salle commune. Pas de chichi ni de détour. Malone renvoya Recksen à Pré-au-Lard afin de conduire les deux autres témoins jusqu'au local de la soignante pour éventuellement les questionner sur ce à quoi ils avaient assisté.

Pendant l'étroit regroupement exécuté par Hagrid, Flitwick, Chourave ainsi que Slughorn, McGonagall, madame Pomfresh, les agents et Ron se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Hermione ne broncha pas d'un poil, brandissant distraitement son insigne de préfète-en-chef sous le nez de chaque professeur qui la poussait, tour à tour, à rejoindre les élèves de sa maison, afin de mettre en évidence ses droits. Elle fixait Ron et son cortège s'éloigner vers les portes de la Grande Salle sans véritablement les voir, l'esprit lointain. Autour d'elle, tout n'était que chaos, que confusion. Elle ferma lentement les yeux, bouleversée par l'inévitable, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Drago les lui ouvre subitement. Lorsqu'elle jeta un œil parmi les verts et argent, aucune tête blonde ne s'y trouvait. Drago était parti.

Hermione, bousculant tout ce qui se dressait sur son chemin, s'élança à sa recherche.

* * *

Alors? Hé ben oui, c'est encore moi! J'ai décidé que j'allais commencer à écrire des petites notes après le chapitre pour vous faire ruminer sur ce que vous avez lu :P ! Comme par exemple, j'aurais besoin, pour l'écriture du chapitre 20 auquel je m'attaque, de VOTRE décision. Oui oui. Vous serez les maîtres du chapitre 20.

Je m'explique : j'ai une idée très précise de ce qui va venir dans les prochains chapitres, mais je suis en train de me demander s'il est mieux que je m'y attaque dès maintenant ou que j'écrive (histoire de me faire travailler les méninges), pour votre pur plaisir, un chapitre rempli de guimauve afin d'accorder un peu de répit à notre couple... Ooups... J'ai dit "couple"? Merdouille, c'est que je parle trop moi...

Voilà, alors je compte sur votre décision. Je me répète : préférez-vous que le chapitre 20 soit la suite des péripéties rocambolesques de nos héros ou qu'il soit un intermède style "fleur bleue"?

J'attends vos réponses!

_Lexa Nedra_


	17. Plus fort que Poudlard

Saviez-vous que _Une leçon d'honneur_ a franchi la barre des 10 600 lectures? Je suis franchement abasourdie... Ça m'encourage tellement!

Hum-hum, pardon... SALUT À TOUS! Je suis contente de vous retrouver! Enfin, un nouveau chapitre, et je crois que plusieurs seront plutôt satisfaits du contenu... En ce qui me concerne, je suis contente d'enfin m'en débarrasser ; il est vraiment long (plus de 6 000 mots) et je n'arrive pas à être pleinement satisfaite de sa construction... En tout cas, c'est pas grave ; maintenant, il est dans ma filière de chapitres postés et je n'y retouche plus! XD Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai lu et relu ce chapitre pour tenter de le perfectionner...! J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira!

Plusieurs d'entre vous ont eu certaines difficultés à poster des reviews lors du dernier chapitre... Je sais pourquoi : j'avais posté une note d'auteur, vous vous souvenez? Hé bien certains d'entre vous avez commenté ce "chapitre", et lorsque je l'ai supprimé, ces reviews ont été jumelées avec un autre chapitre, je crois, ou quelque chose du genre... En fait, le truc c'est que tout a été décalé, alors le site croyait que vous aviez déjà commenté sur ce chapitre. Bref, on s'en moque un peu, han?

Alors bon. C'est le temps de la lecture. Au passage, un petit coucou à Maëva avec qui ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas discuté! Et aussi, comme d'habitude, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire quelques mots pour me partager votre avis! :)

Bonne lecture, les amis!

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 16**  
**Plus fort que Poudlard**

La porte claqua violemment, dans un bruit furieux. Il se rendit à la fenêtre au travers de laquelle il crut bon de se projeter mais s'immobilisa à son pied, les jambes raides, prêtes à effectuer le grand saut à tout moment. Son regard erra sur le paysage alors que ses doigts se faufilaient dans ses cheveux, tentant vainement d'apercevoir ses parents et leurs acolytes fuir, mais la tempête était trop dense pour y apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Le chaos. Comme hier, comme demain. Comme dans sa tête. En outre, les meurtriers avaient détenu d'amplement de temps pour transplaner à des kilomètres de là, loin des autorités, loin de celui qui aurait le pouvoir de les arrêter. Ne sachant que faire de ses mains et de son propre corps qui l'insupportaient comme s'ils lui étaient étrangers, il frappa brutalement le mur de sa paume en poussant un grognement de rage. Son autre main se chargea aussitôt de la masser. Il regretta son maigre accès de colère ; son cœur semblait maintenant lui battre dans la paume. C'était si désagréable! Son visage se crispa, en proie à une vive émotion qui n'était pas uniquement due à cette douleur. Affliction? Révolte? Honte? Dégoût? Un mélange de tout?

Pourquoi le choc de la nouvelle de la mort d'un second camarade avait été si grand? Il le savait, pourtant ; Hermione et lui auraient pu le prévenir. Avait-il vraiment cru, après tout, que ce cauchemar ne pouvait atteindre une telle envergure, se confirmer de nouveau? Avait-il vraiment cru que ses parents abdiqueraient en chemin, se raisonneraient et se rétracteraient dans la pénombre en agitant leur drapeau blanc?

Drago, complètement désemparé, s'arracha à la contemplation d'un paysage qu'il aurait barbouillé d'encre tant sa pureté l'écœurait et erra nonchalamment dans sa chambre, les mains appuyées contre sa tête. Les larmes s'accumulaient dangeureusement dans ses yeux ; aussi fut-il obligé de lever le menton pour ne pas se couvrir de honte, bien qu'il était à l'abri des regards, en les laissant rouler ses joues blanches. Jusqu'où Lucius étendrait-il sa terreur? Tel qu'il l'avait espéré, peut-être même deviendrait-il, s'il ne freinait pas ses ardeurs, aussi craint que Lord Voldemort. Après tout, ne nourrissaient-ils pas le même but : tuer Harry Potter? Qui plus est, Lucius le lui avait annoncé de vive voix : il voulait reprendre le travail du Seigneur des Ténèbres là où lui l'avait laissé…

L'idée d'avoir pour père un semblable de Voldemort le fit frémir. Pourtant, tranquillement, la métamorphose s'effectuait : Lucius se déshumanisait peu à peu. L'élément déclencheur avait été Azkaban, période durant laquelle son âme avait été fortement atteinte par les vestiges des Détraqueurs maintenant éradiqués. Peut-être la prison n'avait plus pour gardiens ces bêtes vicieuses, mais leurs effets s'était imprégnés dans ses murs et perduraient, fidèles à leur poste, indélébiles, comme une tache de sang imbibé dans du bois.

Mais la véritable raison de cette déshumanisation était le déshonneur de sa famille. Ce goût amer de la vengeance sur sa langue. Subrepticement, l'idée d'éliminer la raison de la dégression de sa lignée s'était encrée en lui et ne le quittait plus. Et maintenant, il en était rendu à ce point : propager la peur plutôt que de la canaliser vers l'unique responsable de son obsession. Lui, sa mère, ses oncles… Sa famille.

Il était seul. Le seul Malefoy encore rationnel, encore « respectable ». Mais cette exception ne faisait pas de lui un privilégié ; au contraire, elle le pénalisait.

Une vague d'émotions l'envahit puis son visage, de nouveau, se convulsa sous cette pression affligeante. Ses lourdes larmes s'échappèrent alors, glissant le long de ses tempes. Il baissa la tête en laissant ses bras retomber mollement le long de son corps, signe caractéristique de l'impuissance qui l'étouffait. Il contourna le lit, s'essaya sur le bord. Il était épuisé. Pas physiquement – car dormir était bel et bien l'unique activité qu'il avait pratiquée suite à son retour d'Elbury House –, mais mentalement. Il ne savait plus à quoi s'accrocher pour se procurer l'énergie nécessaire afin de passer au travers de cette épreuve. C'était comme si tout lui tournait le dos. Tout.

Tout… sauf Hermione.

La soudaine manifestation du visage de cette fille dans ses pensées agit sur lui comme une berceuse sur un enfant ; son faciès se relâcha, ses préoccupations, momentanément, s'évaporèrent. Hermione… Drago ne lui avait pas parlé depuis qu'il l'avait vue pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, mais tout au long du repas, avant que le drame n'éclate et ne gâche tout, ils s'étaient échangés un nombre incalculable de regards indéfinissables entre les têtes des convives qui les séparaient. Des sourires discrets, tendres, au-delà d'un simple tic poli. Avait-il surinterprété ces mimiques? Avait-il uniquement perçu ce qu'il avait espéré percevoir? Il aurait juré que non, et seulement pour cette raison, il avait été impatient de retourner à leur salle commune. Mais plus maintenant. Il avait honte. Honte d'être le fils d'un barbare. Honte d'être si étroitement lié à ce monstre mais de ne rien savoir faire.

Mais Hermione, contrairement au reste de son entourage, ne l'avait jamais jugé. Certes, elle avait eu des moments d'indécision, de doute, et elle avait même vomi sur lui un flot de reproches qu'il avait, malgré son indignation, encaissé et considéré par la suite. C'était elle, en quelque sorte, qui avait forgé ce qu'il était devenu depuis l'épisode chez Scribenpenne : quelqu'un de plus avenant, de plus alerte, de plus courageux.

Hermione…

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux, passa en revue les méthodes qu'elle avait entreprises, durant les trois derniers mois, au fil de leur rapprochement, pour le faire rire lorsqu'il était de mauvais poil, pour le stimuler lorsqu'il était lassé, pour le secouer lorsqu'il était distrait ou inconscient. Ces trois derniers mois, suite à la découverte de la nouvelle réputation de son père, Hermione avait été d'une indispensabilité incontestable. Drago n'osa même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait été devenu sans son soutien, sans sa compagnie, pas plus qu'il n'osa penser à ce qui adviendrait de lui si elle lui glissait d'entre les doigts.

Et pour cette raison, il se résigna ; bien que l'objectif de son père se précisait de plus en plus et deviendrait bientôt évident, Drago se montrerait franc et avouerait à Hermione, aussitôt que possible, qu'il eut toujours connu le motif de son père. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de masquer cet obstacle à une confiance absolue. Appréhensif, Drago courba le dos, la tête pendant entre ses épaules frêles. Hermione se fâcherait, c'était inévitable. C'était bien la dernière chose dont il nécessitait, mais si tel était le prix pour se considérer comme digne d'elle, de son amitié, de son amour, il le ferait.

Une série de pas précipités provenant de l'étage du dessous le tira alors de ses divagations. Il redressa la tête, sur le qui-vive, et tendit l'oreille ; les pas s'approchaient, montaient les escaliers, se dirigeaient vers sa porte…

- Drago?

Son cœur se contracta si violemment qu'il en grimaça. C'était la voix d'Hermione, haletante, presque paniquée. Tous ses muscles étaient devenus aussi rigides que le bois. Sans savoir ce qui le poussait à agir de la sorte, il ne se manifesta pas, resta silencieux. Il attendait.

- Drago… Je sais que tu es là. Ta porte était entrouverte lorsque je suis venue porter mes bagages.

Son ton était apaisant. Drago se serait tut à jamais pour pouvoir entendre sa voix.

- Drago, je t'en prie… Ouvre-moi.

Son menton trembla, son front se plissa. L'envie d'éclater en sanglots s'éprit de lui, potentialité qu'il écarta aussitôt.

- Écoute… Je sais que ta porte n'est pas verrouillée. Mais-

Brusquement, Drago se leva dans l'intention de corriger ce détail, mais Hermione s'était interrompue au moment où les bruits de son agitation s'étaient dévoilés. À mi-chemin, il s'immobilisa, tout à coup moins hâté ; Hermione ne violerait pas son intimité de la sorte, il le savait.

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'entrer dans ta chambre sans ta permission, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Drago fixait la porte à la hauteur approximative de ses yeux, de l'autre côté, comme s'il pouvait la voir au travers. Traverser la porte, l'étreindre, l'embrasser, s'enduire de son baume…

- J'ai une idée… dit-elle lentement. Je… Je vais compter jusqu'à dix. Lorsque j'atteindrai ce nombre, j'ouvrirai la porte si tu n'es pas venu, entretemps, la verrouiller. Ça te va?

Il tendit le bras vers le loquet de cuivre. Désirait-il qu'Hermione le voie aussi miné? Non, surtout pas. Il voulait se montrer fort face à elle, pouvoir lui prouver par sa prestance qu'il était capable de la protéger. Mais véritablement, c'était Hermione la plus forte. C'était elle qui, depuis le tout début, le protégeait, le réconfortait.

Son bras se rétracta, et, posément, il fit volteface pour se rasseoir sur le lit. Il accepterait sa défaite, sa faiblesse. Hermione débuta son compte, et, le cœur battant, Drago attendit.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept… huit… neuf…

- Dix…

Un court silence plana durant lequel le blondinet entendit la préfète-en-chef pousser un soupir derrière la porte. La poignée tourna dans son socle, et la porte, d'une lenteur à s'en arracher les cheveux, s'ouvrit.

Sa vision était limitée ; il avait baissé les yeux afin d'éviter de devoir affronter son regard, mais il put néanmoins l'apercevoir entrer timidement dans la pièce. Elle portait un jean pâle et son chandail était d'une couleur vive, d'une nuance située entre le rose et le violet, il n'aurait su préciser davantage. Hermione referma la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa, les pieds étroitement joints. Le rythme cardiaque de Drago s'intensifia et une traitre larme s'écrasa contre son genou. Il renifla, exposant ainsi librement l'état lamentable dans lequel il s'était mis.

- Drago…

Elle fit quelques petits pas mais sembla à peine s'approcher. D'un coup, la température de la pièce sembla se refroidir. Son corps réclamait ses bras. L'étreindre, l'embrasser, s'enduire de son baume…

- J'imagine ce que tu ressens… déclara Hermione. Je sais ce qui t'affecte à ce point.

Spontanément, une vague émotive déferla sur son âme et le fit grimacer, encore, toujours. Il retint de justesse un sanglot. Sa tête, d'elle-même, se balança de gauche à droite.

- N'aie pas honte, Drago, souffla-t-elle d'une voix navrée. N'aie pas honte… Je sais que c'est ce que tu ressens. Tu as honte. Je peux le sentir… Mais cette situation est injuste. Tu n'as aucune emprise dessus… N'aie pas honte de ce que tu ne peux changer… Tu dois… Tu dois plutôt…

Hermione s'interrompit, fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, comme si elle ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats pour expliquer son point de vue, puis s'avança. Contre toute attente, elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Drago. Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui et aussitôt le Serpentard se replia, déstabilisé par cette soudaine proximité, mais Hermione ne s'en alarma pas ; le regard accroché au sien, elle saisit ses deux mains et les étreignit puissamment des siennes. Malgré sa gêne, Drago ne sut détacher ses iris inondés de ses prunelles noisette. Ses yeux étaient si tristes…

L'embrasser, s'enduire de son baume…

- Tu dois plutôt prôner tes différences, compléta-t-elle. Tu comprends? N'aie pas honte du lien qui vous uni ; sois fier d'être différent d'eux.

Face à face, ils se dévisagèrent comme s'ils souhaitaient tous deux lire dans les pensées de l'autre, mais Drago rompit rapidement ce contact pour se donner le courage de parler :

- Ils veulent Potter.

La Gryffondor cligna bêtement les paupières, interloquée par ce changement de sujet subit.

- Quoi…?

- Mon père, ma mère et tous les autres… Ils veulent Potter. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont aidé mon père à s'évader : pour qu'ensemble, ils parviennent à éliminer Potter. Pour venger le déshonneur de notre famille.

Longuement, elle le dévisagea, ne cillant qu'à peine.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Je l'ai _toujours _su, Hermione. Depuis le début. _Depuis le début…_

Son dernier mot fut déformé par le chagrin. Aussitôt, il baissa la tête, ô combien honteux, _si honteux,_ de cette lacune volontaire, alors qu'un faible sanglot s'évada sans qu'il ne trouve la volonté de le refouler. Garder cette masse empoisonnée à l'intérieur de lui était trop douloureux. Il ferma les yeux en les crispant, redoutant la plus vive des réactions, ou simplement, le pire, son départ silencieux. Mais les secondes passaient et les mains d'Hermione étaient toujours refermées sur les siennes. Leur étreinte ne s'était même pas desserrée, n'avait même pas tressaillie.

- Calme-toi, murmura-t-elle.

Il recouvra la vue, croyant d'abord à une ruse. Les yeux rutilants d'Hermione lui indiquèrent que la nouvelle ne l'avait pas laissée de marbre, mais son sourire, infime, l'assurait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Les pouces de la jeune femme entreprirent de lentes caresses sur les mains de Drago qui sentit qu'ils effectuaient ensemble un pas supplémentaire dans une même direction. Son ventre n'était plus qu'un trou béant dans lequel lui-même chutait, vide mais pourtant rempli d'angoisse. Un vertige. Un agréable vertige. Un vertige qui s'intensifia lorsqu'Hermione se redressa sur ses genoux afin que son visage gagne la même hauteur que le sien. Lentement. Ses lèvres rosées s'entrouvrirent. Drago était fasciné par la lenteur de ses mouvements ; c'était comme si elle craignait qu'un quelconque geste de sa part ne centre son attention autre part que sur son visage, là où vivait l'étendue de l'intensité du moment.

Les genoux délicats d'Hermione entrainèrent son corps vers lui jusqu'à ce que son ventre se cale dans l'ouverture de ses jambes. Ses mains, ce faisant, glissèrent le long de ses poignets, puis de ses avant-bras. Et son visage, plus paisible que celui du dormeur éternel, s'approcha du sien pour présenter ses lèvres. Drago, incapable de retenir les guides de son désir, accomplit le geste final qui scella leur bouche.

Drago serrait les poings en l'embrassant, de peur que l'avidité de sa passion ne le pousse à brusquer et gâcher la perfection de leur partage. Les mains d'Hermione s'étaient déplacées jusqu'à son cou, près des oreilles, tandis que sa bouche se pressait lascivement contre la sienne. Leur baiser fut le simple contact humide et savoureux de leurs lèvres qui s'eurent, depuis un temps indéterminé, désirées les unes les autres. En se détachant, une chaleur incroyablement enivrante se répandit dans leur corps embrasé. Hermione baissa la tête, et Drago, pantelant, plaqua sa bouche contre son front, engourdi.

- Nous sommes _ensemble_ là-dedans, chuchota-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle se redressa, fidèlement suivie du regard enivré du Serpentard, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et s'arrêta aussitôt, comme si un sixième sens l'avait informée de la détresse de Drago qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le quittait aussi vite, suite à un tel moment. En pivotant sur elle-même, elle croisa son regard pour la première fois depuis leur baiser.

S'enduire de son baume…

- Bonne nuit, Drago, dit-elle en souriant tendrement. Demain, tout ira mieux…

Sans attendre de réponse, Hermione passa la porte et la referma derrière elle. Drago, sur le lit, resta immobile pendant plus de quinze minutes.

oOo

Rares furent les fois, au cours de la scolarité d'Hermione, où la Grande Salle s'était remplie aussi rapidement et dans un si grand calme. Était-ce uniquement dû à l'inquiétante raideur des professeurs installés sur leur chaise respective ou était-ce la présence intimidante d'une dizaine d'agents du Ministère, tous alignés en bas de la plateforme tels des soldats? Elle n'aurait su le déterminer, mais quoi qu'il en soit, cette solennité avait une connotation alarmante. Les étudiants, pour communiquer, murmuraient comme s'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'une église, craignant pour une raison quelconque que le droit de parler fut été aboli.

Mais à la table des Gryffondors, personne ne parlait. Le deuil ternissait les jeunes visages et les cœurs fringants, tous autant affligés les uns que les autres par l'assassinat de non pas un, mais de deux élèves de leur maison. Ron et Dean, tous deux témoins du meurtre survenu la veille, étaient également présents mais étaient largement plus taciturnes que n'importe qui d'autre. Qui pouvait les blâmer? En plus d'avoir assisté à un crime sanglant, ils avaient été interrogés par Malone et ses hommes durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Et maintenant, comme chacun des résidents de Poudlard, ils avaient été convoqués dans la Grande Salle suite à une annonce de McGonagall qui avait ajouté, d'une voix qui était provenue de partout et de nulle part en même temps dans les couloirs du château, que les cours étaient indéfiniment suspendus. En temps normal, les étudiants auraient sauté de joie suite à cette annonce, mais les circonstances ne se prêtaient pas à de telles réactions.

Hermione ne cessait de jeter des regards soucieux à Ron, en face d'elle, qui fixait la table d'un air absent. Harry, à côté de lui, et Ginny, à côté d'elle, attendaient sagement que McGonagall prenne la parole. Pendant ce temps, étant donné l'ineptie du rouquin, la préfète-en-chef se permit de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait par-dessus son épaule ; Drago, à la table des Serpentards, n'était pas encore arrivé. Heureusement, des élèves pénétraient encore dans la Grande Salle ; il ne tarderait donc pas à se joindre à la masse. Du moins, elle l'espérait…

Une demi-heure plus tôt, Hermione s'était empressée de quitter la salle commune des préfets dans l'espoir d'esquiver Drago qui lui n'était pas encore sorti de sa chambre. Elle ignorait la raison exacte qui l'avait poussée à se défiler de la sorte, mais ses appréhensions en lien avec le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé la journée d'avant y était certainement pour quelque chose. Elle avait longuement réfléchi sur la portée de ce geste, mais, n'étant pas consciente de la nature exacte des sentiments de Drago à son égard ainsi que leur profondeur, elle n'avait aucune idée de _sa_ vision des choses _à lui._ Elle redoutait la tournure que prendrait cette histoire, car sait-on jamais, peut-être Drago était aussi fantasque que Ron en amour… Son estomac se noua à cette pensée. Pensée qui fut, d'ailleurs, violemment interrompue, car Drago passa le seuil de la Grande Salle.

Hermione se raidit instantanément mais tenta de s'affecter un air désinvolte en cas où il jetterait un œil à la table des Gryffondors ; elle voulait paraître hardie, pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle regrettait son geste. Un essaim de papillons s'agitait vivement dans son estomac, sensation qui se décupla lorsque, par saccades, Drago pivota la tête vers elle, comme s'il n'avait pas été maître de son mouvement et avait voulu le retenir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement et il perdit contenance – son pas ralentit et dévia de sa trajectoire –, mais un élève derrière lui le poussa à accélérer sa démarche et le contact visuel fut aussitôt rompu. Les joues écarlates, il rejoignit la table des Serpentards, et Hermione, contrariée par sa réaction, reposa les yeux sur Ron qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Mes très chers élèves…

Comme un seul homme, les centaines de visages se tournèrent vers McGonagall qui s'était avancée sur le podium. Les conversations moururent tranquillement.

- Je ne surprends personne en mentionnant la récente perte de Seamus Finnigan… Ce décès, ainsi que celui de Dennis Crivey, sont survenus en de bien mystérieuses circonstances… Des motifs inconnus mais sûrement insensés… Deux Gryffondors dignes de leur maison et du grand fondateur, dignes de son courage légendaire…

Elle fit une pause. Personne ne semblait désarçonné par l'incohérence de son discours. Le silence était impeccable, si bien qu'on pouvait entendre le faible crépitement des flocons de neige agités contre les fenêtres de la Grande Salle. McGonagall déglutit puis leva le menton, en quête de sa proverbiale fierté, mais tous la savait ébranlée.

- Nous avons tous osé croire que la chute de Lord Voldemort serait le prélude d'une ère nouvelle, sans menace et sans violence. Nous avons eu tort. Jamais le danger ne disparaîtra celui qui le propage ne sera que… qu'éternellement remplacé.

Elle entrecroisa les doigts devant elle, et d'un pas lent, elle se mit à arpenter le podium. Les agents du Ministère n'avaient pas bronché, les mains jointes dans leur dos.

- Malgré les mesures de sécurité installées suite au meurtre du jeune Crivey, et malgré ce calme plat qui a perduré pendant trois longs mois et qui aurait pu être un signe d'abandon de la part de l'assassin, il a su réitérer au moment où nous nous y attendions le moins. Selon les analyses et les découvertes faites au bureau des Aurors, l'assassin reparaitra de nouveau pour étancher sa soif si nous ne mettons pas un terme à cette boucherie. Mais tant et aussi longtemps que nous ne connaitrons pas les motifs qui poussent ce bandit à agir, mettre la main dessus pourrait être pratiquement impossible. Alors que faire, lorsque l'arracheur de vies est aussi insaisissable que le vent? Que faire lorsqu'il possède l'habilité de percer des défenses aussi aguerries? Nous ne pouvons pas vivre sous une telle menace sans savoir quand et où l'assassin frappera.

Hermione, Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard ; ce pessimisme ne ressemblait pas à leur directrice qui était habituellement une combattante inflexible. Lorsque la préfète-en-chef parcourut la pièce d'un œil inquiet, elle constata bien rapidement qu'elle ne mésinterprétait pas son discours : le pire allait _véritablement_ se produire.

- Une grande décision a été mise entre les mains du Ministère de la Magie au cours de cette nuit. Une décision qui n'a pas été débattue très longuement. Et quand une telle décision ne suscite pas de vigoureuses divergences, c'est un signe évident que dès les premières argumentations, la bataille est déjà perdue…

- Oh, non… marmonna Hermione en un souffle.

- Mes très chers élèves, répéta McGonagall en pinçant les lèvres, le front barré d'une quantité impressionnante de plis, aujourd'hui, je vous annonce une affligeante nouvelle… Poudlard, malgré toutes les épreuves traversées au fil des siècles… Poudlard fermera ses portes.

D'abord, il y eut un moment de flottement, puis progressivement, au fil du temps que nécessita l'assimilation de la nouvelle, l'agitation naquit ; si certains s'étaient soumis à la fatalité en ne trouvant comme échappatoire que les pleurs éperdus, d'autres, au caractère plus explosif, s'étaient levés et tempêtaient sans retenue contre ceux qu'ils croyaient être les responsables de cette décision, soit les membres de la BPM et les Aurors présents. Ceux-ci ne se gendarmèrent pas plus que McGonagall ne tenta de ramener ses étudiants à l'ordre, comme s'ils étaient habitués aux manifestations de haine et y étaient devenus réfractaires.

L'anarchie était étouffante. Des huées et des sanglots secouaient la Grande Salle tel un séisme, et Hermione n'était pas la seule à ressentir ses effets. Elle plaqua un poing contre son front afin de retenir sa tête, mais également afin de s'assurer, en stimulant son toucher, que les éléments autour d'elle n'étaient pas qu'illusions ; elle avait l'impression d'avoir vacillé dans un cauchemar, car Poudlard _ne pouvait pas_ fermer ses portes comme un magasin pouvait faire faillite… Elle eut soudainement l'impression de tomber dans un vide immense.

Hermione ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi, mais lorsqu'elle leva enfin le menton, Harry, Ron, devant elle, et Ginny, à sa droite, avaient les yeux embués. Le Survivant secouait lentement la tête, les sourcils froncés, refoulant visiblement une envie de se joindre aux protestataires. Tous sursautèrent lorsque subitement, il se leva, en proie à un violent sentiment de révolte.

- Harry! protesta aussitôt Ginny d'une voix tremblotante en se levant également. (Elle tendit une main dans sa direction dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.) Laisse tomber… Ça ne servira à rien.

Il serra les dents ; Ginny avait raison et il le savait.

- Voldemort a terrorisé le monde magique durant _des années_ et _jamais_ Poudlard n'a fermé ses portes, pesta-t-il. Lucius Malefoy _ne peut pas_ parvenir à _ça_ en quelques mois seulement. Je refuse d'y croire.

- Harry…!

Hermione s'était tendue ; Harry avait parlé fort, et malgré le tumulte autour d'eux, certains Gryffondors installés plus loin à la table s'était intéressé à ce qui avait poussé le Survivant à se redresser aussi fougueusement.

- Quoi? cracha-t-il sur un ton de défi.

- Sois plus discret, veux-tu…? osa-t-elle timidement.

- Et pourquoi, dis-moi? Tout le monde sait que c'est le père de Malefoy qui sème toute cette panique!

- Non, pas tout le monde! riposta-t-elle en tentant de lui faire comprendre, par la force de ses yeux, de baisser son ton. C'est une chose qui n'a pas encore été dévoilé publiquement! Harry, je t'en prie, cesse de parler si fort!

Comme si elle craignait que Drago n'entende leur conversation, Hermione lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Entre plusieurs têtes, elle pouvait le voir, assis parmi des Serpentards énervés, la tête baissée entre ses mains. Il paraissait si petit. Pansy Parkinson caressait son dos, un peu trop penchée sur lui au goût d'Hermione.

- Tout le monde le saura tôt ou tard, Hermione… intervint doucement Ron.

- Alors le plus tard sera le mieux, rétorqua-t-elle fermement.

- C'est la sécurité de Malefoy qui te préoccupe? lança Harry sur un ton légèrement condescendant.

- Des gens lui voudront du mal s'ils apprennent qu'il est le fils du responsable, se justifia-t-elle le plus discrètement possible sans se soucier de ses nouvelles rougeurs. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un troisième cadavre.

- Elle a raison, ajouta Ginny. De toute façon, _La Gazette_ se chargera sûrement de le déclarer dans l'édition de demain. Harry, par pitié, rassis-toi… Notre colère ne changera pas les choses.

L'argument de la rouquine eut raison d'Harry et il se rassit à contrecœur. Ron, à côté de lui, s'était assombri ; l'évocation des inquiétudes d'Hermione au sujet de Drago l'avait atteint comme une flèche en plein cœur.

Plus loin, à la table des Serdaigles, un groupe d'élèves de cinquième année particulièrement tempétueux s'en était – verbalement – pris aux agents du Ministère qui guettaient attentivement les réactions qui se déployaient un peu partout dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient quitté leur table et se dirigeaient vers les sentinelles en leur hurlant des injures, attitude qui provoqua enfin une réaction chez la directrice dévastée. McGonagall, sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, sortit sa baguette magique et fendit l'air ; un écran invisible se dressa devant les Serdaigles qui s'y écrasèrent tour à tour, confus.

_- Mais où vous croyez-vous?_ vociféra-t-elle, indignée.

Mais sa voix ne portait pas plus que celle d'un minuscule elfe de maison tant le vacarme était strident. À vrai dire, l'interposition passa inaperçu.

_- Silence!_ hurla-t-elle.

Pas plus d'effet. Malone et ses hommes observaient le groupe de Serdaigles se relever en se grattant le crâne avec un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Un tonnerre menaçant cracha soudainement son irritation dans le ciel de la Grande Salle. Son rugissement fut si puissant qu'une grande majorité des élèves se recroquevilla machinalement en se protégeant la tête de leurs mains et en poussant des cris de stupeur. Lorsqu'enfin le tonnerre vomit son dernier jet de colère, un impressionnant mutisme le remplaça. McGonagall serra sa baguette magique dans sa robe puis réitéra son objection une troisième fois :

- Mais où vous croyez-vous tous?

Sa voix, enfin, se fit entendre, mais personne n'osa répondre par peur de subir ses foudres une seconde fois.

- Ne laissons pas l'assassin nous transformer en bêtes sauvages! poursuivit-elle, indignée. Non mais regardez-vous…! (Elle darda sur les Serdaigles, qui s'étaient immobilisés lors de la brusque perte de contrôle du plafond, un regard noir.) Vous alliez vous attaquer à des agents du Ministère, présents pour vous protéger! Oui, je vous l'accorde, la nouvelle est dévastatrice, mais sachez que le coupable est là-bas, dehors, prêt à recommencer! Il n'est nulle part ici, dans ce château!

De nouveau, McGonagall laissa ses propos agir sur l'audience puis en ajouta pendant une longue dizaine de minutes afin d'assurer à ses élèves qu'une fois qu'ils seront en sécurité dans leur demeure respective, elle se consacrerait corps et âme à la défense de son école. Certains balançaient des questions sans s'incommoder du manque de respect qu'ils manifestaient à l'égard de leur directrice, mais celle-ci ne s'en formalisait pas le moins du monde, répondant plutôt à leurs interrogations afin de tenter, malgré la difficulté de la chose, d'alléger leurs inquiétudes.

Bientôt, alors que tous les étudiants virent l'intensité de leur indignation s'appauvrir, un étrange calme régna dans la Grande Salle. On aurait dit un silence de brebis égarées. McGonagall, qui avait retrouvé son ton penaud, conclut la nouvelle :

- Des hiboux ont été envoyés à vos demeures afin de signaler la fermeture de l'école à vos parents. Prenez note que le Poudlard Express quittera la gare de Pré-au-Lard à quatorze heures précises et ce, aujourd'hui même. Vous avez donc encore cinq heures afin de faire vos valises…

Déjà, les élèves les plus scandalisés se levaient, pressés d'en finir. Hermione observait l'agitation autour d'elle sans désirer y prendre part ; comme beaucoup, elle était si choquée que de se retrouver en plein cœur d'une myriade d'adolescents hystériques lui ferait sûrement perdre patience. Pourtant, elle bondit de son siège lorsqu'elle vit Drago, le profil bas, tenter de se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves coincés dans un bouchon au seuil de la porte. Ginny interpella son amie à plusieurs reprises, mais Hermione l'ignora, sentant son désir de parler à Drago plus urgent que celui de justifier son départ.

- Drago! lança Hermione dans l'espoir de le rattraper. _Drago!_

Elle le vit s'arrêter et lever la tête dans sa direction. Son teint verdâtre passa au rouge vif, mais il ne chercha pas à la fuir. Au contraire, il se dégagea de la foule en sens inverse et rejoignit Hermione d'un zèle beaucoup moins ardent que le sien. Un élève inconnu passa derrière Drago au même moment et le bouscula brutalement en lui crachant une insulte du plus profond de son écœurement. Hermione sentit une sourde fureur monter en elle, et c'est sans retenue qu'elle riposta, le poing levé :

_- Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon, petit insolent!_

- Ça va, Hermione… rétorqua Drago en rigolant timidement.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge en fusillant du regard quiconque la dévisageait puis réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi elle s'était lancée à la rencontre de Drago. Elle sentit un tourbillon de chaleur naître dans sa tête.

- Comment prends-tu la nouvelle? demanda-t-elle petitement.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Mal, comme tout le monde. Sauf que moi, je…

Il s'interrompit ; Hermione avait haussé les sourcils, le défiant ainsi de se reprocher quoi que ce soit.

- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir, affirma-t-il.

- Si, je le peux. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit hier, Drago.

Ces mots jetèrent un froid entre eux. Hermione sembla avoir avalé quelque chose de travers, et Drago avait rougi de plus bel. Ils reprirent contenance quelques secondes ensuite, tous deux inconfortables.

- À… Heu… À ce propos… bredouilla le Serpentard en fixant ses pieds impeccablement chaussés. À propos de… de… de hier… Est-ce que… Hum… Qu'est-ce que… (Hermione sourit malgré elle, charmée par sa gêne.) Je veux dire…

Drago soupira bruyamment, excédé par son incapacité à s'exprimer, puis abandonna en définitive lorsqu'Hermione, d'une main, saisit son débardeur afin de l'attirer vers elle. Il n'eut guère le temps de constater qu'ils étaient entourés de centaines de témoins avant qu'ils ne scellent leurs lèvres.

Autour eux, les passages s'effectuaient sur le même rythme mais certains étudiants ralentissaient le pas pour mieux dévisager, ébahis, les deux entités – pourtant reconnaissables par seule leur chevelure – qui s'embrassaient. Lorsque Drago et Hermione se séparèrent, ni un ni l'autre ne prit conscience qu'ils étaient sous les projecteurs.

- D'a… D'accord, bredouilla Drago en rigolant timidement.

Hermione l'imita, tout aussi gênée que lui, puis replaça d'une main, pour camoufler sa gêne, les plis que sa poigne avait faits sur son débardeur. Drago captura doucement sa main en la maintenant contre son corps et réclama, muettement, un second baiser. La Gryffondor n'avait même pas franchi la moitié de la distance qui les séparait qu'une gorge s'éclaircit bruyamment derrière elle et l'interrompit.

Elle pivota sur elle-même, brusquement arrachée au moment. C'était Harry. Il y eut un blanc dans le texte et Drago trancha le moment :

- Je vais me rendre à la salle commune, lui annonça-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Hermione lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et le vit fusiller le Survivant du regard, comme s'il le défiait de lui faire une leçon sur ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Elle hocha la tête, désarçonnée par ce transfert d'émotions, puis s'approcha d'Harry qui avait attendu à quelques mètres de là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il abruptement, les bras croisés.

- Pardon?

- Nous accompagnes-tu au Terrier ou as-tu d'autres plans?

La pensée d'un refuge ne lui avait encore jamais traversé l'esprit.

- Moi, vous accompagner au Terrier…? répéta-t-elle avec stupeur. Mais Ron ne veut certainement pas me voir là-bas, non?

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté, hier, pas vrai?

D'après son ton, il s'agissait davantage d'un reproche que d'une question.

- Ou Malefoy te trotte-t-il trop dans la tête pour te soucier de ton meilleur ami?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, offensée par son insinuation.

- Je me soucie _beaucoup_ de Ron, se défendit-elle. Où est-il, d'ailleurs?

Elle étira le cou, le cherchant parmi la foule qui diminuait encore, mais ne le trouva pas plus que Ginny.

- Il a quitté la Grande Salle parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter vos cajoleries, à toi et à Malefoy, l'informa Harry. Depuis quand en êtes-vous à ce point?

- Depuis très récemment, _Harry,_ rétorqua-t-elle, de plus en plus embêtée par son attitude. Aurais-tu quelque chose à me reprocher?

- Pas du tout. J'aurais simplement cru que tu aurais eu la délicatesse de rester discrète quant à ta relation avec lui puisque tu te soucies _tant _de Ron.

Hermione blêmit.

- Oh, et puis peu importe, fit Harry en chassant l'air d'une main. Alors, vas-tu nous accompagner au Terrier? Ron a besoin de toi, Hermione.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, Harry…

- Tu vas te rendre chez un membre de ta famille? lui demanda le balafré en plissant les yeux.

- Non, je… Je n'ai pas l'intention de…

Une écrasante déception déforma alors le visage d'Harry. Il semblait avoir compris où elle voulait en venir.

- Je vois, dit-il simplement.

- Harry… Je sais ce que ça peut sembler être à tes yeux, mais ce n'est pas le cas… Tu sais, Drago n'a plus de demeure, plus de famille… Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser à sa propre infortune. Quant à Ron, il a toi, il a sa famille, il a le Terr-

- Où comptez-vous aller?

Hermione ne répondit pas aussitôt, et la raison n'était pas uniquement qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée ; son insolence l'insupportait de plus en plus.

- Je l'ignore.

- Très bien. Alors… Au revoir, Hermione.

Sans demander son reste, il fila en direction de la porte de la Grande Salle, tout comme si elle n'avait été qu'une passante à qui il aurait réclamer l'heure.

- Harry…! s'exclama la Gryffondor, attristée.

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras aussitôt qu'il se retourna, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de lui rendre son étreinte afin d'éviter de basculer.

- Ron et toi êtes mes frères, Harry… lui dit-elle, le visage dans son cou. Je vous aime et jamais je ne vous abandonnerai, d'accord? (Elle s'écarta de lui afin de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.) Drago a besoin d'aide et il est seul. Je ne souhaite que de l'aider… Peux-tu comprendre?

Harry restait déçu mais s'était visiblement radouci. Résigné, il hocha la tête, et Hermione, soulagée, lui adressa le sourire le plus resplendissant qu'elle pouvait reproduire en cette pénible journée.

- J'enverrai un hibou au Terrier pour vous communiquer l'endroit où nous nous trouvons.

De nouveau, il hocha la tête en maugréant. Ensemble, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle afin de rejoindre leur salle commune respective.

* * *

Qu'adviendra-t-il de nos deux héros? Où iront-ils se réfugier? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre intitulé "La famille Malone"...

Ah, oui, et en passant... Sachez que le chapitre 20, comme bon nombre d'entre vous l'avez souhaité, sera un chapitre de... GUIMAUVE! Hihihi.

Allez, salut!

_Lexa Nedra_


	18. La famille Malone

Hello, gens.

Je sais, je sais... Normalement, je poste plus tôt, mais là, je ne pouvais pas... Je suis en fin de session et je suis débordée par les travaux et les études. Non plus, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, ces derniers jours...

Le chapitre 20 est terminé mais n'est pas _super_ guimauve. Désolée, mais je ne crois pas le changer... Je constate que je ne suis pas du tout experte là-dedans! Faire un chapitre exclusivement fleur bleue est impossible pour moi ; je dois absolument mettre de l'action, inclure des péripéties, ajouter des problèmes... et je bloquais totalement à l'idée d'écrire 5 000 mots dégoulinant d'eau de rose. Mais pour répondre à la question de _kalidu66_ qui me demandait si j'allais faire un lemon, la réponse est : BIEN SÛR! J'adore les lemons, et j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire non pas un seul, mais PLUSIEURS! En passant, un gros merci à toi, _kalidu66_ qui m'as écrit une review pour tous les chapitres que tu as lus! :)

Sinon, moi, la vie, c'est pas super... J'approche dangereusement de mon diplôme d'études mais j'ai affreusement envie de décrocher parce que je n'aime plus mes cours. Ma grand-mère a été obligée de se rendre à l'hôpital trois fois dans les deux dernières semaines à cause de son anémie et elle y est d'ailleurs encore, et en plus, j'ai avoué mes sentiments à la personne que j'aime qui n'a pas su mes les retourner... Je suis en période instable où les chamboulements se présentent tour à tour... C'est dur, c'est dur. Mais je survis. Écrire est un bon remède... J'ai d'ailleurs eu l'idée d'écrire une autre fic sur Drago et Hermione, beaucoup plus petite et parallèlement à celle-ci, qui relate de mon histoire. Mais bien sûr, en version Drago/Hermione. Je serais Hermione et ma flamme serait Drago. Cette idée m'enchante beaucoup! On verra bien où elle me mènera...

En tout cas, je vous dispense de mes lamentations et je vous laisse lire ce 17e chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous surprendra! N'oubliez pas la petite review pour m'encourager, hein...?

_Lexa Nedra_

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 17**  
**La famille Malone**

Moqueur, le paysage défilait à toute allure. Hermione n'aurait jamais pu prévoir qu'elle le parcourrait en sens inverse aussi rapidement, tout comme elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir qu'au retour des vacances des fêtes, un nouveau cadavre serait retrouvé à Pré-au-Lard, à peine quelques mètres plus loin de la gare qu'ils quittaient quelques minutes avant. Au passage des étudiants sur le chemin qui menait au Poudlard Express, les centaines de curieux avaient allongé le cou afin de jeter un œil au centre du village visible par intermittences entre les bâtisses, mais les nombreux agents du Ministère qui les escortaient obstruaient leur vue et ne faisaient rien pour leur faciliter la tâche. Ils purent néanmoins constater la présence de beaucoup de gens, et Hermione crut même apercevoir Rita Skeeter, armée de sa Plume à Papote verte. Peut-être même avait-elle reconnu Kingsley Shacklebolt, le ministre lui-même.

Mais ce décor familier avait cédé place aux interminables plaines enneigées qui l'étaient tout autant. Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard faisaient maintenant partie du passé, car jamais plus ils n'y remettraient les pieds. Hermione, malgré les six heures qui avaient passées depuis l'annonce de McGonagall, ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'encrer cette réalité en tête. À chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se soumettre à la décision du Ministère de la Magie – qui était, bien que triste, un choix raisonnable –, sa mémoire creusait au travers des années et passait en revue tous les bons moments qu'elle avait vécus dans ce château. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle s'en serait séparée en définitive lors de la fin de ses études, mais d'y être arrachée aussi inopinément était l'équivalent d'arracher un enfant à sa mère avant l'acquisition de sa pleine autonomie.

Elle resserra l'étreinte de ses bras contre sa poitrine, frigorifiée par un froid pourtant inexistant, puis détacha son regard de la fenêtre contre laquelle elle s'était appuyée.

Drago, installé sur la banquette devant elle, ne paraissait pas plus enjoué qu'elle. Jambes écartées et doigts entrecroisés entre elles, sa tête ballottait au rythme des secousses du train. Ses yeux fixaient un point à l'extérieur, mais Hermione doutait de leur activité ; il était manifestement dans la lune. Dans une intention frivole, la jeune femme étira une jambe et bouscula doucement le pied du Serpentard du sien pour attirer son attention. Celui-ci sursauta superficiellement et la regarda, l'air égaré. Elle lui sourit, mélancolique, sourire que Drago lui rendit tristement avant de replonger dans ses songes.

Hermione le considéra quelques secondes supplémentaires puis se leva. Stevan et Adam, qui partageaient respectivement la banquette d'Hermione et de Drago, discutaient discrètement mais s'interrompirent pour l'observer d'un œil curieux, comme si le mouvement, dans le statisme général qui régnait dans le train, avait été prohibé, puis s'échangèrent un regard lorsqu'elle s'assit auprès de Drago. Ce dernier l'avait suivie des yeux et s'enveloppa d'une étoffe de cachemire lorsque son bras s'insinua sous le sien afin que ses doigts fins s'emparent de sa main. Il sourit et appuya sa joue contre sa tête une fois qu'elle la fit choir sur son épaule.

Stevan et Adam, mal à l'aise, quittèrent le compartiment cinq secondes plus tard.

oOo

Coincés dans l'essaim qui occupait l'entière superficie du couloir visible par l'encadrement du compartiment, les élèves n'avançaient que très lentement vers la sortie. Drago et Hermione profitèrent de l'obstruction afin de prendre leur temps pour descendre leurs lourds bagages des filets fixés au plafond. Derrière eux, une rumeur lointaine bourdonnait à leurs oreilles, mais la quasi-absence de voix à proximité mit la puce à l'oreille d'Hermione. Elle immobilisa ses bras suspendus au-dessus de sa tête et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule ; en effet, elle constata aussitôt que la masse d'élèves bloquée devant leur compartiment les observait en silence, certains avec condescendance comme d'autres avec crainte.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Drago ne tarda pas bien longtemps avant de l'imiter, mais les plus craintifs détournèrent les yeux lorsqu'il posa les siens sur eux. Hermione fusilla les plus effrontés du regard et se dirigea d'un pas catégorique vers la porte coulissante qu'elle ferma violemment. La vitre de verre blindé ondula sous le choc et se couvrit aussitôt du store opaque que la jeune femme abaissa d'un furieux coup de baguette. Derrière la porte, le sifflement des conversations reprit ; il n'était pas nécessaire d'être particulièrement sagace pour deviner le sujet de leurs discussions.

- Ne te soucie pas d'eux, lui conseilla Hermione en retournant à sa besogne.

Drago posa sa dernière valise sur la banquette et s'assit à côté. Il passa une main sur son visage en soupirant bruyamment.

- Finalement, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose que Poudlard ferme ses portes… marmonna-t-il, abattu.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais pas laissé ces attardés s'en prendre à toi, rétorqua Hermione en tirant de toutes ses forces, en plusieurs brusques élans, sur l'anse d'une valise coincée.

- Attends, tu vas te disloquer un épaule…

Il se redressa au moment où la valise se décoinça, et Hermione fut projetée vers l'arrière. Drago bondit pour saisir de justesse son bras brimbalant, effectua un pas de danse pour éviter que la valise ne s'effondre sur son pied et attira le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien afin de lui éviter une chute. Le choc de la valise contre le sol dévoila son contenu qui s'éparpilla à leurs pieds.

- Ouf… C'est pas passé loin…! rigola Hermione, blottie dans les bras de son copain.

- Tu aurais dû me laisser faire, dit Drago en roulant les yeux.

- Oh! Parce que tu t'y serais mieux pris que moi? ironisa la jeune femme.

- L'idée d'utiliser un sortilège de locomotion ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit?

Les amoureux pouffèrent à la seconde où leur regard se croisa. Ils se dégagèrent tranquillement de leur étreinte et se penchèrent pour rapatrier les vêtements d'Hermione qui jonchaient le sol. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas brutalisé la valise dans laquelle elle stockait ses sous-vêtements…!

- J'ai pensé à un endroit où nous pourrions vivre en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution, signala Hermione en pliant consciencieusement un chandail.

Drago s'interrompit, fronça les sourcils.

- « Nous »?

- Bien sûr, insista-t-elle en s'interrompant à son tour. Croyais-tu que je te laisserais seul en sachant pertinemment que tu n'as nulle part où aller?

Le blondinet rougit. Une soudaine envie de l'embrasser lui picota agréablement les lèvres. Elle était réellement épatante, cette fille.

- Hé bien… Ta famille doit avoir reçu la lettre envoyée par Poudlard, non? Elle ne te laissera pas all-

Hermione s'était raidie mais tenta de feindre l'indifférence en le coupant sur un ton désinvolte :

- Mes parents sont… indisponibles. Ils ne liront pas la lettre avant un sacré bout de temps.

Ce qui n'était pas faux si on pouvait considérer « un sacré bout de temps » comme étant un synonyme de « jamais ». Il hocha lentement la tête tandis qu'Hermione s'appliquait maintenant à plier un pantalon. C'était le jean pâle qu'elle portait la veille au soir, la toute première fois qu'ils s'étaient échangés un baiser. Son envie de l'embrasser s'intensifia, mais il la contint. Il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'empêchait d'être pleinement à l'aise… Peut-être était-ce simplement les circonstances?

- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions retourner à Elbury House, poursuivit Hermione. Je crois bien qu'Isadora nous aime bien, et c'est réciproque. Qu'en penses-tu?

- C'est une idée… lui accorda-t-il en hochant de nouveau la tête. Crois-tu toutefois qu'elle acceptera même si nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous y resterons? Nous ne serons certainement pas ses seuls clients…

- Si nous avons de quoi payer la note, alors pourquoi refuserait-elle?

- Tu as raison… On peut toujours essayer.

Hermione lui sourit puis reporta son attention sur une autre pièce de vêtement. Drago le lui rendit bien qu'elle ne le regardait plus puis s'évertua davantage à sa tâche. Il l'embrasserait plus tard ; après tout, ce n'était pas le temps libre qui leur manquerait dorénavant.

oOo

La vue d'Elbury House fut comme un baume sur leur cœur. Bien qu'ils n'eurent passé qu'une courte période dans l'auberge durant les vacances, ils savaient reconnaître un lieu confortable lorsqu'ils en fréquentaient un et Drago dut admettre qu'il n'aurait guère apprécié loger autre part qu'ici maintenant qu'il était livré à lui-même.

Le paysage n'avait pas changé, sinon qu'à peine en raison d'un surplus de neige. Tout semblait avoir été sculpté dans un bloc d'albâtre et les mêmes lumières chaleureuses carminaient la neige par ses faisceaux flamboyants. Elles étaient si éclatantes que décor hivernal autour paraissait englouti par les ténèbres.

Drago et Hermione pouvaient pratiquement sentir l'odeur de la nourriture qu'Isadora devait être en train de préparer à l'instant où ils traversaient Leigh Road. Le jeune homme observa d'une curiosité farouche la voiture qui passa derrière eux lorsqu'ils eurent traversé le chemin et faillit trébucher à plusieurs reprises dans ses propres valises qu'il trainait sans grande précaution. Près de la maison, une autre de ces étranges boites roulantes étaient stationnée. Hermione rigola et aussitôt Drago se ressaisit, comme saisi en plein délit.

En passant le seuil, ils s'épanouirent telles deux fleurs sous un soleil d'été ; un parfum de lasagne gratinée flottait dans l'air et les invitait à s'attabler. Une clochette au-dessus de leur tête s'excita et Isadora, le visage rond et rose, apparut dans le cadre de la porte qui menait à la cuisine. Une expression de stupeur rendit son visage plutôt comique.

- Vous…! couina-t-elle gaiement, tentant visiblement de se rappeler de leur prénom.

- Bonsoir, lança sobrement Hermione en étirant un timide sourire.

Drago la salua d'un geste de tête et le couple rappela à l'aubergiste leur prénom. Ils se faisaient discrets, mais ils étaient en réalité très contents de revoir un visage amène qui était en l'occurrence l'emblème même de la bonté.

- Quelle belle surprise! s'exclama Isadora en coinçant une mèche de cheveux ondulée sous sa barrette. Vous arrivez juste à temps pour le dîner!

Elle se précipita vers eux sous leur regard déconcerté et embrassa leurs joues glacées. Drago s'empourpra brusquement mais personne ne remarqua sa nouvelle teinte ; déjà, Isadora saisissait l'anse de deux de leurs nombreuses valises afin de les éloigner de l'entrée. Elle semblait être en pleine surdose de caféine.

- Il y a quelques clients ce soir, mais ils sont terriblement ennuyants et souhaitent dîner dans leur chambre, déboula-t-elle d'un air maussade. Je n'aime pas être seule. Je sais bien que mon mari arrive bientôt mais _oh,_ tout de même…! (Elle écarquilla subitement les yeux lorsqu'elle arracha la valise qu'Hermione tentait d'éloigner de sa portée. Le bagage tomba dans un bruit sourd.) Oh, mais c'est très lourd, ça!

- Miss Dora, attendez un peu… Nous-

- Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione, rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac sans s'interrompre. Attablez-vous, mes enfants! Je vais aller porter ces valises dans une chambre et-

La valise d'Hermione s'ouvrit aussitôt qu'elle tenta de la soulever du sol et ses vêtements s'y affalèrent dans un bruit ouaté. Drago était sans voix face à l'entrain particulier de leur hôte, mais ne sut museler un soupir contrarié en voyant le résultat de leurs efforts, à lui et à Hermione, s'étaler sur le sol.

- Oups… geignit Isadora en tordant sa bouche pulpeuse. C'est tout moi, ça…

- S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi, trancha poliment Hermione en saisissant son poignet tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'accroupir pour réparer sa gaffe. (La femme interrompit son geste et se redressa, enfin attentive. Hermione remercia le ciel pour son empathie.) Drago et moi aimerions vous dire quelques mots…

Un masque professionnel s'accrocha au visage d'Isadora et Drago s'occupa de fourrer les vêtements d'Hermione dans sa valise avec beaucoup moins de minutie que lors de l'épisode dans le train. Hermione croisa les doigts pour qu'elle ne pose pas trop de questions embêtantes lorsqu'elle débuta son récit :

- Il se trouve que notre école a fermé ses portes, déclara-t-elle lentement pour se donner l'occasion de bien choisir ses mots. C'était un pensionnat, voyez-vous, et-

- Vous n'avez qu'à rester ici.

Sans demander son reste, Isadora s'éloigna, contourna le comptoir d'accueil et agita les pages d'un cahier noirci de texte. Hermione et Drago s'échangèrent un regard, éberlués, et rejoignirent le meuble. C'était tout? Ils auraient cru être soumis à quelques questions pour informer l'aubergiste, mais apparemment, Isadora n'était aucunement curieuse.

- La chambre que vous occupiez lors de votre dernière visite est malheureusement déjà prise, leur indiqua Isadora en faisant danser ses yeux sur les pages. Il ne me reste plus de chambre de plus d'un seul lit… Souhaitez-vous partager une même chambre ou en occuper une individuellement?

Embarrassés par la question, Drago et Hermione se mirent à marmonner sur le même ton sans même se consulter du regard. Malgré la totale imprécision de leur réponse, Isadora parvint à entendre « dérange pas », « m'importe peu » et « tant qu'on peut dormir ». Elle sourit, amusée. Il était évident qu'ils désiraient secrètement partager la même chambre mais n'osaient l'admettre – ou plutôt _se_ l'admettre.

- Vous êtes majeurs, non? demanda-t-elle en leur adressant un clin d'œil.

La question eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Hermione parut scandalisée mais Drago l'empêcha de s'indigner en réagissant vivement :

- Une chambre chacune nous conviendra! s'empressa-t-il de dire d'une voix forte. Je… Je ronfle, et-

- Oui, acquiesça aussitôt Hermione. Il ronfle comme un tracteur. (Drago fronça les sourcils ; il ignorait ce qu'était un tracteur, mais en revanche, il doutait de sa discrétion.) Une chambre chacun sera bien.

- Je ne ronfle pas! protesta-t-il alors en fronçant les sourcils.

- Très bien, très bien! s'exclama Isadora alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à riposter. Une chambre pour chacun de vous. (Elle écrivit une note dans son cahier.) Voilà. Ce sera la chambre 10 et la chambre 12. C'est au premier. Elles sont face à face. Voilà les clés!

Drago et Hermione prirent leur clé à regret. Isadora contourna le comptoir et se dirigea vers les valises qui patientaient tranquillement près de l'escalier de bois.

- Dépêchons-nous! Le dîner est prêt!

oOo

Alric Malone signa la dernière feuille de son rapport et étira ses membres douloureux autant pour se dégourdir que pour conclure son mandat ; trois mois plus tôt, il s'était porté volontaire pour monter la garde à Poudlard pratiquement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans le but de protéger ses étudiants et il devait bien admettre qu'il s'était fait chier pendant tout ce temps pour absolument rien. La conclusion de toute cette histoire était plutôt contrariante : étant chef de la Brigade de Police Magique, il avait été forcé d'accorder un interview à l'insupportable Rita Skeeter afin de sauver la réputation de son équipe qui avait fait défaut à leurs obligations en lui balançant toute sorte de spéculations sur la nature de leur lacune. Le lendemain, à la une de _La Gazette du Sorcier,_ le monde magique entier saurait que l'assassin rodait toujours et que Poudlard avait été forcé de fermer ses portes pour cette raison.

Mais d'un autre côté, la fermeture de l'école avait du bon : il mettait prématurément fin à son service et pouvait se permettre un congé prolongé. Enfin, Alric pouvait retourner chez lui, retrouver sa douce, et ne plus avoir à se soucier de la sécurité des insupportables mômes d'autres parents, car bien franchement, le seul qui lui importait était le sien – qui lui était en parfaite sécurité à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. S'il arrivait un jour quoi que ce soit à sa petite fille de onze ans, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait…

Il quitta rapidement son office, mandat en main, et traversa quelques uns des nombreux couloirs du département de la justice magique. Il salua quelques collègues de la BPM qu'il croisa, notamment Ross, Recksen et Septimus qui eux aussi entraient en congé, remit ses papiers au directeur du département et se rendit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. À l'intérieur, Arthur Weasley, qu'Alric ne connaissait que très vaguement, lui lança un regard en coin qu'il décoda aisément ; son fils devait sûrement fréquenter Poudlard, ce qui devait motiver l'aigreur qu'il crut apercevoir dans ses yeux. Le chef de la BPM l'ignora superbement et sortit la tête haute de l'ascenseur lorsqu'une voix annonça qu'il avait atteint le niveau du hall du Ministère de la Magie.

oOo

- Alors comme ça, votre école a fermé ses portes? s'intéressa Isadora.

Drago avala sa bouchée de travers et se racla bruyamment la gorge afin de dégager son œsophage obstrué. Hermione, sous la table encombrée de plats divers qui enfumaient la pièce d'une délectable odeur fromagée, écrasa discrètement son pied du sien afin de lui signaler qu'elle prenait la situation en main. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à mentir à Isadora, mais elle ne pouvait manifestement pas annoncer à une Moldue qu'une école de sorcellerie avait fermé en raison d'une accumulation de meurtres mystérieux et pas encore résolus. Franchement, ils avaient cru y avoir échappé.

- Oui… Je dois admettre par surcroît que la raison est plutôt absurde, déclara la jeune femme.

- Ah bon? Quelle est-elle?

Tiraillé entre la curiosité et l'appréhension, Drago, sans pour autant attirer les soupçons de l'aubergiste, lança un regard interrogatif à Hermione. Il se demandait bien quelle sorte d'invention elle allait déballer.

- Invasion de coquerelles. Pas très joli à voir.

Isadora grimaça de compassion, comme si elle avait déjà vécu un incident semblable et regrettait qu'elle doive également en subir les effets néfastes. Hermione hocha théâtralement la tête afin de renforcer son argument, mais Drago, qui trouvait cette raison aberrante, dut retenir son envie de lui balancer un truc du genre : « Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver quelque chose de plus_ convaincant...?_ » Mais puisqu'Isadora ne semblait y voir que du feu, il ne se manifesta pas.

- Vous avez bien fait de venir cogner à ma porte, mes amis.

- C'était un choix évident à faire! s'exclama Hermione en s'offrant enfin une bouchée de lasagne.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas être retrouvé chez vos parents?

Hermione voulut répondre mais ce que contenait sa bouche l'empêchait de formuler ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot compréhensible. Drago tapota sa main et prit le relai :

- Indisponibles. Ils sont partis en vacances en… heu… en Albanie.

- Vos deux familles en même temps? s'étonna Isadora.

- Oui… Ils sont, heu… (Il jeta un œil gauche à Hermione, inquiet quant à ses propres démarches.) Ils sont très proches. _De bons amis._

Assez ironique… Qui aurait cru qu'ils devraient un jour faire croire à quelqu'un que les Malefoy et les Granger étaient _de bon amis?_

- Oh, je vois. C'est grâce à leur amitié que vous vous êtes tant rapprochés?

Elle avait délaissé son plat et entrecroisé ses doigts au-dessous de son menton, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Aucun doute à ce niveau : cette femme était fleur bleue de pure souche. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première preuve qu'Hermione découvrait.

- N-non… Pas vraiment… rétorqua Hermione en échangeant un regard amusé avec un Drago pivoine.

- C'est, heu… Une longue histoire… marmonna Drago.

- Très longue, acquiesça la jeune femme.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

Mais au moment où Hermione allait plonger à contrecœur dans une saga de mensonges, la clochette installée au-dessus de la porte d'entrée de l'auberge se mit à chantonner virulemment. Le sifflement du vent s'intensifia brièvement avant de s'interrompre dans un claquement de porte. Isadora se redressa vivement, un immense sourire décorant son visage éternellement jovial, et s'écarta de la table d'un pas surexcité.

- C'est sûrement mon époux! Il a fini son service aujourd'hui! déclara-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la pièce adjacente.

Drago et Hermione soupirèrent en entendant le bruit de ses pas s'atténuer progressivement.

_- Une invasion de coquerelles…?_ répéta-t-il avec ironie en se penchant vers elle.

- La prochaine fois que nous nous retrouverons dans une telle situation, ce sera à _toi_ de chercher une cause suffisamment grave pour justifier _la fermeture d'une école,_ Drago Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle en lui décochant un regard noir.

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui sourit, mais Hermione s'intéressait déjà à autre chose ; renfrognée, elle coupa sa part de lasagne avec humeur.

- Je suis rentré! annonça la voix grave du nouvel arrivant.

Un frisson dégrisant lacéra alors le dos du jeune homme, le raidissant instantanément et tuant son sourire. Ses yeux écarquillés se figèrent sur Hermione, espérant se rassurer par son impassibilité, mais celle-ci s'était également immobilisée, sa fourchette perchée à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche ouverte. _Cette voix…_ Le temps se figea.

- Chéri! Oh, Alric! lança Isadora. Te revoilà enfin!

Le couple dans la salle à manger n'osait pas plus bouger que respirer. _Alric…?_ Pourquoi diable ce prénom ne leur semblait pas inconnu? Où l'avait-il entendu? Ou… _lu?_

Ils pouvaient entendre Isadora et ce mystérieux Alric discuter calmement dans le hall d'entrée. Incertain de la réaction à adopter puisque ses doutes n'étaient pas fondés, Drago ne prit aucune chance et se leva lentement, prêt à se dérober, comme s'il craignait que le moindre bruit provoqué par ses mouvements ne démêle cet instant de nébulosité tendue.

Non… La vie _ne pouvait pas_ être aussi cruelle envers lui… Le hasard _ne pouvait pas_ lui en vouloir à ce point…

Pourtant, alors qu'il ne put plus supporter davantage cette torturante incertitude et allait tout simplement interroger Hermione sur ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux entendu, ses soupçons se confirmèrent brusquement ; Alric Malone pénétra dans la salle à manger, ses cheveux bruns foncés recouverts d'une fine neige partiellement fondue, aux bras d'Isadora qui gloussait littéralement à l'idée de présenter son époux à ses jeunes invités.

_- Inspecteur Malone?_ s'écria subitement Hermione en se relevant.

- VOUS? cracha l'homme en arquant le dos.

Isadora, complètement égarée, s'écarta et observa successivement les trois occupants de la pièce.

- Vous… Vous vous _connaissez?_ couina-t-elle, le visage hagard.

Malone sortit brusquement sa baguette magique en faisant claquer dans l'air le long pan de son imperméable de cuir marron, paré au combat. Drago l'imita aussitôt, davantage par automatisme que par véritable intention d'engager un duel, tandis qu'Isadora écarquilla les yeux à la vue de l'arme que venait d'exhiber son jeune client.

- Ce sont des sorciers, Dora! signala Alric.

- C'est ce que je constate! rétorqua-t-elle, complètement désabusée par la découverte.

- Attendez! intervint Hermione en tendant les bras devant elle en signe d'apaisement. Attendez! Calmons-nous! S'il vous plait, rangez vos baguettes… C'est inutile! Inspecteur Malone, nous ne sommes pas ici pour… pour… _Bon sang,_ tout ça n'est qu'un malentendu! Nous ne savions pas…! S'il vous plait… Vos baguettes…!

L'inspecteur et Drago se lorgnèrent avec défi, aucun d'eux n'osant baisser son arme avant l'autre. Isadora avait perdu son infatigable sourire ; on aurait dit qu'elle venait de découvrir qu'elle s'était faite berner.

- Tu baisses ta baguette, gamin, ordonna Malone en plissant les yeux, sinon…

- Alric! propulsa l'aubergiste. C'est un jeu stupide! Baisse ta baguette sur-le-champ!

Elle s'approcha de son mari en faisant claquer ses petits talons contre le sol de bois et abaissa elle-même son bras d'un geste impératif. Alric ne redirigea pas son regard pour autant ; il suivit attentivement les mouvements de Drago lorsqu'il rangea, à son tour, sa baguette dans sa poche. Hermione le rejoignit et lui saisit nerveusement le bras.

- Vous êtes sorciers? demanda sèchement la femme aux concernés.

Muettement, Drago et Hermione hochèrent la tête. Ils semblaient presque le regretter.

- Alors cette école dont vous me parliez, c'est Poudlard, c'est ça? Vous alliez à Poudlard?

- Oui, ils allaient à Poudlard! répondit férocement Alric, le visage vermillonné par la rage. Ce petit couillon est le fils de _Lucius Malefoy!_

Les traits d'Isadora se relâchèrent sous l'effet de la surprise – ou de l'horreur. Drago sentit une lance acérée lui transpercer la poitrine en voyant le néant dans ses yeux.

- Drago n'a rien à avoir avec ces meurtres et vous le savez! le défendit Hermione en s'avança d'un pas soldatesque. Il n'est pas responsable des actes de son père! Au contraire, même : il les subit, comme nous tous! Alors je vous interdis de l'insulter!

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi, d'abord? grogna l'inspecteur en ignorant sa tirade.

- C'est un hasard…! déclara Hermione.

- Ils ont passé quelques jours ici durant les vacances de Noël, Alric, l'informa Isadora d'un flegme inquiétant. Ils sont revenus aujourd'hui, à peine une heure avant toi.

L'homme haussa les sourcils et fit quelques pas en direction de Drago. Celui-ci le dévisageait toujours, hargneux.

- Ah? Pourtant, aux dernières nouvelles, tu as passé les vacances de Noël à Poudlard, non? Comment es-tu parvenu à sortir du château à l'insu de la brigade? Par le même moyen que tu as partagé à ton enfoiré de père pour qu'il y pénètre, c'est ça?

_- Comment osez-_

Hermione ne trouva pas l'opportunité de terminer sa phrase ; sans prévenir, Drago bondit vers Alric dans l'intention de lui sauter au cou. Les deux femmes se ruèrent aussitôt sur lui pour l'en empêcher dans un tonnerre de protestations et le jeune homme se calma à la seconde même, réalisant que s'attaquer à un agent du Ministère, aussi insupportable soit-il, n'améliorerait certainement pas son cas. Une chaise bousculée avait chue sur le parquet dans la courte période d'agitation.

- Viens, Drago… _Nous partons!_ assena rageusement Hermione en fusillant l'agent du regard.

Drago ne se fit pas prier ; Hermione avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il la talonnait en direction de l'encadrement d'une démarche agressive.

- C'est ça! Déguerpissez de ma demeure! cracha l'homme.

- Attendez! s'insurgea Isadora. (Puisque Drago était déjà loin devant, elle réitéra autrement :) Hermione, attends…!

Elle s'exécuta avec réticence en laissant son petit ami poursuivre son chemin. Ils entendirent son pas furieux dans l'escalier de bois qui s'évanouit tranquillement. Au premier, une porte claqua.

- Vous devez rester, lui dit l'aubergiste une fois qu'Hermione se retourna. Tout ça est-

_- Quoi?_ rugit Alric. Es-tu complètement folle, Dora?

_- Alric, tais-toi!_

L'homme se tut, visiblement consterné par la riposte hostile de sa femme, et quitta aussitôt la pièce. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma brutalement. Dans la salle à manger, un courant d'air glacé fit frissonner les deux femmes.

- J'ai honte de ce qui vient de se produire… marmonna Isadora en se massant le front.

Hermione soutint son mutisme, atterrée.

- Ne partez pas, la supplia Isadora. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le comportement d'Alric et je vous promets que je lui en parlerai dès ce soir…

- Je ne crois pas. Votre mari et Drago ne s'entendent tout simplement pas, alors je-

- Je te dis, Hermione, que je lui parlerai sérieusement. Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes sorciers, que vous fréquentiez Poudlard, que Drago est le fils de Lucius Malefoy… Je comprends mieux, maintenant.

Elles se toisèrent silencieusement et Hermione se résolut à hocher la tête. Bien franchement, l'idée de quitter l'auberge afin de partir à la recherche d'un autre toit sous lequel habiter ne l'aurait guère enchantée.

- D'accord… soupira-t-elle. Je tenterai de convaincre Drago… Je ne peux toutefois rien promettre.

Isadora lui sourit et caressa tendrement son épaule.

- Qui de vous deux a finalement su faire le pas décisif? lui demanda l'aubergiste au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

La question était vague mais Hermione sut exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle sourit discrètement lorsqu'elle replongea dans le souvenir de la veille, dans la chambre de Drago.

- Moi…

- Oh! Je suis fière de toi, rétorqua la femme en lui adressant un clin d'œil. De nos jours, ce ne sont que les femmes qui passent à l'attaque.

- Hum-hum…

- Maintenant, va retrouver Drago. Convaincs-le.

La jeune femme hocha de nouveau la tête et rejoignit l'escalier en se préparant déjà au refus catégorique qu'allait sûrement lui imposer Drago.

oOo

Sa jointure frappa doucement le battant mais Drago restait obstinément muet. Sans s'annoncer, Hermione tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Les conversations provenant des chambres voisines soufflaient tranquillement jusqu'à l'autre bout du corridor.

Il était étendu sur le lit, les pieds au sol et les mains sous sa tête. S'il s'était aperçu que quelqu'un venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, il n'en démontrait aucun signe.

Hermione s'adossa contre la porte et attendit qu'il manifeste une réaction. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer étant donné que quelqu'un l'avait une fois de plus associé aux agissements de son père, ce qui visiblement l'affectait encore malgré leur conversation la soirée précédente. Au bout de pratiquement une minute d'inertie, Drago, intrigué par la présence muette de sa copine, pencha enfin la tête vers l'avant, dans une position inconfortable, pour maintenir son regard qui le jaugeait.

- Cette situation me rappelle étrangement notre soirée d'hier… dit Hermione.

Drago rougit et perdit l'indolence de ses traits faciaux ; un sourire timoré étira ses lèvres. Ce feu vert incita Hermione à s'approcher.

- J'ai rapatrié mes bagages, lui annonça Drago en se relevant sur ses coudes. (Son visage s'était de nouveau habillé de son masque froid.) Ils sont là, à côté de la porte.

Hermione s'arrêta et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Effectivement, ses trois valises étaient soigneusement alignées contre le mur.

- Nous ne partons pas, Drago, déclara alors Hermione sur un ton mal assuré.

Le blondinet ne réagit pas pendant quelques instants, comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment qu'Hermione lui annonce que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague.

- Tu te moques de moi?

- Drago… Je viens de discuter avec Dora et elle m'a dit qu'elle parlerait à Malone…

- Je m'en moque…! Il n'est pas question que je reste ici avec ce taré qui vit entre les mêmes murs que moi!

Il s'était assis sur le lit, le visage figé par un refus catégorique.

- Tu as bien entendu ce qu'il m'a dit! poursuivit-il en haussant le ton. Maintenant, il ne se contente plus de me soupçonner ; _il m'accuse,_ Hermione! Il est hors de question que j'endure ce bourreau durant notre séjour ici!

- Dora m'a dit qu'elle lui parlerait…! répéta désespérément Hermione. Elle aussi déplore son comportement et elle souhaite que nous restions…!

Brusquement, Drago se leva et se dirigea vers ses bagages, frôlant le bras de sa petite amie au passage.

- Je me fiche de ce que Dora pourrait bien faire, éructa-t-il en jetant un _Locomotor Barda _à ses valises. Tu sais quoi? Au fond de moi, je suis heureux que Poudlard ait fermé ; jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais convaincu d'échapper aux regards accusateurs et aux remarques désobligeantes! Mais suite à _ça… _Non. Hors de question. Je refuse.

Il ouvrit la porte dans un mouvement violent mais Hermione lui saisit le bras de ses deux mains pour l'attirer vers lui. Lorsqu'elle répliqua, leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Drago paraissait fortement dérangé par cette proximité mais ne se dégagea pas.

- Nous n'avons nulle part où aller, lui fit-elle remarquer en plissant le front. Les temps sont dangereux ; nous ne pouvons pas cogner aux portes et magasiner une auberge… Du moins, pas maintenant…

Drago ne répondit pas, obstiné.

- Isadora nous adore. Elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour raisonner son mari… De plus, ils sont sorciers – ou du moins, Alric l'est ; c'est l'idéal pour nous pour rester en contact avec ce qui se passe dans le monde magique…

Drago fixait un point imaginaire au-dessous de son épaule et se laissait graduellement, à contrecœur, convaincre par ses arguments.

- Je t'en _supplie,_ Drago… souffla la jeune femme, impuissante. Je suis si épuisée…

Ce dernier détail eut raison de lui et le blondinet jeta l'éponge ; en deux mouvements de baguette, ses valises tombèrent au sol et la porte de la chambre se referma. Il refusait toujours de croiser son regard, mais il poussa un long soupir en guise de résignation. Hermione manifesta son soulagement dans un petit sourire et laissa sa tête tomber contre le thorax de son copain. Drago l'étreignit.


	19. Les intentions de Lucius II

Bonjour! Ou devrais-je dire... Bonsoir! Hé oui, ici, au Québec, il est minuit et quelques poussières à l'instant où je poste ce chapitre.

Bon, j'ai beaucoup de points à aborder avec vous aujourd'hui. Primo, sachez que Lexa va beaucoup mieux que la semaine dernière. Merci à ceux qui m'ont écrit des petits mots d'encouragement! Vous êtes franchement adorables, vous le savez? :) Je vous aime tellement que je vous ferai un petit cadeau prochainement - cadeau dont la nature est dévoilée au point "sexto" hihihi.

Secondo, remarquez le titre du chapitre. Non non, il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur. C'est, en quelque sorte, la "part 2" du chapitre 10 dans lequel on apprenait les intentions de Lucius (je constate que ma remarque est ô combien pertinente), donc vous apprendrez ici la raison pour laquelle Lucius accumule les meurtres. J'étais particulièrement impatiente (et un peu nerveuse, je l'admets) de poster celui-ci... Et je dois avouer que j'attends aussi impatiemment vos commentaires!

Tercio, je vous fais également remarquer que j'ai changé le genre de ma fic. En effet, elle n'est plus catégorisée "Romance/Drama", mais "Romance/Adventure". Ceux qui ont lu mon autre fic, _L'exode des hostiles,_ sont bien placés pour savoir ce que le côté "drama" a impliqué au terme de mes 44 chapitres... Nah? ;) En tout cas, c'était un détail que je tenais à préciser, parce qu'ainsi, vous savez davantage à quoi vous attendre (ou à ne pas vous attendre) à la fin de celle-ci. Ça va en rassurer quelques unes!

Quarto, certains seront peut-être intéressés de savoir que je suis actuellement en train de construire un plan pour une troisième fic. Hé oui! Je vous rassure, je n'abandonne pas celle-ci, OH QUE NON. Si mon plan aboutit à quelque chose de pas mal, je compte plutôt poster cette autre fic (un "Romance/Angst") parallèlement à celle-ci. J'en parle parce que je suis convaincue que j'ai eu une idée de génie. Oui, pour la modestie, on repassera... Mais bon, développement à suivre. Mais je peux néanmoins vous dire que ce sera une fic courte avec de longs chapitres. Genre moins que dix chapitres, mais certainement plus que 10 000 mots pour chacun d'eux... Fou, non? Pour vous donner une idée, les chapitres que je poste ici ont en général 5 000 mots...

Quinto (c'est de l'italien, ça, en passant?), le chapitre 20 a été édité et a maintenant une saveur beaucoup plus guimauvesque. Contents?

Sexto, ledit cadeau dont j'ai fait mention au point "primo" est, en fait, le fait que durant mes interminables vacances (du 20 décembre au 24 janvier, amen), je détiendrai de suffisamment de temps pour poster plus d'un chapitre par semaine! J'ignore quand et à quelle fréquence, mais je vous en reparle bientôt!

Sur ce, je me ferme le clapet.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 18**  
**Les intentions de Lucius**

Suite à l'adhésion de Drago, Hermione avait consenti à le laisser se reposer seul bien qu'elle aurait préféré, de loin, se réfugier dans ses bras afin d'oublier les terribles événements qui s'étaient enchaînés. Ils s'étaient tous les deux mis d'accord sur un détail précis : un moment de solitude s'imposait pour faire le point et pour reprendre haleine. Toutefois, malgré l'extraordinaire enchaînement d'incidents qu'ils avaient vécu – l'annonce de la fermeture de Poudlard, le voyage dans le train, le retour à Elbury House et l'accroc avec Malone –, Hermione ne ressentait aucun symptôme de fatigue ; plutôt que de les neutraliser, cette journée avait aiguisé ses nerfs, et même si elle était bien lotie dans sa chambre temporaire et relativement en sécurité, elle n'arrivait pas à se mettre en mode « repos ». Pour passer le temps, elle avait donc entrepris de défaire ses valises ; elle éventrait à l'instant le bagage dans lequel elle avait entreposé tous ses bouquins scolaires. C'était son coffre aux trésors, et l'explorer agissait sur elle comme une thérapie.

En revanche, son cœur n'en était pas moins rabougri. Des dizaines de manuels passaient dans ses mains, lui rappelant constamment Poudlard qu'elle ne fréquenterait plus jamais. C'était aussi dur que de faire ses adieux à un proche. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore fait le deuil. Elle refusait même de se faire à l'idée que la scène dans la Grande Salle avait véritablement eu lieu. Naïvement, elle restait convaincue que le lendemain, en se réveillant, elle serait dans sa chambre de préfète-en-chef, enfilerait son uniforme aux couleurs de Gryffondor, franchirait la porte pour aboutir dans la salle commune des préfets, descendrait prendre son petit-déjeuner avec les centaines d'autres étudiants dans la Grande Salle pour finalement se diriger vers son premier cours de la journée avec ses autres camarades. Mais tout ça n'étaient qu'illusions.

Aussi confortables l'auberge et ses chambres soient-elles, elles dégageaient tout de même d'étranges effluves d'hostilité qui incitaient Hermione à revenir sur ses paroles et filer autre part avec Drago. Était-ce uniquement parce que Poudlard lui manquait terriblement ou parce qu'elle pouvait sentir la présence inhospitalière de Malone à proximité? Ça, elle l'ignorait, mais ce dont elle était néanmoins certaine, c'était que face à ses bouquins qui traitaient tous de sujets touchant la magie, elle se sentait étrangère en ces lieux qui ne l'étaient pas. Comme une Moldue en plein cœur de Pré-au-Lard.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le syllabaire Lunerousse qu'elle feuilleta à la va-vite, sans vraiment s'intéresser à son contenu. De toute façon, elle le connaissait par cœur – comme tous ces autres livres, d'ailleurs, qui s'empilaient dans sa valise. Elle se souvenait avoir parcouru le syllabaire lors de l'année précédente dans l'espoir de découvrir la signification du signe des Reliques de la Mort… Elle pinça les lèvres. Pourquoi tout ça lui paraissait si lointain?

Ensuite vint ce fameux bouquin, _L'Histoire de Poudlard,_ duquel elle avait tiré nombre d'informations, jadis, afin de mieux connaître l'établissement dans lequel une nouvelle étape de sa vie s'entamait. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours déploré que peu de gens s'y intéressent, car elle ne pouvait qu'à peine se souvenir du nombre de fois où elle avait dû rappeler à ses proches qu'il était impossible de transplaner hors et à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Maintenant, tout ce savoir était devenu creux. Une coquille vide.

Elle survola également _Le Guide des écoles de sorcellerie en Europe, Flâneries avec le spectre de la mort_ et _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire _qu'elle amoncela sur le meuble situé au pied du lit sans pouvoir se résoudre à s'en débarrasser. Qui sait, peut-être Poudlard rouvrirait-elle ses portes une fois que ce cauchemar prendrait fin?

Au fond de sa valise, elle caressa des yeux les deux albums photographiques qui avaient soulevé tant de questions dans les dernières journées : le sien et celui des Malefoy. Un désagréable frisson la secoua lorsqu'elle tenta de s'imager le transfert de ses photos personnelles dans celui de la famille de Drago ; Lucius s'était-il vraiment introduit dans sa chambre, à Poudlard, à son insu, pour les lui voler? Si oui, pourquoi n'en avait-il pas profité pour la tuer? Hermione ouvrit son recueil – celui avec la jaquette violette – à la page où elle se souvenait avoir elle-même glissé les images volées ; évidemment, elles étaient vides. Il n'y avait là rien de surprenant. Elle saisit alors le second album et l'ouvrit vers ses dernières pages ; le visage de ses amis lui souriait, inconscients qu'ils avaient été rangés dans un grimoire qui leur était malveillant. Hermione tenta de décoller les photos à l'aide de ses ongles mais elles restaient tenacement figées à la page, comme lors de ses précédents essais. Elle déduisit donc que les Malefoy avaient fait usage du maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle afin d'empêcher quiconque de les soustraire de là.

Qui serait la troisième victime maintenant que Poudlard avait fermé ses portes? Lucius avait-il calculé son coup? Savait-il qu'à force d'être frappée par le meurtre, l'école fermerait? Était-ce exactement ce qu'il espérait? Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour choisir ses nouvelles proies maintenant qu'il ne disposait plus de l'album pour les sélectionner? Drago et Hermione avaient-ils fait le bon choix en emportant le grimoire avec eux? Tant de questions sans réponse… D'abord, Lucius désirait-il faire d'autres morts? Pourquoi, d'ailleurs, tuait-il ainsi si son véritable objectif était d'éliminer Harry?

Des parasites envahissaient l'esprit d'Hermione. Il y avait tant de choses inexpliquées qui méritaient une enquête approfondie… Mais sans indice, il était impossible de faire des liens qui sauraient annoncer son prochain geste. Ils rampaient dans une noirceur absolue, tâtaient des formes dans l'abyme sans pouvoir les reconnaître.

Des cris retentirent au rez-de-chaussée Isadora et Alric se disputaient violemment. Bien qu'elle ressentait encore une certaine antipathie envers le couple depuis l'imbroglio dans la salle à manger, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable ; après tout, c'était à cause d'elle et de Drago si leurs retrouvailles n'avaient pas été aussi roses qu'aurait pu espéré l'aubergiste. Elle tenta d'ignorer les protestations d'outre-tombe d'Alric et referma les deux albums photographiques. En écartant les épais bouquins, Hermione se figea.

Sous eux se trouvait son exemplaire de _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal._ Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle possédait un livre aussi glauque ; c'était dans _ce_ bouquin que résidaient les informations les plus explicites au sujet des Horcr… des Horcr… uxes…

Les Horcruxes…

Oui…

Les…_ Les Horcruxes..._

Son corps en entier se mit à trembler. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de leur propre chef tandis que son esprit recollait les morceaux comme s'ils avaient toujours été là, dans sa tête, n'attendant que la petite étincelle qui saurait relier entre elles toutes les informations qu'elle possédait déjà. Ses doigts frémissants capturèrent l'ouvrage et l'ouvrit à l'endroit exact où le marque-page qu'elle avait jadis installé au chapitre qui traitait des Horcruxes patientait encore. Elle lut un court passage qu'elle choisit aléatoirement et sut qu'elle avait compris.

Terrifiée, elle recula d'un pas et transplana au Terrier.

oOo

- D'abord Dennis Crivey, et maintenant, Seamus… marmonna Harry, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion.

- Ces deux personnes sont reliées à toi, résuma Ginny, et sont également Gryffondors… D'après moi, il ne s'agit pas d'une coïncidence.

- Ça fait un bon moment que je m'en doute, indiqua Ron en lançant et rattrapant son Déluminateur. Je crois que Lucius et ses copains se sont évadés pour te tuer, Harry.

Sa déclaration n'eut pas grand effet, ne fit même pas vrombir l'air autour d'eux ; ce n'était effectivement pas comme s'ils constataient pour la toute première fois ce fait. Les tentatives de meurtre sur Harry Potter étaient une vogue, depuis quelques années.

Harry, étendu sur le lit de Ron, fixait le plafond oblique. Les deux Weasley étaient assis sur des chaises installées tout près et réfléchissaient profondément. Des assiettes vides jonchaient les meubles et témoignaient de la longue durée qu'ils avaient passée dans la chambre du rouquin sans en sortir. Heureusement, Molly et Arthur avaient renoncé à les harceler pour qu'ils se joignent au reste de la famille pour le dîner ; ils croyaient à tort qu'ils s'étaient rassemblés et claustrés pour pleurer la fermeture de Poudlard, mais en réalité, ils spéculaient sur la suite des événements depuis des heures.

- Pourquoi tuerait-il tous ces gens? demanda Ginny, tracassée.

- Je l'ignore. Peut-être pour ébranler Harry, pour le faire réagir. Peut-être espère-t-il qu'il se rende directement à lui pour l'affronter…

- En tout cas, déclara Harry, s'il a l'intention de tuer de nouveau, il est indubitable que ce sera un autre Gryffondor.

- Mais comment pourra-t-il le déterminer si l'école est fermé? fit Ginny. Aucun des étudiants n'a d'écrit sur le front le nom de la maison à qui il appartenait à Poudlard…

Le Survivant haussa les épaules, l'air absent.

- Il trouvera bien le moyen. S'il est parvenu à pénétrer à Poudlard à l'insu des agents du Ministère, je crois bien qu'il saura différencier un Gryffondor d'un… d'un Serpentard, par exemple.

Le silence s'installa mais fut rapidement dérangé ; de l'autre côté de la porte, le bruit de pas lourds et agités dans l'escalier de bois s'éleva et suscita la curiosité du trio. Dans une confusion totale, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, Hermione jaillit dans la chambre et s'avança dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle.

_- Hermione?_ s'exclamèrent simultanément Ron, Harry et Ginny en bondissant sur leurs pieds.

- J'ai une _horrible_ nouvelle à vous annoncer, trancha sinistrement la jeune femme.

Harry et Ginny s'assombrirent aussitôt, mais Ron, plein d'espoir, regardait l'élue de son cœur avec de grands yeux de merlan frit. Hermione, évidemment, n'y prêta aucune attention.

- J'étais en train de réfléchir à notre situation dans ma chambre et de ranger mes livres scolaires lorsque je suis tout à coup tombée sur mon exemplaire de _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal…_

Elle déglutit laborieusement, ne sachant pas trop comment détailler sa sinistre découverte.

- Harry, Ron, vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'on a trouvé comme information dans ce livre? C'était ici même, avant le mariage de Bill et de Fleur…

Les concernés agitèrent les épaules en signe de négation et Hermione ne sut contrôler l'émotion de sa voix lorsqu'elle annonça ladite horrible nouvelle :

_- Les Horcruxes._

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que le message fasse son effet. L'horreur teinta aussitôt leur visage. Ron, tantôt rose, était devenu livide. Les couleurs de la chambre semblèrent même se ternir, s'affadir, devenir blafardes. C'était comme si Hermione venait de faire usage de son Retourneur de Temps pour les trainer un an en arrière.

- Tu veux dire que… Lucius… bredouilla Ron. Il veut-

- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il tue ces innocents plutôt que s'attaquer directement à Harry? fit Hermione, le visage tordu par l'effroi. Rien n'a eu le pouvoir d'expliquer ces meurtres, pas vrai? La théorie des Horcruxes emboite tous les morceaux. Tout concorde… Lucius tue des gens simplement pour multiplier ses chances de t'exterminer en se divisant, Harry. Exactement comme-

- Comme Voldemort, conclut Harry en un souffle. Oui… Oui, c'est ça.

Il s'assit, ébranlé par sa constatation.

- Alors c'est un recommencement…? couina Ron, le corps raide. Encore des Horcruxes à trouver et à détruire…?

- Oui, c'est ce que je crois… répondit Hermione. Du moins, si nous tenons à arrêter Lucius.

Le choc les maintint silencieux pendant de longues secondes. Ginny, qui n'avait jamais été mise au courant des détails les plus pointilleux au sujet des Horcruxes, devait se mordre la langue afin de refouler ses questions ; briser la concentration générale n'était certainement pas une idée brillante étant donné l'ampleur de la trouvaille et la tension qu'elle avait traînée avec elle jusqu'au Terrier.

- Où est le livre, Hermione? demanda subitement Harry en se redressant de nouveau.

- À l'auberge.

- Je veux lire. Je veux me faire une idée plus précise. Allons-y.

Ron, Harry et Ginny s'approchèrent alors d'Hermione qui avait machinalement acquiescé et posèrent une main sur ses épaules, prêts à transplaner.

- Ginny… Tu restes, ordonna le Survivant.

Celle-ci lui décocha un regard noir.

- Pas question. Je vous accompagne.

- Non, il a raison, accorda Ron tandis que sa sœur le fusillait également du regard. Tu es plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs. N'oublie pas que tu es une Gryffondor…

- Et alors? Vous aussi! C'est ridicule, je vous accompagne! Hermione…

Ginny supplia Hermione du regard mais cette dernière secoua faiblement la tête de gauche à droite afin de lui signaler qu'elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de contester la décision combinée de son frère et son petit copain. La rouquine serra les lèvres, furieuse, et quitta la chambre d'un pas raide en claquant brusquement la porte derrière elle.

Sans remords, Hermione transplana à Elbury House.

oOo

Dans la chambre 12, Drago était déjà debout devant les valises d'Hermione lorsqu'elle se matérialisa de nouveau, et tenait entre ses mains_ Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_. Il ne manifesta aucune surprise en apercevant Harry et Ron apparaître derrière sa copine, mais à en juger par la tête qu'il faisait, lui aussi avait compris les véritables intentions de son père et trouvait la chose complètement démente.

- Il n'a pas vraiment l'intention de faire _ça…?_ souffla-t-il, les yeux vides d'émotion.

- Nous croyons que oui… lui répondit Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

Harry contourna Hermione et arracha littéralement le bouquin des mains du Serpentard qui ne parut pas le moindrement agacé. Ron s'était visiblement raidi après avoir transplané dans la chambre de l'auberge ; tout portait à croire qu'il avait complètement oublié que son ex petite amie et Drago cohabitaient ensemble.

- Ça explique tout, ajouta Drago d'une voix étrangement calme. Absolument tout…

_- Lorsqu'on en arrache une partie,_ lut Harry d'une voix suffisamment force pour attirer l'attention de chacun, _l'âme devient très instable, même lorsqu'on ne fabrique qu'un seul Horcruxe._ (Il leva les yeux.) Si Lucius n'est pas déjà devenu entièrement fou à cause d'Azkaban, il le deviendra très certainement avec la création de ses Horcruxes.

- Il est déjà devenu dingue, lui indiqua Drago d'un air grave.

- Comment ça?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Je l'ai bien vu lorsque j'ai été le visiter avec ma mère avant la rentrée.

Harry referma bruyamment le livre et le jeta sur le lit. Ron s'était écarté, les bras étroitement croisés.

- Génial, lança ce dernier avec sarcasme. On a un fou furieux à nos trousses.

- Comment aurait-il pu apprendre à créer des Horcruxes? demanda Harry. Ce n'est pas le genre d'informations que l'on peut dénicher chez Fleury et Bott. Trouver un livre qui mentionne les Horcruxes est déjà tout un défi, alors…

- Tu oublies qui était son maître, Harry? lui signala Hermione. Voldemort vivait au Manoir Malefoy. Tout le savoir de Lucius vient probablement de lui. Il n'y a pas mieux comme professeur de magie noire, ne crois-tu pas?

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? fit Ron d'un air maussade. On se tourne les pouces en attendant qu'il revienne faire un tour dans le coin pour lui demander ce qu'il compte faire ensuite?

- Il faut dresser une liste d'objets propices à la création d'Horcruxes, déclara le Survivant sans se préoccuper de son ton ironique. Malefoy…

Il s'approcha du blondinet, le toisant pour la toute première fois avec une certaine forme de respect dans les yeux, comme s'il admettait enfin qu'ils étaient complices – ce qui était le cas, aussi désagréable cette idée pouvait-elle leur être.

- Tu dois nous révéler quels objets pourraient être susceptibles d'être transformés.

- Quel genre d'objets se peut être?

- N'importe lequel. Préférablement un objet auquel il accorde suffisamment d'importance pour y glisser une portion de son âme. Voldemort avait même fait de Nagini un Horcruxe.

- Nagini?

- Son charmant animal de compagnie. C'était un serpent.

Drago fronça les sourcils, cherchant désespérément dans sa mémoire un objet que son père affectionnait particulièrement, mais le regard lourd et impatient de Ron, Harry et Hermione l'empêchait de se concentrer. Si un Horcruxe pouvait même être un être vivant, il risquait de s'attarder sur la question durant des jours – voire des mois!

- Je… Je l'ignore… Franchement, je l'ignore…

- Réfléchis un peu! le brusqua fébrilement Harry. Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'examen ; c'est important!

- C'est important, Drago… insista doucement Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas! s'énerva le Serpentard. Je… Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir convenablement! La journée a été horriblement longue et je suis épuisé…!

- Évidemment… ironisa Ron en roulant les yeux.

Si Drago avait eu la capacité de tuer en un seul regard, Ron serait très certainement en train d'agoniser dans son propre sang contre le sol. Harry soupira bruyamment, excédé par son manque de coopération, mais Hermione, plus compréhensive, décida de prendre les choses en main :

- D'accord. Il a raison. La journée a été très épuisante pour nous tous… Il serait sûrement préférable d'y repenser après une bonne nuit de sommeil, lorsque nos idées seront plus claires. Allons nous coucher et retrouvons-nous demain. Ça vous va?

Le blondinet marmonna un « ouais » irrité en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds et s'assit sur le lit en plaquant son visage dans ses paumes.

- Tu nous feras signe lorsque celui-là sera en état de penser intelligemment, dit Harry à l'adresse d'Hermione en parlant de Drago.

Ce dernier leva la tête en retenant l'impitoyable envie de lui jeter un sortilège de torture. Ses bras s'étaient mis à trembler de rage. Le choc, l'incompréhension, le dégoût… Rien de ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant n'avait le pouvoir de le pacifier.

- Tu viens passer la nuit au Terrier, Hermione? demanda Ron en s'approchant, prêt à tout pour énerver son rival. Nous pourrons réfléchir à tout ça _ensemble,_ comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Tu sais, dans le temps où la fatigue ne nous freinait pas.

- Non, Ron… répondit-elle patiemment. Nous y réfléchirons _demain._

- Tu seras plus en sécurité avec nous, insista-t-il.

- Ron…

- Tu sais que je serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour te protéger.

Hermione laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière en se dirigeant vers un recoin sombre de la pièce, exaspérée par son comportement ; elle avait compris où il voulait en venir avec son petit jeu et sut qu'il obtiendrait exactement ce qu'il désirait lorsqu'elle entendit, dans son dos, Drago se redresser vivement.

- Ce n'est plus à toi de faire ça, Weasley, cracha-t-il tandis qu'une veine de taille impressionnante surgit sur son cou, alors tu te la fermes et tu pars!

- Je te demande pardon? rétorqua hostilement le rouquin. _Plus à moi de faire ça?_ Tiens donc! Je me demande à qui revient ce rôle, alors!

La jeune femme fit volteface, réprimant une envie d'hurler pour enterrer leurs enfantillages. L'exaspération était si puissante qu'elle l'empêchait même de parler ; elle se contentait donc de grimacer, impuissante, harassée, brisée. Si on lui avait un jour annoncé que deux garçons se disputeraient son cœur, on aurait indiqué sur sa tombe qu'elle s'était étouffée de rires.

- Je te laisse deviner! renchérit Drago, le visage plus rouge que jamais.

- Je n'en ai vraiment _aucune_ idée! lui balança Ron en faisant mine de chercher un troisième prétendant dans la pièce. Tu crois peut-être que tu as tous les droits parce qu'une fille intelligente s'intéresse à toi, mais ce n'est certainement pas _toi,_ de nous deux, qui a été là durant sept ans pour le constater!

- Ron, ça suffit… gémit Hermione en sentant ses yeux se gonfler de larmes.

- C'est que _moi,_ ça ne m'a pas pris _sept ans_ pour m'en rendre compte! Je l'ai su qu'après quelques mois de fréquentation, c'est tout!

Ron s'approcha de lui avec l'expression d'un tueur, mais Drago, blanc de colère, ne broncha pas d'un seul millimètre.

- Exactement, lui renvoya le rouquin d'une voix doucereuse. Toi, tu existes depuis quelques mois, c'est tout. (Tout à coup, comme si quelqu'un avait accroché par mégarde la commande du volume, la voix de Ron s'intensifia jusqu'à en devenir une vocifération :) Qui est-ce qui nous a rendu la vie impossible durant toutes ces années, dis-moi? Qui est-ce qui ne cessait d'insulter Hermione à tour de bras, de se moquer d'elle, de la persécuter, de la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe? (Il se tourna vers Hermione qui s'était mise à pleurer silencieusement, outrée par son front.) Tu n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, Hermione! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que ce qu'il t'a fait est pardonné et oublié?

Soudainement, plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps : à l'exact moment où Drago s'élançait sur Ron en poussant un rugissement rauque, Harry bondit à leur rencontre dans l'intention de les maintenir loin l'un de l'autre et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée en dévoilant Alric et Isadora, attirés par les cris. Le couple se figea courtement en apercevant deux visiteurs inconnus mais l'homme se ressaisit rapidement et joignit ses forces à celles d'Harry afin de les séparer. Dans le corridor, des clients agacés vêtus de pyjama jetaient des regards curieux dans la pièce ; Isadora s'empressa de fermer la porte par peur que la bagarre ne dégénère en duel de magie. Elle traversa la chambre en contourna précautionneusement le point d'ébullition afin de rejoindre Hermione qui pleurait intensément et l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras afin de la réconforter.

- HÉ! Calme-toi immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que je t'expulse par la fenêtre! avertit férocement Alric alors que Drago se débattait de son étreinte pour se ruer de nouveau sur son ennemi.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI! hurla-t-il sans s'adoucir. _Ne me touchez pas!_

- Drago… couina faiblement Hermione.

- Oh! Quoi, maintenant? Tu vas te mettre à pleurer? lança Ron à Drago en se dégageant de la prise d'Harry.

- Ron! Arrête! somma le Survivant.

Drago se fichait bien de constater qu'il s'était involontairement mis à pleurer tant la haine et la frustration lui lacéraient les entrailles ; il ne souhaitait que de défoncer la gueule de son adversaire. À vrai dire, il ne souhaitait que de défoncer la gueule d'une bonne dizaine de personnes, quelles qu'elles soient. Accusations, remuage du passé… Il ne pouvait plus rien supporter de plus. Quelqu'un allait-il un jour comprendre qu'il était également une _victime?_

Un dernier brusque mouvement de bras de Drago acheva Alric de le lâcher, mais contre toute attente, le blondinet ne chercha pas à s'attaquer de nouveau à son rival. La respiration pesante, le corps en sueur et le visage pourpre, il frappa violemment d'une main la tour de livres qui tenait en équilibre précaire sur le coffre qui faisait office de table et quitta la pièce tel un tueur à gages vers sa mission. Dans une succession de bruits mats, les bouquins s'affalèrent sur le sol.

- Drago… gémit Hermione.

Deux secondes plus tard, Harry saisit férocement le bras de son ami et transplana sans lui demander son avis. L'altercation n'avait durée qu'à peine cinq secondes.

* * *

Alors? Quelqu'un s'attendait à l'arrivée des Horcruxes dans l'histoire? Niark niark... Ce coup-ci, je vous implore de laisser une review. Vraiment. J'avais un peu peur de vous balancer un chapitre qui annonce l'existence d'Horcruxes, parce que c'est quand même gros, des Horcruxes. Et ici, je ne parle pas de "gros" en termes de dimension, mais en termes de portée. C'est un peu pas mal beaucoup le fil conducteur de mon histoire. Alors, franchement, j'espère que ça vous plait!

Une petite review, alors? Oh! J'en profite pour remercier, encore, ceux qui le font régulièrement! Et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux abonnés! :)

À jeudi prochain!

_Lexa Nedra_


	20. Le sermon d'Hermione

Salut!

Je ne suis pas fière de moi... Depuis le dernier chapitre posté, je n'ai pas touché UNE SEULE FOIS à ma fic pour la poursuivre! Voyez-vous, depuis qu'un imbécile a brisé mon coeur, j'ai découvert ce que signifiait "s'amuser". Je sors beaucoup pour prendre un verre avec des amis. J'ai même rencontré des gens, et maintenant, ma vie sentimentale est aussi complexe qu'un scénario de film. Bref, je vous épargne les détails, mais je tenais simplement à justifier mon manque de motivation pour écrire. La preuve que j'ai du retard : je ne suis rendue qu'à écrire le chapitre 22, et normalement, je souhaite avoir au moins cinq chapitres d'avance sur celui que je poste! Argh!

Ce chapitre-ci est un genre de chapitre de transition, alors il n'y a pas d'action. Notre pauvre Hermione est triste, torturée, et vous ferez un voyage dans son esprit avec elle! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci aux nombreux revieweurs et bonne lecture!

_Lexa Nedra_

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 19**  
**Le sermon d'Hermione**

Il lui fallut un bon moment pour se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait aussi malheureuse ce matin-là. En ouvrant les yeux, un tapis mi-râpeux, mi-pâteux lui laboura les paupières, massage désagréable qui témoigna d'une mauvaise nuit de sommeil. Sa tête, enfouie dans l'oreiller, lui donnait l'impression qu'elle se gonflait et se dégonflait au rythme des battements indolents de son cœur. Hermione se souvint alors, en creusant dans sa mélancolie, qu'elle avait, la veille, excrété en larmes toute la tension accumulée depuis des mois. Métaphoriquement parlant, la digue qui retenait le fleuve de ses angoisses avait cédé et libéré un véritable raz de marée. Même si elle était encore trop amorphe pour se remémorer les raisons précises, ce besoin de pleurer se révéla de nouveau, insensible à l'aridité de son corps.

Elle se redressa, s'assit dans le lit. L'étau se referma encore plus étroitement sur son crâne mais elle ne fit que fermer les yeux, persuadée que la lumière crue que la neige reflétait dans la chambre en était la cause. La journée était grise mais claire ; rien pour contribuer à l'amélioration de son humeur cafardeuse qui s'envenima lorsqu'elle s'avisa de son obligation à la traverser.

En recouvrant la vue, elle aperçut des bouquins gisant vilainement sur le sol et se rappela aussitôt la main qui les avait projeté là comme si elle y avait laissé une marque au fer rouge. Alors, tout lui revint en tête. Une hallucination auditive reproduisit même le bruit des pas forcenés de Drago lorsqu'il avait quitté la chambre, furieux. Morose, Hermione s'extirpa du lit, enfila par-dessus son pyjama l'épais peignoir mis à la disposition des clients puis quitta la chambre pour la première fois depuis son retour du Terrier la veille. L'inconfortable fraicheur de l'air qui mordit son corps lui rappela douloureusement que depuis qu'elle et Drago avaient « officialisé » le stade supérieur de leur relation dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, ils n'avaient qu'à peine pu profiter l'un de l'autre en raison de la série d'incidents fortuits qui avait déboulés.

Drago… Elle ne savait plus que penser de leur relation. Sa confusion n'était pas née de la nébulosité de ses sentiments à son égard, ça non ; elle était indubitablement attirée vers lui de toutes les manières possibles, là n'était pas la question. Mais la naissance de leur attraction mutuelle ne s'était pas effectuée dans des circonstances favorables à leur épanouissement. Perpétuellement angoissés, Hermione doutait qu'ils puissent agir comme un couple tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils seraient aussi profondément impliqués dans ce qui était devenu une chasse aux Horcruxes. Leur dévouement se concentrerait davantage sur l'échafaudage de leur quête que sur l'entretien de leur relation, et les tensions nées des divergences d'opinions auraient sûrement, en bout de ligne, raison de leur union. Hermione pouvait parfaitement envisager cette perspective ; elle l'avait déjà vécue pour avancer qu'il était fort probable qu'un départ inopiné survienne de nouveau en ces circonstances. Mais elle serait prête à parier sa tête que celui qui déserterait le groupe ne serait pas Ron, mais Drago.

Hermione se força à admirer le joli papier peint du couloir pour effacer ces inenvisageables idées de son esprit. Elle eut honte. Drago était suffisamment torturé ainsi ; elle n'allait tout de même pas mettre un terme à leur relation en raison de stupides appréhensions! Qui plus est, elle savait qu'elle se ferait autant de mal qu'elle le lui en ferait à lui… Elle soupira, déjà épuisée, et constata que ces lourdes pensées ne lui avaient fait perdre que deux minuscules minutes de présence mentale.

Devant la porte qu'elle referma doucement se dressait celle de la chambre 10 – celle de Drago. Hermione tourna le bouton de porte et poussa le battant.

Évidemment, Drago ne s'y trouvait pas. La couverture du lit encore fait était sillonnée d'ondulations qui dataient de la veille alors qu'il dépaquetait ses valises – valises qui, d'ailleurs, étaient encore dans la chambre, ce qui indiquait que Drago n'avait pas mis les voiles en définitive. Hermione poussa un long soupir, ne sachant pas trop s'il appartenait au soulagement dû à la présence de ses bagages ou à la déception reliée à l'absence de son propriétaire, puis referma la porte non sans se départir de son inquiétude. Où pouvait-il bien être?

Au rez-de-chaussée, les bruits caractéristiques d'ustensiles s'entrechoquant contre des plats la rassérénèrent superficiellement. Isadora, une bonne âme réconfortante… Le pas lourd, Hermione se traîna jusque dans la salle à manger et fit halte dans l'embrasure en constatant qu'Alric s'y trouvait également. L'homme avait le visage penché sur un journal et ne l'avait pas encore vue, mais tandis qu'elle faisait volteface dans l'espoir de se défiler sans être aperçue, elle entendit sa grosse voix s'adresser à elle :

- Bonjour.

Elle s'immobilisa, tiraillée entre les deux possibilités qui s'offrirent à elle : s'attabler en sa compagnie ou retourner à sa chambre pour revenir lorsqu'il ne serait plus là? Elle risquerait d'attendre longtemps puisqu'il était ici chez lui… Oh, et puis elle était si las, si triste ; elle avait _envie_ de manifester son humeur sombre, de la vivre et de la faire subir aux autres. De plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir ; après tout, c'était peut-être Ron et sa tirade délatrice qui avaient poussé Drago à mettre les voiles, mais les accusations rancunières d'Alric n'avaient certainement pas aidé à le retenir. Les bras croisés, Hermione pivota de nouveau sur elle-même et se dirigea vers la chaise la plus proche, bien décidée à broyer du noir autant qu'il le faudrait – c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce qu'Alric en ressente les effets et s'en culpabilise.

- Bonjour, marmonna-t-elle sans le regarder.

- Hermione!

Isadora venait d'apparaître par l'encadrement qui reliait la cuisine à la salle à manger, sûrement alertée par la salutation de son époux. Un linge à vaisselle pendait sur son épaule et elle tenait un fouet culinaire dans une main. Des coulisses beigeâtres coulaient lascivement le long des minces tiges de fer et menaçaient de s'écraser sur le plancher d'une seconde à l'autre. Hermione tira la chaise qui faisait face à Alric et s'y assit. D'un sourire dénué de joie, elle salua l'aubergiste ; elle voulait paraître rembrunie, certes, mais quand même pas ingrate.

- Tu as faim?

La jeune femme frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Était-elle la seule qui pouvait sentir ce froid intense dans la pièce? Paresseusement, elle hocha la tête. Le sourire atrocement artificiel qui lui étirait les lèvres la démangeait.

- Ne bouge pas. Je vais te préparer des œufs au lard et des rôtis.

Encore, Hermione hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement et Isadora disparut dans la cuisine. Seulement maintenant elle réalisa qu'Alric, depuis qu'elle s'était installée devant lui, ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. C'était un regard par en dessous, comme s'il la jaugeait par-dessus des lunettes qu'il ne portait pas. Typiquement Dumbledore.

- Tiens, fit Alric après quelques secondes de silence en posant le journal qu'il lisait sur le napperon devant elle. (Il s'intéressa à la publication qui patientait en dessous, _Le Chicaneur,_ dont la une affichait une nouveauté chez les Lovegood : ses Prunes Dirigeables géante.) Ça t'intéressera sûrement.

Elle se désintéressa de son bracelet lorsqu'elle vit une photo animée sur la page titre du journal : _La Gazette du Sorcier._ Elle s'en empara avec l'avidité d'un reclus puis analysa attentivement la une bien que seule la photo aurait suffi à résumer.

La plus belle représentation de Poudlard remplissait l'entière superficie de la page. Dans le coin inférieur droit, un portrait du professeur McGonagall saisi en contre-plongée véhiculait l'impression qu'elle avait sous le nez une bouse de dragonneau fraichement déféquée, mais Hermione reconnut une certaine condescendance qui lui était propre. Étrangement, son mépris la rassura, car de son regard émanait une assurance qui témoignait de l'acharnement avec laquelle elle combattrait vaillamment pour son école. En très gros, dans un caractère majuscule et gras, le titre résumait tout :

_UN DEUXIÈME MEURTRE ACHÈVE POUDLARD_

Hermione pinça les lèvres et ouvrit le journal à la page traitant du scandale. Sur deux rangées de quatre photos d'identité judiciaire, elle vit les visages de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy ainsi que ceux des six autres évadés. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait les véritables intentions de Lucius, le regard des criminels sembla encore plus fou, plus terrifiant, mais aussi plus déterminé. Elle frissonna et dut secouer la tête lorsqu'elle hallucina le visage de serpent de Voldemort sous les longs cheveux blonds de Lucius.

Alric sirota bruyamment son café et Hermione, agacée, lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant d'entreprendre la lecture de l'article :

_À peine le collège Poudlard vient-il d'être entièrement rénové qu'un second mystérieux meurtre survenu dans son enceinte ferme effrontément ses portes sous le nez d'une directrice éperdue. Aussi cruellement signé que la première attaque qui a eu lieu au mois de septembre dernier en emportant le jeune Dennis Crivey, le deuxième meurtre laisse sous-entendre que Lucius Malefoy et ses acolytes n'ont d'yeux que pour les étudiants appartenant à la maison de Gryffondor. Toutefois, puisque l'embauche d'Aurors et de la Brigade de Police Magique n'a su faire la différence au niveau de la sécurité de l'école, il a été convenu, après un court débat que même madame Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, n'a pas tenté d'étirer, que l'école était la cible de meurtriers qui ne reculeraient devant rien et devait fermer pour y mettre un terme. Mais Lucius Malefoy et ses sbires freineront-ils leurs ardeurs?_

_Seamus Finnigan, un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, est le deuxième étudiant à subir les effets d'un maléfice inconnu et dévastateur. L'historique de la baguette de la victime a permis de découvrir, comme lors de l'enquête du premier meurtre _(Hermione haussa ironiquement les sourcils ; le souvenir du _Prior Incanto_ utilisé ce jour-là, dans le bureau de McGonagall, était encore désagréablement frais)_, que l'étudiant a été tué avec l'aide de sa propre arme ensuite abandonnée sur les lieux du crime. Les autorités ne croient pas à un oubli de la part de Malefoy ; il s'agit sans nul doute d'une omission volontaire destinée à instaurer un climat de terreur dans le monde magique en exhibant ostensiblement les supplices infligés aux victimes. Les Aurors et la Brigade de Police Magique, néanmoins, ne tremblent pas face aux activités menaçantes de ceux qu'ils appellent maintenant « la Confrérie de l'Ombre » ; leur lacune les pousse plutôt à se retrousser les manches, et ce n'est certainement pas la fermeture de la célèbre école de sorcellerie qui les invitera à prendre une pause._

_Cette dernière décision ne reste pas sans répercussion. Les réactions sont extrêmement nombreuses. Si certains approuvent avec vigueur la fermeture permanente de l'école, d'autres, amoureux du bâtiment historique et des services offerts, manifestent ouvertement leur indignation – et même leur rage. En effet, une manifestation en plein cœur du hall du Ministère de la Magie a eu lieu pas plus tard qu'hier au soir. Des centaines de manifestants se sont regroupés en brandissant des pancartes exigeant la réouverture de Poudlard qui, selon eux, est un établissement parfaitement sécuritaire ; les meurtres seraient plutôt dus à la totale incompétence du Ministère quant à ses effectifs policiers. Une intervention en règle a eu lieu afin de mettre un terme aux remous qui ont monté à la tête de plusieurs civils ; une petite minorité est sagement rentrée à leur domicile alors que plus des trois-quarts des manifestants ont été incarcérés dans les cellules provisoires du Ministère de la Magie suite à des rebuffades et sont actuellement en attente d'amendes pour perturbations oratoires et diffamatoires sur la voie publique._

_Il semblerait que les effets de la dictature de la Confrérie de l'Ombre soient beaucoup plus vastes que ce qu'elle-même chérissait d'emblée. Kingsley Shacklebolt croise les doigts pour que les civils apaisent leur frustration et laissent les autorités se charger de ce qui a lieu d'être géré par les autorités. Autrement, des mesures préventives devront être mises en place afin d'assurer le stable déroulement des choses en cette période troublée._

Elle reposa le journal contre la table. L'article ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose d'inédit, sinon que l'identité du meurtrier avait enfin été publiquement révélée. Plus de doute possible, dorénavant : Lucius Malefoy allait être proprement craint. Les paroles de Drago lui revinrent alors en mémoire ; si Poudlard avait poursuivit ses activités suite au second assassinat et que le jeune couple se serait réveillé dans leur chambre de préfet-en-chef ce matin-là, le Serpentard aurait subi sans conteste les violentes récriminations des élèves qui avaient jusque là été certifiés que son père était celui à blâmer. Hermione était même persuadée que les plus rébarbatifs auraient fait usage de leurs poings afin d'exprimer leur mécontentement à l'égard du plus enclin à réprouver. Elle frissonna violemment ; Drago possédait le pouvoir de se mettre en colère, oui, mais il était mince et certainement plus ingénieux avec une baguette qu'avec ses poings. Pour la toute première fois depuis l'annonce de la fermeture de Poudlard, Hermione remercia le ciel que cette décision fut prise.

En apercevant les chaussures d'Isadora s'insinuer dans son champ de vision, Hermione leva les yeux sur son visage éternellement rieur et constata par la même occasion qu'Alric n'était plus là. Le sourire de l'aubergiste manquait visiblement de confiance, un peu comme ceux qu'elle-même s'efforçait de reproduire, et l'ex-Gryffondor se sentit soudainement honteuse des efforts qu'elle appliquait pour paraître le plus maussade possible.

- Voilà ma chérie, dit l'aubergiste en posant une assiette fumeuse devant elle. Oh… (Elle venait d'apercevoir le journal.) Tu as lu _La Gazette?_

Malgré elle, Hermione ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Bien franchement, elle n'était peut-être pas fière de son obstination à vouloir paraître sombre mais elle n'avait franchement aucune envie de converser avec quiconque.

_- La Confrérie de l'Ombre…_ marmonna Isadora sur un ton frondeur. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient baptisé cette bande d'évadés psychopathes…

Hermione saisit sa fourchette et perça le bulbe d'un œuf qui se vida apathiquement de sa substance jaune criard. Elle n'avait aucun commentaire à faire à ce sujet. En fait, elle aurait préféré l'éviter, et c'est d'ailleurs exactement pourquoi elle demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

- Miss Dora… Drago est-il revenu depuis hier…?

L'aubergiste ne releva pas le coq-à-l'âne et secoua tristement la tête.

- Mais ses valises sont encore dans sa chambre, pondéra-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il revienne. Suite à ce qui s'est produit hier, il a dû ressentir l'envie de faire le vide dans sa tête.

- Alors vous avez tout entendu? Hier, je veux dire… Lorsque Ron a… a…

- Ron? C'est le jeune type roux? Oui, je crois que j'ai entendu l'essentiel…

Hermione rit jaune. Elle-même fut ébahie par la froideur qui en sortit.

- C'est particulier, pas vrai?

- Quoi donc? Que d'ennemis jurés, Drago et toi soyez devenus amoureux? Pas du tout, Hermione. Et tu sais pourquoi? (Hermione secoua mollement la tête.) Parce qu'Alric et moi avons suivi ce même parcours lors de notre scolarité. Mais à quelques différences près.

Captivée, Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Ah bon?

- Hé oui… Figure-toi que tout n'a pas toujours été rose, entre nous. Au tout début, Alric me détestait. Oh, il avait toutes les raisons de me détester, je t'assure, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment suite à la réaction de surprise d'Hermione. J'étais une grande fan de Quidditch, à l'époque. Ou disons, plutôt, des_ joueurs_ de Quidditch. Alric était le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards et-

- A-Attendez…! Vous alliez à Poudlard? s'étonna Hermione.

- Bien sûr.

- Et Alric était… était à-à _Serpentard…?_

Isadora hocha la tête, amusée par sa stupeur. Elle n'avait aucun préjugé, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé un Serpentard combattre aux côtés du Ministère de la Magie.

- Comme je dirais, poursuivit-elle, il était le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards et moi, j'avais un immense béguin pour les grands garçons ténébreux et bâtis… Alric Malone s'est rapidement désigné comme la cible parfaite à mes yeux. Je le suivais partout. Je prétextais souvent un malaise lors de mes cours auprès de mes professeurs pour qu'ils me donnent l'autorisation de sortir avant que la cloche ne retentisse. Tout ça pour me rendre devant la salle de classe d'Alric et attendre qu'il en sorte. Je connaissais son horaire par cœur.

Hermione pouffa. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cette femme trainait avec elle un tel passé amoureux compulsif.

- Puisque je le suivais partout, il a bien fini par constater qu'une groupie ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Au début, ça l'amusait et il en ressentait une certaine fierté – parce qu'il est important de préciser qu'il avait un succès considérable auprès des filles de l'école et qu'une seule ne le contentait pas. Mais avec le temps, il s'est lassé et s'est mis à me lancer des regards torves dans l'espoir que je comprenne que ce petit jeu ne l'amusait plus. Je n'ai jamais considéré la véritable signification de ces regards, les prenant plutôt pour des signes d'intérêt envers moi. Toutefois, j'avais deux ans de moins que lui et les jeunes immatures dans mon genre ne l'intéressaient guère ; il préférait les blondasses pulpeuses et généreuses de poitrine.

Elle fit une pause, soupira rêveusement. Hermione eut du mal à retenir l'angle de ses yeux qui s'inclina involontairement sur la poitrine d'Isadora ; ce n'était certainement pas le volume qui manquait sur cette partie de son corps.

- Et puis un jour, sa petite amie du moment, une certaine Cunégonde – une Vélane, tu imagines? –, s'est décidée à mettre un terme à ma fièvre. Elle m'a humiliée devant des dizaines et des dizaines d'élèves dans le parc de Poudlard. Alric n'était pas présent pour assister à la chose, mais aussitôt qu'il est arrivé et qu'il m'a vu les jambes au-dessus de la tête et la baguette de sa copine pointée sur moi, il s'est mis dans une terrible colère. Cunégonde a lâché prise et est partie vers le château, avec ses amies, en sanglotant comme une Madeleine. Alric, le garçon de mes rêves, s'est ensuite approché de moi afin de s'assurer que je n'avais rien de cassé. Ça a été le coup de foudre à partir de cet instant.

- Ça fait bien des années que tu n'as pas raconté cette histoire à quelqu'un, Dora.

La conteuse et Hermione sursautèrent simultanément ; Alric était revenu et se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. À en juger par sa pose décontractée et le sourire qui chassait pratiquement son éternel air austère, il écoutait depuis déjà un bon moment. Hermione se sentit subitement mal à l'aise d'avoir plongé dans leurs souvenirs avec tant d'intérêt et d'ouverture, sentiment qui s'intensifia lorsqu'Isadora se leva pour aller embrasser son époux. Discrètement, d'humeur beaucoup plus légère, Hermione fila par la cuisine et remonta à sa chambre.

oOo

Heureusement que la température était clémente car le paysage était déprimant. Une décennie plus tôt, le plaisir de patauger dans la névasse qui tapissait Leigh Road aurait frôlé l'indécence, mais à dix-huit ans, éviter ses profondes concavités façonnait des repentirs quant à son incapacité à enfourcher un balai sans faire d'elle le plus ridicule des clowns. Bien que ses chaussettes s'étaient déjà transformées en éponges goulues, Hermione persistait à pratiquer d'immenses pas afin d'éviter les flaques les plus creuses. C'était vain, mais la tâche lui imposait néanmoins un point précis à observer tandis que ses pensées vagabondaient librement.

Drago n'était toujours pas revenu à Elbury House mais l'humeur d'Hermione s'était tout de même allégée ; en effet, le récit d'Isadora ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente. L'écouter l'avait giflée ; c'était comme si Isadora avait agrippé ses épaules et l'avait secouée jusqu'à ce que ses pensées matinales lui glissent par les oreilles et ne se dissolvent dans l'air. Après tout, l'aubergiste avait raison : l'histoire qu'elle avait vécue avec Alric était à peu de chose près similaire à la celle qu'elle vivait avec Drago. Certes, les circonstances étaient différentes – pour ne pas dire incomparables –, mais n'empêche qu'au bout de la ligne, ils s'étaient aimés, mariés et avaient eu une petite fille. Et c'était bien ça qu'Hermione cherchait à comprendre ; serait-il possible pour elle et Drago de vivre une histoire d'amour malgré tout ce qui les séparait, malgré les déplorables coups du sort qui les avait unis? Elle osa croire que oui.

Elle leva les yeux. Par chance, la route devant elle paraissait moins juteuse, ce qui la convainquit d'étirer sa promenade errante – de toute façon, sans Drago, elle n'avait franchement pas envie de se claquemurer dans sa chambre pour se tourner les pouces. Elle aurait bien pu transplaner au Terrier pour aller retrouver Ron, Harry et Ginny, mais son petit doigt lui indiquait que la tension, depuis la veille, ne s'était pas encore adoucie. De plus, elle n'avait aucune envie que Ron profite de l'absence de Drago pour relancer ses phrases faites de guimauve pour tenter de la reconquérir.

Là-bas, une forme indistincte et sombre détachée du paysage attira son attention ; installée sur le banc situé à côté d'un abribus de verre givré, il s'agissait manifestement d'une personne. Et même malgré la bonne distance la séparait encore de la forme floue recroquevillée, Hermione sut qu'il s'agissait de Drago. Ses cheveux le trahissaient.

Elle s'obligea à s'arrêter lorsque son cœur manqua un battement. Aussi constata-t-elle uniquement à cet instant à quel point elle avait eu peur que son désarroi le pousse à commettre un geste stupide. Après tout, elle ignorait totalement ce qu'il vivait. Elle avait beau affirmer « imaginer » ou « comprendre » ce que ses parents lui imposaient, mais la vérité était qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir une seule petite idée de la pression qui l'écrasait et que jamais elle ne le saurait. Tout à coup, les regrets l'assommèrent et la poussèrent devant.

À son approche, Drago ne leva pas les yeux – pas plus lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le même banc duquel il semblait s'être fait sculpté tant son immobilité était absolue. Il était vautré dessus, les mains dans les poches, la tête légèrement inclinée vers la droite. Une statue du siècle dernier en aurait pâli d'envie. Sa fatigue paraissait aussi vieille que le monde. Rien dans son comportement n'indiqua à Hermione qu'il était conscient que sa petite amie venait de le rejoindre. Un passant, de l'autre côté de la rue, aurait pu jurer qu'il ne s'agissait que de deux étrangers qui attendaient le même bus au même moment.

Blessée par son indifférence, Hermione fléchit une jambe en dessous de l'autre pour mieux pouvoir pivoter sur le banc. Elle s'y installa perpendiculairement afin de prêter une attention particulière à ses réactions.

- Où as-tu passé la nuit? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Chez moi.

Hermione frissonna en l'imaginant dormir seul dans un lit dont la tête avait été arrachée, une patte brisée et les couvertures déchirées.

- J'étais très inquiète, Drago…

Il ne réagit pas, ne sembla même pas l'avoir entendue. Il se contentait de fixer la route, ce qui, progressivement, affina l'irritation qui avait éclot en l'apercevant, au loin, sur un banc à moins d'un kilomètre d'Elbury House alors qu'elle s'était inquiétée des chances pour lui de commettre des gestes irréfléchis. Hermione se déplaça donc de nouveau et se cala dans le banc de sorte à ce qu'il comprenne bien qu'elle ne bougerait pas tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'accepterait pas de communiquer décemment avec elle. Mais les minutes passaient et Drago se fondait dans son mutisme. L'irritation d'Hermione devint impatience qu'elle tâcha de dissimuler, certifiée de son inaptitude à engendrer une conversation courtoise.

- Écoute… fit-elle en ne pouvant supporter davantage ce silence. Je comprends-

- Non, Hermione, tu ne _comprends_ pas, rétorqua rudement Drago. Moi, contrairement à toi, je suis le fils de parents complètement dingues dont l'ultime objectif est de se fragmenter l'âme pour tuer un abruti à lunettes! Tu ne peux pas _comprendre_ ça!

Mortifiée par son agressivité, Hermione fronça les sourcils et sentit sa poitrine se gonfler d'indignation – et ce, sans même relever le qualificatif peu flatteur employé pour décrire son meilleur ami. Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait nullement planifié sermonner Drago au sujet de l'inquiétude que son départ avait occasionné, mais suite à cette réplique cinglante, elle ne put s'empêcher de riposter avec froideur :

- Ce n'est peut-être pas mon cas, mais moi, je suis la fille de parents qui ne me reconnaitront plus jamais, et l'abruti à lunettes est le fils de parents décédés!

L'aigreur de Drago flancha subitement ; son visage, crispé par une profonde irritation, se décontracta comme s'il venait d'apprendre une nouvelle déchirante, et puisque le statut d'orphelin d'Harry n'était pas un non-dit parmi les sorciers, Hermione détermina rapidement que ladite nouvelle déchirante ne pouvait être que celle qui visait ses parents. Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver le temps de l'interroger à ce sujet, elle poussa un soupir brusque, sidéré par son front, et s'étala sur sa lancée :

- Ne va pas croire que je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'injustice de la vie. Je n'ai jamais souhaité que mes parents perdent leur mémoire, tout comme Harry n'a jamais souhaité que ses parents se fassent assassiner et Neville n'a jamais souhaité que les siens deviennent fous à force d'être soumis à des sortilèges de torture! Toi non plus, Drago, tu n'as jamais souhaité que tes parents deviennent des meurtriers! Mais c'est comme ça. C'est arrivé. On n'y peut rien. Ce sont des choses qu'on ne peut prévoir, qu'on souhaiterait éviter, mais qu'il faut tout de même apprendre à gérer si on ne veut pas sombrer, aussi horribles soient-elles!

Il avait baissé la tête, plus renfrogné que jamais, et faisait mine de ne pas prêter oreille à la leçon qu'elle lui infligeait, mais en réalité, rares avaient été les fois où il avait été aussi attentif. Mais il écoutait à contrecœur. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent d'elles-mêmes, en colère contre la manie d'Hermione d'être constamment disposée à raisonner sur absolument _tout _et d'avoir constamment raison. Une goutte de condensation perlait au bout de son nez. Il la chassa avec raideur.

- Alors oui, je comprends. Pas entièrement, je te l'accorde, car il est vrai que mes parents ne nourrissent pas les mêmes buts que les tiens. Mais je comprends ta détresse sur le point de vue de l'injustice, et je crois que ça, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. C'est notre point commun, ce qui fait que nous pouvons nous soutenir mutuellement.

Une éternité passa. Les lèvres pincées par le chagrin, Drago se confinait dans le silence. Elle avait _tellement_ raison – et il détestait ça.

_- La Gazette_ a publié le nom de ton père, l'informa-t-elle doucement. À partir de maintenant, il sera peut-être plus difficile d'avancer dans notre quête, mais je te soutiendrai, Drago…

Sans hésiter, Hermione captura sa main et l'étreignit avec force.

- Je te soutiendrai, appuya-t-elle en le perçant de son regard. Ce n'est ni Ron, ni Harry, ni Malone qui nous séparera, parce que notre complicité ne regarde que nous.

Son autre main s'empara de celle déjà captive qu'elle plaqua contre son cœur. Drago, incapable de rester indifférent plus longtemps, leva enfin la tête pour croiser son regard.

- Juste toi et moi. D'accord? ajouta Hermione.

Complice de leur conversation, le soleil de midi perça subitement un épais nuage cendré et projeta ses rayons sur le visage de Drago. Celui-ci plissa aussitôt les yeux, partiellement aveuglé, sans toutefois défaire le contact visuel qu'il étira longtemps encore avec Hermione. Enivrée par l'effet métallique décuplé de ses iris, la jeune femme crut pendant un instant qu'elle fixait deux petites pensines dans lesquelles son visage réfléchissait, mais réalisa qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une image de sa propre personne que Drago ne parvenait à se défaire depuis qu'elle s'était faufilée dans sa tête.

Bien qu'excédé par son exaspérante sagesse, il lui sourit. Après tout, Drago jugeait qu'il accédait amplement au droit de piquer des crises de nerfs compte tenu de sa situation, mais pour rien au monde il ne voudrait offenser Hermione. Alors il contint son amertume tout en sachant qu'un jour où l'autre, plus rien n'aurait la force de le retenir, même pas elle et ses discours d'érudit. Et ce jour-là, il espérait être devant son père pour oublier ce que signifiait la notion du contrôle. Car à l'instant présent, il se maudissait de devoir sourire aussi trompeusement devant Hermione, de lui mentir muettement. Véritablement, il désirait s'exhausser sur le banc, brandir les poings et vociférer comme un psychotique, pleurer comme un martyr, se débattre dans le vide qui pourtant l'étouffait, mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui infliger une telle scène ; ne faisait-elle pas suffisamment d'efforts pour le calmer? Endurer ses sautes d'humeur était une preuve pratiquement palpable de la patience de la jeune femme, et l'envie qu'elle prenne peur devant une de ses crises et qu'elle déserte n'y était pas.

- Juste toi et moi, acquiesça-t-il alors.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent un peu plus et Drago chassa aussitôt ses mornes pensées ; cette fille avait un pouvoir dérageant sur lui. Très peu de sa part pouvait parfaitement lui convenir, même le faire fléchir. Alors il sut, au moment où elle lui sourit, qu'elle seule serait parfaitement capable, inconsciemment, de lui prodiguer la force nécessaire pour passer au travers de ces horribles épreuves.


	21. Un précieux indice

Je constate que vous n'aimez pas trop les chapitres de transition... Vous avez été peu nombreux à commenter sur le chapitre précédent! Roh, mais j'ai tant pesté contre ce chapitre-là pendant que je l'écrivais ; vous n'auriez pas pu me rassurer et me dire qu'il était, somme toute, pas si ennuyant que ça? Halala. Merci à ceux qui ont quand même commenté!

Maelendil, une nouvelle lectrice, a mis le doigt sur une incohérence dans ma fic... Incohérence qui, d'ailleurs, avait déjà été relevée par une autre lectrice auparavant... Cette incohérence est, en fait, le statut du sang d'Isadora. J'ai la flemme de relire mes chapitres, alors je vais tout simplement vous balancer les faits : Isadora était censée être une Moldue mariée à un sorcier et diriger une auberge exclusivement moldue. Mais voilà, il se trouve que lors de la première visite de Drago et Hermione à Elbury House, Drago paie en _gallions..._ C'est ma première erreur. Ce n'est pas tout! Ma seconde erreur est monumentale, presque aberrante : tout en étant parfaitement conscience qu'Isadora, dans mon esprit, est une Moldue, j'ai élaboré le récit de sa scolarité... _à Poudlard!_ C'est pas qu'un peu bête, non? J'ai tellement accordé d'importance aux grandes lignes de ma fic que j'ai complètement négligé l'histoire de la pauvre Isadora! Navrée, vraiment... LOL!

Sinon, merci à toi, Maelendil, pour la remarque, et à Loufoca-Granger (je _crois_ que c'est toi...) qui l'a mentionnée plus tôt. D'ailleurs, bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs!

Je vais conclure en mentionnant que je n'ai toujours pas touché aux prochains chapitres. En plus d'avoir découvert qu'il était possible pour moi de m'amuser, j'ai découvert qu'il était possible pour moi de rencontrer des gens! Résultat : demain, j'ai une _date_ (prononcé à l'anglaise, merci)... Je suis hyper nerveuse. Mais je vous promets que je reviendrai en force d'ici quelques jours.

Le programme de ce chapitre-ci est beaucoup plus alléchant que celui du dernier : ici, on a le droit à une grasse matinée en compagnie de Drago et d'Hermione, et à une autre révélation-choc qui fera du prochain chapitre un texte rempli d'action, pratiquement du début à la fin. J'espère qu'il vous fera réagir un peu plus! ;)

Bonne lecture!

_Lexa Nedra_

_

* * *

_

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 20**  
**Un précieux indice**

Des jours passèrent sans accroc ni développement. À Elbury House, Alric, au grand plaisir de Drago, avait mué son hostilité en désintérêt, et c'est non sans soulagement que le jeune homme se confondait avec la tapisserie lorsqu'il croisait l'agent dans la maison. L'homme gardait toutefois son attitude caustique à son égard en lançant de temps à autre des remarques puériles que Drago avait appris à ignorer. Qui plus est, Alric ne s'adressait jamais directement à lui ; quand il s'offrait le luxe de froisser le blondinet, c'était toujours par l'intermédiaire des phrases anodines qu'Hermione ou Isadora balançaient lors des repas. Alric, qui avait un sens de la répartie plutôt développé, ne ratait jamais une occasion de happer une faille dans le texte pour la transformer en provocation. Mais à chaque fois, les convives ne faisaient que rouler les yeux, blasés.

Quant à Ron et Harry, ils n'avaient plus reparlé de l'incident dans la chambre d'Hermione. N'osant pas se présenter à Elbury House en transplanant en raison des dernières circonstances qui avaient même forcé les propriétaires à s'en mêler, les deux amis avaient plutôt opté pour le hibou afin de communiquer. Dans leurs missives, jamais leur querelle n'avait été mentionnée, mais l'absence de mention de Drago laissait croire qu'ils vouaient encore pour le blondinet une profonde antipathie. Il n'y avait là aucune surprise, mais Hermione avait osé espéré que leurs rapports s'améliorent ne serait-ce que maigrement puisqu'ils étaient, d'ores et déjà, unis tous les quatre par la quête aux Horcruxes.

Quête qui, regrettablement, piétinait lamentablement. Les jours paisibles s'étaient transformés en semaines et rien, mis à part une liste sommaire des objets susceptibles d'être des Horcruxes, n'avait débouchée de leurs réflexions quotidiennes. Drago manipulait souvent son Miroir à Double Sens dans l'espoir d'être sujet à une soudaine illumination, mais, abstraction faite de l'envie de tout simplement poser la question à son père, il ignorait quels foutus objets étaient, à ce jour, devenus de dangereux Horcruxes.

Les semaines s'étaient multipliées par quatre et maintenant un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur installation à Elbury House. Puisqu'ils n'étaient malheureusement pas médiums et ne possédaient pas le pouvoir de faire avancer les choses comme bon leur semblait, Drago et Hermione avaient été en mesure d'avouer qu'ils passaient du bon temps à l'auberge. Chaque jour, ils s'installaient dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre afin d'étudier les informations qu'ils possédaient déjà ainsi que celles qui pourraient potentiellement surgir, et quand il n'y avait plus qu'un bruit de friture qui maintenait leur cerveau en activité, ils se dirigeaient vers une autre activité afin de se tenir occuper. Deux à trois fois par semaine, Hermione se rendait au Terrier – seule – pour partager les résultats de leurs réflexions avec Ron et Harry – partages qui s'avéraient fâcheusement peu constructifs. Mais puisqu'Alric – qui n'avait manifestement pas apprécié l'intrusion de deux personnes clandestines dans son auberge – avait désactivé le champ de transplanage de l'auberge et, de plus, du rayon d'un kilomètre qui l'entourait, il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'arrêt de bus situé à l'extérieur de cette zone pour se le permettre. Dans le froid de l'hiver, les visites au Terrier paraissaient par conséquent moins invitantes.

Hermione avait appris, pendant tout ce temps, à se réveiller de bonne humeur. La leçon avait été, en effet, très simple ; il suffisait de se réveiller auprès de Drago. Dès la deuxième semaine à Elbury House, le couple s'était tout naturellement alité dans la couche d'Hermione, étroitement étreint, sous prétexte que le chauffage ne se rendait pas jusqu'à l'étage cette soirée-là. Drago s'était acharné à embrasser Hermione d'une lascivité qui rapidement la rendit mal à l'aise ; les indescriptibles sensations ressenties au niveau de son bas-ventre dues à la langue affriolante du jeune homme avaient brutalement affiché le visage de Ron dans son esprit, lui remémorant cette fois où il l'avait emmenée avec lui dans la Salle sur Demande pour l'inviter à franchir_ le_ cap. Elle avait cette fois-là catégoriquement refusé, mais tandis qu'elle était si intimement prisonnière des bras de Drago, elle s'était surprise à méditer au jour où elle affronterait ses appréhensions et s'offrirait à quelqu'un. Ses joues s'étaient violemment empourprées lorsqu'elle s'imagina chevaucher le corps du jeune homme qui l'embrassait si parfaitement dans l'intention de déclencher les préliminaires. Les chatouillements dans son entre-jambe l'auraient poussée à s'exécuter si seulement la peur ne l'avait retenue là, immobile, raidie. Drago, incroyablement respectueux, n'avait même pas glissé une seule main libidineuse sur ses fesses.

Elle tourna la page du livre qu'elle lisait à plat ventre sur le lit, emmitouflée dans les chaudes et épaisses couvertures de plumes. Le léger courant d'air provoqué par le mouvement souffla dans les cheveux de Drago qui, à sa droite, dormait à poings fermés contre son flanc. Une mèche tomba devant son beau visage mais laissa le jeune homme imperturbable. Hermione se désintéressa de sa lecture, attendrie par ce détail si anodin. La joue écrasée contre l'oreiller, il était franchement adorable. Elle sourit, extirpa un bras d'en dessous de la couverture et déplaça doucement la mèche afin de l'amalgamer à la masse platine en bataille. Drago soupira dans son sommeil, frotta énergiquement son visage dans le coussin et s'approcha d'elle par une force inconsciente. Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de se pencher et de lui voler un baiser avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il daigna s'extraire des bras de Morphée. Dès le premier mouvement qui trahit son réveil, Hermione avait fermé son livre et avait posé le côté gauche de son visage contre ses bras croisés pour attendre qu'il prenne parfaitement conscience. Après quelques étirements et gémissements de bien-être, Drago ouvrit enfin les yeux, toutefois encore engourdi par le sommeil, et croisa le regard de sa copine.

- Bon matin, souffla-t-il en étirant un sourire.

- Bon matin Drago.

Sans avertir, il se traina contre le corps d'Hermione et l'entoura de ses bras pour l'étreindre de ses maigres forces matinales. Suite à un dur combat opposant leurs jambes aux couvertures emmêlées, Drago se retrouva sur le dos et Hermione blottie dans le creux de son épaule. La jeune femme pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa peau au travers du chandail mince qui lui faisait office de pyjama. Ses doigts, nonchalamment, dessinèrent des cercles concentriques sur le tissu qui sillonna.

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, cette nuit… marmonna Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hmmm?

Les yeux fermés, Hermione ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement audit rêve mais prêta distraitement une oreille au récit qu'il entama :

- Je n'en faisais même pas partie, déclara-t-il sur un ton bas qui berçait Hermione. En fait, j'étais présent, mais j'étais une espèce d'immense boule orange… On aurait dit que j'étais une gigantesque tangerine.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, interloquée par sa déduction, et posa son menton contre son torse. Son sourcil s'arqua, narquoise.

- Une gigantesque tangerine…? répéta-t-elle.

- Ouais, répondit-il sans paraître le moindrement embarrassé par cet aspect de son rêve. Je volais, en plus. Tu imagines? J'étais une gigantesque tangerine volante…

Ce coup-ci, le couple s'esclaffa. La tête d'Hermione rebondissait au rythme des soubresauts de son ventre, et bientôt, la raison de l'hilarité de la jeune femme devint ces interminables rebonds qui déformaient les sons de sa gorge. Pendant une longue minute, les deux amoureux tentèrent de se ressaisir, les joues paralysées par le sourire qui égayait leur visage rieur, jusqu'à ce que le dernier soupir d'aise n'achève cette agréable perte de contrôle.

- Alors? Que faisait la gigantesque tangerine volante dans ton rêve?

Drago dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas céder de nouveau sous la stupidité de son rêve.

- Je volais dans une pièce. Elle était immense… Son architecture me rappelait vaguement Poudlard, mais on aurait plutôt dit un temple. Il y avait des piliers avec des serpents sculptés à même le bloc de pierre…

Le sourire d'Hermione mourut subitement tandis qu'une impression de déjà-vu la fit frissonner. Pourquoi cette description ne lui était-elle pas inconnue? Attentive, elle attendit la suite.

- Ah, oui, j'oubliais… Au bout, il y avait cette espèce de statue étrange. La statue représentait un homme avec une interminable barbe… C'est étrange, j'ai vraiment l'impression que cet homme était-

Hermione avait déjà compris, elle.

- Salazar Serpentard? compléta-t-elle à sa place.

- Ouais, exactement.

Un drôle de silence flotta, et soudainement, Drago sursauta. Il dut tordre le cou pour pouvoir regarder Hermione dans les yeux.

- Hé! Attends, toi…! Comment sais-tu ce que j'ai vu dans mon rêve? Tu as rêvé à ça aussi?

- Non, bien sûr que non, Drago. (Elle se redressa dans le lit et s'assit en tailleur contre son copain.) La pièce que tu as vu est véritablement à Poudlard : tu as en fait rêvé à la Chambre des Secrets.

- La Chambre des…? J'ai rêvé à _ça?_

Hermione sourit, séduite par son air ahuri.

- Cela dit, je n'ai absolument aucune idée pourquoi tu as rêvé à cette chambre… déclara-t-elle. Mais peut-être que…

Elle s'interrompit, consciente que l'hypothèse qu'elle s'apprêtait à émettre était tirée par les cheveux, mais Drago, d'un haussement de sourcils, l'encouragea à s'expliquer.

- Peut-être ce rêve n'est qu'un rêve banal, comme la majorité des rêves que l'humain fait, poursuivit-elle en pinçant ensuite les lèvres, n'osant pas trop poursuivre. Mais ce pourrait également être – et j'applique une emphase toute particulière à l'emploi du conditionnel – une sorte de… de… de rêve prémonitoire.

Ses doigts avaient encadré le terme en mimant des guillemets, se sentant légèrement ridicule d'émettre une telle théorie. De son arcade sourcilière, Drago exécuta une drôle de torsion, peu convaincu, ce qui acheva Hermione de se lancer dans de plus vastes explications :

- C'est quand même bizarre que tu rêves à la Chambre des Secrets alors que tu ne t'y sois jamais rendu, non? (Drago hocha la tête.) En plus, la description que tu as élaborée semble rendre parfaitement justice à l'endroit… ce qui est d'autant plus troublant. Alors je me dis que… peut-être que… tes pensées pourraient être connectées à celles de ton père… et que… tu aies vu ce que lui voyait au moment où tu as rêvé…?

Un ange passa. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver bête malgré les liens logiques qui s'exécutèrent dans son esprit ; n'était-ce pas de cette manière qu'Harry avait pu entrer dans la tête de Voldemort? Mais il y avait un nœud… Nœud que Drago détecta aussi :

- Serais-tu en train de dire que… mon père se trouverait actuellement… dans cette Chambre des Secrets… à… à _Poudlard…?_

Somme toute, cette hypothèse n'était que pure aberration, et Drago ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarque par l'air qu'il arborait. Embarrassée, Hermione baissa la tête en sentant ses joues s'enflammer.

- Non, c'est vrai… bredouilla-t-elle piteusement. Tu as raison, c'est complètement absurde.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione, ne fais pas une tête pareille, rigola Drago en étirant une main afin de caresser sa joue rosie. Ce n'est pas bête, ce que tu dis. Il est juste peu probable que mon père se trouve à Poudlard, tu ne crois pas? De plus, je ne vois pas ce qu'une gigantesque tangerine volante viendrait faire dans tout ça.

Drago et Hermione pouffèrent de nouveau, et le jeune homme, en tirant délicatement sur sa main, obligea sa copine à s'allonger auprès de lui. Hermione s'exécuta et tendit le cou pour quémander un baiser. Drago sourit, épousa la courbe de sa nuque de sa paume et saisit ses lèvres des siennes dans un mouvement lascif. Ce matin-là, ils firent la grâce matinée.

oOo

Lorsque la soirée dépolit la clarté du jour, Hermione retrouva sa chambre, tiraillée par l'envie de consulter son album photographique depuis que Drago lui avait parlé de son rêve. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs laissé au rez-de-chaussée avec Isadora, soulagée de pouvoir échapper à la conversation qu'ils avaient entamée lors du diner et qui traitait de Quidditch. N'étant que très peu concernée par un tel sport, elle avait préféré quitter les lieux avant que sa tête engourdie par le désintérêt ne chute dans son assiette.

Elle s'arrêta au pied de son lit, là où un gros coffre de bois massif faisait office de bureau. Dessus, elle avait empilé ses anciens livres scolaires ainsi que des nouveaux livres de lecture empruntés à la bibliothèque municipale non loin de là, en ville. Elle retira l'album des Malefoy – car ses photos s'y trouvaient maintenant – d'en dessous de la pile en portant une attention particulière à l'équilibre précaire de la tour et s'assit sur son lit, une jambe fléchie sous l'autre. Dans un soupir nostalgique, elle se mit à feuilleter le recueil.

Ce temps paraissait déjà si loin… Pourtant, qu'une trentaine de jours avaient filés depuis son dernier souvenir à Poudlard. Mais la réalité voulait que le temps passe très lentement hors de ses murs. Hermione n'expliquait pas ce phénomène par l'ennui qui l'écrasait à Elbury House, ça non, mais plutôt par ce retrait d'un monde exclusivement sorcier. À Poudlard, on y trouvait que des sorciers ; les potins et ragots traitaient donc uniquement de sujet à caractère magique. En revanche, ici, à l'auberge, Hermione avait davantage l'impression de vivre dans un environnement moldu bien que les activités étaient équitablement divisées : lorsqu'aucun client n'était dans les parages, on pouvait parler des douze usages du sang de dragon à visage découvert et faire léviter des objets par ci ou par là, mais aussitôt qu'un son trahissait la présence d'un moldu dans les environs, toute trace de magie mourrait.

Hermione sourit en regardant une photo. C'était une photo de groupe saisie lors de sa première année à Poudlard, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils étaient si jeunes! Elle avait peine à croire qu'elle et ses amis avaient déjà été aussi minuscules. Harry était à l'extrême gauche et souriait exagérément, les lunettes de travers, trop heureux d'être enfin arraché de chez les Dursley ; elle-même, un bras passé autour du cou de son ami, camouflait quasiment l'entière moitié gauche du visage de Ron, à sa droite, à cause de la trop grande densité de ses cheveux ; Ron, le torse légèrement incliné vers la droite, tenait Croûtard dans ses mains et soufflait sur les cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le visage ; Fred et George, plus grands et l'air espiègle, étaient derrière eux, tenaient dans leurs mains des Pralines Longues Langues qu'ils avaient plus tard offertes à Neville, qui justement se tenait à côté d'eux sur la photo, le visage lunaire ; et Dean, qui…

Elle interrompit son observation, et, d'eux-mêmes, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Neville et Dean, sur la photo, étaient séparés de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres – l'espace suffisant pour y glisser une personne de corpulence moyenne. D'ailleurs, le bras gauche de Dean était suspendu dans les airs au niveau de ses épaules, comme s'il l'enserrait autour du cou de quelqu'un… Hermione secoua la tête ; elle devait rêver. Des mains imaginaires excavèrent sa mémoire afin de tenter de se remémorer les circonstances exactes de l'instant où ce cliché avait été pris, mais ce fut en vain ; plus de sept longues années de vie bien meublée la séparaient de ce jour-là. Elle disciplina sa confusion et prit du recul ; ce faisant, elle se souvint alors que Seamus et Dean avaient été des amis inséparables depuis leur première année.

Voilà ce qui clochait : Seamus aurait dû être sur cette photo. Précisément entre Neville et Dean. Nonobstant, il ne s'y trouvait pas.

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à marteler sa cage thoracique. Que signifiait cette bizarrerie? Appréhensive, elle tourna la page, à la recherche d'une autre photo où Seamus figurerait, mais il n'y en avait pas ; ou, plutôt, il avait été gommé sur toutes les photos sur lesquelles il aurait normalement dû apparaître.

Hermione ferma son recueil, parasitée par une lugubre excitation, et le rouvrit. De ses mains tremblantes, elle parcourut les pages à la va-vite ; elle n'avait jamais véritablement soutenu une conversation avec les frères Crivey, mais elle restait néanmoins persuadée qu'elle devait avoir au moins une photo, dans son album, de Colin et de Dennis. Elle étouffa un hoquet triomphant lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage de Colin sur l'une des pages. Oui! Elle se souvenait de cette photo! Harry était également dessus, ennuyé, debout, les deux bras tendus de chaque côté de son corps. À sa gauche, l'une de ses mains apparaissait sur l'épaule d'un Colin visiblement au comble du bonheur, mais son bras droit était bêtement suspendu dans les airs. C'est là qu'aurait dû se tenir Dennis.

De nouveau, Hermione ferma l'album. Elle leva les yeux, fixa la porte de sa chambre et phosphora fébrilement. Ainsi, Lucius avait ensorcelé leur album photographique familial pour faire en sorte que l'ouvrage élimine de son propre chef les représentations de leurs victimes lorsqu'elles étaient achevées… Était-ce pour cette raison que lui et ses comparses s'étaient rendus au Manoir Malefoy le 9 septembre après avoir détourné les mesures de sécurité ministérielles? Si oui, pourquoi l'auraient-ils laissé dans la demeure abandonnée, sur le sol, sans surveillance, plutôt que le traîner avec eux?

Elle devait en parler. À Harry et à Ron. Rapidement, elle bondit sur ses pieds, enfila son épais manteau, ses grosses bottes ainsi que son écharpe aux fières couleurs de Gryffondor et quitta la pièce. Lorsqu'elle parvint au rez-de-chaussée, elle perçut des éclats de voix qui indiquèrent que Drago et Isadora étaient encore en grande conversation. Devait-elle les prévenir de son absence? Oh, et puis non ; il commençait à se faire tard et Drago tiendrait sûrement à l'accompagner, chose qui serait préférable d'éviter puisqu'elle se rendait au Terrier. Elle franchit donc la porte d'entrée après avoir lancé un discret _Immobilus_ à la clochette fixée au plafond puis rejoignit l'arrêt de bus. Là-bas, elle transplana.

oOo

- Mais que se passe-t-il…?

En entrant au Terrier, elle aboutit directement dans la cuisine. Molly Weasley avait prestement accueillie Hermione, ce qui acheva de lui indiquer qu'elle était bien occupée ; aussitôt qu'elle l'eut saluée, la petite femme replète s'était dirigée vers l'autre bout de la cuisine en maugréant indistinctement et s'était mise à jeter un œil sous toutes les surfaces possibles. Hermione, qui avait d'abord été soulagée d'échapper à ses habituels traitements de mère poule, en eut rapidement la puce à l'oreille.

- Oh, c'est Harry, lui expliqua Molly en soupirant. Il a perdu un objet… En fait, il a perdu du parchemin. _Du parchemin…_ répéta-t-elle dans un souffle embêté. Comment suis-je censée trouver _le_ bout de parchemin qu'il a perdu? Cette maison est remplie de parchemin!

Mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son impatience, Hermione rigola maladroitement, jouant avec ses mains.

- Heu… Sont-ils… Ron et Harry sont à l'étage?

- Oh! Oui, oui, répondit distraitement la mère. Ne te gêne pas, Hermione. Ils cherchent la même chose dans la chambre de Ron. Vas-y, ils seront sûrement contents de te voir.

Hermione remercia poliment Molly et se rendit en quelques secondes au cinquième étage. Essoufflée, elle frappa une jointure contre le battant et ouvrit la porte sans attendre d'invitation. Ron et Harry, qui entretenaient une discussion animée, s'interrompirent et pivotèrent aussitôt vers elle.

- Hermione! s'exclama Harry sur un ton qui s'approchait davantage de l'hystérie que du ravissement.

- Quel objet as-tu encore perdu, Harry? demanda alors Hermione en roulant les yeux.

- Pas perdu _volé._

Elle referma la porte dans son dos, les sourcils froncés. L'objet de sa visite lui échappa distraitement ; aussi déposa-t-elle l'album qu'elle tenait sur la surface la plus proche pour ne pas s'encombrer.

- Volé? répéta-t-elle, interloquée.

- La Carte du Maraudeur a disparue, précisa Ron en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Comme à chaque visite qu'Hermione leur rendait, Ron s'évertuait à paraître indifférent face à sa présence, mais ses efforts étaient peu concluants.

- Quoi? La Carte du Maraudeur? couina Hermione en s'approchant du centre de la pièce. Comment ça? Que s'est-il passé?

- On me l'a volée… dit Harry de nouveau, ses joues rosissant doucement.

- Sais-tu qui a fait une telle chose?

- Ou « quoi », plutôt… glissa railleusement le rouquin.

Harry lui adressa un regard noir. Agacé par le mystère qui s'étirait inutilement, Hermione grimaça.

- « Quoi »? Bon sang, que voulez-vous dire?

- Ce qui m'a volé cette carte est un satané pigeon! s'exclama Harry, dépité.

Un drôle de silence plana. Malgré lui, Ron sourit, mais tenta de dissimuler sa moue en baissant la tête pour mieux se gratter la nuque. Hermione, décontenancée, plissa les yeux.

- Un pigeon…?

- Un oiseau! Je sais, c'est complètement ridicule! maugréa le Survivant en levant théâtralement ses bras au ciel.

- Attends, Harry… fit-elle doucement en ne pouvant contrôler un maigre rictus. Explique-moi ce que tu veux dire par là car je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre…

Harry sembla sur le point de se formaliser par l'humeur légère de ses deux meilleurs amis mais réussit, au prix d'efforts insurmontables, à contrôler sa colère.

- Plus tôt dans la journée, j'ai vu un oiseau s'engouffrer par la fenêtre de la chambre. (Il pointa la fenêtre située près du lit de Ron.) Pendant un instant, j'ai eu la folle impression qu'il s'agissait d'Hedwige, alors je n'ai rien fait… Jusqu'à ce que je réalise subitement qu'Hedwige est morte. À ce moment, je n'ai qu'à peine eu le temps de voir ce pigeon enfouir la tête dans mon sac avant qu'il ne s'envole avec la Carte du Maraudeur dans le bec!

De nouveau, le silence s'installa. Hermione ne savait manifestement pas quoi répliquer à une telle anecdote, mais au moins, au grand plaisir d'Harry, elle ne souriait plus. Ron, en revanche, s'en amusait encore :

- Je crois qu'on se demande tous ce qu'un pigeon pourrait bien faire avec un tel objet.

- J'ai alors réalisé quelque chose, poursuivit Harry. En effet, qu'est-ce qu'un oiseau errant aurait à faire d'une carte? Pourquoi a-t-il pénétré exactement dans _cette_ chambre et a foncé directement sur _mon _sac, pris précisément _cette_ carte qui possède une valeur inestimable et s'est enfui sans demander son reste? Cet oiseau savait où il se rendait et ce qu'il cherchait.

Hermione frissonna. Un oiseau qu'Harry aurait confondu avec Hedwige… Cela impliquait donc qu'il fut blanc…

- Tu crois que cet oiseau appartenait à quelqu'un? conclut-elle.

- Exactement. Quelqu'un l'a envoyé ici pour me voler la Carte du Maraudeur. Et il est évident que nous parlons actuellement de Lucius Malefoy.

- Vieux… intervint Ron. Pourquoi Lucius Malefoy convoiterait une carte de Poudlard? Il est certainement au courant que l'école est fermée ; par conséquent, il est conscient qu'il ne trouvera rien là-bas, non?

- Cette carte est une mine d'or, lui rappela patiemment Harry. Certains professeurs y vivent encore. Peut-être, par exemple, qu'il cherche des informations pour m'atteindre. Ou peut-être veut-il faire comme Jedusor, c'est-à-dire trouver Slughorn pour lui soutirer des informations sur la création des Horcruxes. Je l'ignore, à vrai dire, mais il pourrait y avoir une multitude de possibilités.

La jeune femme hocha virulemment la tête.

- Tu as raison, Harry. Depuis le tout début de cette histoire, il n'y a eu aucune coïncidence.

- Alors Lucius Malefoy désirerait pénétrer à Poudlard pour une raison que nous ignorons encore… résuma Ron, le visage tordu par la réflexion.

- Peut-être même chercherait-il à cacher ses Horcruxes là-bas, balança Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- C'est possible…

- Il faut s'y rendre, constata Hermione.

Ce silence, ce coup-ci, fut beaucoup plus lourd que les précédents. Ron et Harry dévisagèrent Hermione comme si elle avait hurlé une insanité et s'attendaient de toute évidence qu'elle éclaircisse son point de vue dément. Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient espéré entendre, Hermione ne se lança par dans des explications :

- Harry… Cet oiseau… Pourrais-tu me le décrire? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

- Heu… Blanc. Il était spécial, à vrai dire… lui indiqua-t-il. On aurait dit un phénix qui se prend pour un paon, ou un paon qui se prend pour un phénix.

Un coup au ventre aurait eu le même effet. Les entrailles d'Hermione se tordirent tandis qu'une sinistre constatation guida ses paroles :

- À Poudlard, à plusieurs reprises, un oiseau que j'aurais décrit de cette même façon était souvent perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre, les informa-t-elle.

Soudainement, ce fut comme si ses mots avaient dissipé les ténèbres des mystérieuses circonstances qui entouraient le transfert de ses photos personnelles dans l'album des Malefoy. Ses yeux, qu'elle amarra au plancher de bois, s'écarquillèrent tandis que les fils emmêlés qui représentaient ses idées se détortillèrent aisément.

- C'est lui le responsable! s'écria-t-elle, mi-euphorique, mi-terrifiée. C'est cet oiseau! (Électrifiée par le ton de leur amie, Ron se redressa et les deux garçons s'approchèrent d'elle. Hermione, darda sur eux un regard pétillant.) C'est cet oiseau qui a volé mes photos pour les amener au Manoir Malefoy!

- Attends! Quoi? De quoi tu parles, Hermione?

- Quelles photos?

Consciente qu'elle ne leur avait encore jamais parlé de son escapade au Manoir Malefoy durant les vacances d'hiver – donc, par conséquent, du mystère entourant les photos – Hermione se lança dans un récit pointu de son aventure avec Drago, ne négligeant aucun détail qui saurait les aider à comprendre où tous ces détails d'apparence absurdes et futiles devenaient cruciaux et indispensables. Si Ron et Harry avaient d'abord parus offensés par le silence qu'elle avait étiré durant plus d'un mois à ce sujet, ils ne l'avaient démontré que très courtement, car les révélations d'Hermione eurent l'effet d'une douche froide.

D'accord, d'accord… Résumons, trancha Ron, confus, en tendant les bras devant lui pour instaurer une pause. Lucius tue Dennis. Ensuite, il envoie son oiseau qui lui sert d'espion te faire quelques coucou de temps en temps pour finalement, au bout d'un moment, voler les photos de nos amis dans ton album photographique. L'oiseau amène ces photos au Manoir Malefoy où il les glisse dans leur album à eux. Avec ces photos, il choisit ses victimes… C'est bien ça? (Hermione hocha la tête, toute ouïe.) Tu t'es par après rendue au manoir pour l'explorer suite à l'article paru dans _La Gazette_ sur leur passage, trouves l'album, constates la présence de tes photos et le ramènes avec toi.

- Exact.

- Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas gardé l'album avec eux? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé au manoir?

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Cette même question avait mis un frein à ses réflexions.

- Je me demande la même chose, Harry…

- Je dois voir cet album. J'imagine qu'il est resté à l'auberge?

Elle se jeta aussitôt sur l'ouvrage qu'elle avait déposé non loin de là, sur l'édition du _Chicaneur,_ et le tendit à son ami. Rapidement, le trio s'installa sur le lit, puis Ron et Harry se mirent à le consulter avec une attention maniaque.

- Ce qui m'amène justement à la raison de ma visite… fit Hermione, l'air grave.

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux sur elle.

- Dennis et Seamus, leurs deux victimes, ne sont plus visibles sur aucune des photos, souligna-t-elle. Tout porte à croire que c'est pour cette raison qu'ils se sont rendus au manoir en septembre : pour ensorceler l'album afin qu'il élimine lui-même sur les photos les victimes à qui ils s'en prennent.

Hermione les guida et solidifia son argument en désignant du doigt lesdites photos sur lesquelles leurs amis n'apparaissaient plus. Ron et Harry étaient estomaqués.

- Alors il n'y a aucune façon de prévenir ces meurtres…? se plaignit Harry, ébranlé. Nous ne ferons qu'apprendre des décès en constatant que certains de nos amis n'apparaissent plus sur les photos ou par _La Gazette?_ Il y a sûrement un moyen… Si seulement nous savions où ils se cachaient!

Le Miroir à Double Sens de Drago traversa l'esprit d'Hermione mais fut rapidement chassé par une bourrasque inconsciente ; Drago ne serait jamais d'accord de l'utiliser par peur de laisser sous-entendre à son père qu'il s'intéressait à ses activités. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, éperdue.

- Mais nous savons peut-être pas où ils se réfugient, fit Ron, mais nous savons en revanche où ils comptent se rendre…

Harry et Hermione froncèrent les sourcils. Malgré l'évidence de la chose, ce n'est qu'après de longues secondes de brouillard qu'Hermione s'exclama :

- Bien sûr! La Carte du Maraudeur! Ils planifient se rendre à Poudlard!

Le Survivant se redressa, le torse gonflé par l'adrénaline et la détermination.

- Alors nous nous y rendrons aussi, décida-t-il sur un ton catégorique

- Ron, tu es brillant, lança Hermione en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Ron ne releva pas la simple complicité du geste ; intimidé, il baissa la tête, et ses oreilles prirent une teinte rougeâtre qui s'agença joliment avec la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux. Heureusement pour lui, Hermione ne le remarqua pas, car elle poursuivait déjà une conversation enfiévrée avec Harry, conversation qu'il n'entendit guère car son attention s'était entièrement tournée vers un détail qu'il n'avait jusque là par aperçu dans l'album photographique.

- Hé, les amis… marmonna-t-il au bout d'une petite minute.

Harry et Hermione s'interrompirent. Ron était livide.

- Je ne veux pas occasionner de panique injustifiée, mais pourquoi Lavande est-elle devenue translucide…?

Il présenta l'album à Hermione qui le happa brusquement, alarmée. Si les victimes déjà décédées étaient entièrement transparentes, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce que symbolisait cette semi-transparence.


	22. Quelqu'un à sauver

Salut!

Désolée pour mon retard! J'ai bossé pratiquement toute la journée hier et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire une dernière relecture. J'espère que vous me pardonnez!

Alors puisque la question m'a été souvent posée, une tangerine est un agrume qui ressemble vraiment à une mandarine... si ce n'est pas la même chose. J'aurais d'ailleurs peut-être dû utiliser "mandarine" plutôt que "tangerine"... Argh, mais c'est dur pour moi, petite Québécoise, d'adapter mes expressions/mots à la grande majorité de lecteur sur ce site! La plupart d'entre vous êtes Français, je crois? Je vous jure que j'essaie du mieux que je peux de ne pas faire parler mes personnages avec des expressions québécoises... Vous ne comprendriez rien, c'est certain! LOL! Mais souvent, avant d'écrire un certain fragment de texte, sachez que je parcours des sites pour m'assurer que telles ou telles expressions est connues des Français, ou autre chose. Sinon, ça serait un véritable calvaire de comprendre ce que j'écris, non? Haaa, ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous...! :)

En tout cas, ce chapitre-ci, je dois avouer que je l'adore. J'avais vraiment hâte de le poster! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi, sincèrement! Je constate que j'adore écrire des scènes d'action. J'espère que vous la trouverez fonctionnelle... C'est pas toujours évident!

Enfin bref. Bonne lecture! J'vous aime!

P.S. Pour les intéressés, ma _date_ s'est horriblement mal passée... LOL! Au moins, j'en ris! XD

_Lexa Nedra_

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 21**  
**Quelqu'un à sauver**

L'affolement avait été si foudroyante qu'Hermione eut à peine conscience de ce qui se déroulait au Terrier avant que les gifles du vent ne lui écartent les paupières de force. La réaction avait été instantanée ; aussitôt qu'Harry et Hermione avaient constaté la translucidité de Lavande sur la photo que Ron leur avait pointée d'un doigt tremblotant, le Survivant avait, d'un prompt _Accio,_ attrapé les deux seuls balais de la maison qui avaient fait irruption dans la pièce en manquant d'embrocher Hermione au passage. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, le trio s'était projeté par la fenêtre, balai enfourché, et la jeune femme s'était brutalement retrouvée plaquée contre le dos du rouquin. Très peu à l'aise sur ce genre de moyen de transport magique, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'enserrer son torse de ses bras, trop apeurée par la soudaine distance qui la séparait du sol – à vrai dire, il faisait si sombre qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à distinguer ses plus hautes constructions.

- Accroche-toi bien! lui ordonna Ron.

Elle ne put que deviner ses paroles car le vent lui donnait l'impression d'avoir la tête enfouie dans un malaxeur. Elle plaqua sa tempe contre sa nuque, le visage face à la position d'Harry, et ferma ses yeux brutalisés par la tornade glacée. C'était comme si un râteau les scarifiait à l'aide de ses pointes acérées. Une des mains de Ron entoura son genou pour raffermir sa stabilité et Hermione eut la folle envie de nouer ses jambes autour de son torse afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne bascule pas suite à un faux mouvement ; les qualités de pilote de Ron n'étaient sujettes à aucun débat.

- Tu sais où habite Lavande, Ron? s'écria Harry en s'approchant d'eux.

Le rouquin hocha la tête en direction d'Harry.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, déstabilisée, ne supportant plus d'être aussi vulnérable. Elle avait perdu tous ses repères mais n'avait pas l'audace suffisante pour jeter un œil sous elle afin de se situer. De toute façon, elle n'était pas plus maîtresse du balai que de la situation, alors elle se contenta de s'accrocher au pilote aussi fermement qu'à une raison de vivre. Le ciel, si beau lorsqu'on avait les deux pieds sur terre, ne lui avait jamais paru aussi hostile.

- Ce n'est pas très loin! expliqua Ron. Espérons seulement que nous n'arriverons pas trop tard…

Le Survivant grimaça pour signaler qu'il n'avait pas compris mais Ron ne s'attarda pas à répéter ; après tout, s'il filait ainsi, ce devait être parce qu'il avait une idée d'où il se rendait, non? Du moins, Hermione l'espérait, car elle ne pourrait certainement pas supporter d'arpenter la ville encore bien longtemps sur une branche d'arbre qui s'enfonçait progressivement entre ses fesses. D'un même mouvement, les deux garçons se penchèrent alors sur leur balai, obligeant Hermione à les imiter, et leur vitesse de déplacement s'accrut considérablement. La jeune femme poussa un cri que le cyclone rendit muet ; le vent l'avait étranglé dans sa gorge et l'avait quasiment étouffée. Elle ne pouvait qu'à peine respirer. C'était comme se trouver dans un manège trop intense pour être supportable.

- Ron…! couina Hermione, terrifiée. Ron… Ralentis!

Ses pensées n'étaient que brouillard, et bientôt, elle ne se souvint plus de ce qu'ils fabriquaient tous là, dans un océan d'étoiles si noir qu'il se confondait à un trou, à se déplacer aussi rapidement qu'une fusée à destination d'une autre planète. Son corps en entier tremblait, mais elle ne sentait les violentes secousses que dans le bas de son dos ; ses jambes et ses mains étaient paralysées par le froid. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : lâcher prise.

- Drago… gémit-elle contre le dos de Ron.

Elle serra davantage les bras autour du corps de son ami en tentant d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de celui de son copain mais ce fut en vain ; elle le savait pertinemment en sécurité à Elbury House, installé au chaud dans la salle à manger, en train de discuter calmement de Quidditch avec Isadora. Sûrement ignorait-il même encore qu'Hermione s'était retirée à leur insu et se dirigeait à l'instant même directement dans la gueule du loup.

Au travers de ses paupières, elle perçut subitement des taches claires et teintées. Enfin un contraste! Combien de temps s'était écoulé, donc? Vingt-quatre heures? En ouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut avec ravissement les milliers de lumières du comté de Devon. C'était un véritable kaléidoscope, mais Hermione ne put jubiler sur cette vision plus longtemps ; derrière elle, un violent concert de bruits de tissu froissé décentra son attention. Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Malgré ses cheveux qui obstruèrent littéralement son champ de vision et lui fouettèrent les yeux, elle put aisément détecter la présence de quatre poursuivants – mais pas n'importe lesquels ; les quatre masses enfumées qui remuaient derrière eux étaient indubitablement quatre des huit évadés.

_- Nous sommes suivis!_ s'affola Hermione à brûle-pourpoint.

Dans un élan de panique instinctive, Hermione contracta les muscles de ses bras et Ron, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir à son cri, vacilla vers la droite. Le vent sembla alors se munir de bras et écarta brutalement le balai de la trajectoire qu'ils suivaient jusque là. Ils toupillèrent dangereusement dans le ciel mais restèrent fermement accrochés au balai. Harry, alerté par la perte de contrôle de son allié, remarqua alors qu'ils avaient de la visite et s'écarta agilement de l'autre côté afin de prévenir une éventuelle attaque.

Mais les quatre serpents de fumée noire ne se ruèrent pas sur eux ; au contraire, ils profitèrent de l'ouverture improvisée pour se défiler et foncer tout droit vers la terre ferme. Ron retrouva la maîtrise de son balai et suivit Harry qui avait emprunté la même trajectoire que leurs ennemis.

- Ils se dirigent chez Lavande! constata Ron.

- Accélère! rétorqua Hermione en retrouvant son courage légendaire. Nous avons une chance de les arrêter!

Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle fut celle qui prononça ces paroles mais ne se laissa pas impressionner par la réapparition de sa hardiesse ; d'une main ankylosée, elle saisit sa baguette magique et la plaqua entre le corps de Ron et le sien, prête à attaquer à tout moment. Ron appliqua son ordre et plongea vers la ville qui n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres sous eux.

Leurs ennemis, toutefois, gagnaient dangereusement de l'avance. Les mètres qui les distançaient d'eux s'additionnaient et bientôt plusieurs secondes seraient nécessaires pour les rattraper une fois qu'ils atteindraient leur destination. Il fallait accélérer, et plus vite que ça! Mais le balai que Ron et Hermione enfourchaient était bien loin d'être aussi rapide que l'Éclair de Feu d'Harry qui lui-même n'arrivait pas à lutter contre la rapidité des meurtriers. Leur aspect enfumé se fondait dans la nuit et ils risquaient à tout moment de les perdre de vue.

Qu'une cinquantaine de mètres les séparaient maintenant du sol. Ils avaient abandonné leur descente et rasaient maintenant la cime des arbres enneigés en dominant le toit des maisons qui défilaient à tout allure sous leurs pieds. Hermione était à présent persuadée que Ron était entièrement déboussolé et ne faisait que suivre Harry, devant, qui se faisait éclairer par intermittences par les hauts lampadaires. Puis, subitement, lorsque la jeune femme repéra de nouveau leurs ennemis alors qu'ils traversèrent un faisceau lumineux, une force subconsciente la poussa à extirper sa baguette magique et à la brandir par-dessus l'épaule du rouquin :

_- Stupéfix!_ vociféra-t-elle.

Une boule de lumière rouge jaillit du bout de son arme. _Touché! _Ron tangua sous l'effet de la surprise mais Hermione vit une silhouette tomber sur le toit d'une des maisons. C'est en s'avisant qu'aucun balai ne l'avait accompagné dans sa chute qu'elle fut bien forcée de constater avec effarement que la bande de Lucius Malefoy, sous leur costume de fumée d'un noir de jais, avait appris à voler.

- Magnifique! commenta Ron en rigolant malgré lui.

Elle vit même Harry, médusé, jeter un œil derrière lui. Non sans outrecuidance, Hermione sourit et reproduisit son attaque en un geste théâtral, certifiée qu'elle réduirait le nombre de leurs ennemis de deux plutôt qu'un. Mais la vitesse incommensurable à laquelle ils se déplaçaient ne permettait pas de suivre une trajectoire parfaitement rectiligne, et Harry, pour une raison tout à fait logique, ne prit pas la peine de s'informer du prochain geste que son amie allait exécuter derrière lui. Son sortilège ne passa qu'à quelques centimètres de son oreille, et le Survivant fut si surpris par l'éclair qui chauffa sa tête qu'il pratiqua une manœuvre purement quidditchienne afin de s'en écarter. Il culbuta dans les airs, freiné, et Ron et Hermione n'eurent d'autres choix que de s'assurer qu'il ne se blesse pas ; inquiets, ils ralentirent, et le petit groupe d'évadés poursuivit leur chemin devant.

_- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez? _éructa Harry après s'être stabilisé.

Hermione ne sut jamais s'il s'était choqué en raison de l'attaque qui l'avait frisé ou du fait qu'ils avaient délibérément laissé filer leurs ennemis, mais elle ne débattit guère longtemps à ce sujet, car la poursuite reprit son cours.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. À plus d'une trentaine de mètres devant eux, le trio vit leurs ennemis pénétrer dans une maison par ses fenêtres qui pétaradèrent toutes dans un bruit épouvantable. Même les vitres épargnées, par la pression de l'air, éclatèrent violemment aux étages. Plus que vingt mètres… Un cri déchirant perça l'atmosphère, raidit les muscles d'Hermione plus puissamment que le froid ne l'avait déjà fait, et un tapage sonore signala que la pauvre Lavande luttait pour sa survie sans même comprendre ce qui lui arrivait… Plus que dix mètres… Les cris s'allongeaient, se hachaient, et un air musical se manifesta… Plus que cinq mètres… Un tonnerre violet jaillit, un geyser liquide et poisseux gicla comme un arrosoir par la fenêtre, atteignant Ron, Harry et Hermione au visage, et la chanson qui fusait dans la maison s'intensifia…

Et enfin, ils pénétrèrent par l'ouverture, lacérant au passage leurs vêtements à cause du cadre aux carreaux incisifs. Hermione bondit sur le parquet en se projetant involontairement contre un mur. Lavande écoutait une chanson qu'Hermione connaissait très bien : _Magic Works,_ des Bizarr' Sisters, et son air romanesque jurait cruellement avec les circonstances tragiques. Rapidement, elle constata que ce qui l'avait élancée contre le mur était une substance glissante sur le plancher, un étang écarlate, gluant, grumeleux. Hermione retint un haut-le-corps en suivant son chemin sinueux et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut Lucius, Rodolphus et Rabastan juste à côté du corps disloqué de Lavande. Il était trop tard. Lucius était accroupi, un genou dans la marre de sang et une main plaquée contre le dos de la jeune fille, un sourire horriblement maléfique aux lèvres, et les beaux-frères Lestrange paraissaient étrangement haineux. Mais ni Ron, ni Harry et ni Hermione n'eut le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste à leur adresse, car sans prévenir, un épais de nuage de fumée charbonneuse naquit au niveau du sol et les enveloppa. Hermione fit un pas dans leur direction dans l'espoir de pouvoir les arrêter, mais les trois évadés se désincarnèrent et quittèrent la maison comme ils s'y étaient engouffrés : tels trois spectres enfumés.

_Magic Works_ ronronnait encore et Hermione s'élança vers la fenêtre par laquelle ils s'étaient enfuis. Son cœur battait dans sa gorge. Quelque chose allait en sortir : un vomi, un cri, des sanglots? Elle l'ignorait mais elle pouvait néanmoins assurer qu'elle connaissait maintenant la saveur de la panique. Un goût amer, un goût de bile… Un goût tangible qui noue la gorge… Elle s'étouffa pratiquement lorsqu'elle aperçut les silhouettes de Ron et d'Harry dans le ciel. Elle fit volteface, certaine que son imagination lui jouait des tours et qu'en réalité, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient toujours derrière elle, mais elle était maintenant bel et bien seule avec un cadavre ; ils s'étaient élancés à la poursuite de leurs ennemis.

_- Non! Harry! Ron! _mugit-elle en passant la tête par la fenêtre. _Revenez!_

Mais ils s'étaient déjà amalgamés aux ténèbres de la nuit. Comment avaient-ils pu la laisser derrière alors qu'eux courraient après la mort? Inquiète, elle pivota de nouveau sur elle-même et sembla enfin réaliser de façon concrète que le corps de Lavande Brown, la troisième victime de la bande de Lucius Malefoy, gisait à ses pieds, morte. Son sang caressait ses pieds, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Lavande… couina-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

L'état de son corps était cauchemardesque. La victime était étendue contre le ventre, et outre la bouillie qui lui servait de flanc, son visage était certainement la plus horrible des visions possibles : une expression de totale incompréhension, les yeux grands ouverts, les pupilles dilatées, la mâchoire luxée par le choc de sa tête contre le sol… Cette si jolie jeune fille si déparée, si laide… Hermione poussa un bref sanglot, horrifiée, et plaqua une main contre sa bouche en trainant son dos contre le mur pour s'écarter de la loque en s'évitant néanmoins de s'effondrer. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, comment procéder ; elle devait manifestement retrouver Ron et Harry, mais il était impensable de quitter les lieux du crime en livrant sciemment le corps de Lavande à la putréfaction. Bouleversée, Hermione tituba au travers de la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque signe qui lui indiquerait quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que l'idée d'alerter les autorités surgit. Ragaillardie, elle chercha activement un téléphone avant de prendre conscience, non sans pester contre sa stupidité, que Lavande était issue d'une famille de Sang-Purs ; il n'y avait donc aucun appareil électronique. Hermione rugit, excédée, rugissement qui se mêla aux plaintes du chanteur des Bizarr' Sisters qui ressassait encore la même chanson mélodramatique ; Lavande était manifestement en peine d'amour, cette soirée-là.

Alors, elle entendit une voix héler un nom qu'elle ne connaissait guère. Ce devait être un voisin qui interpelait un parent absent de la pauvre victime, alerté par le vacarme adjacent. Voilà, c'était le signe qu'elle attendait! Le visiteur allait immanquablement pénétrer dans la maison en constatant le déluge qui s'y était produit et apercevrait le corps de Lavande… À regret, Hermione s'autorisa à déguerpir. Elle avait honte de se dérober à une telle situation, mais elle était beaucoup trop inquiète pour ses amis pour s'assurer que les autorités ne viennent constater l'état d'une personne d'ores et déjà décédée.

Sans accorder un seul dernier regard à Lavande, Hermione transplana.

oOo

Elle poussa un cri effroyable lorsqu'elle se matérialisa devant une personne. L'effroi et la fébrilité étaient à leur point culminant. Drago agrippa ses épaules d'une poigne féroce et la secoua brusquement.

- Hermione, _merde!_ vociféra-t-il, plus que furieux. Où étais-tu? Tu m'as fiché une de ces trouilles, bordel! Arrête de crier!

Soudain, elle éclata littéralement en sanglots. La poursuite en balai, l'incroyablement court intervalle qui avait séparé l'arrivée des meurtriers et la leur mais qui avait pourtant décidé du sort de Lavande, la découverte de son corps mutilé, et maintenant l'insupportable crainte de savoir Ron et Harry à la merci de ces psychopathes eurent raison d'elle. Elle empoigna le manteau de Drago au niveau de bras et laissa libre cours à son hystérie :

_- Ils ont encore tué!_ Ils ont tué Lavande! Nous sommes arrivés trop tard… Nous n'étions à deux doigts de les en empêcher, mais ils l'ont encore fait! Elle… _Elle est morte!_ C'est de notre faute! J'aurais dû voir qu'elle était devenue quasiment transparente… Je… Je…

La tête que faisait Drago aurait pu être comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Déconcerté, il tenta de placer un mot mais Hermione poursuivait :

- Et maintenant, Ron et Harry sont partis à leur poursuite! Ils vont se faire tuer…! (Elle sembla subitement réaliser quelque chose et son visage se déforma par la terreur.) _Oh mon Dieu, _Drago! Nous devons aller les aider! Ils vont se faire tuer!

Hermione se dégagea et ne fit que trois pas en direction de l'auberge avant de faire halte ; aussi honorables ses intentions soient-elle, elle n'avait franchement aucune idée de la méthode à emprunter pour retrouver ses amis. Le tumulte avait été tel qu'elle n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de noter la direction par laquelle ils avaient tous fui en saillissant de chez Lavande.

- Hermione…! Hermione, bon sang, calme-toi! s'exclama Drago, confus, en lui saisissant les épaules. (Il la força à se retourner.) Je n'ai absolument rien compris de ce que tu viens de me dire, Hermione! Pourquoi as-tu du sang sur le visage? Tu es blessée? Explique-moi!

_- Non!_ trancha-t-elle sous une intonation aigue. Ce n'est pas le temps! Il faut trouver Ron et Harry!

- Très bien, très bien! balança le blondinet avec impatience. On va aller les trouver! Où sont-ils?

- Je…

Elle se tut, déglutit, fixa le collet du manteau de Drago en secouant la tête de gauche à droite pour finalement pousser un autre sanglot.

_- Je l'ignore!_ hurla-t-elle en saisissant de nouveau ses épaules.

Sans plus attendre, Drago plaqua son corps contre le sien et l'étreignit étroitement. Hermione entoura aussitôt le sien de ses bras et pleura librement contre son épaule.

- D'accord, d'accord… chuchota le jeune homme à son oreille. Maintenant, calme-toi, Hermione… Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer comme tu le fais. J'ignore où sont Potter et Weasley et ce qu'ils y font mais je suis certain qu'ils se débrouillent bien, tu ne crois pas?

Ses sanglots étaient si violents qu'elle ne put répondre ; elle hocha simplement la tête. Drago mourrait d'envie de lui redemander ce qu'il s'était produit mais savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune information compréhensible s'il réitérait à l'instant. Mais au bout d'une interminable minute, il céda :

- Explique-moi, maintenant. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est produit.

Calmée, Hermione recula légèrement en reniflant. Une douce vapeur incolore s'extirpa d'entre ses lèvres palpitantes.

- Je te dirai tout, mais je veux que nous nous rendions au Terrier pour attendre leur retour…

- Parfait. Allons-y.

Suite à plusieurs essais lamentables provoqués par son incapacité à se concentrer, Hermione, toujours dans les bras de son bien-aimé, transplana au Terrier.

oOo

Un désir inconscient mais puissant lui permit de transplaner directement dans la chambre de Ron, à l'abri des questions de Molly, Arthur et de Ginny. Drago ne s'arriéra pas à froncer le nez en découvrant le discutable habitat du rouquin même si d'autres circonstances le lui auraient autorisé ; machinalement, il protégea la chambre d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes tandis qu'Hermione saisit l'album photographique des Malefoy qui avait patienté là durant leur escapade. Mais à la seconde exacte où le couple s'assit sur le lit, un _crac!_ sonore retentit ; Ron et Harry apparurent en plein centre de la pièce, débités, hors d'haleine.

_- Les garçons!_ s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant sur eux.

Un projectile chevelu fonça droit sur Harry et lui coupa le souffle. Il lui rendit son étreinte, remué, et laissa tomber son balai contre le sol lorsqu'Hermione le libéra enfin. Elle bondit sur le rouquin qui profita de sa consolation pour enfouir son visage au creux de son sol en humant son parfum, les bras enserrés autour de sa taille. Hermione était beaucoup trop chamboulée pour relever l'indécence de son comportement mais il ne passa certainement pas inaperçu aux yeux de Drago qui choisit ce moment précis pour se redresser ; jusqu'alors, il semblait ne pas avoir été remarqué ni par Ron, ni par Harry.

Hermione s'écarta alors de Ron et les deux garçons virent enfin Drago. Ils n'eurent toutefois pas le temps de réagir, car la jeune femme se mit de nouveau à pleurer :

_- Bande d'imbéciles d'idiots irresponsables et inconséquents! _leur hurla-t-elle au visage, furibonde. Me laisser seule alors que vous poursuiviez l'ennemi…! J'ai failli perdre la tête tant je craignais pour votre sécurité! Vous êtes vraiment insouciants, ma parole!

- Ça va, Hermione… Nous sommes saufs, annonça Ron en ricanant gauchement.

Il étira un bras vers Hermione et le caressa timidement pour mieux la réconforter. Harry ignora sa réprimande et opta plutôt pour l'annonce des nouvelles pertinentes :

- Ils nous ont filé entre les doigts, annonça alors Harry.

- Oui… On les tenait, ajouta Ron en écartant les balais dans un coin de la pièce. On était si proche… Ils ont dû sentir qu'on allait bientôt les rattraper alors ils ont transplané. Ils ont joué avec nous.

Le rouquin fusilla Drago du regard.

_- Ton père _et_ tes oncles_ ont transplané, corrigea-t-il.

- Ron, je te préviens, signala Hermione en observant le ton rancunier. Si tu accuses Drago de quoi que ce soit…

- Qu'on m'explique, sacrilège! s'impatienta Drago en mettant un terme aux divagations.

Ron, Harry et Hermione informèrent Drago de leurs dernières découvertes au sujet de la particularité des photos de l'album, mais également du vol de la Carte du Maraudeur et des déductions en lien avec Poudlard qui en avaient découlées. Les renseignements voyageaient sinistrement et dans un climat de tension oppressant, comme s'ils craignaient qu'à tout moment, un énième élément angoissant jaillisse et les oblige à affronter un nouvel os. Mais le blondinet devint bientôt tout aussi à jour des échafaudages que le trio sans qu'ils n'aient eu à subir d'anicroche. C'est à ce moment exact que d'elle-même, la limite se traça ; tergiverser n'était plus tolérable. Le droit de faire le pied de grue tandis que les plans de Lucius se forgeaient était dorénavant banni ; ils devaient _agir._ Par chance, ils détenaient maintenant d'un mot-clé quant à la suite des événements : Poudlard.

- Mais que pourraient-ils bien vouloir faire à… à Poudlard? bredouilla Drago, peu convaincu. C'est absurde.

- Ils n'ont certainement pas volé une carte de Poudlard afin de se situer dans le Manchester, si tu veux mon avis, rétorqua Harry. Cette carte n'illustre _que_ les constructions du château. Ils tiennent manifestement à accomplir quelque chose là-bas et nous devons les en empêcher.

- Et il faudra bien trouver la raison _exacte_ qui les pousse à aller à Poudlard si nous tenons à procéder en conséquence, ajouta Ron, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

Harry, sur une chaise installée devant, croisa une jambe sur son genou.

- Selon moi, ils veulent soit cacher un Horcruxe ou en fabriquer un, et puisque nous n'avons aucune autre piste que celle-ci, je crois que nous devrions nous en tenir à ça.

- Oui, mais admettons que nous trouvions la raison de leur visite à Poudlard, intervint Hermione, nous serons tout de même bloqué par un détail majeur.

Le suspens plana. Hermione tenait manifestement à ce qu'on la pousse à poursuivre et c'est Drago qui céda :

- Oui? Lequel?

- La méthode par laquelle nous y rendre.

Hermione, également assise sur le lit, se leva et se positionna en plein centre du carré parfait qu'ils formaient avant son déplacement, de sorte à ce que l'attention générale soit posée sur sa personne tandis qu'elle s'explicitait telle une étudiante durant un exposé oral :

- Je nous vois mal nous rendre à King's Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express, pas vous? Nous y rendre en balai est inconcevable, et il est impossible d'approcher le château par des moyens de transport moldus. Je nous trouve plutôt en mauvaise posture.

- Pourquoi l'idée du balai serait-elle inconcevable? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme poussa un rictus jaune en roulant les yeux d'un air ironique.

- Le voyage en train dure approximativement six heures, Harry. Tu nous imagines, en plein hiver, faire un tel voyage sur un bout de bois? Ça nous prendrait pratiquement vingt-quatre heures, si ce n'est pas plus!

- Nous n'avons qu'à transplaner, proposa Ron en haussant les épaules.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, comme s'ils n'osaient rire à son inconvenante plaisanterie en raison de la gravité de la situation – car il s'agissait immanquablement d'une remarque destinée à alléger l'atmosphère. Contraints, Harry, Drago et Hermione s'intéressèrent à Ron qui semblait attendre qu'on lui indique si son idée était acceptable ou non.

- Attends… Tu… Tu veux rire, j'espère? fit Hermione, interdite.

Ron pinça les lèvres, sentant enfin qu'il venait de proférer une bêtise.

- Il y a au bas mot huit cent cinquante kilomètres qui nous séparent de Poudlard, Weasley, lui indiqua sobrement Drago. Vas-y, essaie de transplaner.

Le rouquin s'empourpra brusquement et haussa les épaules en s'intéressant à une affiche des Canons de Chudley dont le coin supérieur droit pendait paresseusement. Une interaction inimaginable se produisit alors : Harry et Drago, en toute discrétion, s'échangèrent une œillade amusée. Hermione, en revanche, était manifestement embarrassée par l'ineptie de son ami, car elle ne s'adressa qu'à Harry et à Drago lorsque son malaise fut chassé :

- Des idées…?

- Mis à part transplaner, non, aucune, répondit Drago sans pouvoir réprimer un maigre sourire persifleur.

De nouveau, Harry sourit sous sa main, mais Hermione lui lança un regard récriminateur pour l'inciter à nourrir sa concentration. Ron fit la sourde oreille, mais Hermione pouvait sentir la chaleur que sa tête dégageait tant la colère s'y accumulait.

- Si nous ne trouvons pas d'autre solution, nous ne pourrons que nous fier à des balais, Hermione, j'en ai bien peur…

_- Han-han! _dédaigna-t-elle en secouant précipitamment la tête. Il n'en est pas question!

- L'importance ici n'est pas le confort, Hermione…

- Si nous parlons d'un voyage de plus de vingt-quatre heures, Harry, alors _oui,_ le confort fait partie des priorités!

- La Chambre des Secrets… susurra Drago.

Intrigués par son murmure, tous se turent et le dévisagèrent. Drago était figé, comme s'il craignait que le moindre mouvement ne chasse le lien que son esprit effectuait. Un flash l'avait traversé, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

- Comment? Est-ce que tu as dit « la Chambre des Secrets »? cracha Ron avec mépris, ravi de pouvoir coller son titre d'imbécile à quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'est-ce que la Chambre des Secrets peut bien faire là-dedans? Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque, mon pauvre Malefoy…

Il rigola, espérant ainsi susciter la même réaction chez ses amis, mais personne ne semblait partager son point de vue. Lorsqu'il chercha renfort auprès d'Harry, son rire mourut sans transition ; le Survivant fronçait poliment les sourcils, simplement désarçonné. Contrarié, le rouquin observa alors la réaction d'Hermione qui acheva de le convaincre de tenir sa langue pour le reste de la durée de l'entretien ; celle-ci jaugeait le blondinet avec des yeux embués d'estime, la bouche entrouverte. Il piqua un fard, penaud.

- Oui… souffla Hermione en reposant distraitement ses fesses sur le bout du lit.

Ron croisa les bras. Il s'indigna malgré lui :

- Quoi? Comment ça, « oui »? C'est complètement idiot! Quel est le lien entre la Chambre des Secrets et la bande de Lucius Malefoy?

- J'ai rêvé à la Chambre des Secrets cette nuit, spécifia Drago, imperméable aux commentaires du rouquin, et puisque depuis le tout début, il n'y a aucune coïncidence…

- Ça a forcément un lien, en conclut Hermione, subjuguée. Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve… Tu as dû avoir une sorte de vision, ou quelque chose du genre…

- Une vision? Mais il n'y a aucun lien entre ces deux éléments! insista Ron en s'improvisant casse-pieds. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les attirer là-bas? Tout ça n'a aucun sens!

Bousculé par ses idées, Harry tendit les mains devant lui afin de signaler qu'il devait absolument prendre la parole sans qu'on ne l'interrompe :

- J'avais également des visions, vous vous souvenez? Je voyais ce que Voldemort faisait, je pouvais sentir ses émotions, sa colère, son euphorie, et tout ça grâce à un lien magique qu'il a lui-même établi le soir où il a tué mes parents… Il serait donc parfaitement probable que tu vois des images que ton père projette puisque vous avez un lien de _sang,_ un lien encore plus fort que celui de la magie…!

Harry et Drago se jaugèrent longtemps et leur complicité se complexifia davantage. D'après cette nouvelle observation, il était indubitable qu'un lien singulier se tramerait entre eux, car outre le blondinet pour qui l'expérience était nouvelle, il n'y avait qu'Harry qui eut connu ces captages étrangers parmi les membres du quatuor.

- Quel était ce rêve, exactement? demanda le Survivant, attentif, en se tournant entièrement vers Drago. Tous les détails de ce rêve pourraient être d'une importance capitale.

Hermione sourit, à la fois amusée et attendrie par cette scène amicale hétéroclite. Ron, quant à lui, broyait littéralement du noir derrière elle.

- Il ne se passait pas grand-chose, indiqua Drago en haussant les épaules. Je survolais la Chambre des Secrets, mais je n'étais pas moi-même. Ça peut paraître ridicule, mais j'étais en fait une gigantesque… boule orangée.

Au loin, des criquets vocalisaient. Incapable de se contenir, Ron étira les lèvres en un sourire sardonique.

- Une… boule orangée…? répéta Harry, dubitatif.

- Vous voyez? céda Ron. Il dit n'importe quoi depuis le début. En fait, Malefoy a rêvé aux Prunes Dirigeables géantes de Xeno Lovegood. Nous voilà bien avancés, non? En tout cas, moi je-

Il se tut comme une lueur expéditive traversa simultanément le regard d'Harry, de Drago et d'Hermione. Le silence, suite à cette illumination aussi soudaine qu'aberrante, les plongea dans un profond embarras, tous conscients que la conclusion qu'ils avaient tirée de leur longue cogitation jurait avec la gravité de la situation. Hermione, pour dispenser quiconque de se ridiculiser en prononçant mot pour mot la solution à leur problème de transport, se redressa, parcourut sommairement la pièce du regard et mit la main sur l'exemplaire le plus récent du _Chicaneur_ que Ron s'était procuré. Elle lorgna la page titre avec réticence, leva les yeux sur Drago et lui tendit la revue.

- Voilà la gigantesque tangerine volante de ton rêve, Drago. Notre… Notre moyen de transport.

Celui-ci s'empara du _Chicaneur _et jeta un œil dédaigneux à la photographie des Prunes Dirigeables géantes de Xenophilius Lovegood.


	23. La Prune Dirigeable géante

Bonjour!

_Finalement!_ Oui, oui, oui, vous ne vous trompez pas... Avec justesse, j'ai retrouvé ma motivation et je me suis remise à écrire! Qui est content? Bon, je n'ai pas rattrapé mon retard, mais tout de même... J'ai, au moins, déjà écrit la moitié du chapitre 23, alors vous pouvez être certains que vous aurez votre chapitre jeudi prochain.

Sinon, en ce qui concerne celui-ci, j'en connais certains dont la patience sera récompensée... mais pas entièrement. En fait, que maigrement. Ce n'est qu'un petit tease, juste pour vous énerver! ;) Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous ferai pas languir bien longtemps encore. Outre cette première partie de chapitre, la seconde, qui se passe chez les Lovegood, a été du véritable bonbon à écrire. J'ai vraiment adoré, et si vous voulez me faire plaisir, vous écouterez _Fireworks,_ de Nicholas Hooper, qui est une des pistes de la trame sonore de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai été très inspirée par cette musique qui colle parfaitement avec la scène finale!

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce vingt-deuxième chapitre. Je tiens à remercier ceux qui commentent constamment, et aussi saluer les nouveaux qui ont mis ma fic en alerte! Mes statistiques montent en flèche et ça me fait un bien fou! Vous me faites énormément plaisir! En passant, je suis désolée si je ne réponds pas directement à vos reviews. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne le fais pas, d'ailleurs. Je tiens d'ailleurs à corriger ça et je vous promets que j'y répondrai dorénavant! Vous avez des questions? Posez-les! :)

_Lexa Nedra_

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 22**  
**La Prune Dirigeable géante**

Utiliser une Prune Dirigeable géante en guise de moyen de transport était une idée complètement dépourvue de sens, ils étaient tous d'accord sur ce point. D'autant plus que l'article qui traitait de cette innovation, dans _Le Chicaneur,_ ne les mentionnait pas comme moyen de transport. Mais Hermione connaissait bien les zeppelins moldus et avait toujours vu une certaine similitude entre les petites Prunes Dirigeables du vieux Lovegood et ces aérostats. Et voilà qu'en pleine crise, cet homme répondait involontairement à leur plus préoccupante question en publiant un tel article… Était-ce le destin? Oui, ce devait être un signe, et malgré l'absurdité de la perspective de se promener dans les airs à l'aide d'une Prune Dirigeable géante, ils devaient bien admettre que c'était l'unique solution, et que d'un côté, elle était particulièrement brillante.

Dans la chambre de Ron, Hermione se déshabillait tranquillement dans l'intention d'enfiler le pyjama que Ginny lui avait refilé. Pour des raisons de sécurité, Molly avait proposé à Drago et Hermione de passer la nuit au Terrier. Ron et Harry dormaient donc dans la chambre de Fred et George, et Drago dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy. Aussi, la suite des opérations démarrerait beaucoup plus rapidement s'ils étaient déjà tous sous le même toit lors du réveil.

Bien qu'ils savaient tous parfaitement ce qu'ils devaient accomplir, ils ignoraient néanmoins comment ils y parviendraient ; Xenophilius accepterait-il de les laisser filer avec une de ses Prunes Dirigeables géantes? Selon l'article paru dans le _Chicaneur,_ il les considérait comme un « élevage prodigieux ». Hermione sourit, convaincue que quitter les lieux à bord d'un de ces « prodiges » serait un véritable scénario digne des films de série B.

Elle fit passer son chandail par-dessus sa tête et entendit au même moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir dans un bruit délicat. Trop lovée dans ses pensées pour réaliser sa très gênante contenance, Hermione ne fit que pivoter son corps en direction de ladite porte pour y découvrir Drago, de dos, qui s'attardait à la refermer avec discrétion. Il n'avait manifestement pas pris connaissance de ce que faisait sa copine avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre, car il se figea subitement après s'être retourné lorsqu'Hermione poussa une exclamation de surprise :

_- Drago?_

Violemment empourprée, Hermione lui tourna le dos afin de camoufler sa poitrine faiblement vêtue et l'entoura de ses bras.

_- Oh!_ Heu, pardon…! bredouilla Drago d'une voix forte en cherchant à tâtons la poignée de porte dans son dos. Je… Je ne voulais pas… Je voulais uniquement te tenir compagnie pour… tu sais… à cause de tout ce qui vient de se produire…

Hermione jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et dut pivoter de quelques centimètres dans sa direction pour éviter de se tordre le cou. Elle vit le regard de Drago glisser le long de ses hanches et remonter vers son visage. Ses organes, en un claquement de doigts, se mirent à bouillir. Pour quelqu'un qui manifestait une telle vergogne, son regard était drôlement baladeur…!

- Tu… Tu aurais pu prévenir… fit-elle d'une voix timide en plaquant une main contre sa hanche pour lui rappeler de discipliner son regard.

- Heu, oui… Tu… Veux-tu que je sorte…?

Il pointa un doigt en direction de la porte, l'autre main fermement agrippée à la poignée, mais l'émotion que véhiculaient ses yeux n'était certainement pas l'urgence de quitter la pièce. Même Hermione, malgré son malaise presque handicapant, n'acquiesça pas à sa question dans l'immédiat. Elle fut subitement déconnectée de la réalité…

Ron Salle sur Demande cinq mois couple sexe amitié sept ans nudité embarras timidité études sainte-nitouche mains corps peau complicité lèvres baiser caresses doigts seins Harry Ginny intimité féminité virilité honte blocage frissons réticence inconfort Drago patience respect langue étreinte passion vitalité amoureux confort souffle nuque regard chaud braise froid glacier désir questions réponses hésitation dix-huit ans adultes concupiscence envie chair sensualité flamme chatouillements érotisme dos fesses hanches ventre déshabillage sous-vêtements soutien-gorge soutien-gorge soutien-gorge soutien-gorge

Cherchant désespérément à taire et effacer les sons et les images qui se mariaient en un film imaginaire chaotique, elle ferma les yeux et lui tourna de nouveau le dos. Sa tête, qui avait trop souvent répété le mot « soutien-gorge » pour lui certifier qu'il était anodin, incita ses mains à tâter la région pour s'assurer qu'elle le portait toujours.

- Non… Non, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle confusément. Excuse-moi… Je… Je vais me changer… Installe-toi, je ne serai pas longue.

Drago respecta son immobilité encore quelques instants, interloqué par son invitation. La fébrilité monta en lui comme il se dirigeait vers le lit dans l'intention de s'y asseoir, mais il constata qu'Hermione ne semblait pas être en mesure d'esquisser un quelconque geste tant qu'il serait présent. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

- Je peux revenir une fois que tu seras changée, Hermio-

- Drago… trancha-t-elle plus abruptement qu'elle l'aurait escompté. (Silence.) As-tu déjà… As-tu beaucoup… (Elle soupira bruyamment.) As-tu beaucoup vu de femmes nues?

Le silence fit pratiquement craquer les murs. Pendant quelques secondes, Hermione n'entendit que des bribes de conversations inintelligibles de l'autre côté des murs minces du Terrier. La voix de Ron, bourrue mais lointaine, lui chiffonnait les tympans.

- Je… heu… Pas… Pas vraiment… bredouilla-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je…

- Alors tu ne serais pas vraiment en mesure de comparer, pas vrai…?

Pendant trop longtemps Drago resta muet. Hermione pouvait encore entendre la voix grognonne de Ron qui accroissait son malaise ; tout le courage dont elle avait fait preuve jusque là ne tarderait pas à s'évaporer. Malgré elle, la jeune femme brusqua la chose :

- Réponds, je t'en supplie… Je me sens affreusement ridicule…

- Oui…! Oui, oui…! Heu, je veux dire _non…_ Pas en mesure de… non. Non, définitivement pas en mesure de… de…

Alors il fut tu par le lent mouvement d'Hermione qui décroisa ses bras pour les faire passer dans son dos. Lentement, elle fit glisser ses doigts, dans un chemin sinueux et malhabile, du creux de ses reins jusqu'à ses omoplates saillies par l'angle de ses bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux, électrisée par le chatouillement. Contre le mur auquel elle faisait face, elle découvrit l'ombre opaque et parfaitement immobile de Drago qui faisait le pied de grue en plein centre de la pièce. Ses membres se raidirent instantanément ; elle le devinait troublé, interdit, mais surtout très attentif. Le halo rougeoyant qui l'entourait, toutefois, issue de l'unique lampe à huile de la pièce, l'imprégna d'une sensation de confiance.

Lorsque le bout de ses doigts entra en contact avec l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, elle eut soudainement incroyablement froid. Elle savait toutefois que cette baisse de température n'était pas due à sa quasi nudité ; c'était, en fait, la vulnérabilité qui la frigorifiait. Malgré ses puissants frissons et sa réticence instinctive, ses longs doigts délicats s'engagèrent à disjoindre les deux bouts et parvint à les détacher après une dure lutte. Aussitôt fait, elle repositionna ses bras le long de son corps, laissant ainsi pendre librement les deux rubans de coton noir. Elle était convaincue d'être parfaitement grotesque.

Tout de même, sa paume droite épousa son épaule gauche qu'elle écarta, en caressant sa peau, de sa bretelle. Les bonnets du soutien-gorge installé sur ses seins, qui n'avaient jusque là pas été dérangés, tombèrent doucement sous sa poitrine qui fut dévoilée. Hermione, à cet instant, n'eut d'autre choix que de fermer de nouveau les yeux, confinée dans l'angoisse. Sous ses paupières, elle imagina ses propres pieds sur le bord d'un ravin, ravin dans lequel ce qui s'y trouvait lui était complètement inconnu. Dans un sens, c'était pratiquement plus effrayant que d'affronter les forces du Mal, car ça, au moins, elle l'avait déjà fait.

Elle répéta son geste, tout en sentant ce léger vertige, afin de libérer son épaule droite. Le soutien-gorge noir glissa le long de ses bras et chuta sur le sol dans un bruit mat.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, voulant à tout prix s'informer des réactions de Drago par l'intermédiaire de l'ombre projetée contre le mur. Il n'avait pas bougé. Inconsciemment, Hermione sourit et se surprit à ressentir les effets d'une excitation progressive ; une boule de feu sembla se concentrer entre ses jambes. Animée par une nouvelle forme de nervosité, elle glissa ses doigts jusqu'à la braguette de son pantalon qu'elle ouvrit suffisamment lentement pour que Drago, derrière elle, _entende_ la lascivité du moment. Hermione glissa ensuite le pantalon le long de ses jambes en se penchant, les genoux délibérément bloqués, jusqu'à ce que ses mains atteignent ses chevilles. Lorsqu'elle les libéra du vêtement ratatiné au sol en le propulsant, d'un pied, plus loin dans la pièce, elle ne se laissa qu'à peine le temps de prendre conscience qu'elle était pratiquement nue avant d'exécuter un demi-tour sur elle-même.

Drago écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'Hermione lui fit face. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'elle-même et inspira une bruyante goulée d'air. Elle ne s'en alarma pas ; elle ne s'était jamais dénudée devant un garçon, mais elle avait toujours été convaincue que de se présenter de la sorte ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent. Drago en était la preuve. Longuement, ses yeux pâles ne purent se détacher des siens, comme s'ils n'osaient, par pudeur, les aventurer autre part, mais ils voyagèrent fiévreusement sur tout son corps lorsque le choc passa. Hermione le vit s'attarder sur sa poitrine ferme, puis sur son ventre plat et ses cuisses bombée. Il tremblait légèrement, et c'est lorsque son regard croisa de nouveau le sien qu'Hermione le détermina tout aussi nerveux qu'elle ne l'était. Son regard était vague, comme fou de désir, et ses joues rosées. Elle déglutit.

- Comment tu me trouves…?

Drago fit un pas devant, puis un autre. Ses yeux étaient fixés aux siens. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il ne fut que très près d'elle.

- Sublime.

Son souffle chaud lui caressa le visage. Elle abaissa les paupières et inclina la tête pour lui offrir son cou, consciente qu'elle perdrait ainsi toute maitrise d'elle-même. Aveuglée par ses paupières, ses autres sens décuplés lui indiquèrent que la bouche de Drago s'approchait de son oreille ; la brûlure de son haleine croissait dans cette région extrêmement sensible. La totalité de ses muscles se contracta d'ailleurs brusquement lorsque ses lèvres moelleuses s'y pressèrent avec fièvre. Le soupir de contentement ne tarda pas ; saccadé, son souffle affola les cheveux blonds de Drago qui s'engageait déjà à enduire son cou de ses baisers légers mais ô combien affriolants. Sa respiration était pesante, urgente. Hermione se surprit même à gémir tandis que deux mains masculines se posèrent sur ses épaules pour les masser. Les doigts à la poigne ferme glissèrent jusqu'à ses clavicules, puis plus timidement jusqu'au haut de ses seins dont la peau excitait par l'absence d'aspérités. Ses lèvres bondirent alors jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il happa avec fougue et leur langue se trouva dans une effervescence passionnée. Ce faisant, l'extrémité des doigts de Drago descendit tranquillement jusqu'à la pointe de ses seins qu'il effleura, pinça, pétrit. Ses mains voraces appliquèrent ensuite pression et massèrent la chair abondante, et la bouche de Drago s'attaqua de nouveau à son cou.

Hermione gémit encore, mais beaucoup plus fort. L'excitation lui faisait perdre la tête et elle avait l'impression que son corps perdrait bientôt toute son hydratation en raison du perpétuel écoulement qu'elle sentait entre ses cuisses. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise, d'ailleurs, lorsqu'une des mains de Drago se plaqua contre l'intérieur de l'une d'elles, dangereusement proche de son entrejambe. Le concert de soupirs et de souffles s'intensifia considérablement avant qu'un bruyant martellement n'interrompe le tout :

_- Malefoy!_ lança une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Hermione couina au même moment où Drago poussa un juron. Telles deux blattes exposées à la lumière, les deux amants firent un bond derrière en prenant bien soin de mettre un maximum de distance entre eux. La cadence déjà effrénée de leur cœur s'accentua encore davantage et c'est avec de grands yeux hystériques qu'ils fixèrent la porte de la chambre qui tremblait sous la force des martellements. Hermione couvrit ses seins de ses bras et tordit bizarrement ses jambes ; elle constata à cet instant que l'unique vêtement qui couvrait son corps était bel et bien entièrement trempé. Drago, haletant, passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux en s'humectant les lèvres et se dirigea vers la porte. Il tendit une main vers la poignée comme Hermione s'exclama d'une voix suraigüe :

_- Hé!_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fabriques?

Drago, complètement désemparé, s'immobilisa et pivota vers elle. Contre toute attente, elle se contorsionna avec davantage de vigueur, comme si elle souhaitait par ses âneries camoufler sa nudité. Naturellement, le jeune homme leva deux mains pour soustraire cette image de sa vue et regarda autre part lorsqu'il balbutia :

- Je… Je…

- Drago, bon sang! Ne vois-tu pas que je suis pratiquement nue?

- Malefoy! répéta la voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Je crois que tu t'es _trompé de chambre!_

- Oh, pardon, pardon… rétorqua Drago à l'adresse d'Hermione en revenant sur ses pas, les mains maintenant positionnées en visière.

- Ne bouge plus! couina-t-elle en se rétractant dans un coin de la pièce. Je t'en prie, retourne-toi afin que je puisse me changer…

- Oui, oui… Naturellement…

Lorsqu'Hermione ne vit plus que le dos de Drago, elle s'empressa d'enfiler à la hâte les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Le malaise était palpable. Elle franchit ensuite en deux géantes enjambées la distance qui la séparait de la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, Drago sur les talons. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Ron, fulminant et le poing dans les airs, qui blêmit lorsque son ennemi contourna précautionneusement Hermione pour passer le seuil et disparaître à l'étage supérieure. Aucune parole ne se prononça, mais le rouquin put néanmoins aisément deviner ce qui se passait dans la chambre avant qu'il n'intervienne ; l'état discutable de la tenue d'Hermione – chemise de pyjama mal boutonnée et pantalon de denim à l'envers – était loquace. Qui plus est, le soutien-gorge noir de la jeune femme, que Ron aperçut par-dessus son épaule, paressait encore contre le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez? assena-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

- Bonne nuit, Ron, cracha-t-elle entre ses dents.

D'un coup de main, elle referma brutalement la porte. Elle était furieuse. Non, pas furieuse ; _furibonde._ Au train où leurs caresses, à Drago et à elle, s'échangeaient, qui sait à quel point ils en seraient à ce moment précis si Ron ne se serait pas manifesté? Elle était prête! Elle était excitée, incroyablement excitée! Elle l'était encore, d'ailleurs! C'était si injuste!

Avec de grands mouvements brusques, Hermione corrigea sa tenue ; elle boutonna correctement la chemise du pyjama et retira son pantalon pour le remplacer par celui qui complétait la tenue. Elle éteignit la lampe à huile d'un coup de baguette et se glissa sous les couvertures froides du lit.

oOo

Tôt le lendemain, Hermione combattit sa paresse pour s'extirper à regret de la couche chaude et moelleuse. Si elle avait écouté son corps, elle se serait aussitôt rendormie sans se soucier de l'heure à laquelle elle ouvrirait de nouveau les yeux. Mais elle était parfaitement conscience qu'elle, Ron, Harry et Drago avaient du pain sur la planche ; non seulement devaient-ils _agir,_ mais il devait également et d'abord échafauder un plan afin de _pouvoir_ agir. Elle revêtit donc les mêmes vêtements qu'elle avait portés la veille et sortit de la chambre afin de rejoindre la cuisine. Elle attendrait là que les garçons se réveillent.

Molly s'y trouvait, évidemment. Assise sur une des chaises entourant la table située au centre de la pièce, elle lisait _Sorcière Hebdo._ Les plats qui mijotaient derrière suggérèrent à Hermione que la femme étudiait attentivement une nouvelle recette que le périodique recommandait. De la vaisselle voyageait d'ailleurs des chaudrons jusqu'au lavabo. Plus loin derrière Molly, des aiguilles de plastique étaient suspendues dans les airs et tintaient discrètement au-dessus d'un fauteuil vide. Malgré les quelques mailles qui ne formaient qu'un simple tricot rectangulaire, Hermione détermina qu'un pull était sans nul doute en pleine confection. Elle voulut deviner à qui il était destiné en se basant sur la couleur de la laine mais le lever du soleil projetait une lumière trompeuse dans la pièce et l'empêchait de se faire une idée fixe. On aurait dit que la cuisine se trouvait en plein cœur d'un brasier.

- À qui ce pull est-il promis? demanda Hermione en s'approchant.

Molly sursauta superficiellement, s'arracha à sa lecture et déposa le magazine contre la table. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Tu fais fausse route, lui indiqua-t-elle. C'est une écharpe.

- C'est Ron ou Harry qui sera content, alors.

- Oh, ce n'est ni pour Ron, ni pour Harry.

Hermione tira une chaise et s'y assit. En posant ses mains contre la table, elle constata que le soleil rougeoyant avait imprégné sa chaleur dans le bois.

- Ah bon? demanda-t-elle distraitement.

- J'ai décidé de faire un petit cadeau à Drago, déclara Molly.

Interloqué, la jeune femme soutint le regard de madame Weasley sans pouvoir s'empêcher de douter de sa cordialité.

- Pour Drago…? répéta Hermione.

- Il a été drôlement poli, ce matin, et je dois avouer que je ne m'étais aucunement attendu à ce qu'il soit aussi… bienséant. Il faut croire que c'est l'influence de ses parents qui le rendait aussi infect. Le pauvre… C'est un bon garçon, j'en suis certaine.

- Oui… Oui, c'est vrai.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le souvenir de la veille fusa subitement et lui envahit l'esprit. Elle rougit brusquement et ne put retenir sa main qui s'assura stupidement qu'elle portait bel et bien un soutien-gorge à l'instant où elle discutait avec Molly.

- Il est donc réveillé? demanda la jeune femme afin de chasser son malaise. Est-il retourné dans sa chambre?

- Je l'ignore… Il est remonté avec Ron et Harry.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle raison de s'inquiéter ou était-ce les événements qui la rendaient paranoïaque?

- Drago est avec _Ron et Harry?_ répéta-t-elle en se levant, prête à voler au secours du reclus.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ainsi, Hermione! s'esclaffa la mère en posant une main potelée sur sa poitrine trépidante. Lui et Harry parlaient de Quidditch, ce matin. Ils ont l'air de très bien s'entendre!

Hermione se contenta de souffler un rire incrédule. C'était certes plus rassurant que de les savoir en train de s'arracher les yeux, mais son instinct lui disait qu'Harry agissait en hypocrite. Pouvait-elle s'en vouloir? C'était ce qu'avait forgé toutes ces années d'hostilité. Il était vrai, toutefois, qu'il était largement plus raisonnable que Ron et que les circonstances actuelles invitaient les deux anciens rivaux à se rapprocher. Elle osa donc croire que cette soudaine complicité était issue de bonnes intentions et se força à penser à autre chose.

- Votre petit-déjeuner est prêt, indiqua Molly en s'éloignant vers les chaudrons brûlants. Je vais vous servir et tu pourras aller les rejoindre, d'accord?

Trois minutes plus tard, Hermione se tenait devant la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Fred et George. Derrière elle, flottant à la hauteur de sa taille, un plateau circulaire supportait le poids de quatre gros bols de gruau aromatisé et de plusieurs autres petites assiettes de fruits et d'à-côtés. Discrètement, elle étira le cou pour approcher son oreille du battant mais constata que peu importe la force avec laquelle elle y appuyait sa tête, la conversation restait inaudible. Ils avaient sûrement utilisé _Assurdiato_ pour assurer la confidentialité de leurs échanges. Sans plus attendre, Hermione tourna la poignée mais la porte ne broncha pas. _Collaporta,_ pensa-t-elle, ce qui acheva de la convaincre qu'ils avaient déjà débuté l'échafaudage de leur plan sans elle.

Elle toqua hardiment. C'est Ron qui lui ouvrit.

_- Assurdiato, Collaporta…_ lista Hermione, vexée, en le poussant afin de pénétrer dans la chambre. (Harry et Drago, assis par terre, leva les yeux sur elle, mais Hermione, une fois dans la pièce, pivota pour faire face à Ron ; c'était beaucoup plus facile de faire passer le blâme sur lui.) Vous auriez pu m'attendre, non?

Ron referma distraitement la porte et le plateau, qui n'eut pas le temps de les rejoindre, buta contre elle dans un bruit sec. Il la rouvrit aussitôt et le saisit de ses deux mains. Son ventre, avec humeur, vrombit.

- Bon matin, Hermione, la salua Harry avec un brin de sarcasme.

Enfin Hermione sembla prendre conscience qu'il y avait une deuxième et troisième personne dans la pièce. En enfonçant ses paumes contre ses hanches, elle posa les yeux sur Harry et Drago qui la regardaient déjà, visiblement amusés par son entrée revêche. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard gris du blondinet, elle ne se souvint plus de la raison pour laquelle elle était censée manifester sa mauvaise humeur. Drago, malgré le temps et les émotions qui avaient passés depuis, semblait encore posséder cette lueur de désir qui avait dilaté ses pupilles la soirée précédente. Hermione fit mine de se gratter l'épaule afin de vérifier qu'elle portait encore son soutien-gorge.

Drago profita de l'attention de Ron et Harry, centrée sur le plateau fumant, pour obliger sa copine à se pencher en lui saisissant une main. Aussitôt que leurs lèvres se scellèrent, Hermione s'engagea à s'asseoir auprès de lui, mais à peine fut-elle à sa hauteur qu'il transforma son court et chaste baiser en longue caresse incendiaire. Désarçonnée par son audace qui pourtant aurait due être freinée par la présence de Ron et d'Harry, Hermione ne sut que faire pendant un court instant avant de volontairement interrompre cette exhibition déplacée. D'un œil à la fois embarrassé et réprimandeur, elle dissuada Drago de recommencer bien que son for intérieur lui suppliait l'inverse total.

- Bon sang, j'avais si faim! s'exclama Ron d'une voix étouffée par le gruau qu'il mâchait.

Hermione fut violemment tirée de son imagination. Elle constata avec horreur, d'après le sourire malicieux d'Harry, que celui-ci n'avait rien manqué de leur baiser et de son malaise. Ses joues chauffèrent.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé pendant que je dormais? demanda la jeune femme dans l'espoir de chasser l'inconfort du moment – qu'elle avait probablement été la seule à ressentir.

De coin de l'œil, elle vit Drago baisser la tête comme s'il fuyait la question. On n'y répondit que quelques secondes plus tard, comme si la réponse avait nécessité réflexion.

- Du plan pour nous emparer d'une des Prunes Dirigeables géantes de Xenophilius, bien sûr, rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules pour souligner l'évidence.

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et Drago, comme s'il cherchait leur consentement, et ceux-ci hochèrent aussitôt la tête.

- Alors…? les incita-t-elle à s'expliciter.

Les deux heures qui suivirent servirent à établir une planification très méticuleuse du vol d'une des Prunes Dirigeables géantes du père de Luna – car Ron, Harry et Drago n'avaient de toute évidence abouti à rien pendant qu'elle accumulait un surplus irraisonnable de sommeil. Hermione se mit même à douter de leur parole sans toutefois s'en formaliser ; ils avaient sûrement parlé de trucs de garçons, tout simplement.

Jamais l'idée que Xenophilius leur cède de bon cœur un de ses fruits géants ne leur traversa l'esprit ; il était indubitable que l'excentrique homme vouait pour eux une véritable vénération et qu'il serait impossible de le séparer de l'une d'elles. Il fut donc question, du début à la fin de leurs réflexions, d'usage de la ruse. Mais Hermione restait inflexible quant aux limites à ne pas franchir ; bien que le vol d'une de ses propriétés se ferait dans un but honorable, ils n'auraient, sous aucun prétexte, pas le droit d'entraver aux droits du vieux Lovegood. Malgré les nombreuses divergences que souleva l'établissement du plan, ils parvinrent à une seule et même conclusion que tous jugèrent fort brillante après un certain recul. Comme l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, il s'avéra que le plan était tout aussi absurde que le but.

Ron dut mentir à ses parents pour obtenir la « permission » de quitter le nid familial durant un temps indéterminé. Selon eux et avec raison, les temps ne se prêtaient pas à l'aventure, et encore moins en de territoires inconnus ; le rouquin, peu inspiré, n'avait trouvé comme alibi qu'un séjour à Elbury House, prétexte qu'Hermione fut forcée de consolider à contrecœur. Heureusement pour eux, Molly et Arthur ne cherchèrent pas à vérifier le mensonge auprès des propriétaires de l'auberge. N'empêche qu'ils s'empressèrent de quitter le Terrier avant l'heure du courrier ; la dernière chose dont ils nécessitaient était que les Weasley apprennent l'assassinat de Lavande Brown avant leur départ par _La Gazette du Sorcier._

oOo

Il était neuf heures du matin lorsque Ron, Harry, Drago et Hermione s'engagèrent à franchir les méandres des collines enneigées qui les séparaient du Terrier pour se rendre à la maison des Lovegood. Comme seul bagage le petit sac perlé d'Hermione – dans lequel l'équivalent de quatre sacs à dos de campeurs bien remplis s'entassait –, le trajet s'effectua en quelques dizaines de minutes seulement. La cadence avec laquelle ils voyagèrent rivalisait étroitement avec celle de celui qui escomptait un vif soulagement sur le siège des toilettes mais ne s'expliquait que par le vol d'hiboux voyageurs que le quatuor aperçut dans le ciel gris. Mieux valait ne pas tarder s'ils ne souhaitaient pas que Molly ne les retrouve et les ramène au bercail de force.

Drago, qui n'avait jamais vu la très étrange maison de la famille Lovegood, ne voila pas son dégoût lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Tandis que Ron, Harry et Hermione s'avançaient vers la porte noire incrustée de clous, le blondinet, impressionné, tarda derrière pour mieux dévisager les détails hétéroclites. La lune fantomatique suspendue au-dessus du cylindre noir qui faisait office de maison, entre autre, captura son attention durant dix bonnes secondes.

C'est le poing d'Harry contre l'épais battant qui le ramena à l'ordre. Il rejoignit le groupe après avoir franchi le portail délabré qui grinça à son passage puis la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. C'est Luna, accoutrée d'une sorte de toge fleurie d'un rose criard, qui leur ouvrit. Ses grands yeux protubérants s'écarquillèrent instantanément sous l'effet de l'émerveillement.

- Des amis! s'exclama-t-elle. Quelle surprise! Entrez! Papa préparait justement une infusion de Ravegourde.

Ron, Harry et Hermione durent feindre l'allégresse.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les six convives étaient installés autour d'une desserte surchargée à l'étage supérieur dans ce que Luna appela le living-room. Hermione se souvenait parfaitement bien de la première et unique fois qu'elle avait visité la maison des Lovegood et n'en gardait d'ailleurs pas un très bon souvenir ; qui plus est, Xenophilius avait pratiquement refusé d'accueillir le quatuor une fois que Luna les eut invités à pénétrer dans la cuisine. À vrai dire, l'homme leur avait pratiquement jeté une théière fumante en pleine poire en les apercevant dans sa très chère demeure, ce qui arracha une insulte à Drago qui proposa aussitôt d'attendre la suite des opérations à l'extérieur de « cet asile d'aliénés ». Hermione avait catégoriquement refusé et l'avait traîné de force dans l'escalier de fer forgé en colimaçon pour qu'il atteigne l'étage du dessus.

Luna et Xenophilius prirent simultanément une gorgée bruyante de leur infusion de Ravegourde et reposèrent leur tasse contre la petite desserte dans un même mouvement. Les tasses de Ron, Harry, Drago et Hermione étaient inentamées.

- Que me vaut le _plaisir_ de votre visite, cette fois-ci? demanda Xenophilius en postillonnant au visage d'Hermione qui se garda de l'éponger par bienséance.

- Oh, nous voulions simplement rendre visite à notre amie Luna, l'informa Harry en déclenchant un petit rire ravi chez la jeune fille. Et également, par la même occasion, vous exprimer notre… notre…

Ron, Drago et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard tendu, persuadé qu'Harry leur arracherait le peu de pouvoir de persuasion qu'ils possédaient.

- Nous voulions vous exprimer notre fascination vis-à-vis de vos magnifiques – que dis-je, _splendides_ – Prunes Dirigeables géantes, compléta Hermione en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant.

La lueur hostile dans le regard du vieux Lovegood s'atténua légèrement et un maigre sourire satisfait courba ses lèvres. Afin de cimenter le compliment de la jeune femme, les trois garçons hochèrent synchroniquement la tête. Luna, à côté de Ron, ruisselait de lumière.

- De bien belles choses, n'est-ce pas? fit Xenophilius en jetant un œil par la fenêtre derrière ses quatre invités.

Le quatuor, qui n'avait pas aperçu les Prunes Dirigeables géantes à leur arrivée, jeta aussitôt un œil par-dessus leur épaule. Chacun de leur regard s'illumina lorsqu'ils aperçurent, dans la cour arrière, au moins trois Prunes Dirigeables géantes attachées à une espèce de rambarde de fer tordu à l'aide d'une ficelle magique. La main d'Hermione, discrètement, se faufila dans son sac en perles qui reposait sur ses cuisses.

- J'ai dû les séparer de leur buisson maternel, leur expliqua-t-il d'une voix ramollie. J'ai alors constaté qu'elles étaient facilement dirigeables. (Il se pencha par-dessus la desserte comme s'il s'apprêtait à leur livrer un secret. Le quatuor l'imita.) Elles sont très résistantes, également… Luna s'est pratiquement envolée dans le ciel lorsqu'elle m'a aidé à les attacher.

Ron, Harry, Drago et Hermione se mirent à rire. L'information en soi n'avait rien de comique ; c'était plutôt la facilité avec laquelle ils obtenaient les détails importants qui les réjouissait de la sorte. Encouragé par leur réaction, Xenophilius poursuivit avec emphase :

- De plus, ce qui est bien avec ces petites merveilles, c'est que leur grosse taille n'affecte pas leurs propriétés de flottabilité. Pas besoin de carburant magique ou moldu! s'écria-t-il en écartant violemment l'air de ses bras. Tout ça n'est que broutilles et pacotilles!

Soudainement, il se leva et leur tourna le dos. D'un pas aérien, il se dirigea vers une fenêtre fichée sur la façade de la maison et fixa ses buissons dans lesquels des petites Prunes Dirigeables se détachaient par leur couleur vive. La tension monta d'un cran ; le moment parfait approchait. Mais l'attention de Luna devait être détournée…

- Enivré par mon génie, ajouta Xenophilius en contemplant le paysage, Luna et moi avons construit une sculpture représentant le rite de l'accroissement de nos Prunes Dirigeables. (Drago, ébahi par la stupidité de ses paroles, exécuta une grotesque grimace.) Luna, montre à nos invités ladite sculpture…

Luna hocha la tête et déserta aussitôt son siège. Ce fut le feu vert : Ron, Harry et Drago, subitement agités, s'intéressèrent à Hermione qui farfouilla dans son sac avec une frénésie peu commune. Ils pouvaient à peine croire que Xenophilius n'entendait pas leur cœur battre tant il cognait fort contre leur cage thoracique. Tandis que le vieux Lovegood élaborait un monologue sans queue ni tête, la main de la jeune fille extorqua du bric-à-brac une fiole de verre transparent dans laquelle une fine poudre rouge dansait selon l'angle de son contenant. Ron la lui arracha des mains, retira le bouchon de liège dans un léger _pop!_ et vida son contenu dans la tasse de Xenophilius qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Hermione la lui reprit aussitôt et la remit dans son sac de perles. L'agitation mourut sans transition et Xenophilius pivota ensuite sur lui-même. Ni vu ni connu.

- Passionnant, non? conclut-il en offrant ses paumes, de chaque côté de son corps, au plafond.

Le vieux Lovegood revint sur ses pas et se rassit sur le siège qu'il venait à peine de quitter. Sous les regards tétanisés de Ron, Harry, Drago et Hermione, il passa son index dans l'anse de la tasse et porta le récipient jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il but le breuvage en entier d'une traite.

- Luna ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant, leur indiqua-t-il d'une humeur légère.

Le quatuor tenta de se fondre dans l'impassibilité mais appréhendait vivement les effets du Nougat Néansang broyé que Ron avait mêlé à l'infusion de Ravegourde. Les doigts d'Hermione enserrèrent la cuisse de Drago lorsqu'elle aperçut une coulisse de sang s'échapper de la narine droite de Xenophilius. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, alerté par un léger chatouillement, et tâta le dessous de son nez avec effarement. Soudainement, un puissant jet de sang fusa de ses deux narines en aspergeant les objets qui se trouvaient sur la desserte. Les cinq convives se redressèrent alors en renversant leur chaise et le remue-ménage débuta.

Hermione abandonna son sac sur son siège et se précipita vers l'autre bout de la pièce dans l'intention de bloquer l'accès à Luna s'il advenait que son retour était plus rapide que l'accomplissement des tâches à exécuter à l'insu des regards indésirables. Ron, pendant ce temps, fit mine de s'inquiéter de la santé de Xenophilius en s'approchant de lui mais profita plutôt de son affolement pour lui subtiliser sa baguette magique et la lui remplacer par un autre objet qu'ils avaient stocké dans le sac perlé d'Hermione. Quant à Harry et Drago, ils s'emplirent les bras de Feuxfous Fuseboum – provenant également du sac – qu'ils lancèrent délibérément dans le trou circulaire par lequel grimpait l'escalier de fer. Sans leur accorder de répit, plus d'une dizaine d'explosions au rez-de-chaussée firent vibrer la maison entière. Xenophilius se redressa vivement malgré son nez qui saignait encore et poussa une série impressionnante de jurons. C'est à ce moment que Luna apparut, stupéfaite par le vacarme, accablée d'une sculpture complètement grotesque qui devait peser une tonne. Rapidement, elle s'en débarrassa. Les deux résidents de la propriété se précipitèrent dans l'escalier qu'ils dévalèrent en deux secondes.

Seuls, Ron, Harry, Drago et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard époustouflé : leur plan fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes! C'était à peine croyable! Sans perdre une seule seconde, Ron enfouit la baguette de Xenophilius dans le sac de perles, s'en empara également et le lança à Hermione qui l'attrapa au vol. Les doigts de la jeune femme plongèrent de nouveau à l'intérieur, se refermèrent sur un petit objet qu'elle nicha ensuite dans le creux de sa poche de manteau. Un à la suite de l'autre, les jeunes adultes rejoignirent les deux Lovegood qui s'agitaient dans la cuisine.

Hermione évita de justesse un feu d'artifice qui lui brûla une touffe de cheveux. Xenophilius s'arrachait littéralement les siens en dansant en plein milieu de la pièce tandis que Luna, sans doute émerveillée par la singulière beauté du phénomène, observait le spectacle sans broncher, étrangement épargnée par les projectiles. Des étincelles multicolores éclataient partout autour d'eux dans une pétarade épouvantable. Certaines projetaient même les assiettes et tasses dépareillées sur le sol, ajoutant au tapage un degré supplémentaire.

- Partons! s'exclama Harry en se penchant par intermittences afin d'éviter des projectiles brutaux.

Le quatuor se dirigea vers la porte de sortie à la course, espérant ainsi se soustraire de la trajectoire d'un des innombrables feux d'artifices qui étaient en train de saccager la maison des Lovegood. Drago referma étroitement ses doigts autour du poignet d'Hermione alors que celle-ci lançait une salutation à Luna qui lui renvoya gaiement la pareille. Xenophilius poussa un rugissement sonore en constatant la duplicité de ses invités et voulut s'élancer à leur poursuite, mais un des feux d'artifices détonna violemment sur son derrière. Dans un cri de douleur, le vieux Lovegood s'effondra sur le sol en se tenant les fesses de ses deux mains mais se releva presque aussitôt, chancelant. Ron, Harry, Drago et Hermione étaient déjà sortis et se dirigeaient vers la cour arrière.

Ils pouvaient entendre les pas précipités du vieil homme crisser dans la neige peu loin derrière eux. Hermione sentait que le temps d'utiliser sa dernière arme ne tarderait pas bien longtemps encore. Haletante, elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite pastille d'une couleur située entre le marron et le gris. Lorsqu'elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, elle constata avec stupeur que Xenophilius se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux. Drago, qui fit la même observation, tira sèchement sur sa main pour l'inciter à accélérer le pas. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la première Prune Dirigeable.

_- Vous ne toucherez pas à mes Prunes Dirigeables, bande de voyous ingrats! _vociféra le vieux Lovegood en sortant sa baguette magique.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant exhiber son arme. Bien que sa course était handicapée en raison de son attention rivée derrière elle plutôt que devant, elle ne put détacher ses yeux de ce qui s'annonçait.

_- Stupéfix!_ cria Xenophilius.

La baguette se transforma aussitôt en haddock de caoutchouc. Malgré elle, Hermione pouffa bruyamment, essoufflée, excitée, emplie d'adrénaline. Elle s'autorisa enfin à regarder devant ; Ron, Harry et Drago regardaient également derrière eux et rigolaient. Ses doigts se desserrèrent alors et la petite pastille tomba nonchalamment par terre. De la neige jaillit un marécage verdâtre et nauséabond dans lequel Xenophilius, fulminant, trébucha et tomba sur tout son long. Le haddock de caoutchouc vola dans le ciel et finit son vol sur sa tête blanche de barbe à papa.

Ivres d'adrénaline, Drago et Hermione rejoignirent rapidement Ron et Harry qui avaient segmenté la ficelle magique qui retenait la Prune Dirigeable géante à la rambarde de fer. Dans un dernier grand geste de main en direction de Luna qui les observait, amusée, de la fenêtre de la cuisine, le quatuor transplana.


	24. Mille pieds dans les airs

Léger retard, je sais, mais je vous préviens que vous n'avez pas le droit de m'en vouloir... En tout cas, certainement pas après ce chapitre-ci! ;)

J'aurais aimé ne rien dire et vous laisser découvrir la surprise, mais puisqu'il y a peut-être de jeunes âmes prudes parmi les lecteurs, je brise le _punch_ en mentionnant qu'ici se justifie mon rating "M". Oui, bande d'obsédées, **IL Y A UN LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE-CI!** Là, je sais que vous êtes contents. Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on avance quand même dans l'histoire... mais je suis persuadée que vous avez arrêté de lire mon blabla après mon information en caractère gras, alors je me tais et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 23**  
**Mille pieds dans les airs**

Hermione riait encore lorsque la forêt de Dean se matérialisa autour d'eux. Perdue dans un délire irrépressible, elle s'écrasa contre l'arbre le plus près afin de maintenir son équilibre défaillant tandis que Ron, Harry et Drago reprenaient leur souffle plus dignement derrière. Elle fit volteface une fois calmée et observa fièrement la Prune Dirigeable géante immobilisée en dessous des plus hautes branches des plus hauts arbres. Elle était immense ; son diamètre devait atteindre au moins six ou sept mètres. Ils s'en étaient sortis avec une telle facilité qu'ils auraient pratiquement juré que Xenophilius l'avait fait exprès!

Harry entoura solidement la ficelle annexée à la Prune Dirigeable autour d'un tronc afin de bloquer l'ascension du fruit géant si jamais, sous la force de la gravité, les branches cédaient et le privaient de ses digues.

- Merci aux _Farces pour sorciers facétieux!_ s'exclama Ron en ouvrant les bras vers le ciel. Fred, merci…! ajouta-t-il avec émotion. George va être drôlement fier de moi lorsque je lui en parlerai! (Il se dirigea vers Hermione et tendit la main.) Donne-moi ton sac, je vais sortir la tente. Nous n'avons pas une seule seconde à perdre!

Hermione obéit, épatée par son soudain leadership, et Ron s'éloigna au centre de la clairière dans laquelle ils avaient abouti afin de passer à l'étape suivante du plan : le montage de leur moyen de transport. Drago, qui avait soigneusement épousseté ses vêtements de la suie laissée par les Feuxfous Fuseboum, rejoignit sa petite amie d'un pas nonchalant, et Harry, qui se garda de trop s'emporter par leur victoire, scuta les alentours afin de s'assurer que le périmètre était sûr.

- C'était une sortie de scène plutôt réussie, non? plaisanta Drago en étirant une main vers le visage d'Hermione.

- Plutôt, oui, rétorqua-t-elle en ponctuant sa réponse d'un rire. J'ai du mal à croire que nous y soyons arrivé sans embuches…

Les doigts de Drago écartèrent une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Attendrie par la douceur du geste, Hermione rougit. Depuis l'épisode de la veille, il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour exposer de plus vives couleurs. Elle prit sa main lorsqu'il la laissait tomber et faufila ses doigts entre les siens. Un peu de réconfort suite à un épisode mouvementé ne pouvait certainement pas lui faire de mal.

- On va faire un tour? lui proposa-t-il. Il ne reste pas grand-chose à faire avant notre départ… Ils n'ont qu'à s'en charger.

Hermione acquiesça et annonça à Ron et à Harry, par-dessus l'épaule de son petit ami, qu'ils reviendraient d'ici peu. Ron protesta maussadement en leur signalant qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir mais Harry, qui supportait de moins en moins bien les plaintes de son ami, évalua ouvertement l'attente à une quinzaine de minutes. Non sans lui décocher un regard noir, le rouquin maugréa son abdication et débuta le montage de la tente.

- J'ai constaté que tu t'entends de mieux en mieux avec Harry, déclara Hermione alors qu'ils erraient entre les arbres nus, à quelques mètres de la clairière. Je trouve ça franchement fantastique. Vraiment.

- Oh, tu sais… c'est à contrecœur, affirma Drago en feignant le désintérêt. (Hermione vit très distinctement ses joues rosir.) Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix compte tenu de ce qui nous est imposé. Il faut se serrer les coudes.

- Oh, arrête un peu, Drago! _Ce qui nous est imposé_ ne suggère certainement pas la moquerie aux dépens de Ron. Je vous ai vus : vous riiez ensemble! Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans, au contraire.

Drago ricana en baissant la tête. Le sujet ne valait pas l'obstination. Son pouce, machinalement, caressait la peau glacée de la main d'Hermione.

- Harry est largement plus mature que Ron, révéla-t-elle en haussant les épaules, et tu l'es également. En faisant abstraction de tout ce qui vous sépare, c'est plutôt logique que vous ayez des affinités.

- Je n'ai _pas_ d'_affinités_ avec Potter, Hermione… Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi.

Sous le regard embarrassé du blondinet, Hermione pouffa. Bon joueur, Drago fit halte et l'attira vers lui afin de la faire prisonnière de ses bras. Hermione se débattit en pressentant la suite des événements et poussa un cri aigu lorsque ses doigts s'enfoncèrent sous ses côtes pour la chatouiller. Elle se plia, se tortilla et se trémoussa mais sans succès ; l'emprise de Drago était beaucoup trop ferme pour lui permettre de s'en libérer. L'hilarité d'Hermione fut bientôt si intense qu'elle en devint muette, et le blondinet, qui se carburait à son rire, appliqua une pression encore plus grande sous ses doigts. La jeune femme exécuta alors un brusque mouvement qui les entraina aussitôt dans la neige au pied d'un arbre.

Couché par-dessus elle, Drago poursuivit encore quelques secondes et abandonna finalement après avoir calculé les très nombreuses secondes qui s'étaient écoulées depuis sa dernière respiration. Lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin son souffle, Hermione bouscula mollement ses épaules.

- Idiot! J'ai failli m'étouffer! se plaignit-elle sans néanmoins cesser de rire.

- Oh! Cesse donc de geindre… J'aurais pu de faire le bouche-à-bouche, non?

Hermione roula les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête contre le petit monticule de neige entassé en angle sous elle.

- Crois-tu vraiment avoir besoin d'une excuse pour m'embrasser? lui demanda-t-elle en toute naïveté.

Drago contempla longtemps son visage rieur mais Hermione, qui avait par sa réplique espéré l'inciter à l'embrasser, attira, d'une main autoritaire derrière sa nuque, son visage vers le sien. Leur baiser se fit instantanément fougueux, comme s'il avait attendu le moment propice pour pouvoir exprimer une passion muselée.

Langoureusement, le jeune homme traina dans toute sa lourdeur son corps sur celui d'Hermione afin de marier convenablement leur hauteur qui n'était pas exacte. Ce faisant, il appliqua une grande pression, au niveau de son bassin, entre ses jambes qui s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Le bas de son corps étant plus légèrement vêtu que son buste recouvert d'un épais manteau, la jeune femme put aisément soupçonner la protubérance contre son entrejambe. La raideur du denim de son pantalon rendait le contact peu agréable, mais la suggestivité de la position, en revanche, déclencha un enivrant picotement entre ses propres cuisses. Elle gémit contre sa bouche et Drago, à l'aide d'une main, écarta une de ses jambes vers le haut afin d'intensifier l'ouverture. Puisque le tissu de son pantalon était rigide et ne permettait pas une flexion aisée, son autre jambe imita la première et Hermione les entoura finalement autour de la taille du jeune homme.

Leur baiser perdait de plus en plus de son contrôle. Leurs lèvres, gourmandes, concourraient avec leur langue qui luttait l'une contre l'autre et dérapait. Appuyé contre ses avant-bras qui reposaient de chaque côté de la tête d'Hermione, Drago cala plus pesamment son bassin entre ses jambes et débuta un lent mouvement de haut en bas afin de masser leur intimité l'une contre l'autre. Le pantalon de Drago, au niveau de ses genoux appuyés contre le sol tapissé de neige, s'imbibait désagréablement d'eau gelée, mais attraper une vilaine grippe était, à cet instant, l'ultime cadet de ses soucis – surtout quand dans son oreille résonnaient des faibles gémissements qui nourrissaient une excitation impossible à assouvir.

- Drago… geignit faiblement Hermione en séparant son visage du sien. Ce n'est tellement pas le moment… ni l'endroit…

Drago ralentit progressivement son mouvement jusqu'à l'arrêter complètement, et, en soufflant un rire dépité, fit choir son front contre le cou de la copine.

- Je sais, dit-il simplement.

Il leva subitement les yeux afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas offerts en spectacle à Ron et à Harry puis se redressa péniblement pour s'asseoir contre ses talons. Heureusement, plusieurs arbres, érigés à de diverses distances, avaient improvisé un mur continu entre eux et la clairière. Drago soupira. Son érection le démangeait dans l'exiguïté de son pantalon. Hermione, qui aperçut la proéminence malgré elle, sentit une impatience étrangère grandir en elle.

Elle avait _hâte_ de faire l'amour avec Drago.

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas su me contrôler… marmonna-t-il en massant sa nuque. Je me suis peut-être un peu trop laissé emporter…

Hermione rit timidement. Elle s'était assise sur son manteau qui était suffisamment long pour protéger ses fesses du froid de la neige.

- Je ne peux pas prétendre que ça ne m'a pas plu… marmotta-t-elle. Je-

- C'est bon! s'écria une voix au-delà du rideau d'arbres. La tente et montée et fixée! Amenez-vous, nous partons dans deux minutes!

Drago et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard fataliste, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'exaspération, et tassèrent le sujet de conversation. Un jour, peut-être, les circonstances seraient leurs amis. Le jeune homme se leva d'abord et aida sa copine en lui tendant une main. D'une démarche handicapée, le couple rejoignit la clairière et le spectacle les cloua sur place.

Ron et Harry avaient parfaitement accompli ce qui se devait d'être fait, mais Hermione dut admettre qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à un résultat aussi loufoque : la Prune Dirigeable géante avait été déplacée et immobilisée au-dessus de la tente par un épais cordage en fibres textiles. Le câble était grossièrement enroulé autour de la masse orange et la reliait aux quatre coins situés à la base de l'habitation de toile et aux deux extrémités supérieures. « Innovation » fut le mot qui jaillit dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

- C'est _ça_ qui va nous emmener à Poudlard…? ronchonna Drago en arquant un sourcil.

- On dirait un nouveau type de montgolfière… commenta Hermione.

- Un nouveau type de _quoi?_ s'exclamèrent simultanément Ron et Drago.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Enfin, ils leur trouvaient un point commun.

Malgré leurs doutes en lien avec la solidité et l'efficacité de leur moyen de transport, le quatuor ravala leurs angoisses et se mirent au boulot. Comme entendu lors de l'élaboration de leur plan, Ron, Drago et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la tente – qui était au moins cinq fois plus vaste qu'elle ne le laissait paraître de l'extérieur – et Harry, balai et baguette en main, se positionna directement face à l'entrée, dehors, dont les portes de toile avaient été écartées. Tous aussi fébriles les uns que les autres, les trois occupants de la tente s'installèrent sur le seuil afin d'assister au verdict. Ils croisèrent les doigts ; si la tentative échouait, ils étaient tous dans de beaux draps.

Harry tendit le bras qui tenait sa baguette et la pointa sur la tente :

_- Wingardium Leviosa, _articula-t-il lentement.

La tente, qui avait jusqu'alors été trop lourde pour être entrainée par la légèreté de la Prune Dirigeable, se décolla doucement du sol en s'élevant graduellement dans les airs. Aussitôt, des exclamations euphoriques retentirent et Harry, excessivement soulagé, enfourcha son balai afin de suivre leur montée. Il guetta attentivement l'ascension et immobilisa leur moyen de transport lorsqu'Hermione, qui avait passé la tête en dehors de la tente, lui indiqua qu'ils avaient atteint une hauteur idéale, soit approximativement mille pieds. Harry sortit de nouveau sa baguette et enchanta l'habitation avec l'aide du sortilège des Quatre-Points qui, si bien utilisé, se chargerait de les mener par lui-même jusqu'à leur destination : Poudlard.

oOo

Le silence était total à l'intérieur de la tente, mais le vent d'hiver grognait avec humeur dans le ciel de janvier. Parmi les membres du quatuor, seul Ron tirait plaisir de l'attente improductive qui s'étirait depuis maintenant cinq minutes. Qui plus est, il ne se privait pas de manifester sa goguenardise ; tout d'abord, parce qu'il terrassait son énième adversaire au jeu d'échec version sorcier, mais aussi et _surtout_ parce que ledit adversaire était Drago Malefoy. Et puisqu'au cours de sa vie, les occasions de lui faire ravaler sa fierté de Serpentard pourri avaient été trop rares, il ne lésinait pas sur la prétention pour une fois qu'il détenait du moyen parfait pour lui en faire baver.

- Je pense que tu es fichu, commenta Harry, lassé de l'orgueil démesuré de Drago qui refusait de s'avouer vaincu.

Celui-ci, en guise de réponse, lui décocha un regard écarquillé d'aigreur. Harry se rétracta en haussant les mains et croisa les bras. Il jeta un œil à Ron qui lui ne fit que glousser hautainement. Hermione, à côté de lui, soupira.

- Tu peux fixer tes pièces encore dix minutes si tu le désires, mais elles ne se multiplieront pas, indiqua Ron à Drago. Tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose avec deux pions et un roi…

Drago chassa l'information d'un revers de main.

- Fais plutôt face à la réalité : tu ne peux _pas_ me battre, ajouta le rouquin en roulant les yeux. Harry et Hermione n'ont pas su me battre non plus. Je suis le meilleur. Pourquoi est-ce si dur de t'encrer cette réalité-là en tête?

À bout de nerf, Drago perdit sa concentration et frappa la table d'un poing flasque.

_- Pourquoi?_ Tu veux vraiment le savoir? siffla-t-il d'une voix ironique.

Ron fit une moue moqueuse afin de s'improviser mi-blessé, mi-chagriné, et Hermione, qui sentait que les flammèches allaient bientôt naître, redressa son dos arqué par l'ennui.

- Oh… Voilà qui est fort contrariant, se moqua Ron sur un ton frondeur. _Monsieur_ n'apprécie pas être surpassé?

- Un Weasley n'écrase pas un Malefoy, maugréa Drago en forçant la condescendance.

La réplique jeta un froid. C'était tout comme s'il s'avouait encore fier de porter un tel nom de famille. Drago la regretta aussitôt.

- Je te demande pardon? insista Ron afin de relever le malaise.

_- C'est bon,_ je crois que la partie est terminée! intervint Hermione en se redressant. Et si nous allions dormir? La journée a été éprouvante.

Sans demander l'avis de quiconque, Hermione saisit le bras de Drago et l'obligea à déserter le fauteuil miteux sur lequel il avait débuté la partie d'échec avec Ron une heure plus tôt. Mieux valait les séparer avant qu'il n'y ait de prise de bec et que le voyage se fasse dans une ambiance encore plus lourde que l'étrange alliance ne générait déjà par elle-même.

- Considère que la partie est nulle, déclara Hermione à Drago dans l'espoir de l'amadouer.

- Mgggrrrfff.

Hermione sourit, souhaita une bonne nuit à Ron et à Harry et s'éloigna, en compagnie de Drago, vers la chambre du fond qui était tout au bout du couloir. La tente, en tout et pour tout, n'avait que trois pièces : celle que le couple occupait, une autre que Ron et Harry partageaient ainsi qu'un living-room marié à une cuisine plutôt rudimentaire.

Douze heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ et ni température, dysfonctionnement ou mauvaise rencontre n'était venu leur mettre de bâtons dans les roues. Tout, mis à part la relation qui unissait Ron et Drago, allait pour le mieux. Les temps leur étaient d'ailleurs si favorables que le quatuor s'était préparé à devoir faire face à une complication dans les temps prochains ; après tout, la vie ne pouvait leur faire un tel cadeau sans exiger un paiement en retour. Tout ne pourrait manifestement pas fonctionner sur des roulettes du début à la fin. Seulement, ils croisaient les doigts pour que ladite complication ne leur soit pas trop dévastatrice et tarde le plus possible.

Mais Hermione ne pensait pas aux tracas qui les attendraient une fois qu'ils seraient rendus à Poudlard. Depuis leur légère perte de contrôle dans la forêt de Dean, elle ne pensait qu'à une seule et unique chose : faire l'amour avec Drago. Elle était embarrassée par l'obstination de ses pensées, elle avait même honte d'y accorder autant d'importance, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'anticiper ce moment depuis qu'elle avait goûté aux préliminaires.

D'ailleurs, en pénétrant dans la chambre, elle avait espéré pouvoir confondre la réalité avec un film à l'eau de rose moldu et s'abandonner dans ses bras pour se perdre dans un baiser sans fin – n'était-ce pas ainsi que les scènes les plus torrides débutaient? –, mais lorsqu'elle pivota sur elle-même, Drago avait le dos tourné et s'évertuait à refermer la fermeture à glissière du pan de toile qui leur servait de porte. Sa soudaine inspiration romanesque mourut tandis qu'il jurait entre ses dents contre « ce foutu système de fermeture merdique qui ne vaut pas une noise ».

Elle l'observa un moment puis décida de lui donner un coup de main :

_- Solidificatum._

La cloison de toile sembla onduler sous la force d'une brise inexistante et s'immobilisa graduellement jusqu'à paraître parfaitement rigide. Drago, qui avait cessé de s'arracher les cheveux lorsqu'Hermione avait lancé le sortilège, étudia le phénomène et vérifia le résultat. Ce qu'il avait d'abord cru être une illusion était, après vérification, concret ; Hermione avait transformé le mur de tissu en un mur fait de matière solide. En fait, tous les murs de la chambre avaient cessé de serpenter à cause du vent extérieur, et celui sur lequel Drago s'était acharné s'était soudé aux autres à l'endroit où était censée être initialement installée la fermeture à glissière. Il n'y avait, pour sortir, plus aucune issue hormis l'annulation du sort.

- Wow, fit-il en inspectant les encoignures, une moue admiratrice aux lèvres. Qu'as-tu fait exactement?

- J'ai fait en sorte qu'on ne puisse nous déranger en transformant une porte en simple mur.

Aussitôt, une alerte mentale poussa Drago à regarder Hermione. C'était d'autant plus une formulation explicite. Celle-ci avait posé sa baguette sur une petite table de bois brut et faisait le pied de grue en plein centre de la pièce.

- Ah bon? Et pourquoi as-tu fait ça? lui demanda-t-il tout bas en feignant la candeur.

Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle. Une lueur espiègle dansait dans son regard et le faisait briller comme des flammes incolores au travers d'une baie vitrée. Hermione savait qu'il posait cette question simplement pour qu'elle soit celle qui brise la glace, car il ne faisait aucun doute que Drago avait compris où elle voulait en venir. Sentant que cette fois-ci plus rien ne pouvait plus se mettre en travers de leur chemin, elle inspira profondément afin de discipliner les réactions indomptables de son corps dues à sa nervosité. Elle tremblait, mais que légèrement.

Lorsque Drago s'arrêta devant elle, la proximité entre eux était difficilement surpassable. Ses pieds claustraient les siens et son bassin était plaqué contre ses hanches, ce qui permit à Hermione, une fois de plus, de sentir le volume de sa virilité contre elle. Son visage pâle était penché vers elle et présentait une parfaite sérénité. Son souffle, comme la veille, caressait son visage.

Elle osa :

- Parce que j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi.

Drago sourit, savoura sa timidité. Les langues de feu dans ses yeux s'affolèrent.

- Moi aussi, déclara-t-il en glissant ses doigts sur la courbe de ses hanches.

Elle le savait pertinemment, mais ces deux mots anodins ôtèrent de ses épaules un immense fardeau.

Et comme si un narrateur absent venait d'achever un décompte, leur bouche se trouva dans une étreinte impulsive. Les mains d'Hermione agrippèrent le cou de Drago dont les doigts courraient déjà sous son chandail pour explorer sa peau délicate. Le vêtement, entrainé par l'ascension de ses mains, dévoila progressivement son ventre, et la chaleur que Drago put détecter au travers du tissu qui recouvrait son propre corps le poussa à interrompre son cheminement afin de retirer prestement le sien. C'était rapide, car tous les deux ressentaient cette urgence, cette soif de l'autre. Hermione eut à peine le temps de contempler la nudité de son torse avant que d'un geste impératif, il saisisse l'ourlet de son chandail et le passe aussi en travers de sa tête. Ses bras frêles, qu'elle avait levés pour faciliter le retrait du vêtement, se refermèrent étroitement autour du cou de Drago. À peine quinze secondes avaient filées.

Leurs dernières tentatives ratées convainquirent Drago de brusquer ces premières étapes et celui-ci se montra beaucoup plus audacieux qu'Hermione à son encontre ; sans même prendre le temps de déboutonner son pantalon, il enfouit sa main entre sa peau et le denim puis tenta de faufiler ses doigts jusqu'à son intimité. Mais l'angle de son bras, la position des jambes d'Hermione et l'étroitesse du pantalon bloqua leur accès à mi-course. Hermione, qui tremblait de plus en plus d'excitation dans ses bras, voulut en vain l'aider en se tortillant mais c'est Drago, à bout de sa patience, qui corrigea la situation : il se dégagea, agrippa la taille fine d'Hermione et la fit reculer vers le lit. Lorsque ses jambes molles butèrent contre le matelas, leurs lèvres se dissocièrent et elle tomba en position assise.

Drago, debout, la surplombait. Le cou tendu, Hermione se traina très, très, _très_ lentement contre le lit, comme pour le provoquer, pour s'approcher de l'oreiller, ce qui incita aussitôt le jeune homme à la rejoindre en marchant à quatre pattes par-dessus son corps. Jamais le contact visuel ne flancha, sauf quand Drago, impatient, plongea son visage sur sa poitrine pour embrasser ce que son soutien-gorge noir laissait voir de ses seins. Hermione, dont la tête reposait d'ores et déjà sur l'oreiller, l'inclina vers l'arrière en poussant une plainte soupirée, et ses doigts allèrent se perdre dans sa chevelure blonde. Tandis que sa bouche dérapait vers une épaule, Drago happa sa bretelle qu'il tira impérieusement vers le bas. Un mamelon fut à peine dévoilé que ses lèvres l'enrobèrent en arrachant à Hermione un gémissement chevrotant. Tant bien que mal, désirant lui offrir la plénitude de sa poitrine, elle glissa ses propres bras sous son dos et dégrafa, en arquant le buste, son soutien-gorge que Drago lui arracha littéralement de sur le corps.

Sa bouche aspirait voluptueusement la pointe de ses seins et Hermione découvrait avec délectation l'extrême sensibilité de cette partie de son anatomie. Indépendantes du reste de son corps, ses mains, plaquées contre la tête de Drago, appliquaient une pression sur son buste pour qu'il approfondisse ses caresses, mais bientôt, ce ne fut plus suffisant. Elle sentait son intimité s'incendier et se rappela alors que Drago avait, plus tôt, tenté d'immiscer une main dans son pantalon pour la caresser. À brûle-pourpoint, elle glissa donc ses mains sous ses aisselles afin de le pousser à remonter vers son visage et l'embrassa avec ce qui aurait pu se confondre avec de l'indécence.

- Retire ton pantalon, lui ordonna-t-elle en un murmure alors que ses propres mains s'acharnaient déjà sur sa braguette.

Drago respirait très fort contre sa bouche et sembla pratiquement s'enflammer suite à cette directive. Il se maintint en équilibre à l'aide d'un avant-bras contre le matelas tandis que l'autre s'escrima, avec l'aide des doigts d'Hermione, à retirer son pantalon. Il dut accomplir quelques gestes disgracieux pour entièrement s'en débarrasser mais nul d'entre eux n'en eut cure, car à peine son pantalon avait-il gagné le sol qu'il s'assoyait sur ses talons, entre les jambes d'Hermione, pour s'attaquer aux siens.

Il se pencha d'abord de nouveau sur ses seins pour les baiser, puis fit langoureusement courir ses lèvres sur ses côtes, puis sur son ventre, puis à la lisière de son pantalon. Là, ses doigts entreprirent de défaire la braguette qui céda avec beaucoup plus de facilité que la sienne. L'opération s'exécuta avec une sensualité saisissante ; la bouche du jeune homme glissait littéralement le long de sa cuisse gauche, puis sur son genou et sur son tibia. Lorsqu'il libéra enfin ses jambes du vêtement de denim, il répéta les mêmes caresses buccales mais en sens inverse sur la jambe gauche ; voluptueusement, en humant l'odeur de sa chair, il lécha son tibia, puis son genou et sa cuisse bombée. La main d'Hermione retourna se fondre dans la masse de cheveux blonds lorsqu'elle fut en mesure de l'atteindre.

Mais sa poigne se raffermit brusquement lorsque sans crier gare, Drago plaqua sa bouche directement sur son entrejambe, par-dessus le sous-vêtement. Elle inspira bruyamment, comme si elle venait de s'engouffrer dans une eau glacée, et dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il referma les siennes sur son clitoris. La sensation à la fois de pesanteur et de légèreté était étourdissante.

Le boxer de Drago était de moins en moins confortable et le désir de plus en plus urgent. Sans interrompre son massage, il ouvrit les yeux et les rivèrent sur le visage d'Hermione. Il était impossible de le voir en raison de l'inclinaison de sa tête, mais son extase était manifeste. Une satisfaction sans pareille grandit en lui mais se vit assommer par un orgueil que Drago laissa ouvertement prendre place ; il pouvait facilement lui procurer un plaisir plus dense. Alors, d'un geste impératif, il passa ses doigts sous le tissu noir et humide qu'il écarta sur le côté, dévoilant ainsi la féminité d'Hermione. D'un rose-rouge satiné, les lèvres étaient gonflées et lui présentaient la cavité qu'il ne tarderait pas à explorer.

Hermione, qui ne s'était pas attendue à s'exposer de la sorte, voulut protester contre l'initiative de Drago en se redressant à demi mais celui-ci passait déjà un doigt froid entre ses nymphes pour l'humecter de sa cyprine. Sa panique subite se convertit en vide vertigineux, et son corps s'affaissa lourdement contre le matelas. Mais Drago, ivre de désir, ne lui permit pas de se détendre bien longtemps, car sa langue échangea subitement de place avec son doigt. La gorge de la jeune femme manifesta un brusque couinement qu'elle mêla à des mots :

_- Bon sang…!_ (Elle inspira laborieusement.) Drago…

Son corps en entier s'était tendu. Le buste retenu par ses bras raides et les jambes grossièrement écartées, elle observait Drago goûter son intimité avec l'expression d'une suppliciée. Ses orteils se tordaient d'eux-mêmes et sa respiration s'était suspendue. Et pour cause! La sensibilité de son clitoris sur lequel Drago concentrait son attention était si intense que c'en était quasiment douloureux. Hermione ondulait les hanches, les avançait et les reculait selon l'intensité des sensations et ne put, au bout d'un moment, en supporter davantage ; d'un geste violent mais involontaire, une main perdue dans les cheveux du jeune homme les tira vers elle. Drago comprit aussitôt le message et interrompit sa tâche pour remonter à sa hauteur. Lorsque sa bouche vernie de son excitation s'écrasa contre la sienne, Hermione gémit ; son propre goût mêlé à la salive de son amant était aphrodisiaque. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se sentait sur le point de s'embraser comme une torche sur laquelle on aurait jeté un puissant combustible.

Elle se sentait sale, mais positivement. Sa cyprine qu'elle sentait glisser entre ses fesses, la faible odeur de la transpiration masculine qu'elle se surprenait à adorer, la saveur de sa propre féminité sur ses propres lèvres, leur haleine ardente qui se mêlait et s'évaporait… C'était le cocktail de la luxure, Hermione en était certaine.

- J'ai _tellement_ envie de toi… murmura Drago contre ses lèvres.

Hermione étira un bras entre leur corps et serra, d'une main, son sexe érigé par-dessus son boxer. L'afflux de liquide ruisselant entre ses jambes s'amplifia brièvement.

- Enlève ça, souffla-t-elle en tirant maintenant sur l'élastique. Enlève ça et fais-moi l'amour. Je n'en peux plus…

Il ne se fit pas prier. Avec tout aussi peu de grâce que lors du retrait de son pantalon, Drago se débarrassa de son boxer en offrant aux yeux d'Hermione son membre tendu et nu. Elle détourna son regard aussitôt qu'elle prit conscience de la taille de son sexe et s'étendit de nouveau contre le lit. La nervosité se mit à croître en elle comme une mauvaise herbe. Elle ferma les yeux ; il fallait qu'elle se détende. Par ailleurs, Drago, qui sembla avoir discerné cette nouvelle tension, débuta une série de baisers très doux sur son épaule, puis dans son cou, puis près de son oreille et sur sa mâchoire. Son excitation était encore nourrie, mais plus modérément. Elle sourit en sentant des petites mèches blondes caresser son visage, et ses doigts rampèrent de ses épaules jusqu'à sa nuque. Drago embrassait lascivement son oreille.

Puis Hermione sentit l'extrémité de son sexe frôler le sien. Elle qui s'était en partie détendue se raidit de nouveau. Mais Drago ne procéda pas immédiatement à la pénétration : guidé par sa propre main, il parcourut la féminité d'Hermione de son gland pour l'enduire de sa cyprine et débuta un mouvement de va-et-vient, du long de son membre, sur son clitoris. Non seulement se masturberaient-ils simultanément, mais Hermione, qui y prendrait plaisir, se détendrait beaucoup plus facilement.

- Drago… susurra-t-elle tandis qu'il mordillait son cou. C'est… C'est…

Il sourit dans son cou et se permit alors, non sans douter de sa capacité à tenir longtemps, de débuter la pénétration. Jamais Hermione ne le freina. Au contraire, même ; lorsqu'il crut bientôt atteindre l'hymen, elle l'incita à garder la même vitesse d'exécution. La résistance qu'il rencontra fut d'ailleurs plutôt moindre, et Hermione ne sentit qu'à peine la douleur lorsque Drago fut entièrement logé en elle.

- Ça va? lui demanda-t-il en dégageant son visage du creux de son cou.

- J'ai à peine senti un pincement…

Elle se sentit bête. Avait-elle vraiment craint l'acte pendant tout ce temps pour… _ça?_

- Tu vois? Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal.

Elle ouvrit davantage les jambes et Drago s'enfonça par conséquent un peu plus profondément en elle. Elle grimaça et le jeune homme se rétracta sans tarder.

- Fais attention, tu vas te blesser… l'avertit-il. Laisse-moi faire. (Il plaqua sa joue contre sa joue en débutant un très lent va-et-vient.) Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal…

Hermione sourit bien qu'il ne put le voir et s'abandonna totalement à lui. Elle ferma les yeux et, précautionneusement, posa la plante de ses pieds sur ses mollets. L'étroit bassin de Drago se pressait lourdement contre celui d'Hermione, faisant souvent rouler ses hanches vers le haut. L'intrusion n'était pas toujours agréable, mais elle savait pertinemment que c'était normal puisque son corps n'y était pas habitué. De toute façon, Drago ne pourrait bientôt plus poursuivre, car déjà trois minutes plus tard, sa cadence se faisait irrégulière et moins fluide. Ses geignements étaient faibles, chétifs. Il s'interrompit d'ailleurs à un moment pour rire de son handicap avec malaise :

- Je ne pourrai pas tenir encore longtemps…

- Ne t'en fais pas avec ça, Drago, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant affectueusement. Continue.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Drago, ce faisant, poursuivit son activité avec un peu plus de ferveur. Presque aussitôt, des gémissements mourant sur les lèvres de son amante prédirent son orgasme, et les traits d'Hermione se convulsèrent ; cette subite accélération n'était pas aussi plaisante pour elle que pour lui. Néanmoins, elle dédaigna sa maigre douleur afin de permettre à Drago d'atteindre le septième ciel. Celui-ci plaqua son visage dans le creux de son cou afin d'étouffer ses cris qui s'intensifiaient au même rythme que sa cadence, et bientôt, Hermione dut enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair de ses bras pour s'empêcher de le repousser tant la douleur s'aiguisait. Heureusement pour elle, le jeune homme donna un dernier brusque et bref coup de bassin entre ses jambes en poussant une longue plainte tremblotante et son supplice aboutit.

Assouvi, il affaissa son poids entier sur elle afin de reprendre son souffle. Sa respiration, dans le cou d'Hermione, était lourde, brûlante. Étrangement, ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent enfin immobilisés qu'ils constatèrent à quel point la chaleur les étouffait ; leur corps était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et les cheveux sur la nuque de Drago étaient plaqués contre sa peau. Il écarta son visage de ses cheveux embroussaillés et croisa son regard. Elle lui sourit.

- Tu es belle.

- Tu es beau.

Il sourit à son tour, amusé par la pertinence de sa répartie. Hermione ricana puis ils s'embrassèrent. Leur baiser était doux mais aride ; l'amour, avec tous ses sons et ses soupirs, les avait déshydraté. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'arrêta à ce détail et leur baiser s'allongea démesurément, comme pour compenser la courte durée de l'acte sexuel. Drago s'étendit ensuite à ses côtés, ouvrant les bras au corps humide d'Hermione qui se blottit contre lui. Un parfum érotique planait dans la pièce, une odeur de débauche, de stimulant, de provocation.

Un effluve qu'Hermione voudrait encore humer demain, lorsqu'elle lui ferait l'amour à son tour.

* * *

HALTE LÀ! Interdiction de quitter cette page avant d'avoir laissé une petite review. Vous savez quoi? Vous me devez AU MOINS 10 reviews pour que je tape le 200 après ce chapitre. Si vous m'épatez, je vous promets que je vais vous faire une riposte mortelle (d'Hermione pour Drago, lemonesquement parlant) dans un des prochains chapitres. Mais uniquement si vous m'épatez. Alors épatez-moi, sinon vous n'aurez pas d'autres lemons! ;)

_Lexa Nedra_


	25. La bombe à retardement

Hello!

Inutile de vous dire que vous avez joué votre rôle de revieweur à la perfection lors du dernier chapitre! Merci énormément pour ces beaux commentaires encourageants!

Quant à moi, je vous annonce que j'ai franchi le cap de 20 000 hits... Je trouve ça plutôt hallucinant! Encore, un immense merci à mes lecteurs!

Et sinon, côté blabla, veuillez prendre notre que mes vacances d'hiver ont pris fin lundi dernier et que, par conséquent, j'aurai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire cette fic. Naturellement, je ne l'abandonne pas! Seulement, c'est ma dernière session (les cinq derniers mois) de ma technique (en graphisme, je vous rappelle), donc il y aurait extrêmement beaucoup de travail à faire pour moi en lien avec l'école. Je ferai entre autre un stage en studio de graphisme vers la fin du mois de février pendant une semaine complète, et il y aura également une exposition en mai dont nous devons DÉJÀ, en janvier, débuter l'organisation (financement, panneaux d'exposition, décoration, pub, etc). C'est assez débile. J'ai un peu peur, je dois dire. Mais bref, tout ça est pour vous dire, en résumé, qu'il se peut que je respecte un peu moins bien mes promesses de publication, tout comme il est également probable que je sois turbo-productive et que j'arrive à tout faire en même temps, qui sait!

Néanmoins, je déteste faire défaut à mes devoirs, donc ne vous inquiétez pas trop avec ce que je viens de vous dire. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 24**  
**La bombe à retardement**

Encore et encore, Drago se retourna dans le petit lit qu'il partageait avec Hermione. Celle qui s'était endormie contre son corps avait, dans son sommeil, roulé sur elle-même et lui tournait maintenant le dos. L'esprit vaqué de toutes pensées, l'angoisse le rattrapait. Il avait à maintes reprises tenté de se rendormir en entourant par-derrière sa douce de ses bras, mais l'absence de réponse de sa part n'aidait qu'à nourrir ses tourments. Il se sentait idiot. Idiot, parce qu'il était celui qui avait lancé cette idée, à Ron et à Harry, lorsqu'Hermione dormait encore ce matin-là, et qu'il était également celui qui à l'instant où il broyait du noir, désirait revenir sur sa parole pour admettre que comme eux, il n'avait aucune idée de comment procéder une fois qu'ils atteindraient Poudlard. Mais il n'était pas question de revenir sur un thème qui avait déjà fait son temps : la lâcheté était chose ancienne.

Il se redressa dans le lit et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux fléchis. Il assumerait. Il devait montrer à Ron et à Harry, deux rivaux qui doutaient de ses capacités, qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il avait projeté lors des années antérieures. Ce Serpentard lâche faisait partie d'un livre qu'il avait refermé et jeté aux oubliettes. C'était grâce à Hermione, d'ailleurs, qu'il pouvait se pavaner la tête haute. Enfin, pas _si_ haute, mais tout de même plus que s'il avait gardé le dos courbé par les initiatives de ses parents et les avait suivi dans leur quête complètement irrationnelle.

Au souvenir de toutes les remontrances dont Hermione lui avait fait bénéficier au tout début de leur folle aventure, Drago jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. La belle dormait à poings fermés. Il sourit, ragaillardi ; il devait assumer sa position jusqu'au bout, et ce même s'il devait se soumettre à des risques qu'Hermione ne saurait peut-être pas apprécier.

L'air lui manquait. L'odeur qu'avait généré leur coït avait été si puissante que même deux heures plus tard, elle persistait et parvenait à éveiller son excitabilité. Il se leva non sans regretter le sommeil d'Hermione, enfila son boxer qu'il dut retrouver à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction ainsi que son pantalon et son chandail, puis quitta la chambre après avoir désactivé le sortilège de solidification qui avait soudé les murs. L'air frais du living-room lui noua la gorge avec une telle intensité qu'il jugea bon de laisser la porte de toile de la chambre ouverte afin de la ventiler. Ce serait fâcheux qu'Hermione meure asphyxiée.

Comme dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, les ténèbres étaient totales. Seule la lumière laiteuse de la lune filtrée au travers de la fenêtre de plastique transparent de la porte d'entrée rendait son trajet praticable. Un voile bleu ardoise semblait recouvrir sa vue. Laborieusement, il étira ses membres dorénavant endoloris en poussant une longue plainte. Les muscles de ses bras et de ses fesses le faisaient tout particulièrement souffrir.

- Dégourdissement nocturne? proposa une voix émergeant de la pénombre.

Drago sursauta si violemment qu'il faillit en tomber à la renverse. Il posa une main contre son cœur.

- Bordel, Potter! souffla Drago. Tu m'as foutu une de ses trouilles!

Harry, vautré contre le fauteuil rongé aux mites, posa par terre ses pieds qu'il gardait suspendus sur un tabouret. La poitrine secouée de soubresauts, il s'étira pour attraper ses lunettes et les installèrent sur son nez. Drago devina qu'il avait opté pour le petit canapé du living-room plutôt que le lit réduit de moitié par la présence de Ron pour passer la nuit.

- Ron ronfle horriblement fort, expliqua le Survivant en s'étirant à son tour ses muscles. J'étais incapable de fermer l'œil.

Après s'être remis de la surprise, Drago poursuivit son chemin vers la petite fenêtre pour dissimuler son irritation. En guise de réponse, il ne poussa qu'un marmonnement inarticulé. Il avait espéré pouvoir être seul mais ne voyait pas comment se débarrasser de lui.

- As-tu vérifié si nous suivions le bon chemin? lui demanda Drago en jetant un œil par l'ouverture.

- C'est le cas. Le sortilège des Quatre-Points fonctionne à merveille, déclara Harry en prenant place aux côtés du blondinet. Comme tu peux le voir, nous avons rejoint le chemin de fer.

Drago s'en avisa aussitôt ; en dessous d'eux, difficilement distinguables en raison cette nuit particulièrement sombre et de leur hauteur, un chemin de fer et des plaines familières composaient un lugubre décor. Il poussa un rire soupiré saturé d'ironie et d'amertume :

- Ça signifie qu'il faudra bientôt agir…

Harry enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et jaugea son égal :

- Regrettes-tu d'avoir proposé cette idée?

- Non!

Un ange passa. Il regardait maintenant Harry d'un grand air offusqué. Sa réaction avait été toutefois si violente qu'elle ne pouvait être trompeuse.

- Pas du tout, s'appesantit-il Drago en corrigeant son ton et en replongeant son regard dans le tableau nocturne. J'endosse pleinement mon initiative.

- En as-tu parlé à Hermione, alors?

- Non, pas encore. (Sa mine s'assombrit.) Je préférerais lui en parler lorsque vous serez présents, toi et Weasley. Ce sera plus facile de la convaincre ainsi.

- La connaissant, elle protestera sûrement, approuva Harry en haussant les sourcils pour souligner l'évidence de la chose. Elle n'aime pas prendre des risques « inutiles ». (Il entoura le terme de guillemets imaginaires.) Et si, en plus, il s'agit de _toi,_ je crois également que nous aurons besoin d'arguments supplémentaires pour qu'elle cède et se plie à notre décision.

Du coin de l'œil, Drago analysa l'expression d'Harry ; il ne semblait nullement agacé par sa propre constatation. Un accès de sympathie l'incita à élaborer le sujet :

- Tu crois?

- Oh, crois-moi, elle est vachement amoureuse, soutint-il en hochant exagérément la tête.

Soudainement, un rire muselé secoua sa respiration. La sympathie de Drago fut balayée par un sentiment de honte.

- Tu te paies ma tête ou quoi? s'indigna ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas drôle… fit Harry en tentant de se ressaisir. C'est juste que… avec Ron, ce n'était pas… pas _pareil,_ disons.

Sa honte et son antipathie disparurent aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues. Un sourire suffisant, puant d'orgueil, étirèrent ses lèvres. S'il n'y avait qu'à ce ridicule jeu d'échec que ce raté de Weasley pouvait le battre, alors il pouvait bien dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

- Ah? Et comment ça? demanda Drago d'un air faussement bénin.

- Hum… Disons que… (Harry se massa la nuque, inconfortable, tandis que Drago jubilait d'avance ; si le balafré hésitait à lui partager un détail, c'était sûrement parce qu'il risquait de ridiculiser son ami.) Non, laisse tomber. Contente-toi de savoir que c'était moins _évident_ avec Ron, c'est tout.

D'un pas nonchalant, Harry quitta son poste et se dirigea vers le fauteuil. Tout dans sa démarche témoignait de son désir de l'informer. Tenace et désireux de se moquer, Drago pivota sur lui-même et s'affecta une posture décontractée pour masquer son excitation.

- Oh, arrête, Potter… On ne fait que parler, non? Allez, vide ton sac!

Il croisa les bras. Il pouvait déjà se voir raviver un vieux souvenir infamant à Ron simplement pour l'énerver. Harry s'arrêta à mi-chemin, fit volteface, analysa mentalement la situation avec un sourire malicieux et hocha la tête.

- Très bien… céda-t-il au grand plaisir de Drago. (Il resta muet pendant quelques secondes, l'observant d'une réticence amusée.) Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec Hermione?

Pris de court par la question, Drago réfléchit.

- Quelques semaines… Un peu plus d'un mois, je crois. Pourquoi?

- Hé bien voilà : même après cinq mois de fréquentation, Hermione a refusé de passer à l'acte lorsque Ron le lui a proposé. Voilà pourquoi je crois qu'elle est très amoureuse de toi.

L'information prit un certain temps avant de gagner son cerveau, et même lorsque celle-ci y fut rendue, un petit hic dont il ignorait la nature l'empêchait de se réjouir. Harry le fixait intensément, ses lèvres tordues refoulant un éclat de rire, comme s'il attentait sagement que Drago prenne _pleinement_ conscience de ce qu'il venait de lui révéler.

Puis soudainement, les yeux gris du blondinet s'écarquillèrent et ses joues s'enflammèrent telles deux torches. Devant l'horreur traduite par la convulsion de ses traits, Harry s'esclaffa en projetant sa tête vers l'arrière et se tapa les cuisses à de multiples reprises.

- Qu… Que… _Qu-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_ bredouilla précipitamment Drago qui sentait une gêne démesurée lui cuire la cervelle.

- Ça veut dire que vous avez oublié _Assurdiato, _Malefoy, rien de moins!

De nouveau, Harry pouffa et Drago fut saisi d'une subite envie de lui planter sa baguette magique dans l'œil. Terrassé par l'embarras, il restait immobile et cherchait désespérément une justification autre que la véritable, mais le rire du Survivant, assiégeant, l'empêchait de ruminer.

_- Et… Et-et-et… Et toi ça t-te fait rire, c'est ça?_ se formalisa Drago. Non mais _qu-quel enfant!_ Incroyable…!

- Oh, arrête, Malefoy… dit Harry entre deux secousses hilares. On ne fait que parler, non?

Outré par sa riposte, Drago eut un haut-le-corps de vierge effarouchée puis décida de se replier en regagnant la chambre. Lorsqu'il referma la fermeture à glissière, il entendait encore Harry, dans le living-room, se moquer de lui. Il se dévêtit avec de grands gestes violents en tentant d'ignorer ce qu'il entendait – « La tête qu'il faisait…! » - puis se glissa sous les couvertures encore chaudes.

Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard que le silence se rabattit dans la tente. Ébahi par l'absurdité de la situation, Drago plaqua ses paumes contre ses yeux clos et s'esclaffa à son tour.

oOo

C'est l'agressant crépitement de la radio que Ron avait insisté pour amener avec lui qui tira Drago de son sommeil. Des voix et des chansons jaillissaient par intermittences, segmentées par des parasites matinaux. Drago gémit, peu enchanté par ce réveil indélicat, et se lova contre le corps chaud d'Hermione ; elle dormait encore, imperturbable. Il sourit en humant l'odeur de sa peau mais se retourna brusquement en frappant le matelas d'un poing lorsque la voix sonore d'un animateur beaucoup trop pétulant se détacha du crachotement de l'appareil. Il fusilla la porte de toile du regard à défaut d'hurler quelques injures à l'adresse du perturbateur puis décida de se lever ; de toute façon, la forte luminosité que les murs de toile gris filtraient l'empêcherait de se rendormir.

En débouchant dans le living-room, Drago aperçut Ron et Harry, de dos, incurvés par-dessus la petite table ronde de bois brut sur laquelle ils avaient pris leurs précédents repas. Ils étaient immobiles et semblaient très concentrés sur ce que racontait l'animateur de l'émission qui était diffusé. Curieux, il tendit l'oreille.

_« …des disparitions qui débutent, mais pas n'importe lesquelles. En effet, le très célèbre Harry Potter – oui, le Harry Potter, celui que nous vénérons tous – reconnu pour avoir tout récemment éradiqué le Seigneur des Ténèbres en mai dernier, est porté disparu depuis peu – depuis hier, en fait », _expliqua l'animateur d'une voix pittoresque._ « Ses fidèles amis Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, également anciens étudiants de Poudlard et fervents opposants du clan des forces du Mal, ont subi le même sort et sont à ce jour introuvables… Devons-nous nous inquiéter? Selon notre source, les trois amis auraient quitté le foyer familial hier matin pour une destination qu'ils n'ont jamais atteinte. »_

- « Notre source »… grommela Ron. C'est maman, j'en suis certain.

_- Tschhht!_ crachota Harry en le priant de se taire d'une main agitée.

_« Un détail a toutefois mis la puce à l'oreille de la Brigade de Police Magique qui a été mis au courant desdites disparitions afin que des recherches puissent être entamées. _(Le visage de Drago se relâcha mollement. La vie devait lui en vouloir amèrement pour constamment lui mettre Malone sur le dos.) _Selon les dires de notre source, le célèbre trio était, lors de la dernière fois où il a été aperçu par notre source, accompagné par nul autre que le jeune fils du criminel le plus dangereux et recherché des temps actuels : j'ai nommé Drago Malefoy…! _(Drago se tendit légèrement. Il remarqua alors qu'Hermione l'avait rejoint et écoutait derrière lui, les bras croisés et l'air grave. Elle lui sourit furtivement.)_ Plutôt déstabilisant, non? Quoi en penser? Ces quatre jeunes ont-ils été enlevés ou sont-ils partis de leur plein gré? Le jeune Malefoy souhaite-t-il entrainer des copains dans la galère de ses parents ou souhaite-t-il, au contraire, les arrêter? Cette fugue a-t-elle seulement un lien avec l'ascension du pouvoir de la Confrérie de l'Ombre? En tout cas, si Harry Potter fait partie de la bande, je ne crois pas que nous aillions à craindre pour leur sécurité. Peut-être même que le meurtre de la regrettée Lavande Brown sera le dernier. Il nous a tout de même débarrasser de l'immense et éternel Lord Voldemort, non? »_

Harry éteignit la radio d'un geste agressif puis soupira bruyamment en passant une main sur son visage gonflé de sommeil.

- Désolé vieux, bredouilla gauchement Ron. J'aurais dû prévoir que maman irait vérifier l'authenticité de notre mensonge… Elle a dû aller s'informer auprès de la dame qui tient l'auberge. Elle doit être folle d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est…

- Et Malone fou de rage, ajouta Drago en s'avançant. (Ron et Harry se retournèrent sur leur chaise. Le regard du rouquin s'affila dangereusement.) Alric Malone, le chef de la BPM et l'un des propriétaires d'Elbury House, précisa-t-il. Il ne m'a jamais apprécié, a toujours douté de mon implication dans les folies de mes parents et voilà maintenant qu'Hermione et moi disparaissons de l'auberge sans prévenir et s'évaporons dans la nature après avoir utilisé leur propriété comme subterfuge…

Il se laissa tomber dans le fameux fauteuil miteux et pinça les lèvres, fataliste.

- Il est censé être en congé mais je suis certain qu'il a sauté sur l'occasion pour retourner au boulot, ajouta-t-il. J'ai l'impression qu'il en fait une affaire personnelle.

- C'est vrai, approuva Hermione qui restait à l'écart, les bras croisés. J'ai le pressentiment qu'il va remuer ciel et terre pour tous nous retrouver. Cet homme est extrêmement brillant. (Drago gloussa et roula les yeux, mais Hermione l'ignora.) Je suis persuadée qu'il connait un bon nombre d'informations à notre sujet, comme par exemple l'exécrable relation qui nous unissait à Drago à Poudlard. Il sait donc que tout n'a pas toujours été rose entre nous tous et possède toutes les raisons de se méfier de notre soudaine union. Il _sait_ que nous mijotons quelque chose. Nous devons donc agir avant qu'il ne trouve le moyen de nous mettre la main dessus. Il nous faut un plan.

Ron, Harry et Drago s'échangèrent une œillade. Le temps était venu de tenir Hermione au courant. Lorsque le regard de Ron rencontra celui de Drago, ce dernier put aisément lire sa sentence de mort. Il osa un petit sourire outrecuidant ; soit Harry lui avait annoncé qu'Hermione avait passé à l'acte avec lui, ou soit, mieux encore, avait-il tout simplement _entendu,_ de ses propres oreilles, ses gémissements lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour. Était-ce mal de s'en enthousiasmer?

- Nous _avons_ un plan, déclara Harry en se redressant.

Hermione l'interrogea du regard et fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle semblait être la seule à ne pas comprendre.

- Nous en avons discuté hier matin, au Terrier, alors que tu dormais, précisa-t-il.

- Oh, fit-elle en se souvenant à quel point elle avait trouvé cette réunion étrange. Et c'est _maintenant_ que vous décidez de m'en faire part? (Elle s'approcha du divan sur lequel Drago était assis puis s'y installa.) Oh, et puis peu importe. Quel est ce plan?

Le silence qui s'allongeait incita Drago à regarder Harry. Celui-ci l'observait également, et Drago sut qu'il lui renvoyait la responsabilité de la mettre en courant. Ron était assis perpendiculairement sur la chaise et avait posé son menton sur son bras accoté contre le dossier. Il fixait le plancher, l'air plus rembruni que jamais. Drago passa outre son furtif accès de contentement et concentra son attention sur sa petite amie qui s'impatientait. Il posa ses deux pieds au sol, les jambes écartées, et ses coudes sur ses genoux, puis écarta les doigts pour mieux s'exprimer :

- Je me livrerais délibérément à mes parents en me rendant à cette Chambre des Secrets pour recueillir des informations qui sauraient nous aider dans la destruction des Horcruxes.

Hermione soutint longuement son regard. Drago sut qu'elle confondrait sa déclaration à une mauvaise plaisanterie.

- Ce n'est pas très drôle, dit-elle. Avez-vous discuté d'un véritable plan ou était-ce simplement une tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère de voyage?

Encore, le silence parla.

- C'est très sérieux, Hermione, signala gravement Harry.

- Mes parents croiront sans nul doute que je désire me mêler à leur complot, détailla Drago. C'est ma famille ; ils m'accueilleront avec les bras grands ouverts. Je tenterai donc d'apprendre les détails en prétendant vouloir me mettre à jour et m'enfuirai lorsque je considérerai que j'ai obtenu suffisamment d'informations pour nous avancer dans notre quête.

À en juger par l'expression qu'arborait Hermione, elle n'était pas du tout séduite par l'idée. Elle semblait même croire qu'il s'agissait encore d'une blague qui allait trop loin. D'ailleurs, elle regarda tour à tour les trois garçons qui l'accompagnaient, cherchant sur leur visage un quelconque indice qui saurait lui indiquer que rien de tout ça n'était vrai. Toutefois, elle n'y voyait que résignation.

Au bout d'un moment, la consternation la gifla.

- Mais c'est complètement ridicule…! Tu veux te livrer à des assassins, Drago?

- Ces assassins sont quand même mes parents, Hermione… Ils ne chercheront pas à me faire de mal.

- Tu n'as pas cessé de répéter au cours des dernières semaines qu'ils étaient rendus dingues! lui rappela-t-elle. Et si, au contraire, ils s'attaquaient à toi, huh? Tu aurais l'air malin!

- Ne sois pas ridicule, tout de même…

_- Moi?_ Ridicule? C'est ton idée qui est ridicule! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant subitement.

Ron sourit, ravi par la tournure que prenait leur conversation. La tension monta d'un cran. Harry décida de donner un coup de main à son comparse :

- Sois réaliste, Hermione. Malefoy a toujours été proche de ses parents dans le passé, tu le sais…

- Comment vas-tu faire pour pénétrer dans la Chambre de Secrets? Et pour en sortir? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Drago en ignorant le commentaire d'Harry. Il faut savoir parler Fourchelang pour y avoir accès!

- Potter m'a appris les mots nécessaires ce matin, répondit le blondinet.

Hermione jeta un regard venimeux à Harry qui ne se laissa pas impressionner :

- Hermione, tes sentiments t'aveuglent et t'empêchent de garder ton esprit ouvert. Il n'y a pas trente-six mille solutions pour les arrêter…

- Oh, ça non! approuva-t-elle. Alors la meilleure des solutions est d'envoyer son rival au bûcher, c'est bien ça?

- Ça n'a… absolument rien à voir…! lui assura Harry, stupéfait par son excessivité.

Mais Hermione avait jeté son dévolu sur Ron qui se recroquevilla sous la force intimidante de son regard.

- J'imagine que c'est toi, Ronald, qui lui a proposé d'aller se faire tuer? s'écria Hermione, furibonde. Évidemment! Drago est un obstacle pour toi, pas vrai? Avec lui dans tes jambes, tu ne peux pas me reconquérir, c'est ça? _Admets-le!_

Décontenancé, Ron avait redressé le dos et agitait ses mâchoires comme un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de proférer la moindre syllabe. Harry s'approcha d'elle pour la corriger et tenter de la calmer mais Hermione se dirigea plutôt vers son ex petit ami qui se leva précipitamment, impressionné par sa colère, et recula comme si devant lui s'approchait le plus monstrueux des poulpes.

- Hé bien sache une chose, _Ronald Weasley!_ vociféra-t-elle, les bras raidis le long de son corps et les poings serrés. Je ne t'aime _plus!_ Je ne sortirai _plus jamais_ avec toi! Nous deux n'a été qu'une _erreur!_ Une grossière erreur que _plus jamais_ je ne reproduirai!

La tension atteignit son comble. Drago s'était également redressé, affreusement mal à l'aise, et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il lui saisit doucement le bras.

- Hermione… Tu l'accuses pour rien. Tout ça est mon idée.

La jeune femme le dévisagea avec incrédulité, le visage rougi par la rage.

_- Mais ç'aurait dû être la mienne!_ rugit soudainement Ron.

L'attention générale se dirigea sur lui. Les traits déformés par l'affliction, il tremblait de rage. Harry, même chamboulé, ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver une ressemblance avec l'oncle Vernon.

- Ce que tu me fais est _dégoûtant,_ Hermione! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es cruelle envers moi? Me laisser tomber… pour _lui…_ pour _Drago Malefoy…!_ (Il pivota vers ce dernier qui eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.) Si tu savais comme je te déteste, Malefoy… _Si tu savais…!_ (Il serra étroitement les dents, si bien que la suite de son monologue suinta d'une profonde aversion qui ne laissa personne indifférent.) Je te méprise à un point que tu ne pourras _jamais_ t'imaginer… Tu as pris un malin plaisir à la faire gémir tandis que j'essayais de fermer l'œil de l'autre côté du mur, _pas vrai? _Tu savais pertinemment que j'entendais tout!

Bouleversée, Hermione s'empourpra violemment en plaquant ses deux mains contre sa bouche, et Ron, qui pleurait maintenant sans aucune honte, s'attaqua à elle sans ménagement :

_- Un mois!_ Un _foutu _mois! Et tu as accepté de baiser avec _lui _dans UNE TENTE par de pareilles conditions! hurla-t-il en agitant les bras autour de lui. (Hermione se mit à sangloter et couvrit son visage de ses mains.) Et moi, je t'ai offert une _vraie _chambre, avec un _vrai_ lit, après _cinq mois_ de fréquentation, après _sept années_ de confiance, et tu m'as rejeté comme si je m'étais rué sur toi dès le premier jour!

- ARRÊTE! s'époumona-t-elle d'une voix aigue.

- Bon sang, arrêtez, ça suffi! intervint Harry qui n'en pouvait plus.

- Tu sais quoi? _Tu n'es qu'une garce, _Hermione! acheva Ron en la pointant insolemment du doigt. _Une ga-_

Un poing enflammé fit craquer sa mâchoire et le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol comme une loque. Contre toute attente, Drago ne se dégagea pas lorsqu'Harry se projeta sur lui pour l'empêcher de réitérer, pas plus que Ron ne se releva lorsque son agresseur fut maitrisé. Il restait étendu sur le sol, épuisé, à pleurer silencieusement, sans porter attention à la coulisse de sang qui s'échappait de sa narine et lui chatouillait la joue.

- Je te lance du haut de la tente si tu insultes Hermione encore une fois, siffla Drago tandis qu'Harry, par précaution, barrait son chemin en tendant un bras devant son torse.

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, rétorqua Ron en se relevant péniblement.

Il essuya le sang sur son visage, renifla bruyamment et regarda pesamment chacune des trois personnes présentes. Tous attendaient qu'il s'explicite.

- Je pars, dit-il simplement.

- Ron… marmonna Harry. Tu nous as déjà joué cette carte… Ne fais pas ça si tu sais que tu vas revenir…

- Oh, mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de revenir ce coup-ci, Harry, déclara-t-il sur un ton parfaitement calme. Pas tant que _lui _est avec vous. (Il plongea une main dans sa poche. Drago, qui crut qu'il allait sortir sa baguette pour l'attaquer, eut un geste de recul, mais Ron ne fit que sortir son Déluminateur.) Tiens. (Il le lança à Harry qui l'attrapa machinalement.) Voilà la preuve de mon départ définitif. Une fois que vous en aurez fini avec Poudlard, je ne pourrai plus vous retrouver.

- Mais… Ron… Il _doit_ être avec nous, Ron! Ne fais pas ça… On a besoin de Malefoy et tu le sais!

- Alors cette quête se fera sans moi, c'est tout. De toute façon, il deviendra probablement bientôt ton nouveau meilleur ami, non? Alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Où est mon balai?

La réponse tarda. Harry lança un regard implorant à Drago et Hermione mais réalisa rapidement qu'il n'en tirerait aucune aide, car ceux-ci se montraient aussi froids qu'un bloc de glace.

- Mon balai, Harry, insista Ron. Il est… Il est dans ton sac, Hermione?

Celle-ci l'observa sans répondre, pressentant que seul un sanglot s'évaderait de sa bouche si elle parvenait à l'ouvrir. Elle n'arrivait même pas à éprouver de la pitié pour lui ; ce sentiment était trop pauvre.

- Il est… Il est dans la chambre, soupira finalement Harry. Mais s'il te plait, Ron… Tu ne vas tout de même pas retourner chez toi par un temps pareil…! (Ron soupira lourdement.) On s'est déplacé durant toute une nuit! C'est l'hiver! Il y a-

_Crac!_ Tout à coup, Ron avait transplané.

Hermione aurait dû prévoir, depuis le début, que Ron était une bombe à retardement.

* * *

Ho ho ho. J'en connais quelques unes qui seront contentes! XD

Croyez-vous à ce départ ou pensez-vous que Ron reviendra? Comment croyez-vous que notre trio recomposé gérera cet abandon? J'attends vos théories avec impatience!

_Lexa Nedra_


	26. Un nouveau héros

Hum... Héhéhé... Salut...!

Ça fait un bail, non? Deux mois? Ou presque, du moins. Vous pensiez que j'avais abandonné? J'espère que non! Je suis soulagée d'avoir précisé qu'il se pouvait que je poste moins souvent lors du dernier chapitre, parce que je crois que j'aurais eu vraiment honte de mon immense retard...

Alors comme je l'ai précisé lors du dernier chapitre, mes cours ont recommencés et je n'ai eu aucun répit. Je dois également avouer que j'ai eu une grosse baisse de motivation et d'inspiration pour la rédaction de la suite, ce qui a beaucoup affecté mon initiative. Mais j'ai passé au travers! On peut dire que rédiger ce chapitre m'aura pris, au total, pratiquement deux mois! Au final, je suis plutôt satisfaite, et j'espère, pour ceux qui me suivent encore, que vous le serez également.

En ce qui concerne la suite de cette fic, je ne promets plus rien mais vous tiendrai au courant des faits, comme, par exemple, celui-ci : la moitié du chapitre suivant est déjà écrit. Il sera donc posté jeudi prochain ou le jeudi qui suit, tout dépendant du temps que j'aurai trouvé pour le poursuivre.

Alors, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous trouverez le temps de me laisser une petite review pour le moral!

_Lexa Nedra_

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 25**  
**Un nouveau héros**

_Tu n'es qu'une garce, Hermione!_

_Tu n'es qu'une garce, Hermione!_

_Tu n'es qu'une garce, Hermione!_

Ces mots assaillaient Drago comme un écho inlassable dans une immense pièce vide. La stupéfaction et la fureur l'avaient sonné comme si au beau milieu d'une course, il avait foncé droit dans un mur de briques. L'amalgame d'émotions le maintenait immobile sur le fauteuil à fixer le jeu d'échec dépouillé de plus de la moitié de ses pièces, ceux encore actifs somnolant contre les carreaux. Le visage de Ron ressurgit alors dans son esprit, et Drago dut se contenir pour ne pas renverser le meuble qui soutenait le jeu.

Comment avait-il osé insulter Hermione de la sorte, et ce, devant lui? Comment avait-il osé manquer à ce point de respect envers sa meilleure amie, son ex copine envers qui, comme l'avait-il si clairement mentionné, il éprouvait encore un amour inconditionnel? Comment avait-il osé bafouer ses choix aussi impudiquement? Si la relation qui unissait Ron et Hermione n'avait pas déjà été ravagée lors de leur rupture, elle était maintenant entièrement néantisée, car jamais Drago ne la laisserait retourner vers lui, ne serait-ce que pour la laisser apaiser sa conscience qui, le pressentait-il, se corromprait avec le temps. Personne n'avait le droit de traiter Hermione Granger de la sorte ; encore moins lorsque ladite personne s'appelait Ronald Weasley.

Drago serra les mâchoires. Au fil de ses réflexions, il était de moins en moins facile de garder son sang-froid. S'il avait détenu d'un Retourneur de temps, il se serait volontiers projeté une heure en arrière afin de mieux taire la bouche sale du rouquin un seul petit coup de poing n'avait manifestement pas réussi à pacifier son for intérieur, car encore à l'instant il ressentait les pulsations de l'agressivité dans ses veines. Peut-être aurait-il dû agir sans émettre d'avertissement et véritablement le projeter du haut de la tente volante?

Oh! Et puis son pathétique monologue psychoaffectif… Qu'avait-il espéré provoquer en versant des larmes? De l'empathie? De l'attendrissement? Au contraire, il n'avait récolté que de la _pitié!_ Une infâme pitié, risible, misérable… Toute aussi médiocre que sa propre personne. Alors oui, Drago savait pertinemment à quel point Ron le détestait, car il était persuadé de le détester tout autant, sinon plus. Et oui, après avoir pris un certain recul sur la situation, il pouvait admettre avoir pris plaisir à faire l'amour à Hermione pendant que Ron, de l'autre côté du mur, ne perdait rien de ses longues plaintes lascives. Sa satisfaction s'en trouva même décuplée en sachant qu'Hermione, après cinq mois d'union, lui avait refusé ce partage. Oh, oui, la satisfaction était grande, malsaine, pernicieuse…! Ce sentiment de privilège avait quelque chose de jouissif! Que Ron souffre! Il n'en avait rien à battre!

Sa jambe droite se détendit d'elle-même et son pied buta violemment contre la petite table sur laquelle le jeu d'échec reposait. Dans un vacarme à en faire réveiller un troll, le meuble fut projeté sur le sol et la dizaine de pièces de bois se répandit un peu partout sur le plancher en poussant des couinements indignés. Drago rejeta la faute sur un contrecoup de son altercation avec Ron.

- Merde, jura-t-il en se redressant.

Au moins, son taux d'agressivité avait considérablement baissé.

Comme il s'approcha de la table renversée afin de la redresser, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une fermeture à glissière. Il vit Hermione, les yeux rougis et les cheveux en bataille, passer la tête par l'ouverture.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit? demanda-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

- Oh, heu… rien. J'ai accidentellement bousculé la table.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'étudier longuement son visage pour deviner qu'elle avait pleuré ; sa voix rendait la chose criante. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit s'approcher de lui, mais Drago fit preuve de délicatesse et fit mine d'être trop absorbé par sa tâche pour le remarquer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se pencha à ses côtés qu'il la regarda.

- C'était d'une puissante maladresse… commenta-t-elle.

Elle ricana. Drago l'imita sans grande conviction. Son beau visage était coloré et tendu par l'affliction. Ensemble, ils rangèrent les pièces du jeu. Curieusement, les petites figurines roulaient tous en direction d'Hermione, comme si elles avaient une préférence pour elle.

- Comment te sens-tu? demanda Drago sans toutefois l'encombrer de son regard.

- Retournée.

Il serra les dents. Il était évident que la scène l'avait affecté, mais il sembla qu'entendre la confirmation de sa propre bouche rendait son impuissance encore moins supportable. Il aurait _tant_ dû répliquer aux insultes de Ron avec plus d'impulsivité…! Maintenant qu'il était parti, il ne pouvait plus venger son insolence…

- J'espère que tu ne lui pardonneras jamais son front, Hermione… Je m'en veux d'avoir si faiblement réagi… Je… Il m'a mis dans une colère bleue!

La tour que sa main tenait gigotait dans tous les sens en geignant comme une pauvre bestiole torturée par un enfant trop curieux. Elle virait tranquillement au bleu. Hermione la lui saisit doucement des mains et la replaça sur la table. La pièce soupira bruyamment.

- Je ne parlais pas de _ça._ Je parlais du plan. De _ton_ plan. De ce stupide plan.

Drago leva les yeux, abasourdi par sa principale préoccupation.

- Comment peux-tu te soucier d'un plan après ce qui vient de se produire…?

- Je me soucis beaucoup plus de ta vie que de ce que peut bien penser Ronald Weasley de moi, Drago, trancha-t-elle et déposant brusquement un fou sur l'échiquier.

Les amoureux suspendirent tout mouvement et se dévisagèrent longuement, chacun défiant l'autre de protester. Hermione ne vit pas le fou, consterné par sa raideur, lui tirer la langue.

- Laisse faire Ron, Drago, n'en parlons plus. Je veux te parler de ton plan, moi, et de rien d'autre.

Il avait peine à croire qu'elle accordait aussi peu d'importance à la trahison qu'elle venait de subir alors que lui ressentait d'insatiables envies de meurtres. Contrarié, il s'aida du meuble pour se remettre sur ses pieds et lui tourna le dos. En pivotant, sa main bouscula quelques pièces qui regagnèrent le sol en bondissant sur eux-mêmes. Le ciel, au travers de la fenêtre à laquelle il faisait face, défilait paresseusement, clair et immaculé.

- Ne fais pas semblant d'être importuné par mes inquiétudes! lui lança Hermione en se relevant à son tour après avoir noté le subtil affaissement de ses épaules. Et n'essaie surtout pas de me faire croire que c'est ton idée!

- Puisque je te dis que c'est le cas! rétorqua vivement Drago en exécutant un volteface. Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais accepté de faire une telle chose si l'idée était venue de l'autre raté? Jamais!

Hermione resta momentanément sans voix. Elle dénicha toutefois rapidement une faille qu'elle exploita avec acharnement :

- D'Harry, alors?

- Pas plus. Ne jette pas le blâme sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi car je suis le seul responsable de cette décision.

- Mais… Drago… As-tu bien vu comment ils ont massacré leurs victimes? Dennis… Seamus… et Lavande…! Ne comprends-tu pas que c'est du _suicide…? _

Suppliante, sa voix s'était brisé. Drago s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit les épaules. Son pied s'écrasa sur un pauvre chevalier renversé mais il ignora l'hennissement. Doucement, il secoua son corps afin de renforcir son argument :

- Non, crois-moi, ce ne l'est pas, affirma-t-il solennellement. Fais-moi confiance. Tu ne connais pas mes parents comme je les connais. (Hermione eut un tic ironique.) Arrête, tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu sais… ils ont beau être d'horribles assassins, mais ils sont de formidables parents… Du moins, ils l'ont été. Ils m'ont toujours beaucoup couvé, d'ailleurs suffisamment pour que je sois persuadé que peu importe à quel point ils deviendront déments, jamais ils ne me feront de mal. Ce plan ne peut que fonctionner.

En guise de réponse, Hermione baissa la tête en pinça les lèvres. Elle restait dubitative mais, regrettablement, consciente qu'il était beaucoup trop têtu pour qu'elle puisse altérer son jugement.

- Et puis j'ai un honneur à rebâtir, moi, ajouta-t-il.

- Un _honneur?_ cracha Hermione en relevant brusquement la tête, la lèvre supérieure retroussée en une lippe dédaigneuse. Qu'est-ce qu-

- Oui, un honneur. Tu n'as pas idée de comment je me sens suite à toutes ces catastrophes qui concernent mes parents… Je ne veux pas être le fils lâche qui est resté dans l'ombre à se tourner les pouces tandis que ses parents tuaient un à un des sorciers innocents. Je possède les armes pour les arrêter, alors je ne dois pas rester inactif. Je veux ravoir un certain honneur… Je reste tout de même un Malefoy.

Hermione plissa le front, ne sachant pas trop comment interpréter ce dernier aveu.

- Potter s'est souvent jeté dans une mer de strangulots et tu ne l'as jamais arrêté, pas vrai? Au contraire, tu l'as aidé… Alors pourquoi ne m'aiderais-tu pas plutôt que de tenter de me dissuader d'agir? Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse… et je suis le meilleur candidat pour ça, tu ne peux pas le nier.

De nouveau, elle baissa la tête. Elle refusait de l'admettre, mais Drago savait qu'intérieurement, elle était du même avis que lui ; c'était un plan judicieux et calculé.

- Rappelles-toi que tu m'as un jour reproché d'être un lâche.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon. Arrête.

Drago sourit. Elle n'était pas fâchée ; elle s'avouait vaincue.

- Mais pendant que tu prendras le thé avec eux, qu'allons-nous faire, Harry et moi? Tu ne t'attends sûrement pas à ce que nous patientions sagement dans la tente jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes nous faire un rapport…?

- En quelque sorte.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Vous ne pourrez pas m'accompagner. Vous ne pourrez même pas pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Tu sais pourquoi…

- Oui… souffla-t-elle, contrainte à lui donner raison. La Carte du Maraudeur. Ils la possèdent.

- Exact. Ils me verront arriver mais ne seront pas alarmés puisque je serai seul. Je resterai quelques jours, suffisamment longtemps pour recueillir un maximum d'informations, puis prendrai la poudre d'escampette lorsque je jugerai que je ne pourrai plus rien tirer de ce leurre. Une fois que je vous aurai rejoints, il faudra que nous soyons en mesure de quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Sinon…

Il passa une main en travers de son cou pour mimer la décapitation et Hermione hocha la tête. Un bruit de fermeture à glissière rompit la tranquillité de leur conversation et Harry s'extirpa de sa chambre. Il n'avait manifestement rien manqué à leur discussion.

- Nous camouflerons la tente dans la grotte dans laquelle Sirius vivait. Tu sais, dans les montagnes qui surplombent Pré-au-Lard, précisa Harry en croisant les bras comme s'il la mettait au défi de trouver une lacune au plan.

Drago hocha la tête. Angoissée, Hermione s'assit sur le fauteuil et fixa le sol.

- C'est tellement dangereux… maugréa-t-elle.

- Pas plus que tous les autres risques que nous avons affronté ensemble, Hermione, rétorqua Harry d'une voix que l'on réservait habituellement aux enfants.

- Ce n'est pas pareil… contesta-t-elle. Sans toi ni moi, Drago n'est… Il n'a… Tu sais… Tu comprends…?

- Explique-toi, l'invita Harry bien qu'il ait très bien compris.

Le blondinet avait apparemment également compris car il piqua un fard.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, tronqua-t-il abruptement. Oui, bon, d'accord, il est vrai que je n'ai pas affronté le danger aussi souvent que vous, et alors? Potter, tu as passé ta vie entière à justifier tes succès par la chance. Pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas également? Je peux très bien le faire.

- C'est vrai, approuva le Survivant. On ne peut pas _apprendre_ à relever de tels défis. Passer au travers ou pas relève de l'impétuosité et de la vivacité d'esprit… On n'a jamais le temps de réfléchir lorsqu'on est en danger. C'est l'adrénaline qui nous guide.

Satisfait de son raisonnement, Drago hocha la tête en étirant un bras dans sa direction pour de souligner la sagesse de ses paroles. Mais Hermione secoua la tête.

- Harry, quand cesseras-tu d'associer tes victoires à la chance? le réprimanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse. La chance n'a rien à voir avec l'impétuosité et la vivacité d'esprit. Quelqu'un pourrait très bien posséder ces deux dernières qualités mais n'avoir aucune chance, et vice-versa.

- Hermione, je commence à croire que tu me prends pour un incompétent… grogna Drago en écartant les bras.

- Non! Ce n'est pas le cas, renchérit la jeune femme en plissant le front. Mais possèdes-tu l'aplomb nécessaire? Supposons que les choses tournent mal, serais-tu capable de tenir tête à tes bourreaux?

Alors que Drago, passablement insulté, s'apprêtait à répliquer, Harry s'interposa entre les deux amoureux pour mettre un terme au débat qui stagnait :

- Préfères-tu que je sois celui qui pénètre dans la Chambre des Secrets pour aller récolter des informations? proposa Harry à l'adresse de sa meilleure amie.

- Quoi…? couina-t-elle en grimaçant. Que dis-tu là…? C'est ridicule…

- Voilà. C'est _ridicule._ Tu as tout compris. Voudrais-tu, dans ce cas, être cette personne?

- Harry, je… Tu sais bien que c'est impossible…!

Harry haussa alors les épaules, fataliste, et Hermione comprit aussitôt qu'elle venait tout juste d'admettre, malgré elle, que seul Drago pouvait accomplir cette tâche. Le balafré saisit alors la chaise sur laquelle Ron s'était installé avant son départ soudain et s'y assit.

- Si ni toi ni moi ne pouvons nous rendre dans la Chambre de Secrets pour jouer le rôle de l'espion, vois-tu quelqu'un d'autre dans cette tente, mis à part Malefoy, qui puisse le faire?

Hermione soupira bruyamment et croisa les bras. Lorsqu'elle haussa le menton pour afficher son fameux air suffisant, Harry sut que la bataille n'était pas encore gagnée.

- Tout ne pourrait ne pas se passer ainsi si nous trouvions un autre plan, déclara-t-elle. Un plan où nous pourrions agir en équipe, et non individuellement.

Se fut alors à Harry et Drago de soupirer sans ménagement. Ce dernier plaqua ses mains au-dessus de son crâne et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- Très bien! trancha Hermione en se relevant. Je vois que vous ne tenez absolument pas à m'aider à trouver cet autre plan, alors je ne ferai _moi-même._ (Elle se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Drago.) Ne venez surtout pas me déranger ; je vais être en train de réfléchir à un moyen pour que _personne_ ne se fasse tuer lorsque nous aurons atteint Poudlard.

Le bruit de la fermeture à glissière ponctua la discussion.

Drago se tourna vers Harry et lui lança un regard explicitement abasourdi, les yeux écarquillés. Le Survivant roula les siens, davantage amusé qu'irrité, et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Il ramassa un petit pion terrorisé qui trainait entre ses pieds et s'écrasa contre le coussin.

- Je sais, dit-il simplement.

- Tu t'y es habitué, à ça? s'exclama Drago. C'est… incroyable! Comment pourrais-je ne pas me sentir insulté?

Harry ricana sous l'œil torve du blondinet.

- Oh, ne le sois pas!

- Tu peux bien parler, toi, le _grand aventurier…_

- Tiens ton bout de la corde. Elle cédera si tu te montres aussi catégorique.

- Ça, c'est si elle ne trouve pas un autre plan entretemps…!

- Elle n'en trouvera pas. Je suis persuadé qu'elle ne souhaite que mettre en doute l'efficacité du plan actuel pour que tu renonces à l'exécuter par manque de confiance.

- C'est ce que tu crois? Quant à moi, je suis certain que d'ici une heure, elle aura établi au moins dix plans différents.

Harry pouffa bruyamment, et Drago, radouci par la tournure de la discussion, roula les yeux.

- Non, j'en doute!

- Tu veux parier? le provoqua Drago.

- Et comment! lança le balafré en se redressant sur le fauteuil et en lui tendant la main. Cinq gallions qu'elle n'aura rien à nous proposer même si on lui donne la journée entière pour y penser.

- Hum! Tu connais mal ta meilleure amie, Potter, commenta narquoisement Drago en lui serrant la menotte. Marché conclu.

oOo

Durant toute la journée, Hermione resta sagement enfermée dans la chambre, si bien que le soir venu, Harry et Drago avaient pratiquement oublié qu'elle occupait également la tente. Jamais Drago n'aurait cru aussi bien s'entendre avec son rival de toujours ; du Quidditch jusqu'aux plus anciens souvenirs scolaires, tout, en matière de sujets de conversation, y était passé. C'était comme si les sept dernières années de pure animosité s'étaient dissipées en un coup de vent, ou, tout simplement, n'avaient jamais existées. Pour rien au monde Drago ne l'aurait ouvertement déclaré, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il commençait même à apprécier Harry. C'était si différent que de traîner avec sa bande de Serpentard, dont les sujets de conversation tournaient constamment autour de coups bas à effectuer et des commérages concernant des élèves qui appartenaient aux autres maisons! C'est d'ailleurs uniquement suite à cette longue journée que Drago réalisa que ses anciens camarades ne lui manquaient aucunement. À vrai dire, rien de ce qu'il avait été à Poudlard avant la Bataille, en tant que personne, ne lui manquait ; ni son comportement, ni ses activités, ni ses fréquentations. Le transfert de ses parents de l'infamie jusqu'au pouvoir avait littéralement changé sa vision de choses, et simplement grâce à l'agréable journée qu'il avait passé en compagnie d'un nouvel ami, Drago les remerciait d'avoir chamboulé sa vie.

C'est avec la tête et le cœur légers que Drago regagna sa chambre tard dans la soirée. À son grand étonnement, Hermione, installée en pyjama sur le ventre, était endormie. Aucun panneau gribouillé de flèches, d'inscriptions et de calculs n'encombrait la petite pièce pour témoigner de son opiniâtreté à vouloir présenter un nouveau plan. Le blondinet put pratiquement sentir ses poches s'alléger de cinq gallions.

- Hé, Hermione… Réveille-toi.

Doucement, il caressa le dos de sa douce afin de la tirer des bras de Morphée. Celle-ci se réveilla pourtant en sursaut et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son copain.

_- Oh non!_ Misère! s'exclama-t-elle en s'assoyant brusquement sur le matelas. Nous sommes arrivés? Le plan…

Elle tâta le matelas comme si elle cherchait autour d'elle des bouts de parchemin griffonnés qui n'existaient pas. Drago pinça les lèvres. Oh, et puis qu'est-ce que cinq gallions en moins pouvait bien lui faire?

- Tu n'es pas parvenue à trouver un autre plan? lui demanda-t-il bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- J'ai _toujours_ plusieurs plans en tête! rétorqua vivement Hermione, indignée par son insinuation. Il n'est simplement pas… pas très… détaillé.

Il s'assit sur le lit et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent. L'air piteux, Hermione affaissa ses épaules en guise d'abdication.

- Non, je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autre… J'ai tant réfléchi que… que je me suis endormie! avoua-elle, honteuse, en plaquant une main contre un œil. Je suis désolée…

- Désolée? répéta-t-il en rigolant. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais se plaindre. Dois-je te rappeler que nous avions _déjà_ un plan, et ce même lorsque tu t'es engagée à en trouver un autre?

Hermione soutint longuement son regard, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à ce choix déterminant. Drago lui prit délicatement une main et se mit à la caresser.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi me remercies-tu? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Parce que tu ne protestes plus. Je sais bien que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais que tu aies récriminé contre mon initiative à vouloir agir par moi-même m'a… disons-le, _blessé._

Elle soupira discrètement et enveloppa la main de Drago de son autre.

- Je m'excuse… Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, crois-moi…

- Oui, je sais bien. Ça me soulage que tu acceptes enfin d'avoir un héros comme petit ami.

Séduite par cette vision des choses, Hermione sourit. Drago l'imita et s'approcha d'elle pour lui voler un lent baiser qu'elle accueillit avec délicatesse.

- Tu sais que nous arrivons à Poudlard demain, en début d'après-midi… souffla-t-il tout près de son visage.

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier? chuchota la jeune femme à son tour, non sans ressentir un pincement au cœur, tandis qu'une des mains de son copain se faufilait dans son cou.

Difficilement, Drago retira sa baguette magique de sa poche :

_- Assurdiato._

Il laissa tomber sa baguette par terre et Hermione sentit son entrejambe s'engourdir. Ses intentions étaient parfaitement claires et l'enchantaient considérablement.

- Ce coup-ci, on ne se fera pas avoir, dit-il en souriant.

- J'ignore de quoi tu veux parler…

Ses doigts fins se glissèrent dans les cheveux platine de Drago qui se pencha lentement sur elle. Elle s'étendit tranquillement sur le lit.

- Ah bon, tu l'ignores? chuchota-t-il dans son cou. (Une de ses mains quitta la chaleur de sa nuque et glissa le long de son corps. Ses doigts se refermèrent lourdement entre ses jambes.) Et là, l'ignores-tu encore?

- Je ne sais pas… marmonna-t-elle faiblement, une touche de candeur feinte dans la voix.

Drago sourit. Tout en embrassant lascivement la peau délicate sous son oreille, sa main s'insinua entre l'ourlet élastique de son pantalon et sa féminité. D'un doigt aguicheur, il effleura ses lèvres déjà humidifiées en retenant durement l'envie de l'enfoncer en elle.

- Et maintenant? souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

- Peut… Peut-être…

Il accentua sans transition la pression de son doigt pour le plaquer contre la peau délicate et complètement enduite de cyprine. Il recula son visage afin d'observer sa réaction.

- Et là…? susurra-t-il en explorant son intimité avec lenteur.

- P-Plutôt, ou-oui…

Lentement, il inséra un doigt froid en elle et ses muscles se contractèrent instantanément. Tout en restant attentif à ses réactions, il en glissa un second, et Hermione poussa un premier gémissement qui s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il le retira d'elle. Mécontente d'être ainsi affriolée, elle tendit le cou mais changea rapidement d'humeur lorsqu'il se mit à baisser ses pantalons.

- Non, attends… lui dit-elle en saisissant ses poignets.

Tandis que des points d'interrogations dansaient dans les yeux gris de Drago, Hermione s'empourpra légèrement. Il sourit, curieux de connaître la raison de cette gêne subite.

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, s'explicita-t-elle sans oser le regarder, intimidée par ses propres désirs.

Un ange passa. Drago, excité par la nébulosité de son désir, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son pantalon devenait drôlement inconfortable.

- Très bien.

Lorsque leur regard se croisa, elle se redressait déjà sur ses genoux et penchait la tête pour l'embrasser. Elle s'écarta du centre du lit, ses cheveux emmêlés dansant sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Installe-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Sans jamais séparer leurs lèvres, Drago se positionna en plein centre du lit et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller de plumes. Hermione passa alors une jambe par-dessus son corps et s'assit sur son bassin, de sorte à ce que son membre durci s'immisce directement entre ses cuisses. Tout en passant par-dessus sa tête le chandail de Drago, elle ondula ses hanches pour improviser un massage entre leur intimité et ferma les yeux pour laisser les sensations la submerger. Elle se déplaça à la hauteur de ses cuisses lorsque le vêtement gagna le sol. Lascivement, comme les mains de Drago caressaient ses bras nus, Hermione débuta une longue série de baisers dans son cou jusqu'à son torse mince. Elle contourna ses mamelons, convaincue qu'elle paraitrait terriblement bête à les baiser, puis se rendit jusqu'à son nombril, là où au-dessous se trouvait un étroit chemin de poils dorés qui disparaissait sous la braguette. Elle pesta mentalement contre elle-même lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle aurait paru considérablement moins bête à lécher un mamelon qu'une certaine autre chose…

Ses doigts défaisaient la braguette de son pantalon lorsqu'elle sentit Drago devenir de moins en moins patient, plus agité, ce qui nourri son angoisse avec abondance. Une fois ouverte, Hermione osa un regard en direction de son visage… et se figea sur-le-champ il s'était redressé sur ses coudes et l'observait avec une sorte d'adulation disproportionnée, les pupilles dilatées et la respiration haletante. Elle était bloquée.

- Heu… Quoi? couina-t-elle stupidement.

Drago eut un tic au niveau de son arcade sourcilière qui aurait pu se confondre avec un très bref froncement.

- Que… Quelque chose ne va pas? lui demanda-t-il, confus.

- Heu… Hé bien, heu… Tu… Tu ne vas quand même pas… me… me regarder…?

- Oh. Non, non, non, non. Évidemment que non.

Il se recoucha un peu trop brusquement pour que son geste paraisse naturel et plaqua son avant-bras contre ses yeux. En aucun cas il ne souhaitait que ce détail si moindre l'empêche d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa superbe initiative.

Les couvertures n'ayant pas été tirées sur le lit lors de leur réveil le matin même, Hermione, discrètement, se glissa en dessous d'elles et les remonta par-dessus ses épaules. Intrigué par ce que pouvait bien fabriquer sa petite copine alors que son membre menaçait à tout instant de se détendre, Drago s'autorisa à lever la tête.

- Ça ne te dérange pas que je… je me recouvre de… de la couverture? demanda prestement Hermione, honteuse de ressentir à ce point ce besoin d'être soustraite à son regard.

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Fais comme tu veux… Sens-toi à l'aise, c'est ce qui m'importe.

Soulagée, Hermione se recouvrit entièrement de la couverture et la positionna afin qu'aucune ouverture ne permette à Drago d'apercevoir quoique ce soit de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle se remit alors à embrasser son ventre comme si rien ne les avait interrompu, et ses lèvres, brûlantes, se rendirent jusqu'à la lisière de son pantalon. Par-dessus la couette, elle sentit le poids des mains masculines de Drago serrer légèrement sa tête en signe de délectation.

Avec l'aide de Drago qui arqua le dos, Hermione retira le vêtement et le projeta sur le sol en le glissant sous la couverture. Confinée dans un espace restreint, le son de tissu froissé ne parvint que très vaguement à ses oreilles. D'une main timide, elle caressa ses hanches, ses aines et ses cuisses en appréciant la minceur du tissu qui lui permettait très bien de noter la chaleur que son corps produisait. Une fournaise n'en aurait pas produit davantage, et l'air captif mêlé à son haleine devint bientôt étouffant.

Lorsque sa main décrivit la forme de son érection, Hermione entendit Drago soupirer par saccades et vit son bassin se cambrer sous sa caresse afin de l'inviter à l'intensifier. Sans hésiter, elle joignit sa seconde main jusque là inactive à la première et massa pesamment la protubérance par-dessus le caleçon. En guise de réponse, les doigts de Drago se refermèrent un peu plus étroitement sur son crâne. L'engourdissement entre ses propres jambes s'accentuait dangereusement, et c'est suite à une poussée d'excitation envahissante qu'elle baissa d'une traite le boxer. Son membre émergea d'en dessous du vêtement et, sans prendre la peine de le lui retirer entièrement, Hermione referma sa main autour.

Elle débuta aussitôt un mouvement de va-et-vient, à la fois fascinée et appâtée par la texture intensément délicate de cette peau chaude et sensible. Pour une jeune femme qui n'avait jamais eu de tête-à-tête avec un pénis, elle se sentait plutôt à l'aise – mais sûrement était-ce dû à l'opacité des ténèbres qui régnaient sous la couette et qui l'empêchaient de détailler le membre avec attention. Drago, de l'autre côté de l'abri qu'elle s'était improvisée, gémissait lascivement, et Hermione fut persuadée qu'il le faisait uniquement pour l'encourager, car ses caresses étaient beaucoup trop timides pour qu'elles puissent provoquer de telles réactions.

N'empêche que l'appétit et l'excitation montaient dangereusement en elle. Entre ses cuisses, un filet humide chatouillait sa peau, et la région près de son clitoris semblait implorer pour de l'attention, une pression, une caresse, n'importe quoi. L'odeur intrinsèquement sexuelle qui était née avec le dévoilement de son membre avait saturé l'air qu'elle respirait en un claquement de doigt et la faisait maintenant saliver comme si elle humait le parfum d'un repas savoureux. Son sexe d'une main, elle se sentait incroyablement femme, superbement débauchée. Le moteur de ses gestes n'était plus la raison mais la concupiscence, la passion, Drago et son corps suintant de désir.

Machinalement, elle approcha son visage de sa virilité, sa main voyageant entre la verge et le gland cette fois plus audacieusement. Drago dut sentir la caresse de son haleine car il arqua de nouveau les hanches vers le haut, écourtant par la même occasion la distance qui la séparait de son membre.

Ne trouvant plus de raison pour étirer l'attente, Hermione fit glisser son extrémité contre ses lèvres retroussées et grimaça instinctivement en goutant le liquide qui perlait au bout. Elle passa outre, car le jeune homme inspira bruyamment et accrut encore un peu plus la courbe de son dos, ce qui eut pour effet de l'encourager, encore. Les mains de Drago, cette fois, appliquèrent une pression considérable sur sa tête. Elle poussa un gémissement timoré pour protester contre sa fièvre et il cessa aussitôt. Hermione crut l'entendre geindre de faibles excuses, puis, progressivement, autant pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle audace que pour faire durer le plaisir, engloutit son membre aussi profondément que sa gorge le lui permettait.

Les lèvres étroitement enserrées autour de sa virilité, elle suça sans grande habileté ce qu'elle avait en bouche. Elle sentait son entrejambe dégouliner mais ignora sa propre excitation afin de concentrer son attention sur celle de Drago qui n'avait pas vu son tour venir la veille. Elle recula la tête, les lèvres serrant toujours fermement son sexe, et massa de sa langue le gland lisse qu'elle devina particulièrement sensible ; au passage, Drago eut un spasme violent suivi d'un puissant gémissement. À maintes reprises, elle baissa la tête dans l'espoir d'engloutir son membre en entier, puis remontait afin de titiller le minuscule orifice à l'extrémité.

À un certain moment, Drago glissa ses mains sous la couverture afin de caresser son visage, l'inciter à poursuivre, la supplier de ne pas s'arrêter, mais sa mâchoire se faisait de plus en plus engourdie et Hermione prédit qu'elle ne serait bientôt plus capable de le contenter de cette façon.

Le souffle de Drago s'alourdissait lors d'intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés. Hermione mourrait d'envie de voir la tête qu'il faisait mais restait inflexible quant à son refus d'être observée dans cette position ; elle craignait qu'il la trouve grotesque ou que s'afficher ainsi pousse Drago à émettre un commentaire critiqueur sur la façon dont elle s'y prenait. Peut-être ses inquiétudes agirent-ils directement sur son corps car c'est à ce moment précis que sa mâchoire ne put en supporter davantage et ne put poursuivre ses montées et descentes. Elles se refermaient obstinément autour de lui, peu important les efforts qu'Hermione mettait pour les rouvrir. Convaincue que Drago ne saurait se délecter de la sensation de ses dents contre son membre, Hermione entoura sa verge d'une main et le retira entièrement de sa bouche. Elle espéra avoir halluciné lorsqu'elle entendit sa mâchoire grincer.

Drago émit un grognement mécontent qu'il tâcha de confondre avec un gémissement lascif, mais Hermione n'était pas dupe ; aussi ses lèvres déposèrent-elles quelques baisers sur le gland tandis qu'une main continuait de le masturber pour ne pas trancher aussi insensiblement la stimulation.

Sa seconde main, paresseusement étendue contre sa hanche, glissa contre sa cuisse dure jusqu'à s'immiscer entre les siennes. En écartant suffisamment ses jambes pour libérer le passage, elle nota que le matelas sous ses fesses s'était imbibé de sa cyprine. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour qu'elle découvre son désir de l'avoir en elle. En quelques secondes seulement, elle parvint à retirer son chandail, son pantalon et sa petite culotte, et ce, sous la couverture. Lorsqu'elle la chassa de son corps en un mouvement brusque, le contraste de l'air torride et l'air frais lui fouetta le visage aussi vertement que si elle avait passé la tête par une fenêtre lors d'une tempête glacée. Sous le regard enivré et stupéfait de Drago qui ne s'attendait pas à la voir surgir avec une telle fougue, elle s'installa rapidement à la hauteur de son bassin, saisit son membre qu'elle érigea verticalement sous elle puis s'assit lentement dessus. Elle devinait Drago comblé par son initiative, car ses mains s'agrippèrent si sauvagement à ses hanches que l'impact émit un claquement sonore. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et se laissa envahir par la sensation d'oppression dans son bas-ventre qu'elle apprécia singulièrement tandis que son entrejambe avalait totalement, avec une souplesse étonnante, le membre gonflé. Les mains de Drago grimpèrent jusqu'à ses seins et il projeta sa tête vers l'arrière, la gorge déployée et la bouche ouverte, envahi par un plaisir illégal.

L'intrusion entière fut toute aussi étrange que la veille mais Hermione possédait toutefois, contrairement à leur première expérience, le pouvoir de guider comme bon lui semblait les va-et-vient. Elle débuta naturellement un mouvement circulaire très lent afin d'habituer son corps puis troqua le veule mouvement pour de petits sauts guidés par la flexion de ses genoux. Drago glissa ses mains sous ses seins pour les admirer valser au rythme des bonds qu'elle-même maitrisait mais l'intensité du plaisir le contraignit bientôt à fermer les yeux.

Son endurance avait considérablement été affaiblie lors de la fellation et tandis qu'Hermione exécutait des mouvements toujours plus urgents, toujours brutaux, il se redressa afin de s'asseoir, un bras tendu derrière lui alors que l'autre entourait sa taille fine avec fermeté, pour participer aux dernières secondes. Sa bouche asséchée happa un mamelon rosé, le visage plaqué quasi entièrement contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'il déversait ses dernières forces dans de furieux coups de bassin pour proposer à Hermione du répit. Ses gémissements devinrent des cris gutturaux qu'il ne réprima pas et qui impressionnèrent la jeune femme à un point tel qu'elle tut les siens pour écouter le son de sa volupté. L'entendre gémir contre ses seins était fichtrement excitant, mais alors qu'elle sentait la vague orgasmique s'abattre – trop – lentement sur elle, Drago offrit son dernier coup de bassin dans un cri étouffé et s'effondra sur le lit, à bout de souffle, le corps secoué de soubresauts incontrôlés.

Hermione resta longuement immobile afin de reprendre quelques forces. Elle avait pratiquement atteint l'orgasme, mais elle n'avait nullement l'intention de se plaindre ; elle était trop fière de sa performance pour véritablement déplorer cet insuccès. Qui plus est, elle y avait quand même goûté. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si la chance de retenter l'expérience ne se présenterait plus jamais…

Elle se dégagea de sur Drago lorsque ses aines humides protestèrent virulemment et celui-ci ouvrit finalement les yeux. Un étrange sentiment de vide l'envahit lorsqu'elle se coucha à ses côtés, sentiment qui persista lorsqu'il l'entoura de ses bras pour s'emparer de sa bouche. Elle répondit négligemment à ses baisers, distraite, tracassée. Sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva étendue à la place qu'il occupait la seconde précédente et se fit couvrir de baisers, du cou jusqu'au nombril. C'est en anticipant la suite des choses qu'Hermione réalisa que ce sentiment de vide, bien que Drago était étroitement collé à elle, ne la quittait pas.

- Drago…

- Hum? marmonna-t-il sans s'arrêter, traçant des dessins près de son nombril à l'aide de ses lèvres.

- Je suis vraiment fatiguée…

Il s'interrompit, alerté, et la regarda, le menton posé contre son ventre.

- Tu ne veux pas que…?

Hermione secoua mollement la tête.

- Tu vas bien? Je t'ai vexé? J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal?

- Oh, non, pas du tout! rigola-t-elle en saisissant délicatement son bras pour l'approcher d'elle. J'ai… Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend… J'ai simplement envie de te sentir près de moi, c'est tout… C'était très bien, rassure-toi! ajouta-t-elle en reconnaissant très distinctement la lueur inquiète dans son regard. C'est juste que… mon corps est fatigué, et puis… tu ne seras plus avec moi demain, alors j'ai envie de… j'ai envie que tu me serres dans tes bras.

Toute trace de concupiscence disparut de son regard et Drago remonta à sa hauteur, à ses côtés, pour l'étreindre de ses bras réconfortants. Ainsi lovée, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le jour où elle apprendrait qu'elle ne pourrait plus ressentir cet incroyable confort parce qu'il aurait été tué par ses parents devenus complètement fous. Un léger picotement dans ses sinus l'avertit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer, mais le tendre baiser qu'il colla sur son front l'assura que rien au monde ne pourrait posséder le pouvoir de la séparer de lui. Ce sentiment de vide ne disparaitrait toutefois que lorsque Drago reviendrait, dans trois jours.


	27. La Confrérie de l'Ombre

Bon sang!

Ça fait une semaine entière jour pour jour que j'essaie de poster ce foutu chapitre! Il était temps! Le site n'arrêtait pas d'afficher un message d'erreur... Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre comme ça. J'espère que la qualité du chapitre compensera le retard que le site a occasionné!

Grrr. Je suis fâchée, alors je vais vous laisser sans blabla, bon.

Bonne lecture!

_Lexa Nedra_

* * *

_Une leçon d'honneur_

**Chapitre 26**  
**La Confrérie de l'Ombre**

Hermione était certaine qu'en temps normal, la vue du haut de la montagne devait être imprenable, mais les circonstances qui l'emmenaient là l'empêchaient de pleinement savourer le tableau hivernal. Le village de Pré-au-Lard, le parc de Poudlard et son château ainsi que la Forêt Interdite paraissaient si petits qu'elle avait du mal à évaluer l'envergure de ce qui se tramait dans les tréfonds de l'illustre école, juste là, sous leur nez. C'est uniquement en faisant de nouveau face à la majestueuse silhouette de Poudlard qu'elle avait pris conscience à quel point le choix du refuge de la Confrérie de l'Ombre était outrageant à l'égard du bâtiment. C'était comme si, en retournant entre les murs qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes salis, ils se moquaient de tout ceux qui avaient voulu les chasser de là. En fait, ce devait être précisément leur but.

Elle resserra l'étreinte de ses propres bras autour de son corps et le nuage immaculé que sa bouche exhala brouilla sa vue. Dans une grotte située à une telle altitude, le vent était extraordinairement mordant, aussi la buée fila aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue, balayée par une bourrasque sans pitié qui la fit vaciller. Derrière elle, dans la tente qu'Harry avait habilement amarrée au plancher de roc glissant, des parasites affrontaient la voix de Celestina Moldubec à la radio. Plus discrètement mais lui lacérant pourtant les entrailles, les murmures d'Harry et de Drago chuintaient à ses oreilles ; ensemble, ils peaufinaient le plan avant le grand départ qui aurait lieu plus tard dans la journée. Hermione avait délibérément tenu à ne pas y participer histoire de ménager ses émotions qu'elle avait à fleur de peau. De toute façon, elle lui avait suffisamment dicté la conduite à adopter une fois qu'il serait rendu dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord sur trois jours de noyautage ; Drago rejoindrait leur destination le soir même, tenterait de tirer un maximum d'informations dans un intervalle de trois jours et s'enfuirait ensuite du château, bredouille ou pas, avant que la nuit ne tombe sur le terme. Hermione s'était tue à ce propos, mais elle s'était personnellement jurée qu'elle irait elle-même chercher Drago s'il n'était pas revenu avant minuit ce jour-là.

Les crépitements de la radio s'intensifièrent et brisa sa focalisation. La voix d'un animateur – la même que la veille – s'éleva soudain au beau milieu d'une phrase exubérante :

_« …de la nouveauté! Oui, nous l'avions tous craint, mais la bande d'Harry Potter serait apparemment en sé-cu-ri-té! _(Le cœur d'Hermione se contracta subitement. Elle pivota sur elle-même, toute ouïe.)_ Ronald Weasley, l'un de ses fidèles compagnons, a refait surface hier au matin en transplanant dans la demeure familiale et se porte très bien… »_

- Hermione! lança la voix fébrile d'Harry alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la tente. Hermione, viens vite!

Elle y pénétra juste à temps pour entendre la suite. Harry et Drago étaient penchés sur la table, attentifs.

_« Puisque des agents de la Brigade de Police Magique étaient déjà sur place afin d'assurer la sécurité de la famille Weasley qu'ils avaient cru menacée, le jeune Ronald a aussitôt été interrogé sur la raison de leur courte escapade. _(Hermione pria le ciel que la colère de Ron ne l'ait pas poussé à dévoiler des informations révélatrices sur leurs activités.)_ Il est toutefois à noter qu'Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, les jeunes avec qui il se tenait lors du signalement de leur disparition, ne l'accompagnaient pas lorsqu'il a transplané. Plutôt étrange, non? En fait, selon les dires de Weasley, il ne s'agirait que d'un banal accès d'adrénaline qui aurait poussé le groupe d'amis à quitter leur zone de confort… Mais est-ce la vérité? La réputation d'Harry Potter n'est pas à faire ; depuis quand se jette-t-il lui-même dans la gueule du loup-garou?_

_Alric Malone, chef de la BPM, _(Drago ferma les yeux, exaspéré par la simple prononciation de ce nom qui ne semblait pas vouloir les quitter)_ doute de la raison qu'a communiqué Weasley. A-t-on vraiment affaire à un accès d'adrénaline? Pourquoi Weasley serait-il revenu sans ses amis? À la place de Malone, je ne crierais pas marmite. Il serait même actuellement en pourparlers avec le Ministère de la Magie afin d'avoir recours au Veritaserum pour lui tirer les veracrasses du nez. _(Harry, Drago et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Le blondinet semblait particulièrement scandalisé.)_ Malone a-t-il raison d'employer de tels moyens pour une histoire qui ne pourrait effectivement qu'être une simple quête d'adrénaline ou ferait-il preuve d'une excessive vigilance qui se rapprocherait de la paranoïa?_

_Quant aux questions de Malone en lien avec leur liaison avec Drago Malefoy, le fils du dangereux criminel Lucius Malefoy, Weasley refuserait catégoriquement d'émettre un quelconque commentaire, ce qui aurait achevé Malone de ne pas laisser tomber l'affaire et de persister jusqu'à ce que lui et son équipe mettent la main sur Harry Potter et ses deux acolytes qui restent toujours introuvables. Non mais tout de même, pourquoi Weasley refuse-t-il tant de parler s'il ne s'agit, comme il le prétend, que d'une insignifiante escapade? C'est louche. Très louche…_

_Plus de détails seront communiqués lorsque nous saurons si Alric Malone aura obtenu ce qu'il souhaite auprès du Ministère. Nous espérons que ce sera dans le bulletin de demain._

_Le nouveau single de Celestina Moldubec vient à peine d'être dévoilé qu'il grimpe déjà en première place du palmarès de- »_

Harry avait fermé la radio. Un lourd silence s'installa, chacun fixant un point fixe d'un air accablé.

- Il ne nous a pas dénoncé, constata sobrement Hermione au bout d'un moment.

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua vivement Harry, consterné. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais?

- Il était furieux en quittant la tente…

Sa voix s'était brisée. Drago, perturbé par la réaction que cette constatation avec suscité chez elle, l'observa avec désarroi. Regrettait-elle son départ?

- Ron n'a simplement pas voulu participer à notre quête. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il souhaite nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, Hermione, trancha Harry comme si elle venait de d'insulter ses parents. Nous sommes amis. Il le sait tout autant que nous.

Drago se permit d'émettre un très bref soupir ironique. Harry et Hermione le regardèrent tandis que le blondinet croisait les bras et s'éloignait en direction d'un mur de toile si usé qu'il en était quasiment transparent. Le silence le convainquit de s'exprimer :

- Oui, un ami qui traite la fille qu'il aime de _garce_ et qui abandonne ses meilleurs amis dans une situation critique pour ce que j'ai cru entendre être la _deuxième_ fois.

Il se retourna, la mine sombre.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que _je_ définirais un « ami », ajouta-t-il en entourant le dernier mot de guillemets invisibles.

Ni Harry ni Hermione ne trouva quoique ce soit à répliquer, car ils savaient très bien, au fond d'eux, que Drago avait raison.

- Ça me consterne, poursuivit le blondinet. Pour ma part, il aurait aussi bien pu tout balancer à Malone que ça ne changerait rien. Il vous a trahi. En fait, il _nous_ a trahi, car n'oublions pas que je suis ton nouveau meilleur ami, Potter, glissa-t-il avec une excessive touche de sarcasme.

Un muscle sur le visage d'Harry tressaillit et Drago crut halluciner l'ébauche d'un sourire.

- Il reviendra sans doute, comme la première fois… dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

- C'est ce que tu souhaites? rétorqua abruptement Drago.

- Drago… Il a beau ne plus être mon petit copain, mais Ron reste un ami que j'affectionne depuis des années…

Drago tiqua au choix du verbe « affectionner ». Il se rembrunit davantage. Il avait peine à croire qu'elle arrivait encore à être complaisante à son égard!

- Même après ce qu'il t'a fait? persista-t-il.

- Ne ressens-tu pas la même chose envers tes parents?

La réplique jeta un froid. Harry, qui avait suivi la conversation comme on suivait habituellement un match de tennis, haussa un sourcil en direction du blondinet, stupéfait par l'échange de répartie qui allait jusque là bon train. Il sourit discrètement. Hermione avait toujours été douée pour faire naître la culpabilité et la remise en question dans certaines conditions, comme, par exemple, lorsqu'Harry, autrefois, s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de téméraire.

- Tu les détestes parce qu'ils sont des assassins, mais tu les aimes car ils sont, après tout, tes parents, non? poursuivit Hermione.

Drago baissa la tête, fixa la radio, promena son regard jusqu'à la fenêtre de plastique et s'intéressa à la pointe de ses chaussures.

- J'ai… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Le silence revint. Il régnait une drôle d'ambiance dans la tente ; l'évocation de l'amour inconditionnel que Drago portait envers ses parents les avait tous rendus mal à l'aise. Après tout, ils révisaient à l'instant un plan pour leur nuire… Harry, craignant soudain que la détermination du blondinet ne flanche, tapa des mains.

- Bon. Nous devons nous y mettre. Malefoy, nous devons s'assurer que tu maitrises bien le sortilège de désillusion. Hermione, tu es prête pour la leçon? Nous avons jusqu'au crépuscule.

La mine sombre, Drago et Hermione hochèrent la tête, tous deux conscients que la leçon ne s'exécuterait pas avec la plus grande des complicités étant donné du léger différend qu'Harry avait interrompu.

Drago ne fut pas très performant au cours des heures qui suivirent, mais ni Harry ni Hermione ne le réprimandèrent ; la tension était à son apogée. La pression du délai qui approchait affectait sa concentration, et les sortilèges qu'il aurait en temps normal maîtrisé en quelques essais s'étalaient en longues séances interminables, si bien qu'Hermione décida de réduire le registre de sorts à réviser au strict minimum. Mais Drago savait que lors de l'instant où nécessiterait l'application de ces connaissances, il se dégonflerait. Après tout, c'était exactement ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois qu'on lui avait imposé une mission à accomplir en solo…

La clarté diminuait progressivement au travers des murs de toile et Hermione sentait son cœur se flétrir comme la nuit étendait son encre dans le ciel. Lorsqu'elle finit le volet théorie de ses leçons, c'est Harry, qui avait remarqué le manque d'assurance de Drago, qui prit le relais afin de s'attaquer à la pratique. Les qualités de leader qu'il avait employées lors de l'époque de l'A.D. ne l'avaient pas quitté. Mieux, même : en raison des circonstances, elles semblaient s'être perfectionnées. Hermione se demandait si ce n'était pas la maturité et l'aplomb d'Harry qui réduisaient Drago à une telle docilité ou le simple fait qu'il réalisait que devenir un héros ne se faisait pas la conscience tranquille, car même lorsqu'il corrigea son élève pour la septième fois, ce dernier se contentait d'opiner du bonnet et de réessayer, imperturbable.

- Ça devrait suffire… dit Harry suite à une dizaine d'heures d'entrainement.

Il souriait, manifestement satisfait des progrès de Drago, mais lui n'affichait pas un faciès aussi réjoui. Au contraire, il avait le visage grave et le teint verdâtre. Les deux garçons rangèrent leur baguette et Hermione, sagement installée sur le fauteuil, se leva soudain, comme si elle craignait que Drago ne s'évapore d'un instant à l'autre sans prévenir.

- C'était pas mal, commenta Drago.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Le visage tourné vers la fenêtre de plastique transparent, il fixait l'horizon enténébré, tentant de distinguer les pourtours du maudit château qui se fondaient dans le ciel sinistre. Harry et Hermione l'imitèrent, et ils furent tous confinés dans un épais silence.

- Les marchands de Pré-au-Lard ont fermé leur commerce, constata Harry.

Effectivement, il ne restait plus que quelques lumières de porche et quelques lueurs diffuses aux étages supérieurs des commerces qui indiquaient que les propriétaires ne tarderaient pas à se mettre au lit. Aux rez-de-chaussée, les carreaux étaient d'un noir opaque. C'était le feu vert. C'était _son_ feu vert, celui de Drago. Mais pourtant, il ne bougeait pas, et ni Harry ni Hermione n'osaient le pousser devant. Ce n'est qu'après avoir pris une grande inspiration, pour s'imprégner de courage, qu'il fit face à ses deux amis. Hermione, le front barré d'une quantité impressionnante de plis, fit un pas dans sa direction, pressentant ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

- Il est temps.

Aussitôt, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'enlaça avec une force étonnante en couinant, d'une toute petite voix, son prénom. Drago referma ses bras autour de son corps et enfouit son visage dans son cou, humant l'odeur fraiche que dégageaient ses cheveux en broussaille, appréciant la fermeté de son étreinte qui témoignait de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que l'émotion le submerge, et il dut faire appel à son orgueil d'homme pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

- J'ai encore du mal à croire ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire… geignit Hermione, le visage contre son épaule.

- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Hermione se dégagea subitement et amarra son regard au sien.

- Drago… si tu ne te sens pas prêt…

- Non. Non, il est beaucoup trop tard pour reculer, je-

Harry, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu disparaitre, revint avec un sac à dos sur l'épaule. Il s'installa en retrait et fit mine de s'intéresser à la solidité des bretelles ajustables, la tête baissée. Drago, qui s'était interrompu, lui jeta un regard oblique et le désigna d'un signe de tête.

- Mes choses sont déjà toutes prêtes, de toute façon, compléta-t-il.

Voyant que Drago et Hermione le regardaient, Harry s'autorisa à parler :

- Hein? Heu, oui… J'ai mis quelques paires de chaussettes, des vêtements de rechange et autres trucs du genre pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons en te présentant avec un sac à dos quasiment vide. Tout y est.

Drago hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et Harry s'approcha du couple.

- Je vais vous laisser seuls, mais… je tiens simplement à te souhaiter bonne chance, Malefoy, et merci. Nous te faisons pleinement confiance.

Le couple se dissocia et Harry tendit une main solennelle vers Drago. Tandis qu'Hermione se recroquevillait dans sa propre bulle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, le blondinet serra la main de son ami et, contre toute attente, l'attira subitement contre lui pour l'étreindre amicalement de son bras libre. C'était purement masculin. Harry fut toutefois si stupéfait par le geste qu'il n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant que Drago se libère prestement, comme s'il venait de se frotter à un Scroutt à pétard. De nouveau, il hocha la tête, geste qu'Harry lui rendit avant de disparaître diplomatiquement dans sa chambre, laissant aux deux tourtereaux une pleine intimité.

- Je savais que tu finirais par bien t'entendre avec Harry, déclara Hermione une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la tente, à l'entrée de la grotte. C'est fantastique.

Cette fois-ci, Drago ne s'efforça pas de justifier son attitude ; il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, fataliste. Ça ne servait plus à rien de nier un fait si évident. Il passa ses deux bras dans les bretelles du sac à dos et l'installa confortablement sur ses épaules malgré la difficulté qu'occasionnait l'épaisseur de son manteau. Hermione, toujours aussi étroitement emmitouflée sous sa propre étreinte, parcourut Pré-au-Lard d'un œil inquiet ; il ne restait plus que deux ou trois bâtiments dont les fenêtres situées au deuxième étage brillaient timidement. Le vent s'était calmé.

- Promets-moi que tu seras prudent, Drago… marmonna-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, les mains gantées de Drago s'agrippèrent à ses bras. Il appliqua une douce pression.

- Tu te souviens du chemin à prendre? ajouta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Évidemment.

- La trappe se trouve dans la cave de chez Honeydukes, précisa-t-elle tout de même. Ne te trompe pas de bâtiment.

- Hermione, j'ai fréquenté Pré-au-Lard durant six ans…

- Et sous la trappe, ça ne sera pas bien compliqué… Te souviens-tu? Il y a un long escalier, puis beaucoup de coudes. Mais il n'y a qu'un chemin alors tu ne risqueras pas de te tromper.

- Je sais, je-

- N'oublie pas les plafonds, aussi ; ils sont traitres.

- Hermione…

- Tu te rappelles du toboggan? Tu devras le remonter. Et ensuite-

- Je sais, je sais…! Il y aura une statue – celle de la sorcière borgne. C'est ce que tu allais dire?

- Oh, je t'en prie, ne m'interromps pas… Je ne veux que m'assurer que tout se passera bien…

Drago roula les yeux, mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et fit glisser ses mains le long de ses épaules pour les enfouir dans son cou. Hermione frissonna au contact du cuir froid avec cette peau tiède mais ne se dégagea pas ; elle ne sentirait plus son toucher pour les trois prochains jours… et peut-être même plus.

- Tout se passera bien, lui promit-il en un murmure grave.

- Tu te souviens du sort à jeter vers la statue pour qu'elle s'écarte? lui demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

- Heu…

Hermione plissa les yeux, transformant la lueur inquiète de son regard en lueur réprobatrice.

- C'est _« Dissendium »._

- Oui. Oui, c'est ça, _« Dissendium »._

Enfin, elle se tut et baissa la tête à défaut de brandir un drapeau blanc. Drago approcha son visage du sien et baisa tendrement, doucement, interminablement son front, laissant Hermione s'accrocher à lui en même temps. Puis, naturellement, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et se scellèrent d'abord en douceur avant de gagner en frénésie, guidées par l'intensité de leurs appréhensions communes. C'était la soif de vivre avant de se laisser flotter à la surface d'un trou noir capable d'aspirer imprévisiblement et pour toujours. C'était de ne pas savoir si tout se passerait bien malgré les paroles creuses qui l'attestaient. C'était le désespoir du baiser qui était peut-être le dernier… Ils avaient beau avoir « tout prévu », mais les circonstances rendaient les précautions bien oiseuses.

La seule raison qui rompit le baiser fut le souffle qui leur manquait. Ils tremblaient mais savaient pertinemment que le froid mordant des montagnes n'y était pour rien. Hermione avait peur. Drago aussi, d'ailleurs.

Longtemps, ils restèrent ainsi, front contre front, leur souffle se mêlant au même petit nuage blanc qui séparait leur bouche, voulant repousser le plus possible le moment où ils devraient se séparer. Mais Hermione, malgré ses réticences, savait que procrastiner ne ferait que retarder le moment de son retour. Au prix d'un immense effort, elle parla :

- Allez… pars, Drago. Pars maintenant pour revenir plus vite.

Doucement, l'implorant, elle le repoussa, le regard vitreux, les mâchoires serrées par l'anxiété. Celui-ci semblant un instant la prier de le retenir mais effaça rapidement l'affolement sur son visage ; il devait se montrer fort et lui prouver qu'il était digne d'elle.

- Bien, dit-il simplement.

Il fit quelques pas à reculons, refusant de lui tourner le dos, mais le sol irrégulier et glissant acheva de le convaincre de regarder en direction d'où ses pieds le menaient. C'est en sentant la brûlure de son regard sur sa nuque que Drago suivit le chemin tortueux et périlleux des montagnes pour gagner la hauteur du village de Pré-au-Lard. Il ne restait plus que l'éclat des lampadaires sur les chemins.

oOo

À la table ronde positionnée face à la statue qui représentait Salazar Serpentard, huit chaises étaient occupées. La conversation en cours était murmurée, comme s'ils craignaient que les murs aient des oreilles et n'aillent répéter ce qu'ils entendaient à autrui. Au centre de la table, à la hauteur du visage d'un homme se tenant debout, un bouquet de flammes illuminait les traits d'Antonin Dolohov, Amycus et Alecto Carrow, Augustus Rookwood, Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange ainsi que Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier, les doigts entrecroisés sur le meuble, écoutait et présidait les propositions de ses acolytes depuis maintenant une heure mais n'avait fait que rejeter les idées obtuses. Seuls les demi-frères Lestrange n'avaient pas encore parlé, tous deux taciturnes, mais c'était précisément de ces deux-là que Lucius attendait gros ; depuis le tout début des opérations, Rabastan et Rodolphus étaient ceux, excluant sa propre personne et sa femme, qui s'étaient le plus distingués, et Lucius n'ignorait pas la raison. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris lorsque Rodolphus, à bout de nerf, frappa la table de son poing. Le bruit du choc se répandit dans la pièce en échos interminables et Rookwood interrompit son monologue. Les sept têtes se tournèrent vers le perturbateur.

- Ces idées sont _toutes_ pathétiques! Pourquoi ne pas les traiter aux petits oignons, tant qu'à y être?

Vexé, Rookwood enfonça son poing entre ses doigts libres et, les coudes contre la table, appuya ses mains jointes contre sa bouche.

- Enfin, Rodolphus… lança Lucius avec l'ébauche d'un sourire. Je me demandais quand allais-tu manifester ton désaccord. Tu as raison ; ces idées sont toutes exécrables. Procède, si tu veux bien.

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous en sommes au dernier morceau qu'il faut faire des cérémonies avant d'agir! s'insurgea-t-il en se redressant. _Attaquons,_ c'est tout! Et je refuse que nous nous en prenions au traitre à son sang! Il est à _moi,_ celui-là! Il faut choisir la Sang-de-Bourbe!

- Rodolphus, trancha Lucius sur un ton sec, j'ai constamment cette impression que tes désirs de vengeance passent avant notre mission… Me tromperais-je?

D'un mouvement saccadé, comme s'il s'effectuait à contrecœur, Rodolphus se rassit, le visage tourné vers son maître.

- La seule chose qui importe est de fabriqué ce dernier Horcruxe, que ce soit grâce à Weasley ou à Granger, annonça Lucius tandis que Narcissa, à ses côtés, se raidissait. (Lucius trouva la main de son épouse et la serra affectueusement.) N'oublions pas que notre but est d'éliminer Harry Potter. En choisissant une dernière victime qui fait partie de son cercle d'amis intimes, il n'aura pas le choix, ensuite, de venir nous trouver pour se venger. Le pauvre enfant… Avec l'étendue de mes pouvoirs, il n'aura aucune chance. Tu pourras ensuite directement t'attaquer à Molly Weasley. Qu'en penses-tu, Rodolphus?

- Lucius…

Narcissa avait enfoncé ses longs ongles dans la main de son mari. Les sept têtes se tournèrent vers elle d'un mouvement simultané. Ses yeux bleus écarquillés fixaient la Carte du Maraudeur qui flottait au-dessus d'un socle de pierre à quelques mètres de leur position, entre les piliers ouvragés les plus près, en pivotant lentement sur elle-même. Comme un seul homme, tous suivirent la trajectoire de ses yeux et plusieurs d'entre eux se redressèrent subitement ; un point, dont le nom restait illisible en raison de la distance qui les séparait, bougeait sur la carte, et s'approchait des toilettes au deuxième étage du château.

- Quelqu'un _approche,_ souffla-t-elle comme si elle ne pouvait le croire.

- Quoi? s'exclama Rabastan. Comment est-ce possible?

- C'est improbable! s'écria Rookwood. Personne ne sait où nous nous trouvons!

Les plus près du socle, Amycus et Alecto Carrow, s'y précipitèrent, suivis de près par Lucius qui les écarta brusquement de son chemin.

- Qui est-ce? demanda Dolohov, qui comme la plupart, restait en retrait.

Lucius fixa le point sans ciller, abasourdi, puis, lentement, pivota sur lui-même.

- C'est notre fils, annonça-t-il à Narcissa.

Narcissa fut catapultée de son siège pour rejoindre son mari, complètement hystérique. D'ailleurs, comme si personne n'osait le croire, tous se rassemblèrent autour du socle afin de le constater. Le petit point qui représentait Drago venait de pénétrer dans la salle de bain et se dirigeait vers les lavabos.

oOo

_- Ouvre-toi._

Bien qu'il savait que c'était ce qui devait se produire, Drago fut cloué sur place lorsque l'évier dont le robinet était creusé d'un serpent bougea soudain, libérant peu à peu un immense trou dans le sol. Prudemment, il s'approcha de l'ouverture ; il ne voyait pas le fond. Par chance, Hermione avait pensé à glisser l'Éclair de feu d'Harry dans son sac de perles qu'elle avait lui-même enfoui dans son sac à dos afin de lui éviter de devoir s'y jeter sans support. Il posa donc un genou contre le carrelage froid et farfouilla parmi les vêtements inutiles sans cesser de scruter les ténèbres du gouffre dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le fond. Il renonça rapidement.

Balai en main, il se redressa. Il avait la désagréable impression que d'immenses tentacules visqueuses surgiraient de l'immense tuyau à l'instant où il s'en attendrait le moins pour le trainer dans les profondeurs de l'enfer, mais Harry ne lui avait glissé aucune note à ce sujet – qui plus est, un Basilic ne possédait pas de tentacules, et, outre cette observation, cette bestiole répugnante était morte depuis six ans. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de craindre quoique ce soit d'autre que sa propre famille qui, il l'espérait, n'estimerait pas son arrivée comme étant suspecte.

Il passa une jambe par-dessus le manche du balai et ses pieds quittèrent doucement le sol. L'étau qui serrait son cœur se referma, lui arrachant une grimace. Somme toute, l'élément potentiellement problématique ne risquait pas d'être ses parents qui l'aimaient et le couvaient d'affection depuis sa naissance, mais plutôt leurs congénères qui auraient probablement un point de vue beaucoup plus impartial sur sa subite apparition. Bien que Drago était persuadé que son père et sa mère avaient perdu la boule, il croisait les doigts pour qu'ils le défendent à tout prix et qu'ils se montrent aveuglément, inconditionnellement loyaux dans le cas où leurs complices feraient preuve de méfiance à son égard.

Faire preuve de loyauté… La loyauté était bien la dernière chose dont _lui_ faisait preuve en se rendant dans la Chambre des Secrets pour jouer les espions…

Sa gorge se noua et ses pieds retrouvèrent le carrelage. À force de réfléchir ainsi, il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Que se passerait-il une fois dans la Chambre des Secrets? Avec le recul et tous les meurtres dont la Confrérie de l'Ombre était l'auteur, il avait appris à mépriser le comportement de ses parents, mais que se produirait-il, dans son for intérieur, lorsqu'il les retrouverait en chair et en os, lorsque sa mère l'enlacerait avec une excessive tendresse maternelle, lorsque son père poserait une main fière sur son épaule pour l'accueillir? Arriverait-il à faire abstraction de toutes ces années de vie commune et de complicité afin de se dévouer à sa tâche, d'abuser de la confiance de ses parents, de la trahir?

Que deviendrait la suite des événements s'il parvenait à s'enfuir avec toutes les informations pour lesquelles il s'y serait rendu? Lui, Harry et Hermione iraient _détruire_ les Horcruxes, donc, sensément, supprimeraient les portions d'âme que son père croyait avoir entreposé en sûreté. Drago avait lu attentivement le chapitre de _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal _qui traitait du sujet et savait qu'une fois les objets pulvérisés, il n'y avait aucune chance que la fraction d'âme survive ou rejoigne les autres restantes. Elle périssait simplement en laissant ses sœurs mutilées, incomplètes, infirmes.

Il avançait étourdiment vers la destruction de son père, et c'est uniquement à cet instant, au pas de la porte, qu'il en prit pleinement conscience. C'était pourtant une réalité criante ; dès la toute première découverte en lien avec les intentions de son père, il avait été question de _détruire les Horcruxes._

Mais ce long processus requerrait-il également son… son _meurtre?_

Drago laissa tomber l'Éclair de feu par terre et le choc émit un son que la salle de bain vide reproduisit plusieurs fois. Non, il n'était absolument pas question qu'il tue son père, peu importe le service qu'il rendrait à la population magique. Comment avait-il pu se rendre aussi près d'un tel objectif? Une honte l'étouffa avec une telle intensité qu'il sentit ses yeux picoter. Un poing s'enfonçait dans sa cage thoracique, lui coupant le souffle. _Comment avait-il pu…? _Harry et Hermione ne pouvaient pas lui demander une telle chose. N'avaient-il jamais considéré la délicatesse de sa position? À cette pensée, un accès de colère l'envahit et il serra les mâchoires. Il donna un violent coup de pied sur le balai qui vola à l'autre bout de la pièce en provoquant un vacarme épatant qui aurait bien alerté l'étage au complet si l'école avait encore hébergé des étudiants.

Mais aussi subitement qu'elle était née, sa fureur mourut ; c'était _son_ idée. Ce n'était pas celle d'Harry. Ce n'était pas celle d'Hermione. Ce n'était même pas celle du méprisable Ron. C'était la _sienne._ Harry lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises s'il souhaitait vraiment poser ce geste ; _jamais_ il n'avait fait volteface. Et Hermione…! Hermione… Elle avait pleuré, elle l'avait supplié, elle avait _tant_ essayé de le dissuader…! Jamais, _jamais_ il n'avait renoncé. Il avait voulu se montrer courageux, se montrer digne, _jouer les héros…_

Sa confusion lui donna le vertige, et bientôt, il n'eut plus d'autre choix que de s'asseoir par terre, complètement désorienté, les mains plaquées contre son crâne. Recroquevillé dans une bulle dévastatrice. Qu'était-il en train de faire…? Sur la ligne imaginaire de la morale humaine, il ignorait où il se trouvait ; penchait-il plus vers le Bien, ou au contraire, vers le Mal? Son menton tremblait, ses mains aussi. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il était possible de se sentir plus faible, plus rongé, plus lamentable que lors de ses démarches pour accomplir la mission que Lord Voldemort lui avait ordonné de faire deux ans plus tôt. C'était pourtant le cas et c'était incroyablement effroyable, complètement terrifiant… Comment imaginer que c'était ses parents qui lui inspiraient un tel trouble?

Drago leva brusquement la tête lorsqu'un bruit sonore retentit dans la salle de bain. En cherchant la cause de cette soudaine frayeur, il réalisa combien il était imprudent de rester à cet endroit à s'apitoyer sur son sort tandis que la Confrérie de l'Ombre avait sans doute déjà détecté, à l'aide de la Carte du Maraudeur, sa présence dans l'école. Il se redressa, sur le qui-vive, et constata avec soulagement que le responsable du bruit n'était que l'Éclair de feu ; en lui balançant un coup de pied, il avait atterri debout, en équilibre, entre deux éviers situés plus loin, et était maintenant étendu sur tout son long contre le carrelage miroitant. Il renifla et sortit sa baguette magique d'une main secouée de soubresauts.

_- Accio Éclair de feu, _geignit-il.

L'Éclair de feu vola dans sa direction et Drago l'attrapa d'un geste habile et naturel, typiquement quidditchien. Il se pencha, saisit le sac de perles d'Hermione et enfouit le balai à l'intérieur avec raideur. Il allait quitter les lieux sur-le-champ et ne plus jamais y revenir.

Qu'allait-il dire à Harry et Hermione pour justifier son retour précipité? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il y réfléchirait durant le chemin du retour, dans le passage qui reliait Poudlard à la cave d'Honeydukes. À moins qu'il ne retourne pas à la tente, dans les montagnes, et qu'il prenne la fuite afin d'éviter de devoir affronter le poids de sa honte…

Au moment où il fourra le sac de perles dans le sac à dos, Drago s'interrompit ; une feuille de parchemin soigneusement pliée entre deux paires de chaussettes trouées avait attiré son attention. Malgré sa hâte de quitter les lieux, il fronça les sourcils, intrigué, posa un genou à terre et déplia ses multiples pans. L'écriture délicate d'Hermione lui assena un énième coup au ventre.

_- Quelques sortilèges à ne pas oublier et à pratiquer…_ lut-il. _Protego… Expelliarmus… Stupéfix… Petrificus Totalus… Impedimenta…_

Sa voix s'étrangla. Tout à coup, il oublia son désir de partir et se demanda plutôt s'il parviendrait à les utiliser correctement si jamais les choses tournaient en sa défaveur durant son séjour dans la Chambre des Secrets. Mais à peine se posa-t-il la question qu'il le regretta ; pourquoi s'attarder sur un tel questionnement s'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'y rendre?

Excédé par sa valse-hésitation, il baissa vertement ses bras en poussant un rugissement impatient. Sa main, d'elle-même, se resserra sur la feuille de parchemin qui se fripa entre ses doigts. Il avait envie d'hurler, de tout briser, de tout saccager. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de faire un choix? Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre…! Il décida de simplifier le dilemme afin de parvenir à trancher : c'était la vie de ses parents, ou celles d'un nombre encore indéterminé d'innocents. Le choix lui appartenait. S'il avait été dans la peau d'Harry, il n'aurait pas tergiversé bien longtemps, mais étant parfaitement conscient de son propre égoïsme, la décision n'était plus aussi évidente.

Sauf si… Sauf si parmi ces innocents dont les vies étaient menacées, Hermione était du lot…

La gifle chassa ses tourments comme une tornade pouvait raser un édifice. Il était inévitable que son père s'attaquerait bientôt à un proche d'Harry, et Hermione leur avait posé bien trop de soucis dans les années antérieures pour qu'elle ne figure pas parmi leurs candidats.

S'il devait un jour se trouver face au cadavre de la fille dont il était éperdument amoureux…

Il pinça les lèvres en sentant une vague d'une nouvelle vaillance l'inonder de l'intérieur, enfonça la feuille de parchemin dans le sac à dos sans se soucier de son état puis sortit de nouveau l'Éclair de feu d'Harry. Tout ça n'était pas arrivé pour rien. Son dédain pour les forces du Mal, sa liaison amoureuse avec Hermione, son amitié avec Harry… Il était clair qu'il avait depuis un bon moment rejoint le côté du Bien et il n'avait nullement l'intention de retraverser la frontière pour ternir son âme derechef. Il ne pouvait pas agir comme une girouette et changer de motivations lorsque la situation devenait trop compliquée à gérer. Un _homme_ ne se conduisait pas ainsi. Il avait fait un choix et devait l'assumer, quitte à faire quelques douloureux sacrifices, ou un seul, inimaginable.

Il enfourcha de nouveau l'Éclair de feu et s'approcha du trou béant qu'il jaugea longuement avec défi. Enfin, malgré l'ouragan qui lui ravageait encore l'estomac et lui donnait un puissant goût amer dans la bouche, il s'y engouffra.

Sur le balai, le trajet fut court, et la porte que lui avait décrite Harry apparut beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Toutefois, il y avait une majeure différence avec la description très pointue que le Survivant en avait fait ; les deux serpents entrelacés étaient absents. À leur place, un oiseau aux longues ailes majestueuses autour duquel sept têtes de mort entourées de ce que Drago croyait être du feu – ou de la fumée? – trônait au centre. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir sur la signification de ce symbole car il n'aurait que très difficilement pu être plus explicite.

Une conclusion parfaitement plausible lui sauta au visage comme un hippogriffe sur un furet : l'oiseau qui avait subtilisé la Carte du Maraudeur au Terrier n'était pas qu'un simple animal de compagnie relié à la Confrérie de l'Ombre… _Il était son père._ Lucius avait appris, au cours de sa peine à Azkaban, à se métamorphoser, à devenir un Animagus.

Un frisson rampa contre l'échine de Drago. Il ne calculait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait aperçu cet oiseau blanc perché à la fenêtre de sa chambre de préfet à Poudlard à l'observer fixement. Voilà qui expliquait également comment il avait pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école aussi aisément afin de tuer Dennis Crivey et Seamus Finnigan… Tout se liait. Tous les morceaux s'emboitaient tranquillement les uns dans les autres.

Une excitation malsaine le fit sourire, sourire qui s'effaça néanmoins en un claquement de doigts lorsque la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait répandit dans l'immense cavité un son extraordinairement sourd, comme si quelqu'un, de l'autre côté, la déverrouillait. La surprise fut si impromptue qu'il faillit s'uriner dessus, mais il ne fit que bondir de plusieurs mètres en arrière, affolé. Son cœur heurtait sa cage thoracique avec une telle violence qu'il crut qu'il allait s'éjecter de sa poitrine de son propre chef.

Devait-il se cacher? Devait-il sortir sa baguette? Ou devait-il simplement faire le pied de grue devant la lourde porte tandis qu'elle s'ouvrait lentement? Un insupportable grincement enfonça machinalement sa tête entre ses épaules. Il avait une de ces envies de s'enfuir à toutes jambes…! Son cœur lui monta dans la gorge, à moins que ce ne soit que le dernier repas ingéré… Quoi qu'il en soit, il tint sa bouche obstinément fermée. Il était certain qu'il vomirait s'il n'osait qu'entrouvrir les lèvres.

La porte poursuivait sa lente ouverture, et une première personne apparut devant lui. Son cœur cessa de fonctionner bien qu'il ne put reconnaître les traits caractéristiques à la personne en raison de la source lumineuse qui la plaçait en contrejour. Ce n'était qu'une masse noire, une silhouette. Puis une autre fut dévoilée, et une autre, puis encore une autre. Il en compta huit lorsqu'enfin la porte fut entièrement ouverte. Drago avait plissé les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière absente jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'allait pas tarder à découvrir le genre d'accueil que la Confrérie de l'Ombre offrait à des intrus.

Ses huit membres restaient immobiles devant le nouvel arrivant, apparemment imperturbables. Ce fut Lucius et Narcissa qui s'avancèrent les premiers en dévoilant progressivement leurs traits physiques, cette dernière ayant manifestement toute la misère du monde à contenir sa fébrilité.

Lorsque les yeux de Drago furent habitués à la nouvelle luminosité, il trouva devant lui les parents qui l'avaient élevé, émus. Et Drago, ému, s'avança vers eux comme si le Poudlard Express venait tout juste de le ramener à la gare de King's Cross.


End file.
